Compromises
by Maybenotahufflepuff
Summary: They were leaving on the hunt but first she wanted to open a vault. Of age and feeling as if she might not get another chance, she did. Sometimes we don't expect the consequences and the best we can do is compromise.
1. Chapter 1

Hermione stood inside an office and waited. Waited for the goblin to return or some indication that they were ready to see her. This was the only way she thought that she might escape this meeting alive or free, or in some way able to carry on. That's what it boiled down to. Gringotts has been the only meeting ground and since it was the bank that had found the connection and their contracts that had to be signed, it was fitting. She had come of age and early. Bloody time turner, but she was of age and that's what mattered.

_Not sure how long they would be in the Wizarding world or what would happen next year, she had wanted a vault in addition to supplies of muggle money. It was also something she had always wanted to do and in a way, her time was running out. Maybe she could have done it in the nebulous after but it was exactly that, nebulous. Vague and perhaps she would never get it. So she had come here and done it. All had gone as expected until she received a letter two days later. Instead of a bank statement it had contained a surprise. _

_Miss Granger,_

_As protocol dictates during a vault opening the cross checking against open vaults took place at 4:06pm on July 4th 1997. _

_This is done so we do not have multiple vaults unclaimed due to lack of the vault holders knowledge. As in this case it has proven its efficacy. _

_Please owl and arrange a visit with your vault representative, Tolkturn, as soon as possible. Events will be set in motion on a timed schedule based on our laws and customs. _

_Vipertail_

_Customer Correspondence Division _

_Gringotts Wizarding Bank _

_For minutes she had sat at the desk in her room and stared at the parchment. The seal at the top shone in the sunlight as she read it again and again. Then she had panicked. Cried and curled up on her bed for a time. All of her thoughts about her parents changed too. Her plans didn't but how she felt did and that was uncomfortable. Then her mind had kicked into high gear and she began writing things down. The two hours before her parents returned from work were spent writing mind maps of how this could affect things. _

_It depended on who she was related to and if they were alive. Picking up the letter, she read it carefully again. Trying to understand what it meant. _

_Three times later she was as confused as she had been the first time. Against other vaults. Checking her blood against other vaults and they had found something. The way she understood it, her blood would have had to have been linked to a specific vault. There were other rituals to discover magical family members that she had seen referenced but the goblins used individual blood recognition wards. So as a baby or something she had been added to this vault. They had used her actual blood. She had been there with someone. _

_Seated with her parents in the dining area off the kitchen, she listened to their conversation about what they had to fit in this week and wondered. It was possible she wasn't even their child. If anything she looked a mix between then. Her mother's dirty blond and her fathers dark chestnut hair colours. Her eyes were brown while her mum's blue and her dads hazel. She didn't have her mother's peaches and cream skin or her father's nearly olive complexion. Deciding that she would go to the bank and hope for the best before asking her parents, she let that go for now. They only had so many days left and she wanted to enjoy them if she could. Regardless of who they were biologically to her._

That had been fourteen days ago. This was the third time she had come to the bank and hopefully the last relating to this. It felt dangerous to be so exposed. Dumbledore was dead and she had come cloaked and scared each time. Knowing that she was a security risk but the public acknowledgement of her parentage was a big enough incentive to get her here. Tolkturn had explained that of age or not, there was power in family magics.

Wishing for at least the tenth time that she felt more prepared to see her him. Even thinking about him as her brother was nearly impossible. Felt more sure that she would walk out of this building and hurry home with some sense of having escaped. She didn't think so. Upon the discovery of who she was and the blankness that lasted minutes finally passing, she had jerked her head up to catch the goblins eye. The direct gaze told her that this was why they had discussed what they had. Hermione could appreciate the way that the account manager had gone about this. Feeding her information in a specific order and she felt that she understood the basics of what would happen today.

After he knew who she was, Hermione had been insistent that he know first. Not before coming here but before she had to face him. Hermione could have given other reasons but the bottom line was that she knew and felt like it would be an ambush to just walk in and expect any level of composure. Wizarding Britain was not particularly large and you knew at least the names of most people after a couple years at Hogwarts. Hermione knew who he was and knew too, that he would know exactly who she was. Even what that meant. He was two years her senior and so had been there for her fourth and fifth years.

The goblin came in, without knocking, and she tried not to jump. A gesture indicated that she follow him and she tried to make her nod firm before following the shorter creature out of this office and down the corridor to the one that was Tolkturn's. Not wanting to go in and knowing she had to, she couldn't run. This was her only choice, without increasing the danger. If he called in the family magics before her legal birthday than she would be traceable. Unable to go with Harry.

He was standing by the ornate crest on the wall and she stopped by the door. The goblin that had escorted her closed it and the sound seemed loud in the charged silence. She looked at the back of his head and wondered if his hair would curl if he let it grow more than his customary few inches. It was wavy and he had filled out since leaving school. She thought maybe she had seen him once in the Alley last summer but couldn't remember anything more than that. Occasional photos in the society section of the Prophet. That's what she called nearly everything that wasn't news. Including sports which seemed to feature the players and their friends more often than the muggle versions.

"If you will sit then we may begin." The goblin spoke but Hermione didn't take her eyes off the man. Wizard. Joshua Rosier. The only son of Evan and Caterina Rosier. Their only child, or so everyone thought. Death Eater, nearly certainly. Her paterfamilias. Unwilling to begin anything without seeing his face, all she could do was wait.

The restrictions he could place and the power he could wield over her was frightening but she didn't know if she was actually scared of him. She hadn't been and probably wouldn't be now if she didn't know exactly who he was to her. Using Rowle as her only reference, she thought over how she had felt when the masks disappeared and his face came into view. A hopeless disbelief and then rage. What a waste. She had worried less about him personally than what he now stood for. It was obvious that they weren't trying to take them, at least him and Gibbon. That had been disgusting to see.

The two of them were linked in her mind. Maybe people thought of her and Harry like that. Not interchangeable but part of the equation. Only in the last ten days had she decided or contemplated any of this more than passingly. Since then it had been overwhelming her. Trying to remember every interaction or rumour.

What would he think of her? It wasn't truly important whether or not he liked her or anything like that but how would decide to deal with her. She didn't know what kind of person he was. Whether a sister was something he wanted. The outcome was dependent on him and she knew that it was more influential to the outcome than she would like such a subjective and chancy thing to be. What she already knew. It was enough to increase her nausea to a ridiculous degree. Maybe this would begin with her being sick on the floor.

The light from the lanterns illuminating the office shimmered on his brown waves as he turned and she tried to take a breath but wasn't sure it was successful. Pinching her thigh worked better and under the cloak it couldn't be seen. The eyes that looked at her mockingly and the face hard. The two stared at each other until the goblin bid them sit for the second time.

She decided that sitting would have to happen eventually and so when his hand made an intricate flourish toward the two chairs she looked away from him and sat facing the goblin. Whom was watching them with interest and she was grateful for the confidentiality that account managers had to the noble families. The laws were old and biased but in this instance they were welcome. Nothing they spoke of would be leaked from this quarter. It was something to be grateful for anyways.

"Both of you have indicated that you wish to come to some compromise without the use of the family binding spells. Is this still your wish?" The goblin asked the wizard and she tried not to stiffen. He had wanted to do it this way before he knew who she was and she couldn't help but wonder if he would change his mind. Not wanting to rush him, even in her own overwhelm she could imagine that this was a lot to think through.

Even if he knew that he had once had a sister, she could bet it was a surprise to have her appear out of nowhere. Then after whatever he had thought might happen his account manager sat him down and explained her wish that he know she was Hermione Granger. She had used the last week to try and come to terms with any part of this and he had less than twenty minutes. She would have waited but he must have indicated that he was ready to proceed. Here they sat. Neither looking at the other in an office in Gringotts with a war ongoing and so many issues that she had no idea where to start sorting them out. She did have some things she wanted though and few things she wasn't willing to give up in order to be able to go with Harry. Just the thought of him and Ron out there, trying to hide or whatever was panic inducing.

"Yes." The word was brief and didn't sound happy but it was affirmative and she did relax slightly then. It was also comforting that he had spoken. The silence was oppressive and he had never kept his mouth shut around her before. Some Slytherins were quiet and observant while others wanted to observe your reactions and had no qualms about being the cause of said reaction. This one was one of the latter variety and it was definitely something to keep in mind.

"Would you prefer to speak before we pull out the various contracts that are in abeyance or begin with the paperwork immediately?" Tolkturn asked and Hermione flicked a glance at the wizard beside her and could see nothing, so decided the best she could do was wait.

"Will you cooperate?" The question was directed at her and she knew what he meant. Having had most of this explained. This time she looked at him and waited for him to meet her eyes. When he did they were still hard and not much showed on his face.

"What do you want from me?" She asked and his eyes flicked over her face before he looked to the goblin. Then his eyes were on hers and she felt her anxiety spike.

"You are my sister. The only daughter of our House. I want you to be who you are." The words sounded pulled from him and she tried to see what he meant by that. Eventually she knew she would have to ask what he meant exactly and bit her lip for a second before beginning.

"What does that mean right now? Surely you know that I would be killed or worse if you tried to bring me into your world right now." His eyes flashed at her and she knew that he too understood. This wasn't a normal situation and whatever would have happened without the current circumstances was irrelevant.

"You tell me what you want witch. Then I'll tell you what I'm willing to have happen." The way he said it made it clear he meant it. A bargain maybe. After another look at the goblin, who was watching them closely, she looked at the wizard beside her.

"There is something I have to know, before I decide what I can and can't tell you." Hermione let the seriousness show. This was bigger than the two of them. A slight nod.

"Are you marked?" Hermione felt brave and the look in his eyes told her that this had been risky. Already she had confirmed that anything said here wouldn't leave and wouldn't change the way the bank dealt with them. It was only between the two of them. Nothing. Silence.

"I know that he is. So I thought you would be too. It changes what I can say and what you might understand." She offered her explanation for asking. Of course she wanted to know for herself and whatever relationship they might be able to have. Eventually but now, it was relevant for other reasons. No nod or jerk of the head to actually indicate yes or know. The steady gaze that looked as if he was seeing things that weren't there told her the answer though. A pang. Another one pulled into the mire. Waste. The familiar anger flared inside of her. Anagain she wondered what life in magical Britain might be like, without this chasm of cruelty and fear. Pushing that away, she decided to continue as if he had answered.

"I'm of age and even had I known I was adopted it wouldn't have crossed my mind that my parents had bound my blood to such betrothal contracts. I have to go. What do you want in exchange for letting me disappear for a while?" The far away look had faded and now he was watching her carefully. Hermione was grateful to see the calculation back on his face and a more normal expression. Even his bearing shifted and she thought he was grateful that she had accepted his branded servitude to a mad man that wanted to kill her and her friends, without screaming at him. Which she would have done a year ago. Denying she could be related to such people or unwilling to accept the status quo. There was no time for that now.

"For a while? Indefinitely you mean?" Hermione blinked and then thought this through. Maybe he thought they were going to run from Britain or something. Flee the emergent and dangerous situation. From a Slytherin that was logical thinking. How to speak about anything without endangering them. Even him.

"No. Eventually it will end. For me, one way or the other." Letting him see that she meant it. Maybe it would have seemed dramatic to reference her death like that but it was true. If he thought it through then he would know what the other alternative was. For a minute she waited while his eyes flicked over her and then looked at the goblin. She kept her own eyes on him. Turned nearly completely in the chair so she could see more, express more.

"You think there's a chance that you will live?" He asked and then his eyes met hers again. It was challenge and curiosity. She was surprised at all that he showed then.

"A chance." She confirmed and he seemed to be searching for something. She couldn't tell him anything about the chance or how much of a long shot it was. She didn't even know what they would do next or if Harry had a plan, other than find the horcruxes and destroy them.

"I want a sister. After. If we get one. If we don't then this is moot. Nothing I can do, it won't stop him or them." The resignation in his tone was realistic but Hermione felt her first pang of emotion on his behalf. Maybe even their behalf. In that moment she wondered what he knew about her. The sister that had seemingly been missing since her birth or not long after. There were pictures in her house of her at only a month or two old.

"Is there a contract covering what you want?" She asked and his posture changed again. She mirrored it unconsciously and now both were sitting up straighter and nearly facing each other in the chairs.

"No. We can write one though. Usually we don't have to contract for contact or acknowledgement." The dry tone made a small smile appear on her face, unwillingly and he smirked at her. That brought out a scowl and she looked to the goblin. Who waited until both of them were looking at him and then pulled a piece of paper from the pile.

"Knowing some of what you each want, this is my first draft." Hermione felt her stomach flip at the crafty look on the creatures face and the near dare in his tone. Josh reached for it and his face showed nothing and then a small grin, not a nice one either formed on his face and he held his hand out for a quill. There was some scribbling and then he leaned back from the desk and read it over again. The flicked glance to her was followed by another read through and then he held it out to her, without looking at her.

Heart pounding, Hermione read it carefully. The first paragraph was an agreement to use her name and confirm family ties. Now it was her turn to hold out her hand for a quill and make small notes in the corner. She would prefer Charlotte be her middle name. Not being able to imagine just changing her first name.

The second paragraph was basic things like living arrangements and vault access. She didn't care very much about the money and would be of age. So six months living in the Rosier Estate and weekly dinners wasn't to bad. It seemed to be written as if she would live and Voldemort wouldn't be a factor. When she thought this, a quick look at the goblin showed that he was intently watching her and he gave a small nod. She looked back down and rapidly thought about that. This would only hold if they won, somehow. The steady look on Tolkturns face before this meeting had been reassuring and now she knew why. He had already known that Josh wanted a sister and was marked. Probably since their first meeting he had been trying to ascertain what both would give in order to make this work. He had no love for the Dark Lord, or so she had gathered from glances and gruff sounds during their conversations. Once she had as detained the confidentiality clauses and how they could be used, she had spoken more freely than she might have anticipated. It was limited to things that didn't compromise the bank but that was a lot, if you were careful.

With those thoughts in mind, she dropped her gaze to the third paragraph. It contained nearly no amendments. Word changes or additions. It was a demand for her to sign one of the betrothal contracts left standing in abeyance from her birth. Her heart started pounding and she could feel her cheeks heat. Not in embarrassment but anger. Deciding that she would never get to the end of this if she started screaming or walked out, she forced her eyes away from the disgusting words and down to the last paragraph.

This contract would hold until one of their deaths or the permanent cessation of hostilities. That made her snort in sarcastic disbelief. The wording made it sound like an armistice might be reached. It meant Voldemort's downfall though. His permanent death. Removal from their lives. Without thought, she looked up and caught the wizards eye. His brown ones were defensive and so was his posture. That was what she seen anyways.

In that moment it seemed hopeless. As if this contract wouldn't matter, the task was to big and both of them living through this seemed like an unachievable set of circumstances. As unachievable as finding and somehow destroying five Horcruxes. Most of which they didn't even know what they were. He must have seen something because he gave her a nod. Accepting that this would probably all be for naught.

She smiled sadly and to her surprise, he did too. For the second time she felt something. For him or this situation. He was without a family. Alone in his House. Like Harry. That was hard to consider. That he might want a sister, Harry had mentioned wishing they were actual siblings several times. They were just staring at each other and she didn't know what to do. Glancing back down at the contract, her eyes scanned the betrothal paragraph again and she didn't understand.

"Why the betrothal contract?" Her voice was uncertain and she decided that trying to hide all of her emotions was useless. He would already assume she wouldn't like it. It also felt out of place, though it had always been there and he hadn't amended it.

"If you survive, or we both do and this is over. I want to know that you will stay. I can't keep you at home with me forever. This will keep you here. In my world." His tones were gruff and she nodded her acceptance of his words even as she tried to understand.

"Did you know. About Charlotte?" She blurted out and then didn't take it back or try and wave it away. Wanting to know. She hadn't spent much time thinking about what could happen if he wanted her in his life. Mostly she had worried about what would happen if he tried to use her against Harry or for his own gains.

"About you, you mean. You are Charlotte. It never crossed my mind and something has been done to your magics. Or I would have known. The Family magics would have alerted me. Father left notes. Many of them. About the family and estates but also about you. I was nearly three and only remember mother rubbing her belly and speaking to me about you. My sister. Then she was gone and a week later father was dead and you too were gone." He answered and Hermione tried to puzzle out what he meant. Gone. It wasn't something she could imagine, having a family and then a week later being alone. A young boy of three.

"My magics?" It was the only question that had words. What had happened to her and how their mother had died. These seemed things she couldn't ask about. It wasn't her life or didn't seem to be. The look she got was incredulous and she didn't appreciate it.

"Muggle raised, maybe you don't know. Why would you and we wouldn't have told someone of your background about such things." Now he sounded musing and she lifted her chin in response to the derogatory words and more so, his prejudice against her upbringing. Ignorant prig.

"Even now it's not pulling at my magics. And it would. Certainly something is blocking your family magics from calling out to mind or even being recognized. The few things I have found in the last week, it wouldn't be good to do them now and could kill you or leave you a squib. I'll keep looking." His eyes were direct and she was grateful that he didn't elaborate on what might be needed to break whatever was on her magics. Deciding that she could look in the Black Library if they were ever there, she moved on.

"The betrothal contracts." How could she explain what she felt about agreeing to marry someone she wasn't even in a relationship with. Someone she might not even know or could never love.

"I have one." He sounded defensive and she met his eyes then. Not much showed but it looked to be resigned and maybe a bit of hopelessness.

"Who?" She couldn't help but ask and he looked her over before looking to the goblin and then back to her. That surprised her and she wondered what he had looked to him for.

"Daphne Greengrass." His tone was low and something flashed in his eyes. Something she didn't understand and she looked her question. Eventually he squared his shoulders and spoke.

"If she lives and I do." His words were drawled and Hermione couldn't help her small flinch at the emotions there. He didn't think they would. Didn't think the contract would ever be completed. There wasn't much she could say to that and thought absently that the two

of them would look lovely together. She wondered what Daphne thought of him, thought of this whole thing.

"I can't make someone marry me." She blurted out and then scolded herself internally for her word choice and lack of composure.

"They've all agreed. You were their first choice and until you sign one of them or sign another one they are bound to wait." His eyes were daring her now and she didn't know what to say. None of these people, however many had agreed to marry her. Hermione. Their parents had submitted contracts for a baby. That had disappeared and surely they were expecting to be free this September. It made her feel ill and she wondered if she would stop beeping sick at some point today.

"They must think she is dead though." Her argument was weak and she knew she had made a mistake with using she instead of I in her wording. His eyes flashed and he leaned forward.

"You can sign that contract and the betrothal one, then walk out here. Away from me. Like you want. Or you can spend however long we get together now. It's your choice Sister." His tone was all dare and finality. He had done it. Threatened her with captivity and surely her eventual death or worse. It didn't matter. Her choice was made before she came in here. Harry needed her and she had promised that she would help him. Had plans and ideas. Some done and some she still had to work on. That was it.

"Alright brother dearest. I'll sign. Who is the other victim?" Her tones were as angry as she felt herself able to convey without bursting into frustrated tears. The endless lack of choices that were anything other than loss vs loss was so draining and she felt defeated. She had to lose this battle so she could fight another war. Against him, and probably whomever she signed in her blood that she would marry.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note: maya, thank you for your review and I figured I could post ch 2 and you would know ;) Thanks to JKR for this world. **

**-Maybenotahufflepuff **

Hermione sat at a table on the side of the Great Hall and looked around. People were milling about and some looked unable to function at all. The huddle of Weasleys to her left were staring pitifully at each other and then the space that had held one of their number. Percy Weasley had pushed Fred out of the way and taken the force of the wall falling on him. Fred was propped against George and being held up by Charlie on his other side while he slept off the potions that Madam Pomphrey had forced on him. If he wanted to stay with his family then he could take the potions. It had worked and this was fine. Everyone was careful with him.

Harry sat between her and Ginny with Ron on his sisters other side and occasionally they caught each other's eye. She wondered if the incomprehension there was mirrored in her own. Now that it was over, what should they do? It was the adrenaline keeping them going. It had been days since they slept properly and maybe years since it was without threat.

"I'm going to go to bed. McGonagall said the tower was open." No one moved and she stood. Then braced herself against the table top and took a breath. It was a long way up but she knew that it would be worth it. Harry stood too and then the whole end of their table did the same. Neville looked to Ginny who nodded, then they watched him walk toward the doors with a group of Hufflepuffs. Everyone had behaviors now that they hadn't last time she was here. So much had happened and it was all swirling in her head.

Linking arms with Harry, the two of them led the way up the grand staircase, around the holes and obstacles, and toward one of the hidden staircases. Eventually their group made it to the Fat Lady, who looked them over before swinging open without demanding a password. Which was good as she didn't know what it was.

People were all over the common room. Awake and asleep. Not younger students but older ones and families. Even people who had been in this house during school and needed a place to crash.

Ginny led them up the girls staircase and into her dorm room. It was empty and they all stood there for a moment before filing into the bathroom or throwing themselves onto beds. She ended up with Ginny and Harry. He had pulled her down on his other side and she didn't care. Here with him was better than anywhere else. Tomorrow they could begin to think about things. As her eyes closed she had a thought and they opened again. Staring into the darkness and listening to the quiet mutterings of those here with her, she wondered about Josh, and him. Tomorrow.

* * *

When she woke up, most were still sleeping but Molly was awake and seated in a chair by the window. Arthur looking out the same one, standing behind her. She smiled softly and then silenced herself before washing up and pulling some of her clean clothes out of the beaded bag and then doing the same for Ron and Harry. Laundry at Shell Cottage had been wonderful after washing their clothes in rivers or buckets in that Merlin be damned tent.

Both adults caught her eye as she walked toward the door leading out and she smiled a small one at them. Hoping not to add to their grief or worry but she had to move. Couldn't stay here now that she was awake. Eventually Arthur gave her a nod and she took it as both of them accepting her exit.

The common room still had people sleeping in it but some were awake and she spotted Neville looking out a window and walked over to him. The grounds had people all over them and he answered her unspoken question.

"It's about noon and they started showing up a couple hours ago, Sprout said. Coming to help." Hermione reached out and squeezed his hand in hers. Knowing that he too would have thoughts about where they had been last night. Not charitable but honest. His eyes met hers and she let him see her lack of judgement. Understanding that they had gone through terrible things and it was okay to feel. Intellectually she understood but it was hard. Her own emotions were all over the place.

"Have you seen the order? Or Kingsley maybe." She asked and he shook his head before giving her hand a gentle squeeze and letting it go. That was enough and small talk was out of the question now. Neither of them wanted to go over what had happened or talk about what would happen. Not yet.

There were people all over the castle, even students that hadn't been here yesterday. Without uniforms but working with parents and teachers. Some had dustpans or shovels and some were using only magic.

Knowing that someone would be in the Great Hall, she walked in that direction and stopped when she saw Daphne Greengrass, and her sister Astoria, standing with a woman that must be their mother. They were looking around and Daphne was argueing quietly it seemed. As she wove through the obstacles still left on the stairs she wondered what they were doing here. Then she seen Professor Sprout step toward them and smile at the two girls.

"If you want to help then by all means do so." The Head of Hufflepuff had her kind smile on and hermione caught her eye as she walked past them. Her nod indicated that she agreed. House Affiliation or not.

"Have you seen Kingsley?" Hermione asked McGonagall when she finally found her at the back of the great Hall and waited her turn to speak to the woman. Who looked frazzled and tired.

"He left for the Ministry early this morning." Her direct gaze wasn't weary or clouded and Hermione straightened in response to the serious tone. "He was summoned." Hermione nodded and decided that her own problems could wait for a day or two at least. Maybe a week even. Then she asked what she could do and accepted her direction to go find something to fix or someone to help. Wondering where the Greengrasses had got to, she headed out of the Hall and ignored everything but fixing the school for the rest of the day.

* * *

It had been three days of fixing the school and flooing to the Weasleys for dinner and bed before her mind had started to function and then four days of funerals and memorials. Sometimes there weren't bodies and sometimes she thought she would break under the never ending crushing sadness and anger.

Knowing that she had to talk to Harry, but being thwarted again this morning, she had acquiesced to Kingsley's request that she come this afternoon. The man was surely busy but had replied to her owl and been polite and friendly while they sorted out a time.

Now she looked at the telephone booth and wished she had just taken the floo. Wanting to clear her mind a bit, she had walked for half hour through muggle London and tried to calm down. Make herself feel less panicked and frantic. It had been marginally successful but now she had to enter the Ministry alone. For the first time since she had escaped it months ago. Kingsley's former Auror partner, Tomlinson, had come and sat with the three and taken their statement. It was splotchy and they didn't share everything but a general run down had been gone through and he hadn't quibbled when they stopped mid sentence or glossed over something. Even the assurance that this would be sealed and confidential hadn't changed the reluctance Harry and her had to share. Ron was less obvious in his preferences and just wanted to leave the room. None of them were really okay.

62442\. She dialed into the old fashioned phone booth and put on the pin that came out with her name as that she had an appointment. The halls were crowded but quiet and after the wand clerk stared at her in silence for a minute, she snatched the wand back and walked away. Not wanting to know if he knew who it had belonged to a couple months ago. It worked and that was enough for now. She tried not to look at it more than needed.

The clang of the grilles on the lift closing made her jump and she tried not to look scared while meeting no ones eyes. Not wanting to see the looks on their faces while she was trapped with them. People had been weird on the few occasions she had been exposed to those outside of her circle. Excitable or curious. Somber and scared. It was frustrating and she didn't know what she could do about it.

Finally the bars slid open and she walked onto a floor she had never been in. It contained only the Minister's offices and those of his immediate staff. Harry had been here though, looking for the locket. This was where he had found Moody's eye. The thought made her shiver. A woman she didn't know sat at a long desk and was scanning a pile of papers in front of her. The look on her face, when she noticed Hermione walking toward her, was one she didn't understand completely. Awe and maybe some uncertainty. Other things too and she tried to ignore it. Before she spoke, the woman did.

"He's waiting for you Miss Granger." She pointed toward a huge ornate door and Hermione didn't huff her exasperation with the opulent surroundings and pomp. Just carried on and knocked twice then entered. He was expecting her and she was exactly on time.

"Hermione. Sit down. How are you?" She Just blinked are the concerned man in front of her until he pulled his wand and put wards up. She nearly fell into the seat he had led her to and she breathed for a moment.

"I'm fine. Mostly. I don't know. I'm sorry you are stuck in here." It was honest and he laughed his deep chuckle. She smiled weakly and they had a moment of understanding.

"Interim is only for a year and it was made clear that I was the best option for now. Order member anyways and not completely in the dark. Before we get side tracked let's have a coffee and you can tell me why you are here." Hermione nodded her agreement and then watched him stand and retrieve a tray with an ornate silver pot and plain earthen cups. These were his and she remembered from her time at Headquarters how much the dark man enjoyed coffee and accepted the ribbings for his pot.

"I opened a vault. Last July and then got a letter. My blood matched to another vault and I ended up signing a contract. Two of them actually. So I could go with Harry and he wouldn't use the family magics to keep me or find me." She looked up from the creamy coffee in her cup and looked over his face. Little showed except the wide eyes of surprise. Then he gave her a look and she just waited. Tired and not sure what to say.

"Who Hermione?" She couldn't speak and didn't know how to explain anything. Hadn't spoken once about since that day and now it seemed more than she could force out of her mouth. Deciding this was easier, she summoned the scroll out of her beaded bag and handed it to him. Then she remembered and tapped it with her wand. It wasn't the wand she had sealed them with and she had to close her eyes so she didn't scream her frustration. Summoning a short silver knife, she pricked her finger and then watched the drop fall onto the scroll and be absorbed without a mark.

Then she waited, while Kingsley read them. Both of them and then looked up at her. He said nothing and she could only wait. This man had been a Slytherin and had an excellent mask. He had spent some time at Headquarters and been kind to her. Helpful as well. Accepting questions and letting her talk magics over without asking her why she needed to know something like that. He had helped with the protean charm prep she had done, even when she hadn't known their final use. Hadn't questioned her ability to do the NEWT magics either.

"Rosier. The baby. Everyone assumed she had died with her mother. Nothing is ever announced, not births anyways for some time. Especially the purebloods who always fear a squib or infant death. Their circle would have known though and you would have been a prize then." As she watched his dark lips move she relaxed, as least a bit. Relieved that he was speaking of things she didn't know. Adding some context or something instead of berating her or demanding to know how she could have been so reckless.

"How many contracts were there?" He looked interested and leaned back k to his chair. Sipping and watching her. She blinked at his casual acceptance and then deflated a bit. There was no way out. This was to be the way it was. This pureblood knew things and had explained a few to her before. He had been a good mentor in their limited interactions.

"Four." She nearly moaned the word and shifted uncomfortably in her seat. Trying to sip the coffee without spilling it. Her hands wanted to move and it was hard to keep in her agitation.

"Come on then. Who was it?" The interest was clear and she scoffed lightly.

"Nott, Flint, and Avery. Justin." The last was in clarification of which Avery. He had three sons.

Kingsley looked thoughtful and then sceptical as he looked her over. He wouldn't ask though and Hermione wanted to know what he wanted to ask, but had the manners not to.

"Just go on." She put in grudgingly and he smiled at her.

"Why not the Nott boy?" Hermione met his eyes and wondered how much he knew. Surely he couldn't know about their hidden study dates and kisses.

"He didn't want me when I wasn't a Rosier." Her eyes were level and his jaw clenched at her response. Then a questioning glance and she nodded then looked down. She had liked Theodore Nott a great deal and she had thought that he liked her too. They had met secretly on and off for a year and he had kissed her. Like he meant it too. One fumbling conversation told her that it wasn't Voldemort that made him reluctant but his father and his teachings. I'm not sure I can risk my House like this. To a girl like you. It would be a betrayal of my own beliefs. You are lovely and brilliant though. That was enough for her and she had had stood and picked up her things before leaving the hidden nook behind the stacks and had never returned. Or opened a note from him. Or let herself admire him the same way she had. It hadn't been too hard, except on her pride, and so she thought it wasn't enough to marry someone she knew better but also would never forget dismissing her that way. He had meant it and that was more than she could deal with. It had been recent enough that it hadn't been a contest really.

"I also killed Thorus Nott at the battle so maybe that's for the best." She let her feelings show and he wasn't smiling now. Neither was she. He had aimed at Luna and she had sent a loose piece of stone at him. It had crushed his skull and Luna had looked so grateful that Hermione wondered what she knew of the man. It wasn't like to blond to show so much fear. It had mitigated whatever guilt she felt to a steady level. Now though, she wasn't sure.

"We all have names to our credit. Most of us anyways." That was comforting if she ignored how twisted that was.

"Like all veterans after a war Hermione. You lent me the book." He gave her a wry smile then and she blinked at him. Veterans. The concept hadn't occurred to her in relation to herself. It was true of course and she had noticed it in the order members before the war. She would have to think on that later.

"When are you going?" She snapped her eyes up to his dark ones and didn't know what to say.

"You signed." She nodded and then decided to ask.

"Are they in Azkaban?" She nearly felt sick at the question and tried to keep herself steady.

"Yes. No dementors." She breathed out and then put the coffee cup down. Her shaking had increased and she didn't know what to do about her emotions or how to think more clearly. For a minute she tried to calm herself and looked up at the man in front of her. She had no one to go to and felt it.

"You will go and meet with the goblin. Then you will fulfill your terms. Nothing will change about you. Your last name but little else. Family is important to us. This shows surely that he wanted you to live. What he wanted if you both did live." Hermione huffed at him in response. Thinking back to that day.

"Did you know when you, your parents." She flinched and felt it at his question. Then gave a jerky nod. He gave her an understanding one. It did explain some of why she had done it the way she had.

"Let's have dinner once a week. It will be good for both of us I think." She was surprised by the suggestion and the serious look on his face.


	3. Chapter 3

Tomorrow. She would file the papers in the Records Department of the Ministry tomorrow. Tonight she had to talk to Harry. Ron of course too, but it seemed more important that Harry know and understand. His reactions were more important to her. Ron probably wouldn't like it but Harry, he might understand. Or he might not.

They were in the living room and Mrs Weasley only smiled and gestured her through after a scan to as retain that she had returned in the condition she left. Nothing had changed visually but the name on her vaults had changed and tomorrow the ones on her files would change too.

"Harry. Could I speak to you for a few minutes?" The three looked up and she could see the curiosity and surprise there. That was direct but she had no reserves left and felt raw. What she had to say made her feel even more unsettled and just speaking was difficult enough.

"Yeah. Of course." Harry stood and led the way out of the room and then the house. Walking toward the hill by the quidditch pitch. Hermione just kept her head down and tried to figure out how to say any of this.

"After Dumbledore. Before we left. I went to open a vault." She started and then just kept going. He listened and neither of them looked at the other. Just walked and she talked. Then she stopped walking though didn't look up.

"I did what he said and went to the bank. That was scary as hell. I wasn't sure what they would say about the dragon or breaking in. I felt an inch tall while they looked me over and there were more spears there than during any other meeting I've had. Eventually they taxed my vault ten percent and I have to give a deposition on how exactly we did it. That won't be given to the Ministry. Maybe it will be better for you and Ron though, when you go. They already had it out with me." She finished and then looked up. He hadn't made a sound and was staring at her. With the goggle eyed expression that he did when she had done something incomprehensible to him.

"Mione. Holy shit. You signed a contract to be this girl and marry Thorfinn Rowle so you could go live like a fugitive with me?" Hermione laughed a little bit and then more. He didn't though and she caught his bright green eyes and sobered.

"I already was this girl Harry. I did agree to tell people and acknowledge it. The betrothal contract. I told you what he said. It didn't seem like the chances for all of us living through this were very good." He gave a firm nod at that. Understanding what she meant and the last year had proved it. They nearly hadn't. She nearly hadn't.

"So they are in Azkaban. What does this mean? And explain your parents more. You obliviated them and sent them to what you said and it was clear that you didn't want to talk about it." This time he nudged her shoulder when she didn't reply right away and she tried to swallow but couldn't. Eventually it worked and she opened her mouth. Not looking at him.

"I had already planned to obliviate them but it wasn't the permanent version. It had side effects and can be reversed. True oblivation can't be but they genuinely won't remember me. No dreams of feeling as if someone is missing. They adopted me and didn't tell me. Even when I asked they didn't want to talk about why or how. I seen no magic when I did the obliviation and they agreed. After I told them everything. I didn't tell them that I was going to do it regardless but they chose that. Not knowing forever instead of maybe remembering one day. It was hard and they were sad. So was I. I'm glad we talked about it though. I had just planned to do it. Not considering that they might be willing to leave without me. Not remember me." He had an arm around her now and didn't speak. Just hugged her for a long time.

"We've got each other Mione. Hermione Rosier. It's not terrible. At least it's not Malfoy." He gave a weak laugh and she slapped him gently on the chest in reprimand.

"I thought that too. Before I knew who it was. Just a flash but it's funny that you said it too." She admitted and they both laughed more genuinely at that.

* * *

The last two days had been awful. Her scale was not a stable one bit this was as bad as she had feared. The day after she had filed the paperwork it had been on the front page. The facts. Who she was and when she had signed the paperwork. It was enough for every possible explanation to be speculated on. The night before the morning edition had spread her personal business all over the country she had told the Weasleys. The responses were mixed and she didn't fee like they were treating her differently. Until this morning when she told Molly about the six months living at the Rosier Estate. The woman hadn't been pleased and derided the younger witch going to live alone. Hermione wasn't sure how she felt about it but it was the least unpalatable of the contract stipulations.

Andromeda had written her and Hermione had been surprised. With the loss of Tonks and Remus it was with her that Teddy was living. That she was concerned enough about Hermione to write and invite her to dinner had been heartwarming. Now they sat together sipping tea and waiting to see if Teddy was actually going to fall asleep. It had been nice. Quiet and peaceful with the baby around. He was three months and adorable. With hair that cycled colours like his mum's had. Both women had cried but not in a helpless way. Just remembering and hermione thought that Andromeda was relieved to be able to speak about her daughter and even Remus. It was a look into their lives that made her miss them more. For Teddy though, they had to be able to speak about them. For Andromeda and her too.

"Will you explain the particulars of how this happened?" Andromeda asked her and Hermione looked away from the pile of wooden blocks on the floor. Knowing what she meant and feeling like this was something she was tired of repeating already, she gave the quickest version she could. The witch looked thoughtful and she could see the resemblance to her sisters and even Sirius. Then those grey eyes were on her and Hermione wondered what she was being measured for.

"Will you do it? Or merely fulfill the obligations of the contract?" Hermione blinked at her and then frowned. Not understanding what she meant.

"It is clear. You will live under his name and marry this man. You've accepted that or so it seems. Will you also give him a chance? Both of them? Or condemn them and yourself to a life bound by contract agreements instead of real personal familial bonds." Twice Hermione opened her mouth and closed it. Andromeda held her eyes and there was challenge there.

"Why are you asking me this?" Was finally what came out and some of her frustration was clearly heard.

"Enough families are broken Hermione. Hear me out. I'm not putting the weight of all of that on you. Just considering you living a life of duty only. Without the joy or happiness that you might have. I do not know this young man. You must, there was more than one contract surely." Letting her indignation fade away and trying to see what the witch meant, she decided that listening to her advice wouldn't hurt and probably would help. She felt like she needed it. A rudder for her sinking ship.

"There were four. I don't know him well. He's the same age as Josh and they are close. Not kind but not malicious either. It was Rowle, Flint, Justin Avery or Nott." Hermione didn't try and hide her emotions from this witch and was sure her opinion came through.

"I assume there is prior history with Nott, aside from your having killed his father. This was well before then." Trust Andromeda to lay it out there and so politely. Said as if it was an ordinary activity instead of a freak turn of events and insane situation.

"We spent some time together. He made it clear that he would not risk his House to a witch like me." The wry twist of her lips caused Andromeda to chuckle and then laugh openly.

"Did he say such a thing? Merlin. His father was equally unable to filter his superiority. Flint is understandable and Avery. I do not know his sons. Except Christopher, he was in Nymphadora's year." It was commonly known that he was the best of the lot. Or so it was spoken of at school. The gossip trees were ever in bloom and what had come before was as discussed as the younger siblings upcoming or even births in the known families. It had been disconcerting and taken her some years to come to terms with. Not empathize but accept, at least a little bit, that these people were of such interest to the others. Family ties and business ones. School ties and even house ties could be enough for immediate relevance.

"Yes. There were unsavoury rumours about him at school. More than Flint but he frowns all of the time and quidditch. That's all I know of him outside of his cursed teeth. Brutish and surly. Theo, it was recent and even if they all think my background lessening and me incapable i'd prefer it be speculation." She trailed off and then let her level stare indicate the truth of that.

"Certainly not Hermione. Perhaps Nott was stupid or his brainwashing had gone further than most. I can assure you that a witch of your capabilities and of no relation is a boon to any House. I have heard you spoken of recently and before at lunches and teas. Were it not for your open association with Harry and the looming war there would have been much interest in you. Interest shown instead of speculated about. You might find yourself relieved that you've a betrothal contract when the unmatched sons come sniffing around." Hermione was aghast at the dry but serious tones of the last sentence. Surely not.

"Andromeda. First a challenge to try and actually form relationships with my death eater brother and betrothed then this. What do you mean? How do I make it stop?" Her voice was rising and suddenly she caught sight of the blanket folded on the chair beside her and quieted. Then pulled her wand and cast muffliato around them and muttered her apology.

"Tell me about him. Rowle. His father is dead, dies six months or so ago. I know nearly nothing else about him. He was older than be by several years." The witch put in and at that Hermione thought about Rowle and what she knew.

"He's the sort that likes a reaction. Spill your ink or pull your hair. They are two years older than me so I don't know much about classes or anything." She thought about that and then remembered something. "His sister. What will have happened to Sabrina?" She asked the rich and watched her sit straighter and look concerned.

"How old is she?" Andromeda asked and Hermione felt selfish for not having considered her.

She was a fifth year last year. Four years younger than him. Ravenclaw. Merlin I hadn't even thought about her." Hermione let her plea into her eyes and the witch gave a nod. Then there was that challenge in her eyes again.

"Perhaps your next stop should be the lawyers. I'm sure it's in your Gringotts paperwork somewhere." Hermione nodded absently and then looked at the witch carefully and wondered what else she meant. As if the older witch knew that Hermione couldn't absorb anymore at the moment and had enough to think over, she turned the topic to the rebuilding and what they knew about the Ministry.

* * *

As she sat in the waiting room of Stolford and Tassels She looked around. It was quite full and she had seen three people go in during the ten minutes she had been waiting. The reception witch had squeaked her name and then blushed red and stuttered over Rosier. Hermione just indicated she would sit and had been since then.

"Miss Rosier." The baritone voice called from an open door and she looked up at the older grey haired wizard with a long ponytail draped over one shoulder and nodded her assent. Seated in his office and having denied her need for tea or something else she began speaking at the expectant look on the lawyers face.

"I have two concerns and then perhaps you could tell me what else I should be concerned about." There was a small smile in appreciation of her self deprication and then he was waiting for her to continue. "The first is Sabrina Rowle. She is underage and her paterfamilias is in Azkaban. Since it is listed as filed here, I'm sure you know about the betrothal contract." The man blinked at her and then looked to the stack of folders piled neatly on the corner of his desk. Perhaps he didn't know. Interesting. A moment later he held out the folder with Charlotte in intricate cursive on the front cover. She held it for a moment and knew it would need her blood. Before she could summon her knife the folder glowed gold and she felt the pull on her own Magics. There was another question answered. Bellatrix had broken whatever was on her magic. She could think about that moment another time though. Trying to hide her shock, she handed the folder back and waited. Then his eyebrows raised as he flicked through them and pulled out one that was glowing a dull gold. No doubt the active one.

"This looks to be in order and all the contracts will update now that this one has been ratified. The Gringotts copies no doubt have but they are in vaults and rarely opened. The ones filed with the lawyers require ratification." Hermione thought that over and wondered at her brother's making her sign that contract and then just waiting to see how it went. That also answered the brush off she got when she asked if this would alert people to her being found.

"I see. So this will be public as well?" She asked carefully and didn't appreciate not being told what would happen. He looked as if it were business as usual so perhaps it was another of those things that everyone knew, except her.

"Not public but the lawyers will send out notifications to the three families with contracts that had been awaiting ratification. So they will know that you have signed one. Your intended is incarcerated and without a head of house. Would you like to petition for rights to this? He would need to sign it. That brings up visitation and representation. I have no right to petition to represent your brother without the summons from your House." Hermione nodded her acceptance of this information and considered.

"Is Visitation something I could do?" She hadn't thought it a possibility and wondered why it would be now.

"There are old laws regarding a dependent of a House without access to an acting Paterfamilias. I'm sure the type of betrothal will be enough to see you have access to Rowle. Now, shall we make some decision and begin some of the long and tiresome processes that will eventually lead somewhere?" He looked at her with expectation and all she could do was nod. Then she straightened her back and made it a firmer one.

"Yes Mr Stolford. It seems we have much to do and I would appreciate your explaining as much as you can. I haven't the benefit of being raised with these customs or the training I'm sure that I would have received." It was hard to admit this in this way but she needed help and Andromeda was right. She could do it, or actually commit herself to it. Accept that this was her life and do what she would have if this wasn't forced on her. It hadn't been or it didn't feel much like it right now. They had compromised and won through.


	4. Chapter 4

Walking beside Tomlinson, she ducked her chin further into her coat and tried not to shiver. It wasn't raining but it was cold and windy. Wherever this cursed rock was in the North Sea, the weather showed no signs of warming. Azkaban loomed before her and she felt to many things to separate them into identifiable feelings. She hadn't seen her brothers face since she had walked out of the office that summer day last year. Some time during that time she had begun thinking of him that way though and it was one of the swirling emotions that were taking up all of her brain space.

Tomlinson rapped his wand on the metal circle that was separated in half by the seam of the stone doors and after a moment, they creaked open slowly. Or they looked stone anyways. It was damp and looked as if it had never been dry. The wet sheen covered everything she could see. It was desolate and she thought back over what she could expect. Kingsley and Stolford, the lawyer, had both briefed her. They would know they had a visitor and nothing more. Her brother would be first and Rowle second. That had been relieving as she didn't know if the man even knew that he had a betrothed. Hopefully Josh could give her some advice.

There were no dementors but the cells had been spelled to prevent communication so theoretically there was no exchange of information. Hermione wasn't sure about that and Kingsley had given her a look. One that said this was the rules and he made sure that they were followed to the regulations, not that no one spoke at all or there wasn't some back alley information vine.

The corridors were the same grey stone and it was only after they had gone up one floor that there were doors. These were the visiting rooms and she knew there would be a table with a chair on each side.

"Do you want a guard with you?" Tomlinson asked her and she shook her head. It was also protocol for her to be asked before entering the visitation room each time. He would be in there, both of them had said the prisoner would be waiting and she didn't know how she felt as she pulled the door open and took the two steps before halting.

His head was bowed and most of the sheen was missing from his brown waves. For a minute she stood there and then walked to the chair on her side of the desk and sat down. He was shackled to the chair and wearing the dull silver dampeners that were being used now that the dementors weren't there to drain magic and hope. A step up but she felt uncomfortable at his depleted state.

Then his head snapped up and he was looking at her with something she couldn't read. He was a bit scruffier and the polish was gone. He had always been a bit suave and it was all missing now. Her eyes noticed the red rimmed ones facing her and she wondered if he was sleeping. His seemed to be scanning her and she tried to be still and allow the assessment. Andromeda had mentioned that she should be patient with him. Reminded her that she didn't know how he had been feeling this last year or what had happened. It had been good advice and she tried to project calm to him.

"You came." The words were rough and she just nodded her acceptance of his apparent disbelief.

"I signed the contract." She pointed out. Not enjoying this dynamic.

"You didn't have to come here." He pointed out and she thought that over.

"I'm taking all the public heat for being your sister, I want some of the benefits." A slight quirk of his lips and she felt relief. He was still there and she was surprised by how much she wanted him to be okay. Mostly okay anyways.

"Stolford sent me with a paper for you to read, explaining what he knows so far and I've got a few questions." She decided that just staring at each other wasn't helping either of them feel normal and his nod and sharpened gaze told her that she was right. She handed over the paper and watched him scan it and then look up at her.

"You issued the summons." She nodded after he didn't continue.

"He said that was what had to be done in order for him to be able to represent you. I've read a few law books but it's all very complicated and if you think I should be doing it another way then tell me. Please." His eyes came back up again and he looked pensively at her.

"It's what I would have wanted you to do. You didn't need to though. Could have fulfilled the contract stipulations without this." He pointed out and then sat back slightly in the chair. As far as his bonds would allow.

"I went there or it came to mind because of Sabrina." She decided to be honest. His eyes pinned her then and if she could be x-rayed then she would have assumed he was attempting something similar.

Speaking about the present and not the past was a decision she had talked out with Andromeda. The witch seemed to have set herself firmly beside Hermione as she started navigating many new things. There were countless intricacies and things she needed to know. Understand. In order to use them properly. So she was amassing guides and help. Kingsley had volunteered to be a sounding board and give advice. Stolford had been surprised and recommended books to begin to understand the Wizengamot protocols. Precedent wasn't enough though he was familiar with the concept.

Everything would depend on what they could prove and what could be used as mitigation. Individual occurrences were easier to deal with than a blanket statement of involved. It was interesting and made her wonder how much each of these people knew. Regular witches and wizards. The Weasleys for instance. They had never referenced anything like this in her time there and she wondered if it were because she had been muggleborn. Unconscious bias was everywhere she turned. Small things she could do because of who she was.

"She's probably with their Aunt Cypress." He offered after a minute and she nodded then looked her question. He didn't answer it and she huffed.

"I'll ask him about that then. Does he know?" The immediate shake of the wizards head made her exasperation rise and she asked this question. Incase he chose to ignore it like the last one if she didn't.

"What should I expect then? I opened the folder and the newspapers already know that I've signed a contract. Not with who though." His interest was piqued at that and she saw his curiosity. Deciding that she should answer his unasked question and hope that he would eventually start doing it too.

"Bellatrix." He looked stricken then and she knew that he had at least some idea of what had happened to her.

"I assume that would have worked, you made it sound unpleasant when you talked about breaking it before." Her dry tone got a barked laugh out of him and she smiled genuinely. Even if it was about her torture in a way. He seemed to have a dry sense of humour and appreciate irony.

"Yes. I don't know what to say." He had calmed down and was looking at her dead on now. She could only nod her acceptance of that.

"It's over now." Her tone was final and indicated her lack of willingness to speak about that at this time. He nodded after a minute and she ploughed forward with her mental list of things to ask him. "Should I go to your estate now? I don't know where it is and whether I should wait for you or well." Hermione's voice had started out matter of fact but faded and she looked down at the table. Neither of them knew when he would get out.

"You can go if you want. The elves will be happy to have you there I'm sure. None of that spit nonsense either. I've told them about you so it won't work. They might explain some things to you though, so listen. If your magics have. If they opened the folder then you should be able to floo there. Rosier Dale. It will be locked down for anyone not of our family magics." He sounded wistful and she shifted uncomfortably. Not knowing if she should speak to him, emotionally. She was sorry that his magics were bound like this. Unable to claim her as he would like to. Andromeda and Kingsley had been sure that even if he didn't mention it he was thinking it. Accepting their knowledge she waited out his stare.

"It won't be forever. I don't know much and can't say anything but most of the inner circle are dead and there is already talk of probation clauses for the last of their House. Can't have these noble names dying off because the carriers of the sperm and the names are rotting away in here." Hermione watched his face and was pleased by the twist he couldn't hide at her wording. Though he scowled after he got it under control.

"So crass Hermione. Can I call you by your given name? If not I'll try Rosier." He seemed reluctant and uncertain so she smiled her relief at the indication that he wanted to know her and spoke freely in the moment.

"I've been calling you Josh, though I've only ever heard Rowle actually use your name." He smiled a bit at her then and seemed unsure what to do so she pulled a couple of the articles out for them to deride and see if he had some good threat ideas. Harry had suggested that he was a Slytherin and had the same genes as her so might enjoy planning revenge even if they didn't put it into play. If he himself had a sister then her coming to him or even saying something about her problems would be what he wanted. It had made her hug him and assure him again that she loved him just as much as ever and thought of him as close to a brother as she could imagine. Never having had one.

Until now. Wanting to let him know things about her life right now. What was happening and how her change of family was affecting everything. This was because of him and apparently what he had wanted in a way. It was strange but if he wanted her and didn't end up in here for having brutally raped and murdered innocents then maybe they could build some kind of relationship.

"I want to know. Read your depositions. I'm going to and I want you to know." She had decided last minute to say something about this. By her reckoning they only had a couple minutes of their forty five allotted left.

She looked down at the table when he didn't react at all. It had been less than tactful but she couldn't figure out how to phrase it without him knowing she was pandering or prevaricating. In this short visit she could appreciate his quick mind and scepticism.

"Will you tell me about yours. If you visit again or after. Planning for that worked out well last time." They were phrased as questions but were demands. Or a challenge. Maybe he thought she hadn't imagined accurately what had been going on or still considered her naive. Kingsley had told her that what he knew before the war ended was that Rosier was running the Snatcher teams. That was relieving and upsetting. Having been captured by one of those teams. She didn't know what that entailed.

"We will see if you can handle it Josh. I'm a big girl you know and have seen some things." Accepting his challenge and lifting her chin imperiously for a moment. So he would know that she was playing a bit. Then she sobered and his small smile faded too. The knock had sounded and their time was up.

"Every three weeks unless I've got an emergency I simply can't deal with myself. Being a girl and dependent. So I'll be back with my whining and complaints. Unless you'd rather I cease feigning helplessness." She broke character and grinned truly at him. It must have surprised him because he stared for a moment and then gave her a nod and looked down. Her smile fell and she felt as conflicted when she left the room as when she had entered it.


	5. Chapter 5

This time it was with a different sort of unease that she turned down a guard for the visit and entered the stone room. From the beginning it was completely different. His eyes were on her before she turned toward the chair and she sat and took a single breath before lifting her chin and meeting his grey blue ones head on. Curiosity and defensiveness. That was all she could see and she might have been reaching. Both were logical in this situation and she reminded herself hysterically that he didn't know anything about her or this whole thing. She had picked him in about three minutes though and made a decision that would change his life as surely as hers. This could explode or they could muck along. It would depend on him and how he reacted. There was only a contract and duels between them.

She had obliviated him and he had been tortured until it broke. By the same witch that cursed her. It was a lot and this seemed more her fault than the situation with Josh. Then there was Josh and whatever that would mean for this situation. His alert posture and state made it clear that she would have to speak.

"This is hard to say and I don't know where to begin." She paused for a moment and he cocked his head slightly and she could definitely discern the curiosity there. He was assessing her now and differently than before. Like she wasn't a threat but he had no idea what she might say. Those eyes missed very little and she had rarely been able to hide embarrassment from him and he had delighted in it. Making her blush or stutter. Instead of discreetly cursing him or ignoring him.

She didn't interact with him often and he wasn't around enough to be the bane of her existence but he did take any opportunity presented to torment her. He was to be avoided and never stationary in the same place if it could be avoided. After his graduation he had played a season of quidditch in the leagues and then it had been cancelled due to the war. Everyone had bemoaned it, BC that had been a bit funny. As if quidditch and its players should be left out of the conflict. They had better things to do. Clearly not. Both her brother and this wizard had played a single season before circumstance had given their secondary occupation their full attention.

Now he was waiting for her to speak and becoming more interested, the longer she took and he nearly leaned forward when she bit her lip. Damn it. Deciding that speaking was better than slowly falling to pieces in front of him and that it might break the eye contact he seemed to be holding was the final straw.

"I opened a vault at Gringotts after my sixth year. My blood matched an open vault. Long story short it was Josh and he let me go with Harry last year in exchange for signing a contract. Stipulating that I would acknowledge my family and name, where I would live and that I sign one of the betrothal contracts in abayance." Hermione broke off then. Having got enough out for the moment she let herself take a breath and then realised she was still looking at him. No eye contact though he was staring at her. Having always been less polished than her brother, he didn't look as scruffy in comparison but he did look more knocked around and she wondered how he had cut his knuckles.

"You are Charlotte Rosier and upon being found, you picked me." The lack of belief was clear and she didn't know what to say for the moment so waited. Hoping he would begin to assimilate the information. His hair was what she remembered as shorter than his previous length of past his shoulders. Now the dirty blond strands fell just above them and she wondered if he had a hair tie. He had liked to pull it back at school. He was good looking. Not handsome in the traditional sense but a bit rugged. Now that they were sitting here facing each other, she noticed and she didn't like it.

"Yes." She replied honestly and let herself bite her lip now. This was taking longer than she thought. They only had forty five minutes. His eyes snapped to her and she was relieved even if it made her uncomfortable.

"Why are you here?" The words were curious and he was looking at her with a wholly new expression for him. As if he didn't know her at all. At that she let her lip go and felt better. Even if he wasn't reacting in a way she would have expected, his mind was working and that was needed.

"Several reasons. What brought coming here to my mind as even a possibility was the thought of Sabrina." It got a reaction as she had known it would. Younger than her brother by years, it had been clear that he doted on her. Even just in passing she had seen him walk her to class or with her in the library sometimes. It was cute, even then. Their size differences comical, though the witch had grown into quite a tall young lady by the time Hermione had left school a year after him.

"What about her?" She could see his control now. It was appreciated and she didn't blame him for looking away. The emotion that had shown was uncomfortable.

"I don't know exactly where she is and until Josh mentioned that she was probably with your aunt, I didn't know where she might be at all. If she needs help or someone. I'm going to the Dale, I think that's what Josh called it, for a while and am happy to look in on her or have her." She felt more confident about this. Sure that if it was best for his sister then he would indicate she do something. For now she was willing to take his lead on this.

"You want to look after my kid sister? Why are you going to the Dale?" He seemed reluctant to ask questions but she had come here prepared to answer things about now. Eventually he would come back to himself, she was sure and he would become more demanding.

"If she isn't better off where she is. I signed the contract and at the time I didn't think there was much chance of us all surviving. We did though so now. It's going to be my life. And yours. I'm sorry about that." It was a pathetic apology and when she looked up at him she expected to see derision but instead he looked as thoughtful as she had ever seen him.

"I have no idea what to say to that witch." She accepted that and looked her inability to say more. Hoping he could read that she didn't know what to do in this situation. Nothing if that was what he wanted for now.

"If you mean it and are willing to petition for custody then you could try it. I'm not sure who is making up the Wizengamot now or if they are doing regular business." Her heart beat a little faster and she was sure he could see her flush a bit at his suggestion that she try and get his sister. It was a compliment of sorts and she felt a bit flattered that he thought her capable of looking after her. Then her shoulders fell and she thought that over.

"It would have to go through the Wizengamot? With the trials that could take forever. As far as I know they don't have enough confirmed members to stand a full panel yet." She thought aloud and he nodded and looked resigned. Then she had a thought and looked him over. He seemed pensive and as if he were considering possibilities still.

"Is there another way? I haven't been doing this long at all but there seem to be ways for things to be done. If you know they are there." Hoping he understood what she meant.

"There are many ways to do things. Your right about knowing they are there." He had been thinking but now his eyes were on hers and she was a bit caught up in her own thoughts about how she could find out what they could do or about this witch that had her now. It had been a consideration but now that she knew he would rather have a girl that he had tried to capture have custody of her it was more real and alarming. Eventually she realised his silence and focused on the eyes looking her over in a different way. She wasn't sure what the change meant and felt a bit frustrated at not knowing either of these wizards well enough to be able to use the cues that she could see.

"Just say it." Finally she spoke and he gave her a look she did recognize then. Speculation.

"Are you a virgin?" He spoke the words seriously and she was sure that she looked ridiculous. Frozen with her mouth partially open but she was surprised and then realised he was seriously asking her and it didn't seem to be a joke or taunt. They had been talking about his sister. Closing her mouth she met his eyes and nodded. He just stared at her and then his eyes were scanning her again. In another new way and she felt as if she could do nothing but wait and hope he would explain the need for her pink cheeks and embarrassment. Not having had sex wasn't embarrassing to her but speaking of it in this way was. So directly.

"If your willing then you could use the bride rights." She was watching him avidly and waited for him to continue. His face told her he was waiting for her to comment and she made a face and then he chuckled at her. She scowled and the laughter faded but he looked relaxed now. Even stuck to his chair, he was nearly sprawled out.

"You picked me. Why?" It seemed as if it had sunk in maybe and she didn't know what to think of his sudden relaxation and interest.

"Best of a bad lot." She shot at him and he smiled genuinely at her. It was a nice smile and she tried not to return it.

"Who was it then? How long do we have anyways?" His head toss to the door explained and she looked at her watch.

"We have about twenty five minutes. Flint, Justin Avery, Theo and you." Being the Centre of his interest in an essentially bare room was not comfortable and she couldn't imagine what he was thinking.

"Flint and Avery I can see but Nott?" He stressed the last name and she looked for something in his eyes. Not wanting to be embarrassed. He gave a short nod of encouragement and she decided that if she would have to marry him then she might as well try being honest. She wouldn't be able to hide everything from him if he ever got out of here and probably not if she saw him regularly in here. Someone coming to visit would probably be welcome, anyone would be better than solitude.

"Theo made it clear at the end of sixth that I may be brilliant and pretty but he couldn't imagine trusting his house to me." Her voice was casual, as if it were just news of rain tomorrow. Trying to negate the issue but he didn't buy it and she wasn't surprised. The grey blue eyes focused on her and she felt stuck in them.

"So in a fit of pique you disregarded him and I got lucky?" He seemed incredulous and as if he didn't understand. Though not upset or anything which was surprising.

"You seem strangely okay with this. I expected anger or something. I was sure you all expected to be able to pick your own brides if I didn't sign before coming of age." Her question was serious and she didn't expect his snort of derision.

"The next one on the list of proto contracts you mean. Not me I guess since my pater died and Nott too will have his choice now that he is without one. The rest will simply put forth the contracts that were in readiness." His tone was easy and as if this were all common knowledge. She just looked at him. For him though. She had taken his choice.

"You expect me to complain? Josh got his sister back which is hard to believe. Your witch enough for me and you aren't being a total bitch about everything. Not yet anyways. If you want to make it up to me then I'll let you. In many ways but first you could tell your lawyer than you want to invoke the bride rights and take care of Sabrina." He had been speaking normally even, a bit suggestively when he mentioned making it up to him. By the end though, he was serious and she could only nod once at him.

"Assuming I can and it's not horrendous then I will. Can I summon an attorney for you too then? Will it give me those rights too? It's all very complicated. I've got some people helping but I don't know what to do. NEWTs too eventually and I'll have to send in my denial for returning to school." She was thinking aloud now. Feeling more settled now that she had seen both of them and made at least a few decisions. Go to the Dale and speak to her lawyer about the bride rights.

"Is the Wizengamot way the petition?" She asked and he indicated she was right and then she sat back in her chair. Not knowing what to say.

"How's it been?" He asked and she met his eyes for a moment before looking away.

"It's bad. Better than losing would have been but it's not good." She admitted and he seemed to understand a bit of what she couldn't say.

"Is that why you are going to the Dale?" He asked and she looked up at him. He was intent on her and she shrugged in response. Maybe. Sort of.

"Can you tell me about it. I know nothing and Josh didn't seem to want to speak about it." She asked and felt relief when he nodded but that wasn't what he said.

"Is he alright?" She knew he meant her brother and smiled genuinely at him. Trying to convey her reassurance. Not sure the last time they had seen each other or the circumstances.

"Yes. I think so. Not so perfectly manicured but seemingly mostly himself. Wouldn't say anything about you and I'm sure enjoyed my uncertainty." He chuckled at this and she could see further evidence of his relaxation and she too let herself relax as he began listing off facts about this place they called the Dale.

"It's in a deep valley and there is a river right beside the long patio. It was charmed when we were kids so we couldn't fall in or even swim. There's a huge library off the south end, I remember you being fond of books bigger than you." His jibe was lazy and she wrinkled her nose before listening to him explain about the staircases she should use and to ask an elf named Salty for one of his brownie sundaes.


	6. Chapter 6

Sitting in the library at the Dale she thought over the last few days while she waited for Harry and Andromeda to come for dinner. So much had been happening and nothing had changed. Yet.

A week ago she had come through the floo from Grimmauld and stood in the wood panelled room with a fireplace in each end and waited.

_As she looked at the tiled floor and long windows running from floor to ceiling in the tall room she tried to feel anything of the place. Fear or uncertainty. Then she did get a slight shock when and elf popped into the room and then three more followed quickly. _

"_Yous is Missy Charlotte. Master says yous like other name. It be hard so Zavi calls you miss. We no be's free miss. You'd be our miss and we be's your elf's." This was said in a rush and the three elves lined up behind the spokeself nodded in ear flapping agreement. _

"_Alright. No freedom against your will. Fair?" She asked none of them nodded. Only looked at her. _

"_Which one of you is Salty?" She asked and waited for some indication. Eventually the middle elf in the row waggled it's ears and stepped forward. Looking unsure and Hermione grinned at the creature who was staring curiously if fearfully at her. _

"_Rowle suggested I request a brownie sundae from you as often as you will oblige." Her tone was serious and the elf wiggled it's ears and saluted which made her chuckle. _

"_Miss be's having sundae after meal. You's coming here. Master says." It was clear that this elf expected her masters orders to be carried through and she could imagine Josh assigning orders to the line up of elves. They did look clean and not as if they expected punishments._

Watchful and defensive is what she had decided and they didn't trust her. Not to break something or even get hurt. Definitely not to make herself a piece of toast or cup of tea.

They did like feeding her though and discovering what she liked. Conversations made them nervous and she hoped they would eventually calm down. It had been an adventure of sorts, coming here. Exploring the big house and it's immediate surroundings. It was summer and so the gardens were lovely. One of the elves, Petal, took care of most of that and the others chipped in. She wasn't allowed to help until she could name all of the plants in the area she was working on. So far she wasn't even close.

Having requested a guest suite and ignored the mutters and suggestions for more suitable locations for the miss of the family, she had been surprised to wake up this morning in a different room than she had gone to sleep in. The wards she had put up didn't account for the elves and she was chagrined to have underestimated them. Orders would be needed and she didn't like that. The look said they would take advantage of their freedom and she couldn't help feeling some amusement.

There was an H on the door in a similar calligraphy to the way Charlotte had been written on the file in the lawyers office. As if this family had its own font. Across the long foyer on the third floor was a set of double doors with an equally intricate J and she knew this was the family wing. Those were Josh's rooms and she didn't ask if this door had been blank or had a C on it before. Deciding that it didn't matter. The elves were much happier with the Miss in the correct room. When she tried to retaliate with asserting she only wanted tea and toast for breakfast, they had been making her intricate plates for one, they had again outsmarted her. She had eaten four different kinds of toasted bread with several of the dozen or so spreads and toppings.

Her rooms were huge and basically a three bedroom flat without a full kitchen. There was a counter and sink in a nook with a bowl of fruit and tray of pastries. Her room was done in lovely purples and blues with white and grey. It was more plush than she would have put together but not gaudy or particularly ornate. The dark wood furniture looked good against the light grey walled and the banks of windows had made it seem open and airy. She would like the long window benches when it rained. Until then this was her favorite spot indoors.

A mezzanine surrounded the left side of the tall long library area. It was rectangular and the mezzanine formed an L shape along a long and short side of the rectangle. In the corner she had found a chaise with a desk against the back wall. There was a huge low ottoman and she had brought pillows and blankets up here. Some of her books too. Then a box to keep random bits in and a plant Neville had sent her on the window ledge. It was a small part of the house but the place she had chosen to make hers. The first one she had chosen and she wanted to paint the walls a light cream than the darker brown plaster they were. Maybe she could ask him next time she was there. Instead of so much discussion about the papers, they would have other things to talk about.

Eventually she heard a chiming sound and knew one of them was here. Knowing that she wasn't supposed to shout and that an elf would tell him she was coming, she didn't run down the stairs to the main library level but she did jog. Her messy haired friend was walking down the main hallway towards her when she found him and his smile was reassuring. It seemed easy and comfortable.

"How are you Harry?" She asked him and he shrugged before gesturing she lead the way.

"Want to go to my first spot? No surprise it's in the library." He nodded his agreement while laughing at her chagrin. When he was stretched on the chaise and she sat cross legged on the ottoman, she waited for him to speak. He had come half an hour before Andromeda so she thought maybe he wanted to talk to her.

"I think I'm going to go back to Grimmauld." Was what he said after minutes of looking at her. All she could do was nod. It wasn't surprising.

"Alone?" Was her eventual question.

"Yes. Ron will be there sometimes and Ginny too until school starts. Are you going back?" He was watching her carefully and she bit her lip before answering.

"I don't think so. Kingsley says I can challenge the NEWTs. Part of me wants to but the rest is not happy about the idea. I'm not her really and I don't know if I could pretend that I am." She had kept eye contact the whole time and could see his own conflicted emotions.

"Do you want to?" It was blunt but she didn't know how else to ask and Harry responded well to direct questions.

"Yes and no. Ginny wants me to and it would be alright to go back. I would be faking it though and McGonagall would know." They shared a small laugh at his bemoaning their previous Head of House and her eagle eyes at noticing such things.

"There are weekends and vacations if you want to take Kingsley up on his offer." She didn't want him to do anything he didn't want to and had seen the brightening look on his face when he had offered a longer Auror training program without NEWTs or a spot waiting for him if he wanted to take them.

"I'll figure it out. Have you talked to Ron?" His direct look received an exasperated one from her. He would already know. Since he had brought it up she answered.

"Not outside of what you have seen. The few dinners I've been invited to." He had been in the papers with Seamus and Dean among others. It should bother her more but it didn't. She wanted him to be happy and they all deserve the space to be themselves. If Harry hadn't been talking to her regularly then she would have been upset. He looked her over carefully and then his nod said he believed her. That she was okay and she wondered how much he had been worrying about her and Ron. Hopefully it hadn't been keeping him up at night. They had enough actual problems. The still serious look in Harry's face said he wasn't finished questioning her and she waited.

"Are you okay? You didn't say much about the visits except that it was okay. Better than you had thought." This was probably why he was here early and she smiled softly at his concern and even nosiness.

"Yes. It's more comfortable here than I had thought. Josh was uncertain and I don't know what he expects from me. It was good to see him though and it was nice to surprise him. I think I did, when I said I would come back. Rowle was more surprised but not angry or whatever I would have thought. I did snatch his freedom away without his knowledge. He wouldn't even have had to sign one of the contracts if I didn't, now that his father is dead. I'm witch enough for him, that's what he said once it sunk in a bit." She was thinking over that day and as unsure of the future as she had been before. Not so frightened though.

"Of course he's alright with it Mione. You are a catch." His wink made her laugh and he held her eyes seriously for a moment before the chime sounded and they both stood. Ten minutes later they were seated around the end of a long table and Zavi was holding a sleeping Teddy Lupin in a chair further down. All of the small creatures attention on the blanket wrapped shape. The elf had practically begged to be allowed to hold the baby while they are. Andromeda had laughed lightly and acquiesced with an approving glance to Hermione.

"Tell me what had you stuttering over your words when I asked about the lawyer appointment." The dignified witch requested and Harry looked interested.

"Sabrina is with their aunt. I didn't know that until Josh said that's where she would be and so I offered Rowle to try and get custody of her if that's what he wanted. I didn't know what to expect but he wants me too. The lawyer suggested I petition the Wizengamot but that will take a long time, trials haven't started yet and apparently they are still short on members and sorting themselves out. So he suggested the bride rights." Her tone asked the question and Andromeda looked up in surprise. Harry Just watched them and she felt uncomfortable.

"Is that a possibility?" The question was polite if a bit sceptical but she only nodded and ignored the slight blush on her cheeks. Harry noticed though and she knew he would speak.

"What does that mean?" His tone was curious and he was looking between the two of them. Hermione looked down for a second t try and decide how to phrase what she knew and what the lawyer had said.

"It's an old right that was used when a contracted wizard was called away. To war usually in those days. It allows a betrothed bride to use her virginity as collateral for access to the wizards House and most of the Lady's prerogatives." Harry blinked twice and then looked at her with a pained expression and she nodded once. Yes, she was still a virgin and had known this.

"I see." Andromeda and her shared a smile at his embarrassment and then Hermione looked her question.

"I hadn't considered. I suppose that even I have been swayed by the gossip. The papers have you sleeping with nearly everyone you've come into contact with." Her dry tones made Hermione snort and she shook her head at the apologetic look on Harry's face. Not his fault or his problem.

"Are you ready for everyone to know? Nothing seems private and it won't be hard to figure out once you have custody of her." This was the question and it seemed irrelevant. If there weren't any drawbacks then it would be the quickest and surest way to accomplish this. The public knowledge of her virginity was unfortunate and it explained the long looks from the lawyer too. He didn't want to ask her anything and so haltingly explained the ritual in a clinical way.

"Yes. No, but I'll do it. Having not had sex is hardly something to be embarassed about. It's not, only what people might say. Already people are different with me. I cried when I got Neville's letter. The first person outside of you two and Kings to write me just to assure me that he didn't think any differently of me. Nothing had changed except my last name and he hoped that it felt like finding a brother rather than losing myself." Her admittance was sad and both of them looked their support, even if they didn't have words.


	7. Chapter 7

Hermione stood outside the gates of a depressing looking manor house in Berkshire. The winding lane that stretched behind her seemed to go on forever. Where it went she didn't know and at the moment she didn't care. Zavi had brought her here as requested and then after a firm order, finally left her there alone. It was her lawyers suggestion to have the elf bring her instead of trying to floo. She hadn't asked why but had taken the advice.

Pulling her wand, she rapped twice on the gate and waited. Two minutes and then she rapped again. Ten minutes later her hair was frizzing in her agitation and she was getting angry. Knowing this was his aunt and not much more, she had wanted to start off as she meant to go on. Politely. This hadn't worked though and she felt her face flush in anticipation before she pointed her wand at the gates and let a roar of battering spells into the intricate wrought iron. This made three of these she had seen. Malfoy Manor, The Dale, and this one. Perhaps ten spells hit it dead on before they opened and she quickly pulled back her last spell. Not wanting to blast the big oak tree in the circular drive. A huff was all she let out and then she began walking quickly and with purpose up the drive and toward the door.

Three gargoyles perched on the eaves made her uncomfortable and she wondered who this lady was. The fact that none of the few she had asked had even heard of her was surprising. The lawyer had her address and contact information but she wasn't a client of his and had never met her.

The door knocker was a smaller gargoyle but the expression on its face made her reluctant to touch it. Deciding that her wand would do, she rapped it and watched it bang against the metal circle mounted behind its curled tail.

An elf opened the door and immediately Hermione was uncomfortable. It was dirty and so was its pillowcase. Not filth but a layer of dust or grime.

"I have come for Miss Rowle. Fetch her immediately." Having decided that this wasn't a good situation and angry from the discourtesy of waiting without being granted entry she made it the demand it was and stared at the elf's big eyes.

"My mistress will not agree." The elf spoke quite clearly and she wondered at the differences between them.

"She will have no choice." That was firm and she pushed at the door. Not wanting to be left on the stoop of the creature slammed it closed. She would prefer not to have to execute a warrant through the DMLE. That would make the papers and she didn't want the girl to have any extra publicity. The foyer was dim though looked clean and she blinked as her eyes adjusted. No sign of Sabrina and she couldn't hear a single sound, which was odd.

"If you demand your mistress know them bring her to me." Impatience growing at the lack of action, she stared at the elf who wasn't moving but was watching her as if she might steal the carpet she stood on.

"You goes to her. Follow." This elf was strange but Hermione did as she was bid. Wanting to get out of here.

The drawing room she entered was quite lovely and she was surprised by the pale blue on the walls. It had all been dark mahogany. Nearly overwhelming on both floor and walls. The witch sat in a dainty looking chair in front of a fire that flowed a dim orange of coals without flame. Dark grey curls and a sneer were what she noticed before the black dress with countless frills came to her attention. Hermione could only blink at the person who looked from two hundred years ago at least. Then the sneer registered and she lifted her chin.

"I have come for Sabrina. Here is the paperwork." Another jab of her wand and a scroll appeared on the small table beside the elderly witch.

"You are an impertinent chit. What claim have you to a Rowle?" The tone was scathing and disbelieving. Hermione gestured to the scroll and waited. The witch didn't reach for it and she felt her anger swell again.

"You know precisely who I am, Rowle is my betrothed and I have rights to his dependents and their care." She didn't emphasise rights but the woman stared and then stood slowly.

"A base raised muggle girl could hardly lay claim to the brides rights." Unwilling to argue with this woman who was not going to listen, she didn't reply.

"Sabrina. Now." She demanded and the woman let out a laugh that wasn't far from a cackle.

"You can't fool me. Somehow you've been credited with things no girl raised in the gutter could manage. Schemed your way into a family that was better off without a tramp like you. Living with boys for years and then claiming a purity you never had." That was enough and Hermione flicked her wand again. Silencing the witch and then petrified her before levitating her carefully to her seat and manipulating her position with care. She was old, Hermione couldn't guess her actual age and she didn't want her to fall or break a brittle bone. Bitchy or not. Mental even. For a second she thought of Mrs Black on the wall of Grimmauld and decided that they would get on.

"Elf." It came of course and she could see its rage at its mistress's current condition.

"I will not hurt her. I will also not leave here without Sabrina. Fetch her now or I will and won't be too careful about how I do it." Barely beleive und that she was threatening an elf with destruction she just lifted her chin and tried to imitate Andromeda. Who had assured her that she was within her rights. Amazed that Hermione had done it and revelling in the traditional magics she had used. It was interesting and she had enjoyed the way Andromeda had spoken of it, like a legend almost. Now though she felt like she was faking her composure but not the threat. Blasting a few things after a homenum revelio sounded a fine idea.

"Homenum Revelio." She cast the spell and watched a circle glow at least one story up and at the houses opposite end. Again she looked to the elf and waited. It popped away and Hermione began to count. She would give it a minute and then head up the stairs.

"What are you." The words were cut off as Sabrina noticed her standing there and then looked at the older witch. Then blinked and Hermione just smiled weakly.

"I'm sorry for the rush but we have to go. Do you need anything from here?" The elf had vanished and popped back with what looked like her school trunk and Hermione decided they could get whatever they needed. The lawyer had assured her that any of several vaults would suffice her needs and the goblins had merely looked her over and stated that she could use any vault she now had a key for. It was a bit overwhelming but everything was lately and it was nice to know that anything at all that was needed was not something the two of them had to worry about.

The girl just looked at her and Hermione felt a pang of concern. Her appearance was put together but strange and the dress she was wearing, it was reminiscent of the older witch. What had been going on here.

"Do you remember me Sabrina?" Her tone was kind and Hermione was relieved when the younger witch tossed her blond head and snorted at her.

"Yes. Of course. We are leaving? Now? I'm ready." She then stopped speaking and Hermione felt so much better. She had just been surprised and she supposed it was surprising to have someone you sort of knew just show up and demand you leave with them.

"My wand please Aunt." The tone of forced politeness was telling and Hermione stared at the frozen witch. That wasn't something that was easily replaced, or not without heartache. She decided not to try reasoning with the dreadful witch who had forced this girl into that dress and taken her wand. Letting her magic overpower a summoning spell she shot it into the air without speaking and waited. Ignoring the noises from upstairs and the elf who popped back in and started yelling obscenities. The box came down the stairs about thirty seconds later and Hermione opened it. Sabrina reached for it and then stopped and looked at her. Her eyes told the you her girl that of course she would take it and her smile was reward for coming. Even for the publicity this would cause.

"Let's go then." Another wand wave shrunk the trunk and she pocketed it before looking to Sabrina. Who was watching her with delight if not understanding. She just grinned and then turned to the door and offered her hand to the younger witch. It felt like the right thing to do and she took it easily. In silence they walked down the hall and into the still dim foyer. At the door she waved her wand once it was opened and then quickly pulled the girl out and slammed it shut on the immediate shriek of noise.

The two hurried down the drive and when they reached the still open gates with burn marks on them Sabrina let out a giggle and then laughed openly and hermione chuckled along with her. It was a bit funny and that was better than tears.

Fifteen minutes later Hermione stood in the foyer of The Dale and wondered what to say. Sabrina was just looking at her with curiosity and didn't seem surprised to be here.

"Can I change?" The question startled Hermione and she was relieved that the silence had been broken.

"Of course. Come on. Do you have clothes or we can spell some of mine to fit you and go shopping. I've got a few pair of leggings if you want to be comfortable. I've never seen them at Hogwarts bit took dance for a few years and they are the best for lounging around." The two girls walked up the stairs and Sabrina stopped Hermione did too.

"Am I staying here with you?" The question was direct and the emotions in the blue grey eyes were clear. Uncertainty was the most prevalent one. This witch was only sixteen or so and had been through a lot. She was only eighteen or whatever she was and it was more than she could deal with sometimes. Wanting to know the basics of what would happen was a need and not a want. In a moment these thoughts crossed her mind and she smiled reassuringly.

"Yes." Still the girl was tense and Hermione started speaking quickly but clearly. The younger witch watching her face with concentration.

"If that woman let you read papers then you'll know that I'm a Rosier. The story is longer but it boils down to the fact that I signed a contract to take up my name and a betrothal one. Your Brother. So, as he is not available right now you are in my custody." She watched carefully though tried not to let on. Unsure how the girl would react and what she would understand.

"Your betrothed to Thor?" She asked and blinked in her surprise.

"Yes." Again she tried to keep it simple. That was the bare bones and how they had gotten here was not important to Sabrina's situation. They were here and now she was too.

"Alright. I'll try the leggings. I've got a few things but the elf kept taking them." With that she turned and began up the stairs more quickly and Hermione grinned at her back before jumping two to catch up.

Both girls were wearing tight leggings and comfy hoodies, though both were Gryffindor, one gold and one crimson. They sat on two deep armchairs with a table in front of them. Dinner had been cancelled due to the continuous trays of snacks that had been coming for the last hour. Hermione was waiting for her to ask questions or talk about something at all. Sabrina had been quiet but looked comfortable enough and time was something they had.

"Thor loves brownies." A tray with two of the brownie sundaes she had begun to look forward to already had appeared and each looked perfect. The whipped cream was already melting down the hot chocolate sauce and each and a cherry on top.

"He recommended these to me." She answered easily and wasn't surprised when the girl looked up at her.

"You've seem him?" The eyes exactly like his looked at her with hope.

"Yes and I'll see him again. I don't think you can come but we will see if maybe before school you could see him once. I don't know. It's not nice there." She spoke thoughtfully and then watched her lick her lips and reach for the sundae closest to her. Hermione did the same and they each ate in silence for a moment. It was very good.

"So he knows about the betrothal?" Hermione thought about not telling her somethings but decided that was stupid. Even if she was young, Hermione had been too and would almost always prefer to know than have people who considered themselves wiser than her try and hide things for her own good.

"I opened a vault after my sixth year. It was stupid in hindsight and embarrassing. I knew we were leaving and I wanted a vault. It felt a bit legitimizing and I knew that I was of age to open one alone. Then I got a letter and it said my blood matched another vault." Sabrina was spooning small bites into her mouth without looking and watching her with open interest.

"It was Josh." The girl nearly breathed it and then looked sorry for speaking.

"It was. I was scared. I knew your brother was marked and assumed he would be too." Observing her carefully she noticed the slight flinch but girl didn't look away and hermione was assured that Sabrina knew plenty and had seen enough to be able to basically understand. So she carried on honestly until she got to thinking of the witch for the first time.

"I hadn't thought of you before that and I'm sorry." Hermione could feel her cheeks heat and she didn't drop the younger girls gaze. Needing to admit her feelings and have the girl know she was sorry.

"That's alright. You did think of me. So she told you to go to the lawyer?" Sabrina moved past Hermione's upset without any sign of anger or hurt and she felt relieved.

"Yes and he said Rowle would have to sign a custody agreement. I have a lot to learn and he's been as patient as he could be with me. The lawyer I mean. It turned out that it would take to long because the Wizengamot is in shambles. If I petitioned them for it, then he asked if I was a virgin." Hermione expected the pink colour on Sabrina's face and felt it on her own but didn't break eye contact or anything. Her own mother had said that speaking of things was important. Being able to ask questions and acknowledge these things that seemed taboo was safest. If she was all Sabrina had at the moment then she wanted her to be able to speak to her about anything at all. If she needed to and when she was ready. A sister. She had never had one before nor even someone close.

"And told me to ask the lawyer about the bride rights." She finished and made a hand gesture indicating that she had and here they were. Sabrina did put her spoon down at that.

"You promised your virginity to him, so you could get me?" The tone was hard to read. Incredulous but also sad or something close and Hermione too put down her spoon and then whole dish.

"Yes. What's wrong?" Hermione was trying not to panic at the tears that looked as if they would fall from Sabrina's pretty eyes. Her hair was still in an old fashioned and intricate curled style and it looked ridiculous above the gold hoodie with the Gryffindor lion across the chest in burgundy.

"You didn't have to do that." It was nearly yelled and hermione jumped before sitting up straight.

"Sabrina. It's fine. I don't like that everyone will know I've never had sex and talk about that the same way they do everyone they think I have slept with. Other than that, nothing changed really." She tried to speak assertively so the witch would calm down a bit.

"Nothing will change. You've publicly declared you are marrying my brother and have saved yourself for marriage. That's something Hermione!" As the witch turned red and looked frustrated, Hermione just nodded and then waited. Unsure of what to say. Eventually after a minute of nothing but occasional tears she decided to venture a question.

"What part of this upsets you personally?" Really wanting to know it wasn't hard for Sabrina to read her sincerity. The scoff was unwelcome in its derogatory tone but she was glad when she spoke.

"Our house has done nothing to deserve this." It was said in a low tone and with her eyes down. At this Hermione bit her lip and her posture deflated a bit.

"That seems irrelevant to me. Things have happened and this is my doing in a way. I could have picked Theo but instead I picked Rowle and took his choice away. This is where we are and I'm trying to see if I can make a life here. A real one. It's what I have now. I'd rather have you than anything else so far. I'm glad you are here and hope you will want to be here. We can get to know each other while we wait for news on what will happen with our brothers. I don't know much. Forever doesn't seem likely but I don't know how long it might be." The eyes came up as soon as she started speaking and the tears were still falling but the girl looked more comfortable and was nodding when she finished. Deciding that she wanted to and the girl seemed okay and in need of one, she walked over to the identical chair and squeezed in beside the witch before hugging her tightly and the two sat there in silence until the crying stopped and hermione suggested they finish the sundaes.


	8. Chapter 8

In the three days that Sabrina had been with her, they hadn't seen anyone else. She had written people but hadn't wanted to bombard the girl and wanted her to feel at home. The request to go out today had been welcome and the two had spent most of the morning and early afternoon in a muggle mall in South London. It was fun to watch her watch everything around her. It did Hermione good to be anonymous in muggle London as well. Now though they both wanted to go to the Alley and Hermione was nervous. It was books that she wanted and potions ingredients that both of them did.

As they approached the muggle side of the Leaky Cauldron she couldn't help palming her wand and wondering if this was a bad idea.

"If I say come here then please do so. I want to be able to get us out of there if we need to. Stay together." Sabrina caught her eye and Hermione could tell that she understood and accepted her single nod of agreement. Nothing for it but to go on so they did. Walking closely together and Hermione just kept her eyes forward while they walked through the pub. Only Tom, the barkeep, received a small smile. People stared and whispered. It was talk by the time they opened the door into the Alley.

"Wow." The muttered whisper beside her got an honest laugh of agreement. They had made it halfway down the street before her name was called out.

"Hermione." Both girls spun to the voice and she smiled at George Weasley who was coming toward her with an honest grin.

"It's good to see you. Introduce me please." He winked in a jocular way at Sabrina and then looked at her expectantly.

"Hello George. This is Sabrina Rowle." The girl laughed as he bowed over her hand and hermione enjoyed the easy moment.

"This answer the big question then?" He asked and waggled his eyebrows. She only rolled her eyes and gave a small nod. Better to answer him than have him get too curious.

"Really?" He stared at her hard for a moment and she could only smile weakly in response. His silence lasted a beat too long and she decided this was over.

"Better get at least some of this list taken care of. Bye George." She gave him a quick hug and couldn't tell what he was thinking as he smiled at them and headed the way he had been before waylaying her.

"I see." Sabrina commented and Hermione just huffed.

Then at the continued silence she spoke.

"It will come out now. That you are with me and eventually the how. There is no way to hide it apparently and this will eventually die away. I'm sorry if people insult you. Either of you." Hermione tried to catch her eye but the rest of their time in the Alley was quiet and they returned home with shrunken bags galore.

"I'll just drop these in your room." Hermione felt tired and didn't know what to say to the younger witch. Who had been opening up to her more and more in the last few days. A nod was her response and she did as she had said she would before heading to her own room and enlarging the pile of bags in the one she had kept her things in.

Piece by piece, she took the tags off and put a pile to be washed and hung other things up. A lot of it was basics and she did feel a bit better to have clean new jeans and especially underwear and bras. Sabrina had been amazed with the styles and choices on offer. It had led to a quiet discussion over lunch of what the young witch knew of such things in the Wizarding world.

Feeling the eyes on her, she just kept going. The girl was standing in her open door and looking around. She had wanted her own suite so hadn't had reason to enter her actual bedroom yet. The last sweater was detagged and hung before she heard the quiet words.

"They won't like it." Her tone was angry and hermione took a breath.

"Some won't." Then she sat on her bed and wrapped her arms around her pulled up knees. Waiting for the younger witch to come in. It took a minute but she just waited and eventually Sabrina curled up like a cat on her bed wearing the Gryffindor hoodie she had before.

"I don't want to be me." It was honest and Hermione took a wobbly breath before thinking over what she could say.

"I wouldn't want you to be anyone else." It was true and not a platitude.

"Now everyone likes you. Or most people do. If it weren't for Josh and even Thor and me then they still would. You were a hero." Hermione snorted a laugh at the truth to those words. It didn't take away from what she had done but it changed people's perceptions of her. She decided to just share her own thoughts. Or some of them. Sabrina liked when she was honest and responded in kind.

"I spent a lot of time this last year, thinking about how upset I was not to be muggleborn. People would think that it wasn't as brilliant if a pureblood did it. A Rosier. Vaunted for their power and brilliance. That I only learned in the books at Grimmauld Place. In the Black Family Library there. We were already on the run and it was hard. To adjust my own perception of how I came to be me." She didn't have any answers for Sabrina so all she could do was share.

"Do you want him out?" Hermione did meet her eyes at that. Not knowing who she meant but her gesture at her own face made it clear. Her brother.

"Yes. I mean I don't know him. I can't marry anyone else and now I can't even have sex, so I'd like to one day. Have a family maybe." Hermione was pink and felt extremely embarrassed, Sabrina liked when she was honest though and returned the favour. Didn't offer first yet though. This was true eben if it ignored alot of her worries or flat out fears.

"A family. My brother married to you. Even dealing with yiu. It's not like what I thought would happen eventually." Then Hermione felt ill and made herself speak.

"Have you signed a contract?" The girls stormy blue grey eyes snapped to her and she gave one firm shake and then breathed in and out carefully. A tear slid down her cheek and Hermione made herself not reach for the girl. Sabrina wasn't used to those gestures and it made her self conscious.

"I'm glad. If you want to then alright but it should be your choice. Certainly you can choose not to." Hermione meant it and the girl laughed wetly. It wasn't much but it was heartening.

"Thor didn't want me to. He made deals and vows with father so I don't even know who they are for." The admittance seemed costly to the girl but Hermione couldn't help her smile. The relief and small bit of the man she got to know then.

"It was all I knew of your brother. Outside of his love of tormenting me and others and his friendship with Josh. That he loved you and didn't care that people knew it. I remember you two in the library together." Crying wasn't out of character for either girl but now they were quiet tears that fell occasionally.

"Will you be like this with him?" The question was curious and not defensive at all. Hermione could only blink her question. What did she mean?

"Open and trusting. You don't seem to mind that I'm a stranger in your house. In your life. You want me. Will you want him and Josh too?" Hermione watched the girl push some of her dirty blonde hair out of her face and considered the question. Really thought about it.

"If I can be. They aren't easy to talk to and there are other things. I'm not what either expected Charlotte Rosier to be." She flopped on her back and knew the girl was staring at her in the way she had. Watchful.

"So what? You're way better than she would have been. You would have been. Today, it was normal for you out there and I've had lessons on how to deal with scrutiny and you were pretty good. I've been thinking about it a bit. Since I've been here and even when I saw you in the papers. Hermione Rosier, badass Gryffindor. Now it's more than that. I don't know how to say what I mean. Just think about being brave with Thor too. I don't know Josh as well but Thor loves a tussle. Just a tussle he would assure the elves when he had me cornered in the attic. Or when him and Josh came in all cut and bleeding. Or after father. Think about it. Please." Hermione had been looking over at her and the girl meant it. Exactly what she meant, Hermione wasn't sure but she would think about it.

* * *

"Have you scheduled your NEWTs, finally?" Andromeda asked and Hermione scowled lightly and then deflated a bit.

"Yes. November 26th. I want them done but want some time for brewing and practicing. I haven't needed to make a teapot dance a specific number in a while." Andromeda gave her a look for her drool words but Harry and Sabrina laughed.

"I did it just the other day. Harrison's wife stopped by with their two year old and I made my coffee pot do the cha cha." Kingsley's deep voice made this all the more incongruous and they were all laughing while Zavi clicked and snapped his fingers quietly. Silencing the area around the baby. The elf had taken him from Sabrina who had him when dinner was ready.

"Sixth year then Sabrina?" Harry asked the witch and she nodded then looked down. He caught her eye and she indicated he could speak if he wanted to or leave it alone. They had spoken about school and the other kids a bit. It was still over eight weeks away.

"Don't take shit. Sorry Mione. I don't mean violence but

do what Hermione did with Malfoy. Chin up and know you could kick his ass in a duel." The witch looked up and gave a polite smile then looked to Hermione. She gestured her to speak. By all means be herself in this group. The rest did and it was safe. That was important.

"I'm not that good. I can do the spells but dueling is hard." The girl looked as if they would chastise her and Kingsley took it upon himself to speak before anyone else could.

"If you want to learn to duel for its own sake, then I'm sure any of us or even all of us would be happy to help. Your brother is good and quick for his size. If you don't enjoy it as a challenge or exercise then Hermione will make sure you can basically defend yourself and you needn't bother." His calm words were even but his eyes were on the witch and Hermione knew how that felt. Most of the people she liked were a bit extreme in some way.

"You mean the immediate danger is over." The younger witch responded after a minute and Kingsley nodded firmly. Then she looked thoughtful.

"It was fun in the DA. Learning spells and practicing." Harry put in and grinned at her. She grinned back and agreed.

"Even our training duels on the run were fun." She answered back and they laughed in recollection of their sometimes bizarre duels. Bored and frustrated.

"Like honest fun? Like with my friends at school even?" Sabrina asked and they all looked at her with levels of understanding.

"If you want, we can set a room up here or ask where the one Josh used is. I'm sure he had a warded dueling room. So you know, if it could be fun for you." Hermione spoke with genuine feeling and felt herself look forward to that. Doing magic with the younger witch. Teaching her a bit maybe.

"You should know. Before school anyways. So you can be ready." Andromeda spoke with surety and Hermione agreed but didn't speak. Knowing how the girl would react to someone pulling a wand on her or whatever was needed. Hermione herself was jumpy and liked wards.

"Have you spoken to Narcissa?" Kingsley clearly thought they needed a change of topic and all of them looked at Andromeda.

"No. I have received no letter and am relieved. Which is selfish but I just don't know. Yet." The witch answered honestly and Harry caught her eye. Interesting. Later though.

"I noticed the first mention today in the Prophet." Andromeda passed the uncomfortable baton to her and she groaned lowly. Sabrina had pointed it out. The way the girl read the papers minutely was amusing but in this situation also bothersome. She didn't sometimes and had been judging by article title whether or not she should. Until Sabrina arrived and pointed all sorts of things out.

"Yes. Could Britain's most talked about witch be chaste as expert on traditions claims." Her bored voice got a laugh out of everyone else and that was something anyways.

"Are you alright Hermione?" She nodded reassurance to Harry's question and then grimaced at their eyes remaining on her. Not accepting the non verbal assurance.

"Yes. It's embarrassing and I won't enjoy my next trip to the Alley or Azkaban. That's only three days away and it's not nice to have everyone talking about you." She admitted and they all relaxed a bit at that. Even Sabrina looked less tense and more thoughtful.


	9. Chapter 9

This time he was looking up when she entered and he smiled slightly at seeing her before it fell and he looked concerned. She groaned a bit. Clearly her attempt at an easy smile had failed. Sabrina told her not to bother but she didn't want to worry him or anything. It felt like she was a burden.

"The Dale is lovely. Thank you for letting me go there." This was true and she wanted to make sure that she said it right away. Didn't let it get lost in the visit somewhere.

"It's yours as much as mine." He tried for flippant but she could see emotions there and smiled gently. A real one.

"I love the loft area in the library and I've found some good spots outside." She offered and then sat down. Feeling awkward again.

"The corner?" He asked and she nodded.

"I'm glad you are comfortable." It seemed a question and she answered as if he had asked it.

"I was staying in the purple rooms for nearly a week and I didn't want my suite. I woke up in there on the seventh day and the elves were so happy. They are a bit more combative than I had thought. Happy to have Sabrina there too." His eyes flashed at her and she knew he would speak now. Like she remembered.

"Explain." The demand was terse and she didn't like it.

"Sure I'll explain since you asked so nicely. I asked Rowle and he said I should try and get her but the Wizengamot still doesn't have enough members and they are a mess. So he suggested the bride rights." She lifted her chin in preparation for whatever he might say to that. She had known that she would have to say something if she wanted to pull out any of the articles and couldn't explain having Sabrina without it either.

"You invokes the bride rights?" Hermione internally enjoyed his level of surprise. This was completely unexpected it seemed and she let herself grin wryly at everyone's surprise that she could do so.

"Yes. The talk has been scintillating." She let her smile fall and he gave her an understanding nod. The brown eyes so like hers seemed to be looking her over carefully and she just waited.

"Has it been worse than you expected?" Appreciating his phrasing she thought that over.

"No. The speculation about me is unpleasant but Sabrina seems to have been largely left out of this and few know anything so the Death Eater thing hasn't been eclipsed by the he tried to take her to the Dark Lord line. Kings says at least some of it will be known so I am not sure if that will actually happen." She admitted and then sat back. Having told him the most important things. There was only one thing left and she wasn't sure how to approach it but she felt that she couldn't without his leave. Or something similar.

"Can I contact Daphne? Or should I?" Just blurting it out seemed her only option and the look on his face was nearly unreadable. Only the tightness around his jaw gave away his agitation.

"Why?" He asked through clenched teeth and she tried not to react to his demeanour.

"If you will. Eventually. After. Then I want to know her, and it seems rude. To not acknowledge her." She kept eye contact after he caught her gaze and waited.

"Send an owl. Asking after her and her family, then the response should tell you." He paused and she just kept still. "There will be an invitation or something if she wants to see you. When you do. I'll sign the papers if she wants that." It was choppy and she was sure that there was a wealth of emotion underneath his mask.

"I'll do that. I seen her the day after. At the school, helping. Thank you." She meant for answering but the look he gave her was derisive and she tilted her chin in argument. Eventually he broke eye contact.

"Did you bring papers?" He asked and she nodded before pulling out the handful of articles that Sabrina and her had chosen. Interesting or even a bit funny. Not the cruelest ones or the darker themed of them.

Hermione looked at her watch and knew they didn't have much time.

"Can we use your duelling room or would you rather I set up another?" It was password protected and she didn't want to break it or even try to without his consent. It was his house.

"Use it. Scales is the password. The whole estate. I want you to be at home there." The last sentence seemed pulled from him but she smiled gently at him and his eyes said at least some of what his words didn't.

"So I can paint the loft? I want a soft cream on the walls and could I add some plants? Me and Sabrina were talking about having a room done in our house colours to hang out in." She stopped abruptly. Realising that she was rambling excitedly. She looked down at the expressionless face but when she looked up to wave away her words he was smiling or it wasn't a frown even if it wasn't wide and nodded twice.

"What did Thor say?" The question came with two minutes left and she shook her head at him. Not having offered because he was so unhelpful before.

"He wasn't difficult about it. Maybe today will be different. He's alright, asked about you." She met his eyes so he would know she wasn't lying. Everything was fine and everyone was too. Alive anyways and not seeming to have lost their minds.

"I can imagine." His smirk was disconcerting even as she welcomed the typical and remembered expression.

"The bride rights. Tell him that I want at least a dozen. He will know what you mean." The smirk was an honest grin now and she tried not to grin back.

"Better not be witches if Sabrina is home." She chided and he sputtered as the knock sounded on the door. This time she did what she wanted and reached slowly for his hand. He was chained but she watched his face and it was shuttered. Closed and she could see nothing. He didn't pull away or indicate she stop so she kept her speed and eventually her hand gently squeezed his before she gave in to her embarrassment and bit her lip before smiling shyly and standing.

"Could you ask Stolford to contact Macintyre. He will know and you should meet him. Bring someone." His eyes were penetrating and she nodded her assent.

"Alright. I'll be back." It was all she could say and when the door closed, she leaned against it and looked over at the Auror recruit who had brought her. He had been threatened with everything from dismemberment to being turned into a toilet scrubber and she had just tried to remain impassive beside Tomlinson. He has written her and asked if she wouldn't mind being the first assignment. Kingsley had assured him that she didn't actually need the protection and she had agreed.

"You alright Granger? Rosier. Sorry." He blushed under his coppery shock of hair and she smiled and then chuckled at his flustered demeanour. All day he had been tripping over his words and blushing but he had performed the duties correctly.

"I'm alright Austins. Which door this time?" She asked and he pointed to the last one on the left. He was looking at her with something else now and she nodded her encouragement. Thinking he would ask if she wanted a guard. Instead he asked something else.

"You can't want to marry him." He blurted out and she didn't say anything. Just looked impassively at him and watched him sputter.

"Ask me if I want a guard Austin's." She instructed and when he did, in a halting voice she just said no and opened the door. She pulled it shut on his apologies and closed her eyes for a moment. Leaning back against the door.

"What happened witch?" Her eyes snapped open at the voice and she looked at him. Excepting the number of buttons done up on his chest, he looked the same. Except the other hand was the one with marks on the knuckles.

"Auror trainees first assignment. Can't keep his mouth shut yet." She admitted and he looked to the door and then back to her eyes.

"Alright?" He asked and she nodded. She was. It was just that everyone asked questions and made assumptions. Even people she hadn't met until today. Who didn't know Rowle either, as far as she knew.

"Sit down then, and tell me what you've found out about Sabrina." These two weren't much for saying please. Still she obliged and then didn't know where to start so just began.

"She is home with me and doing well I think. Why didn't you tell me the woman was a complete horror? Have you met Walburga Black, or her portrait, before? I assure you that they would get along famously. Both delight in telling me that I came from the gutter and using the word tramp." His chuckle interrupted her ramble and she stopped speaking.

"I thought that. When you had left last time. Only I thought it would only be polite to warn her you were coming." She nodded her agreement and laughed a bit too.

"Sabrina was surprised to see me. Laughed at the scorch marks on the gate as we left too. I think she is settling in okay. At first she didn't want to leave the house but we have gone out a few times now. Has she always delighted in parsing newspapers?" He was listening to her and at the end of her words this time, he relaxed visibly and she did too. His ease making her feel better about Sabrina.

"Yeah. Loves them. Probably not the best right now. She's alright? I didn't think she was there that night but hadn't seen her since Christmas and even that was only a Hogsmeade visit." The eyes on hers seemed a bit desperate and she was glad again that she had gotten the girl and it was all nice and legal. No one could take her or really do anything to her. Even at school Hermione would demand to be kept abreast of what was happening with her.

"We've Just started casting together and practicing things. She wants to try dueling and I'll let you know how that goes. There is some emotion in it when she talks about using magic against others. Last year was bad. I've asked a few people and it seems that no one escaped unscathed unless they were the ones doing the hurting and most of them were hurt too. Everyone is. Mostly she is okay. If that was my sister I would consider to be just that. Hasn't wanted to see any friends yet." She finished her brief assessment and he looked at her with curiosity and interest. She couldn't see much else.

"So you did it then. Invoked the rights?" It seemed casual but there was something in his tone that alerted her.

"Yes. Let me tell you that being betrothed to you caused a sensational surprise. Having been labelled a tramp at the most polite since my fourth year it isn't as easily believed that I could invoke the rights so speculation is reigning. That I could even more than that I might actually do so." She admitted and waited to see if he would ask anything else about this.

"The magics worked then. What happened?" The question was surprising. Why wouldn't it have worked.

"I made the oath and then signed again under my name. The signature turned silver and I felt the hook. Into my magic. That's the best I can describe it. I can feel it now." His eyes caught hers then and they were intense for a moment before he looked assessing again.

"You did it. Merlin witch." The last was disbelieving and she sat up straighter at that.

"What should I have done?" She asked, getting agitated.

"No. It's just. Not every witch would do that. Even if they could." He looked as if she should know this and her temper flared at the insinuation.

"So another thing that I don't understand then? What idiot have I made myself this time? Go on. Do share." He sat up straight at the heat in her voice and the sarcasm there too.

"It's not wrong." He protested and she seen him try and shake the hair out of his face for the third time. She huffed and tucked it behind his ear before sitting back in her chair and making an expansive gesture between them.

"Do explain. If you deign to." His eyes flared at that and she kept her posture. In that moment she was done with feeling stupid.

"It's a significant offering. One it is clear that we don't deserve. You tied yourself to me." He sounded as if he were trying to keep his temper. Which she appreciated and she took two deep breaths in and out before replying.

"I already signed a betrothal contract." She pointed out. This hadn't seemed like such a big deal. Except the invasion of her privacy.

"That said you would marry no one else. Not that you would marry me by a specific date. Or even that you wouldn't sleep with anyone until we were married. None of that was in the contract. Just the ironclad magically binding promise to marry no one but me." She tried to listen and understand. That was different and she met his eyes again.

"Alright. Well I did it and I'm not sorry. Sabrina is worth it and I don't think. It wouldn't have been good for her to be there until school starts." She didn't want to say anything about her not having a wand or being dressed up like a doll. It was over.

Several things showed on his face and the eventual reply was a scoff. It didn't sound derisive but as if he was exasperated with her.

"I'm glad she doesn't have a contract." She broke the charged silence and he looked away from her. Shoulders fell and he shrugged.

"It was all I could do. Just be happy. I'm sure she is already better than she was. Have fun." He seemed serious and she nodded. Then didn't know what to say.

"So assuming I get out of here, eventually. You will be waiting for me." It was said as if he wasn't sure but it wasn't a question.

"We could see what the papers would say if you got out and didn't fulfill your end of this medieval bargain." She shot back. Wanting him to be less uncertain. She didn't like it. Knowing it wasn't who either man was naturally. He looked at her and then chuckled lowly and seemed to relax back into his chair. She did the same and decided to ask a few questions.

"Is there anything else you want me to do? Or that Josh won't ask me to do. And could you explain anything about what I should know before dealing with Daphne Greengrass? I'll ask Andromeda but you know Josh." His eyes looked her over then. Assessing, and she waited it out. Sure he was looking for anything other than sincerity. For Josh.

"There are a few things but most can wait. Call the elves and give them something to do. Even if it's just maintain the tower. Then won't like being left alone and Sabrina, even you, being waited on my other elves. They will have felt the magic tie you to me." She listened and wondered why Sabrina hadn't mentioned it. Nodding she settled further into her chair and checked her watch. Fifteen minutes.

"Josh doesn't talk about her much. Be polite and do as he asks. I'm sure he offered to sign. I'm also sure you won't be able to help being sincere. I doubt she will trust it so go with your gut on getting through to her. The sister is cattier and Sabrina doesn't like her I don't think. She might be worth asking, being there last year." Hermione nodded and listened as he rambled about manners and protocol if the witch decided to react that way. It wasn't until she was standing to leave that she remembered what Josh had said.

"Josh says you owe him a dozen. I told him it couldn't be witches if Sabrina was home." She grinned and his laughter followed her out of the visiting room.


	10. Chapter 10

Hermione was seated across from Minerva Mcgonagall and it was a different thing entirely when you weren't doing what she wanted you to.

"Hermione. Coming back here. It will be good for you. I know that your academics have always been important to you." This was the third way she had rephrased this and Sabrina shifted slightly beside her.

"Headmistress. I sent in my letter of refusal and have my approved testing date. I'm sorry that my not coming back here disappoints you." She was sincere but firm and the witch didn't nod but Hermione thought that she believed her now.

"Then Miss Rowle is your reason for this appointment." The witch stated and Hermione nodded.

"Her sixth year can begin as normal is she flashes the tests given the first week back. We anticipate groups of mixed years for the first half of the school year." The professor spoke frankly and Hermione looked to Sabrina. Asking if she wanted to speak. The look she got back was more frightened than Hermione liked or would have expected. ,

"Sabrina is concerned and frankly so am I. Concerned about the protection in place to prevent her from being targeted, due to actions not her own." Hermione spoke firmly and kept eye contact. Wanting to see the witch's reaction. It wasn't the stern denial of the situation or a blanket assurance It would be fine.

"This year will be different. Ravenclaw so less attention than her Slytherin counterparts I am sure. More because of you I would think." Hermione just kept eye contact and waited. A thin brow rose on the face across from hers.

"Speculation because of me and some comments about my lack of having had sex, maybe. But the slurs and insults about her family and brother are what concerns me. It didn't seem to concern the school when I was the one being called disgusting names but I assure you that I will not tolerate Sabrina suffering the same indignities." She felt as if she was brave. For speaking so this witch. Who had supported them but rarely helped. Almost never stepped up and said anything in front of other students or teachers. Hermione had cried to her about her parentage and all she got was the platitudes about not letting others opinions be her guide. Ridiculous.

"It won't be Slytherins this time either. Not primarily." This was a gauntlet hitting the arena floor and both of them knew it. Sabrina shifted beside her again and Hermione didn't look at her.

"We can't offer special treatment." The witch began and her shoulders slumped. That was her answer. No assurance or even indication Sabrina could come to her or her own Head of House. That things would be dealt with.

"Her owls are done Professor." Hermione finally spoke in response. The two of them had pushed through a four week study schedule and the younger witch had taken her exams last week. The results had come yesterday and she had owned for a meeting. Sabrina's apprehension about school not lessening.

"Hermione." McGonagall protested. Understanding that with them, the witch could transfer or be homeschooled.

"I think it is important that this place doesn't stay a castle of nightmares for her. That she wins through and succeeds. I am not concerned about her academics but her personally. In fact there is a number of students in similar situations." This was true. Sinclair Lestrange was coming here this year. A cousin and having been found, like she was, the Ministry had taken guardianship and determined he was coming here. It was enough to make her sick. She hadn't met the boy but wanted to. To see if that tree could sprout something normal.

"You know that I would never sanction such attitudes." The witch replied and Hermione nodded in agreement.

"Whether you will do something about it remains to be seen though. Dumbledore didn't. Didn't seem to think the house rivalries of importance. The differing rules based on the teacher handing out punishments worth changing either. I will do what is best for her. Now it is coming here. I hope that remains the case." Hermione smiled a bit then. Sincerely. It was what she wanted to have happen.

"I'm sorry not to have you this year Hermione. I had hoped for Head Girl." Mcgonagall spoke as the two of them stood to leave.

"I don't think I could have done that even if I came back. It's to open, I would have had to be too available. I'm not her professor. Or who she would have been. No Malfoy to stand opposite me either." The two faced each other and both understood. They had been the top of their classes by far. Would have been Heads together. She couldn't imagine it now. So much had happened. It wasn't the change in her last name but in her, in their whole world.

* * *

"Hermione." Sabrinas voice brought her out of the Runes translation she was doing at the breakfast table.

"Just a sec. Yes." She finished the line she was doing and looked up at the beautiful girl. Sabrina was lovely and when she smiled it was nearly breathtaking. No smile now though. She was holding a letter and looked apprehensive.

"Claudia wrote me. She is back." Hermione nodded. Her best friend Claudia Peters was a half blood and had left at Christmas break last year and not come back. Sabrina hadn't been surprised and had urged her friend to go with her parents. Nothing had come until now though and Hermione hoped the letter had been kind. Sabrina has been so worried about it. About her and whether she would come back or want to be her friend.

"Does she want to see you?" Hermione asked and then waited. The blue grey eyes scanned the letter again and then looked up.

"Yes. But her mother wants to meet you." Hermione looked her question and it was answered.

"It's her dad that's a muggle. He isn't around much. Works away. Where it's freezing. I don't know what he does. Is that okay?" It was as if the girl thought hermione would just say no and crush her hopes and dreams.

"Of course. When? And where?" Hermione asked.

"Claudia wants to come here. Her mother doesn't let us have really any time alone." She sounded unsure still and Hermione straightened in her chair and put down her quill.

"Sabrina. This is your home too. If your friend wants to come over I see no problem. You are mature enough to make those decisions. Just tell me what you need me to do in order to make this happen." Sabrina relaxed at the direct words and Hermione smiled at her. The one she got was wobbly but genuine enough and she knew it was okay.

"Eleven this morning if it works for us." Was the reply then a quick letter back the girls had settled back into newspapers and rune translations until Patter popped in. She was a Rowle elf and had begged to be allowed to stay here full time. Hermione didn't care and only wanted them to be happy, without terrorizing her. So Patter delivered their messages and ran errands. Anything she could pop in and say she would do instead of that female getting up to do it themselves. Hermione had taken to walking around the grounds. Long ones or this food and ability to remain in a book would change her body shape more than its repair from months on the run warranted.

"Mrs Peters and her daughter is here Miss." The elf looked to her for direction.

"Thank you Patter. Show her to the yellow room I like. It's sunny now. We are coming." Hermione didn't like keeping people waiting and the two of them stood and spelled the ink off their hands. Then grinned and headed for the yellow room. To many rooms to be practical Hermione thought to herself.

"Hermione Granger! Or Rosier I suppose. What a surprise." The witch was pretty enough but the pinched look on her face made her seem less pleasant.

"Hello Mrs Peters. It's a pleasure to meet you and Claudia. I've been hoping to meet you before school." She spoke genuinely but made sure the younger witch noticed her real smile and the one she got back was relieving.

"Of course I wouldn't dream of keeping my Claudia away, not that Sabrina has family not tainted. Of course it isn't her fault, the dear girl, but certainly better for her to be with you than with her brother." Hermione stared for a moment and Claudia looked as if she wanted to cry suddenly.

"If you refuse to have your daughter associate with Sabrina's family then I am sorry that their friendship will have to stay at school. If you are willing to have her here. In the Rosier Estate with me, her brothers betrothed, then we are happy to have her as often as she can and wants to come." Hermione spoke with as friendly a tone as she could muster.

"Of course not. It's just. Well maybe this isn't the place with these little ears. Send her along tonight then." The kiss the daughter received was ostentatious in the extreme. As the woman walked out and Hermione was about to turn to Sabrina, standing behind her, Patter popped in.

"Miss. A man's is trying to floo." The elf said and wrung it's little hands in worry. Then Zavi popped in and spoke.

"It be's Mr Zabini Miss." He said and hermione was surprised. What on earth was Blaise Zabini doing here.

"Let him in Zavi. Thank you both." Then she turned to the girls who were looking at her sceptically.

"I have no idea. Well? I expected you to have run off to talk and eat all the sweets you can weedle out of the elves." Sabrina laughed but Claudia just looked unsure.

"Thank you for having me Miss Rosier and i'm sorry for my mother." Then the girl dropped a curtsy and Hermione noticed she was wearing a tea dress as her mother had been. Merlin and Morgana.

"Sabrina is so happy to have you home. Please try and think of this as a place you are welcome. I know she has missed you and I always found time away from my friends to be difficult. A lot has happened since you were together last. I showed you those size charms if either of you want to be more comfortable." She offered as politely as she could and smiled genuinely. Sabrina laced her fingers with her friend and grinned at her. Then she began pulling her out of the room. Talking quickly.

"She is great. You can come often now and your mother can't really say anything. I'll show you my clothes and I got a couple things for you." It died away as the two rounded the corner and she took a breath. So relieved and happy for the younger witch who had missed her friend terribly.

"Miss." Patter spoke from beside her and she tried not to jump. Right, Zabini.

"Where?" She asked the elf and hoped it understood.

"I tells him to wait." The elf replied bossily and she nodded. Of course she had. The elf hadn't liked a male it had met here. Hermione was tempted to ask if knew about the bride rights but didn't want to blush in front of the elf. There he was. Looking out a window in the long room used for floo and apparition.

"Granger." He spoke and then turned dramatically. She tried not to smile at him. Draco, Theo, and Blaise were best friends but sixth year had been different. The only one without a Death Eater father, Blaise had tried his best to prop the two up but only Theo had accepted his friends support. So he had known about Theo and her. Had been a decent friend to her personally that year too. When he could. In fact they had been cordial from the beginning and more and more friendly from fourth year on. When no one else was around to comment anyways.

"It's good to see you Zabini." She replied and smiled genuinely. Then walked over to his tall form and hugged him around the waste.

"I'm glad you left. I'm glad you came back." She said as she pulled away and there was a slightly pink tint to his olive skin.

"I'll admit that you helped get me back here. I had to ask you." His eyes were steady but his tone made it clear what he meant and she grimaced.

"Are you staying for tea? I'd prefer coffee and not to be standing in this room." She responded without addressing his question. He nodded his assent and followed her into a darker room. Done in dark greens and browns. The couches were low and wide. It felt more cozy to her and she didn't want to take him up to the family floor, Sabrina was up there with Claudia. Salty popped in with trays and Hermione didn't even get a chance to thank the elf before it was gone.

"How natural it looks to have you in an ancestral estate with elves at your beck and call. Even a ward to take care of." Hermione looked her question at the confrontational words.

"I don't want to fence Zabini. What's the problem?" She hadn't spoken to him after Theo and her stopped talking. It had only been a week before school ended and a day before Dumbledore died. No time or inclination to.

"Theo is the damn problem Granger." The sneer was unpleasant.

"Please explain." She bit out. Trying to remain calm or seem so. The man looked as relaxed as ever.

"It turns out the witch he loves is a Rosier. One with a contract already in place. Like Merlin blessed him and this is the outcome." He gestured around them. As if The Dale was the problem. She just stared and then composed herself a bit before responding. Laughing hysterically wasn't something she wanted to do. It would lead to tears surely.

"The witch he loves. Surely you don't mean me? He could never trust his house to a witch like me." She spoke as evenly as she could and kept her face blank. He blinked.

"I don't know who fed you that shit Granger." He began and did lean forward.

"He did you ass! I can't believe you came here to berate me. He didn't want me. I wasn't enough. To risk his family on. To overturn his own beliefs. Fuck you Zabini." She kept her tone quiet but hissed the last sentence. Not feeling bad for cursing at all.

"Theo would never have said that Granger." Blaise replied though he had sat back in surprise.

"Oh he did. We were speaking of duty. Mine and his. He liked to talk about that sort of thing. All vague and without using names or specifics. It was always how he talked. Then I asked why. Like an idiot I just looked into his gorgeous light green eyes and asked him. How did he let go of thinking me less? Then silence reigned Blaise. Seconds passed and then he spoke. Then I left." She spoke the last in a hard voice. Daring him to judge her actions wrong.

"Swear it." He said and she scoffed.

"As if. I owe you nothing." She replied to his ridiculous demand.

"Granger. Rosier. Whatever. Even if he said that. He didn't mean it. Didn't think you less. The guy thought you everything. The best. Brightest. Truest. I can't even tell you all adjectives that he used. Some of them were less polite. How frustrated he was to not go further." He stopped at that and levelled her a contemplative look.

"Did you know then?" He asked and she laughed bitterly.

"No. No I didn't. My answer would have been the same though." She relaxed back into the couch. Thinking back to then. The weeks after. "I couldn't believe it. I could actually but I didn't want to. He was so perfect in most ways but some of his beliefs or whatever. Even things he asked me. He truly thought me less for having different parents. Growing up without magic. All those things are still true. They were when the contracts were spread out on the table. It was an easy choice." Deciding he would accept things easier if she just was honest with him. None of this was secret and she wasn't that ashamed. Not at all really.

"Even so. Even with that. You picked Rowle. Why?" It was none of his business and she shot him a glare then told him so.

"Are you going back to school?" Blaise changed the subject and she was relieved.

"No, are you? Did you take your exams there?" She asked, interested despite herself.

"No, I tried to forget. Drank too much and there's parts I don't remember. Spent most of my time on the beach or by the pool." He spoke as if it was an admittance and she blinked a few times before giggling and then laughing. Eventually she stopped and could respond.

"That's so different from my last year." He laughed too then and Hermione felt better. Someone who wasn't here, he had come back and seemed okay. He hadn't just kept going though. It was heartening.


	11. Chapter 11

"Miss Rosier. We bid you welcome to our home." The Greengrass matriarch stood in front of the window next to the fireplace Hermione had just exited. She let herself look around for only a moment and then deliberately didn't smooth her dress. She smiled politely at the witch and responded correctly.

"Thank you for the invitation Mrs Greengrass. It is my pleasure to be here." Hermione didn't curtsy but the witch didn't seem to expect her to.

"Daphne assures me that you would both prefer to speak privately for a time before you join us for tea." Hermione just accepted politely and followed the witch to a sitting room. Probably one of many in this home as well. The whole time thinking how grateful she was that they could speak privately. Hermione had dreaded thinking of how to say things to the whole group of Greengrasses.

Daphne Greengrass was lovely. Dark hair and eyes. Gorgeous long eyelashes and a regal bearing. It sounded a bit dramatic to think it but it was true. Even at school when they were younger, the witch had carried herself like a queen. It came across as stuck up but Hermione could admit to herself that she didn't know Daphne at all.

The matriarch closed the door and Hermione stood about three feet inside of it. Looking the witch over and being assessed.

"Please sit. Would you like me to address you as Rosier?" Daphne asked her and Hermione tried to smile.

"If you want. I hope that perhaps when we finish speaking, you will call me Hermione." She said honestly and hoped she was right. A small smile then and Daphne poured the tea.

"Milk please." Hermione answered the gesture and accepted the cup and saucer. Sitting upright and not relaxing into the settee, as Daphne was. Half a minute at least passed in silence and Hermione caved. Sure Daphne expected it.

"Can I put up wards?" Her question was polite and Daphne gave her a short nod. A moment later the witch relaxed her posture some and Hermione followed suit.

"I am unsure how to go about this. I have received advice from a few people but it seems silly now. We can fence later, when there are others around or after we know the lay of the land." It wasn't a question but Daphne smiled, more truly and nodded again.

"I have seen my brother." She started and Daphne flinched slightly. Which was surprising. Having never seen her show anything so openly.

"Father could only say that he was alive and in there." Her voice was even and calm. Her eyes though. Hermione wasn't sure what it was.

"He is. Concerned though. One of those concerns is you." Hermione paused to see if she would speak but the mask was there and nothing at all showed. "He will sign if that is what you want." It fell into the silence like boulder thudding down. Neither witch moved at all.

"If that is what he wishes." It was at least a full

Minute before Daphne spoke and Hermione wasn't sure how to respond. It wasn't what Josh wanted. She could tell that. From their first meeting and the way he had spoken at their last visit.

"May I speak frankly?" She asked and let her expression be as open as possible. A nod. Only one but her eyes showed something. That was better than nothing even if Hermione wasn't sure what it was.

"That isn't what Josh wants. He spoke of your contract at our first meeting. I can explain that later if you want. It was when I signed my betrothal contract and I wasn't pleased to be doing such a thing." A small snort and then her cheeks coloured a bit. Hermione only grinned slightly.

"He told me that he had one. That he would marry you if you both lived. Then it was less sure. Not at all truthfully and I signed both contracts without really thinking we would live. We did though. All of us involved and here we are. If it is what you want. Will make you happy then please tell me and he will sign. If it isn't. If you want to marry him or even wait to know how long it will be then please tell me that. Anything. What you want. I know it is what Josh wants, it to be your choice." She stopped and knew her cheeks were pink. She wasn't embarrassed but it was uncomfortable to speak of something so personal and private between people not herself.

Daphne looked away and then back at her and so much showed then. Not of her face but in her eyes. Hermione wasn't sure what to say or do, so just waited.

"Is this why you wrote?" The nonsequitur surprised her and Hermione thought over the question.

"I asked Josh about how to approach you or if I should. He told me to write and that he would sign if you wanted him too. I thought of it because, well." She faltered and the witch only watched her. Sabrina would say to try. Be herself and give these people a chance to respond.

"If you are going to marry him then we will be family. I am just learning about having a sister. Sabrina has been lovely and it's been better. With her. For both of us. I don't want to have had time pass before he gets out. Time that we didn't use to get to know each other." Now the colour on her cheeks was bei case of her own insecurities. Why would this witch want to know her anyways. She didn't know much about her at all and Sabrina hadn't known much either. Daphne had done her best to protect the younger years. Apparently she had been the library monitor and been as lenient as she could be. Hermione had only a vague picture of the school last year and was unsure exactly what that meant. She did appreciate that the witch had tried. It was all any of them could do.

"If it will be a long time, then I don't know." Daphne spoke quietly and Hermione waited for her to look up. Then showed her that she understood. Sometimes things like twenty years flashed in her mind and she was terrified. Twenty years tied to a man she couldn't have. Watching everyone move on and even a family around her while she waited. It was nausea inducing.

"Certainly. That is smart. I understand." The witch nodded firmly.

"Will you tell him I do not wish it now. Please pass along my greetings." The last word was unsure and Hermione couldn't help but laugh lightly.

"Of course I will. Thank you for speaking with me. I appreciate it for him, also for me." She spoke sincerely and waited. Not sure of this private conversation was at an end.

"Of course. Thank you. For coming. Also for your actions." The witch paused and Hermione thought she meant last year. Or even before that. Helping end the problem.

"I'm glad it's over." Her words were heartfelt and Daphne relaxed her shoulders significantly. Even put her teacup down.

"It was, I'm sure it was terrible for you. I have heard some things. School was not even school. I'm glad you weren't there. Didn't see that, even if you had to endure other things. I thought about you sometimes. In the library mostly. There was a poster of your faces with stupid words about turning you in and rewards. I would think of how angry you would be. It helped sometimes. Made me angry too. That was better." Hermione shifted in her seat. Having not been there, she didn't feel she could comment on people's time there.

"I'm glad you made it. I hope you are okay." Hermione meant it and kept eye contact so the witch would know she did.

"Thank you. This is hard. Now. After." It was choppy but she felt better at the witch's lack of words pr even perfect composure.

"I think it will be for a while. It feels that way to me." She answered as honestly and then pulled her wand as a knock sounded on the door.

"Come join us for tea girls." Mrs Greengrass called from the door and the two obediently stood.

* * *

"Over here Mione." Harry's voice called her from a seat in the back corner. This was the third time they had gone to a muggle pub for a meal and a catch-up. Hermione felt like she needed time. Time outside of The Dale or her studies. The other things too. It was all too much sometimes and it was easier to put it aside out here. In the regular world. The food was more varied too.

"It's good to see you." Harry smiled at her and she smiled back even as she scoffed lightly.

"We all had dinner three nights ago." She pointed out and he just grinned at her.

"I have to share your attention there though. Between Teddy, Kinglsey, and Sabrina it's tough to hold it for long." He said teasingly and she just smiled her enjoyment of his own good humour. Two months. It had been two months and Harry was improving. They were all getting better. Less jumpy or quick to have their emotions spoke suddenly. She had gone and found a book on veterans and read it. Then passed it around. Each of them had found something that felt pertinent.

"Did you tell them?" Hermione asked him and the smile fell. He didn't nod but she knew from his expression that he had. All she could do was wait and then order when the waiter came. Both of them ordered a cheeseburger and chips. Then a pint arrived and she just sipped. Not staring but observing him.

"They weren't happy. I talked to Ginny first and she understood even if she would have picked for me to go back. Molly though. Even Bill. Both of them seemed to think that I was being foolish. Or selfish. They said some stuff about the school and what was best for it. The difference it would make to have me come back." He stopped then and she had one of those emotional spikes.

Rage. So angry at people for making things Harry's problem. Or hers. Kingsley spoke to her about it when she booked her NEWTs. As Minister and not her friend. That it would be better if she went back. It would look as if it were business as usual. That everyone should send their kids and come home because they had shown it was okay. She had listened and then told him she had given enough. It wasn't what was best for her and that she was sorry not to be able to help. After that they had moved onto her questions about the Wizengamot.

"Harry." She could barely speak but he nodded.

"You prepped me for it. I expected a bit of it but not from them. Ron. He doesn't seem to care. Says Seamus and Dean are going back so he will. Even has cracked open some books and written Mcgonagall." He looked up at her and she did try and smile at that. Such a flip from before.

"I'm glad. He's written a few times, in response, and even with just that. He needs a change and some time." Ron's letters were always short. Usually mostly a meaningless beginning and then a dose of something scrawled as if it were an afterthought. That's where the information was though. He had always been like this. One of them had said that he felt so free. Being able to wake up or nap. Just go for a fly or out with the lads. How good it was to be home and have that be close to what he remembered. Just like that and she had been so happy for him. The last year was hard on him in a different way than Harry and her.

"So I'm going into the long term program and will come out with five NEWTs and my Auror training completed." Harry spoke as if didn't quite believe it and she felt herself calm down significantly. He looked bemused and she smiled at the waiter when the food arrived. This was something they had talked about and Ron just couldn't understand. A fresh burger. A minute passed in silence and then Harry wiped his face and caught her eye

"The number of people who have asked me in some way about your virginity has tapered off now that it's pretty clear what you've done." He offered as if she would be relieved.

"I'm so glad for you Harry. Really I am." Her sarcasm was think and then both laughed a bit.

"Tell me what's going on. What you aren't telling the group." His words were firm and she swallowed her but and took a sip of the dark amber beer. Her Dad had liked pale ales and she liked thinking of him.

"It's not too bad. I'm sure it will get easier and the trials are finally beginning. I don't know how to feel about that. What might happen but it has to happen for anything to change so. So we will deal. Macintyre wasn't what I expected. That's who Josh told me to go see. Not alone." Harry has stiffened and she knew what he was thinking. Why hadn't she asked him.

"I know Harry. You were my first thought. Then I realized I wasn't taking the boy who lived into some situation I knew nothing about." She held his gaze and knew he didn't like it. She was sorry for that. Sorry that she had to think about other things than just her friend Harry. She couldn't though. Wouldn't risk him like that. Knowingly.

"You didn't go alone." He forced the words out and she gave him a placating look.

"No Harry. Of course I didn't. Zabini went with me." Many things crossed his face and then he put down the quarter of the burger he had left and wiped his hands. Waiting.

"He came when he first got back. To give me hell about Theo. I told him to shove it and then we talked a bit. You commented at school that he was alright. To me. He was and he knew about Theo and me. Anyways we've had coffee a few times and he didn't take his tests in Italy and so is joining my band of misfits. It now numbers three. Daphne, him, and me." She talked and watched him calm down. Deciding he was alright now she switched back to her point.

"So we went to the address the lawyer gave me. Bless the man. He has been so patient with me. Mostly. Anyways we went and what I expected I didn't know. Something dark though or ominous. Not a jovial tiny man behind a huge desk. It was massive and he looked ridiculous. 'I've been waiting and waiting Miss Rosier. Do sit and you've brought our bonder. Splendid. If you wish young man, and have need of my services then we can discuss it but you will have to leave for sometime.'" She quoted the quick brisk tones and did the hand gestures. Harry laughed then and picked up the rest of his food.

"So Blaise did the vow. I have to be honest and he does the rest. That's how he explained it. I'm not sure exactly what he is. I've never seen his name anywhere but he sounds British. So he poured us a coffee, after seating Blaise in the waiting room with sandwiches and a lovely bookshelf. Then he opened a thick file. I mean several inches thick. Basically I know nothing and the family holdings are complex. He pities me but is sure we can work through this together. What felt like ages of lists and figures later he asked about my virginity too." Harry barked a laugh and then had to cough. She smiled and enjoyed the feeling of being there together. Relaxed. Just life stuff to deal with. No dark lords or hiding.

"Mione. You can't stop there." He whined and she gave him a look.

"'If you have indeed performed the bride rights, successfully. That is to say, can prove it then Miss Rosier. I am so busy.' He fluttered and accepted my nod for now. Though he will need a copy of the contract and notarization to take on her another file of immeasurable depth. I'll ask him at the next visit. I had no idea that there was so much. Definitely a job, of some kind at least, to keep abreast of vast empires. Or so it seems to me. I've got an ally though. Small and unique but it's better than nothing." She shrugged helplessly.

"Oh Mione. Not going to school and ending up with hereditary ball and chains. Two of them. How did you get here?" She balled up her napkin and threw it at him. Knowing that she had told him enough for him to feel better about the situation.


	12. Chapter 12

This time she turned down the Auror recruits offer of a guard with more certainty. There was less change and less uncertainty. Both visits last time had been full of actual questions, business and news. Parts had been emotional but this was a bit different. There had been no large shifts and more general progress it seemed. Which was confusing but she just tried to accept the irregularity of her life and keep going.

"It's good to see you." Hermione blurted out as she sat and then wished she hadn't. He didn't respond well to her overt emotions and she watched him shift before carrying on.

"I've got a few papers from Mac and only a short list from Stolford." The lawyer had been here last week and they had gone through the bulk of what was needed for the trials. The trials and then his further plans for what would happen then. She hadn't asked and the lawyer had only said it was one of the topics dealt with.

Hermione watched him scan the papers quickly and then flick back to the ones from Mac. She hadn't read them, as the little man had asked, so she didn't know what they said. He hadn't sent anything other than lists of numbers, that he had explained to her in detail, last time so this seemed different. His lip quirked twice while reading the two pages and she tried to keep her own from doing the same.

"It's going alright then." He sounded relieved and she looked her question at him. Nothing. Merlin curse the man.

"Did you expect otherwise?" She asked. Wanting to know.

"I don't know you. How you will react to things. Zabini was a good choice and Mac says you've taken things in stride. Study too much though." Hermione blinked at the last. How did he know?

"NEWTs in less than three months. I do an hour and a half of Mac's stuff most days. Then school. Sabrina. Trying not to gain too much weight from the endless parade of things I like means walking around. I've gotten a pair of hiking boots too. Hills will be needed. Salty has taken to adding the Himalayan pink salt to the top of his danishes." There it was. The lip quirk and she stopped. It was enough.

"You should fly. The hills are great for it." He offered and she grimaced.

"I can't. Well I can but I'm not any good. I don't like heights." She admitted and his brows pulled together. Then a moment of silence.

"Potter hasn't cured you of it?" He seemed genuinely curious and she shook her head with a laugh.

"Harry didn't learn to fly. Just did it and hasn't stopped. I've asked and he says he doesn't think about it. Ron prattled on about techniques but likes that he can do something I am absolute rubbish at." Her smile was genuine if wry and he sneered. Not a mean one but not impressed.

"I see." Hermione wanted to ask if he would try and teach her. She didn't really want to learn but Sabrina too had been surprised. The younger witch could fly. Not brilliantly but she could and had been surprised Hermione couldn't. Sometimes he looked at her like he was thinking of who she would have been. It made her sad and frustrated. She looked down and waited. Having been feeling better about this. It was hard now to feel so much less in fifteen minutes or so. Then she thought of something.

"I've seen Daphne twice since our first meeting." She offered and kept her eyes down. Last time. All she had gotten out was that she had seen her and she didn't want to sign the papers right now. His whole body had tightened and his face had been empty of anything. It had taken him a minute to speak at all and it had been a change of subject. So now she wasn't sure what to expect. He obviously cared and she didn't want him to not ask her. He rarely asked her anything anyways. Deciding she had to look up eventually, she did.

He wasn't lost in his own thoughts or trying to be contained. Josh looked considering and watchful. As if he were trying to read what had happened through her body language.

"I didn't even get to wait the two weeks Andromeda has told me is normal in response to a call to initiate correspondence. Or something like that. She wrote that she was taking her NEWTs in December and would I like to meet to discuss school. So we did and then have again." Hermione stopped. Not wanting to speak about Daphne of he didn't want her to.

"What do you think?" It was drawled and she lifted her chin.

"That you could be more sincere. About Daphne, she is lovely. Capable and composed." She answered without any heat. For a moment he blinked at her and looked her over.

"How are you?" His emphasis on you made it clear what he meant. Not everyone around her but her.

"I'm alright. I think. I'm sleeping a bit better. Longer than three hour guard duty stretches. It helps." Hermione felt brave but grateful. Thankful for him trying. Letting his guard down a little.

"No potions?" He asked and she kept eye contact.

"No. No more than once a week I take a half dose of dreamless. Zavi or Patter keeps it. They did let me brew it last week though." It was hard to talk about. Hermione knew from school. It wasn't for her. When she was worn down and Madam Pomphrey had given it to her, mostly during third and fifth year, it made it harder when she didn't have them. She usually used it the night after a really bad one. His eyes were level on hers. Even and no judgement. Then he looked her over carefully.

"Drop the glamour." He requested and she blinked at him. It was a cosmetic glamour. Didn't even set the prison wards off. Like muggle concealer. He hadn't ordered her to do it, but asked her. Josh wanted to see how she was. The scars would show too though. Wandlessly she pulled the magic from her face. Then watched him. Minutely examine her. After a minute he gave a nod and she recast it. Not wanting the guards to see her scars right now. The one under her chin, by her throat, it was still pink and noticeable. The potions were working though. Slowly.

"I'm going to be a bit lonely when Sabrina goes at the end of the month. It's been so nice to have her and sometimes Claudia there. She is so smart and impressed everyone. Even herself by taking her OWLs so quickly and then doing so well. It was handy that the examiners were basically left alone under the regime. Makes this easier. Leaving the country or something would be ridiculous." She just kept talking. Trying to make mentions of things normal. It happened. It's what was happening now. The war was relevant to now and she couldn't not mention it. It was also a part of them all and it needed acknowledgement. Andromeda had talked to both Sabrina and her about it recently.

"Don't be a prisoner there." The words sounded firm and she watched her brother. Eyebrows furrowed a bit. He looked serious.

"We get out. The muggle world mostly. No one knows us and they have so many ways to waste time. I took the girls to a movie and their experience was way more entertaining than the romantic comedy they picked to watch. Harry and I go there too. Away from everyone. Blaise helps a bit. He likes to stir me up and is talking about muggle adventures, so I'll probably take him up on that. Auror training starts for Harry in September too. The trials just before that. I'm trying to just live right now." The look he gave her then was understanding. Not soft but equally full of things. He could empathize and she wanted to ask if he was okay.

Tried to ask with her eyes. He just held her eyes for a moment and then asked if she had brought any articles worth reading.

They had taken to parsing them for quality regardless of the opinion represented and it was the most relaxed he was when she was there. He had even chuckled twice so far and it was fun. To make light or disregard things.

* * *

Thorfinn was watching the door. She would be here soon and he didn't know what to think about it. It had sunk in a bit. What had happened and the message from Josh had made it more real. Again he wondered if his friend had known that it was all a bit unreal and tried to pin it down for him.

She was also not what he would have expected her to be. Had he contemplated speaking civilly to her. Which he hadn't ever so it was all unreal. Almost none of the snooty bookworm. She was articulate and smart but she hadn't been uptight at all. Hermione Granger was a Rosier. The whole concept was so ironic as to be funny. It wasn't though. He could see it a bit now, more of who she was. Playing over their interactions in the three visits they had so far. The witch hadn't reacted to any of this predictably.

His sister. That had been the first thing that registered fully. Whatever was happening. Sabrina. Granger was way better for his sister than their fucking ancient aunt. No way would Potters golden girl hurt her or whatever. Their aunt was traditional. That's what she called it and the thought of Granger in that house was funny. That he had laughed quietly at when he imagined it. Sabrina was better off in that museum than ministry custody but this was also no contest. She would come of age next April and could escape their aunt then. If Granger had her though, in the current climate that would be better.

Then she had done it. Come in here and told him that she had invoked the rights. She had been a virgin and told him so. Which was surprising. So surprising that he didn't really believe it. Sure she had been muggleborn and Potter's shadow but she was pretty. Not in an overblown way at all. She didn't try but she was feisty. Or she had been. In front of him was a girl that looked as if she wasn't sure what to do. Except something. It was genuine too. When she had come in and started talking about his sister as if it was normal. She had been worried though and relaxed a bit when he did.

It was all so surprising. Unexpected. This witch had signed a binding contract to marry him. It was more than most witches did but her pater had been as traditional as they come. That Josh has made her sign it. That was interesting. He couldn't ask her but he thought it was a bid to keep access to her. If he knew who it was then his first thought would have been her rejecting him and leaving. So this was insurance. He thought so anyways. There wasn't much to do but think and this was better than the past or present.

He thought he had a better handle on it today. On what was happening. When she had come in with a list of questions and a tentative smile last time he had just gone along with it. Made decisions and talked a few things over as if it was real. She made that easy. Too easy. No arguing or very little. Even backhanded or snide comments were absent. Though he had seen her spark up the second time. He felt better prepared this time and wanted to see her. To know some things. Before the trials. Maybe it would take enough time that he would get another visit before then but it was already the middle of August. The door shifted and then opened and he tried to look at her objectively. Or less objectively.

As if she would be his one day. The Gryffindor Princess, that's what her peers called her. He had heard it since he left school too. It suited her then and even now. All hair and golden eyes. That were looking at him with surprise. Having noticed his perusal of her.

She looked good. A bit thin and he wondered if she was glamoured. Cursed scars had been mentioned in the endless talk of their escape. She was dressed for the cold here instead of the summer she had come from.

"Hello. Sabrina finally asked to write you so I've got it. I didn't mention it to either of you and was waiting for one of you to bring it up. She's better I think. Well read it first and then you can ask whatever." Her smile looked genuine and he finally moved his eyes from her. To the letter in her hand. His mind raced with the potential for what it said. She had been so angry and hopeless the last time. Angry at him for the mark on his arm and what it was doing to her life. Her school. Demanding to know if he enjoyed hurting people. She had cried and he had been so frustrated at the whole situation. All he could do was tell her that he loved her. To keep her head down and study. She had glared at him in a new way. Not as her bothersome brother but with something else. Disappointment maybe. That's what he thought of it as now. When he remembered the last time he had seen her.

'Thor,

I'm sorry. For being so angry. You deserved it. Or I don't know maybe you didn't. I felt it though. I'm sorry it's the last time we talked. I miss you and don't know what to say.

Hermione says you are worried about me. That even if you won't ask for it. You want to see me. To know how I am. From me. She thinks I haven't been noticing her small hints. Gryffindor won through this time. She knows I want to write you too. I'm just scared.

She lets me talk like this. Just say things and ask questions. It's so hard though.

I'm good. I'm better than that. I think this is what you meant before. About waking up and going to sleep without thinking about what could happen. You promised me that. I got it but you are there. I took my OWLs and did really well. Six O's and 2 E's.

I feel better now. That I could go somewhere else or just stay here. If it's bad there. Being there.

I miss you Thor,

Sabrina

He read it twice more and then folded it up. He couldn't keep it. They wouldn't let him. He finally looked up at the witch and slid it back to her.

"Keep it." He requested and she nodded solemnly. Carefully tucking it back into a pocket.

"I wanted to bring you a picture but she caught me. I didn't know I was hiding it from her. She said no though. Kept it. I made her promise to give it back though so I'll bring it next time." She wasn't sure what the letter had said or how he was feeling but he tried to smile a bit. He was alright. He knew he was right when she bit her lip and looked down.

"School then." He said and she looked up at him. A slight mark left in her lip.

"Sabrina is feeling a bit better about it now. Claudia has helped with that and there are Hogsmeade weekends every month and a one week holiday at the end of October so I'll see her. She can get out of there is what she said but has already requested I come so I will. I'll miss her. She has so much presence. Her and Claudia have gone out for walks or I apparate them into a small muggle town and let them go for a couple hours. She seems better after those things. Dueling has been good too. Or the games we play anyways." This was the first time she had brought up what she said about Sabrina's issues with using magic against others and he wanted to know more.

"Games. Like drills?" He asked and she smiled. Something a bit sneaky and he couldn't help but grin at it. Wondering if Sabrina knew.

"Sort of. We started out with actual games. Like levitating each other at the same time. It took some practice to get up and stay up. The elves were beside themselves and demanded to catch us with magic. It's progressed and we've come up with some games. She likes transfiguration so some of that kind of stuff too. She lets me lob stuff at her and she'll change it on the way. Not traditional but I think that's fine." She was looking at him and he wondered what she wanted. That sounded fun. He would happily play too. If he wasn't in prison.

"Sounds like fun." He offered and she rolled her eyes at him. Leaning back in the chair.

"Please give me something to say to her. A message or verbal approval. She didn't ask but I know that she wants it. She even mentioned you being good at dueling and what you would think about her problems. Me telling her about my obsession with wards didn't help as much as your honest opinion will." He watched her and she breathed a bit heavily at the end. Why did she care so much? She hadn't even known his sister before this.

"Tell the Sprite that I think she should learn to duel. In whatever way works for her. She won't like it, not being able to. Keep on and small steps. Like learning to fly." He kept her gaze and she pinked at that. Then smiled brightly at him and he was startled by her change in demeanour.

"Thank you. Did your lawyer come?" She asked and he nodded.

"It was a bit different than I expected. More individual occurrences than assertions." The witch looked thoughtful then shifted in a way that he thought meant she wanted to speak but she didn't. He waited. Wanting to know what she was thinking. Eventually he had to accept she wasn't going to say.

"What NEWTs are you taking?" He asked her and was surprised by her answer.

"Everything but Creatures, Divination, and Muggle Studies." He blinked twice at her and then looked her over.

"That's a lot. Feel free to raid The Tower's library if you can't find enough at The Dale. The elves can come and go, if the Ministry tries to interfere." She smiled and he tried to see more than she showed. Knowing that there was more underneath.


	13. Chapter 13

It was tense. The last few days had been the same and Hermione wasn't sure what she could say or do to make Sabrina or herself feel better the elves had been doting on them both and Hermione had made sure she was around and available for the short talks the two had taken to having. Everything Sabrina might need had been purchased and after she found her crying over school robes and what they had been through she decided everything new was better.

That had taken a few trips to the Alley and they had seen more of her classmates. No one had said anything but they had looked it. Disapproving or eyes cast down. She had just tried to keep her chin up. Neither girl had done anything wrong and most of these people hadn't done anything at all. Just hidden and left it to others. It was hard to be charitable or understanding.

So the school trunk was the only thing that had been original. It had been fun to put the potions kit together and they had gone with Blaise to an old witch in a stone house that did amazing things with fabric. The shirts were softer and everything fit perfectly. Then they had spelled them for resistance to everything they could think of. That had been a lesson but a fun one. Just one example of the magical tasks they had taken on.

"You need a token." Sabrina spoke from the closet she was looking through. Trying to decide if she needed another pair of jeans and whether she could get away with taking the Gryffindor hoodie she had since the first night. Hermione just took it from her hands and placed it in the Trunk. She had Ravenclaw ones now too, but still wore hers when they were hanging out.

"A token of what?" She asked and then looked the witch over. Sabrina was serious and gave her a look. So this was related to her brother. Or their House. Both were important to the younger girl.

"Isn't that the sort of thing I should wait and be given?" She asked. Trying not to be defensive. She watched Sabrina blush slightly. Then frown and then finally huff. The girl was expressive when she wasn't hiding it. The token of their families public claim to her was what she meant.

"Yes. Traditionally but it isn't right. You wandering around without one. With the Rites especially. We already look ungrateful and grasping." Hermione laughed a little and then louder before quelling it.

"To some maybe but to others it is me that is grasping. First the Rosier name and then a scion. Greedy." Her tone was wry and the witch deflated a bit.

"Alright. For now but I'll be watching. Thor wouldn't like it either. If it became a reason you were slighted. Another one." Sabrina was as worried about leaving her as Hermione was about the witch going to school. She had the elves and friends out here. It felt like she was sending Sabrina into the unknown and the girl wasn't eleven. It made her wonder about how parents dealt with it. Admittedly their years had been better than Hermione's or Sabrina's or they were muggles and spoon fed what they might accept.

"I'll be fine Rina. Just take care of yourself. Eat. Have fun. Don't worry much about school and wrap yourself in your OWL scores. Most won't have taken them so hold your head up high with the older students. You've done more this summer than I did before sixth and school wasn't much of a problem that year." Sabrina looked a bit more confidant. They closed the trunk and Zavi popped in and disappeared with it. The two witches walked to the apparition room and then Patter popped in and their cloaks were in their hands.

"Miss calls Patter. Patter will come." The elf was firm and didn't let go of Sabrina's cloak until she nodded and then the witch reached for her hand. A last look and she shrunk the trunk, then smiled at Sabrina and spun them into nothing.

The platform was full and there were more whole families than usual. There were reporters too which she didn't like. Sabrina just squeezed her hand and then gave her a determined look and Hermione felt better. Trunk resized the two walked to further down the train and gazed at the steam shrouded train.

"I'll miss you. Write me." Hermione wanted to hug her but wasn't sure. Sabrina sometimes was uncomfortable with the open affection and so she reached for her hand. The next second her arms were full of the younger girl and she squeezed.

"I'll write tonight or tomorrow. Miss you. Thank you." Then they broke apart and they loaded her trunk into a rack and Hermione stepped back. Wanting no one to see her. People waved and she did in return but no one spoke to her. It was weird but better maybe.

"Alright Mione?" Harry asked from behind her and she spun to see her friend smiling at her and ignoring the whispers and pointing. He had seen Ginny off but wasn't watered about her. The witch had been smiling when Hermione had seen her surrounded by ginger heads earlier.

"Yes Harry. Claudia just found her. She's alright. I'm just worried and probably will be for a while." His look said that he understood. They were all jumpier and more paranoid in different ways.

"Come have a coffee with me after?" He asked her and she smiled up at him before the two looked back. Her eyes scanned the windows on the train until two heads were visible, then the window dropped and the golden head was beside the medium brown one. Neither girl was smiling or anything but both looked okay. They waved and she waved back and then noticed Harry to wave. Claudia blushed and Sabrina nudged her and giggled. It made her feel better.

"That was awkward." Harry mumbled and she couldn't help her laugh. The two ignored the stares and whispers until the train started moving and she locked eyes with Sabrina. Then watched the train be obscured in the steam and pull out of the station. She held her hand out for Harry's and allowed him to pull her into apparition.

* * *

"So what you are saying is that you expect up to six years. Based on the trials that have been completed." Hermione surmised the long and detailed explanation she had gotten from the lawyer.

Stolford gave her a look that said she was over simplifying but he didn't contradict her. Then she waited. Surely he would add something to that.

"Miss Rosier, it could be less time. Your classmates have received a year or less and with some significant incidents included." He finally responded and she tried to hear his words. Six years. Alone. Six years. Her mind wouldn't even begin working again, stalled on the length of time.

"You mean Malfoy?" She asked him and his nod said yes.

"Do you think he got less time because he is so young. Was school age throughout this whole thing. They had our depositions too. Harry's and mine. Luna's too." The lawyer looked her over closer then. She wondered if it was her scars he was looking for.

"Yes. Nott had none of that and spent more time out of school last year. Still he received 10 months." This seemed like he was trying to convince her and she realised it was visible. Her shock or whatever it was. She took a breath then and tried to calm down. There was nothing she could do. It hadn't happened yet.

"Stolford, I am sorry for my lack of composure." She could tell he was uncomfortable and she hadn't noticed before. He seemed startled and then smiled slightly at her.

"I was surprised. You have taken everything with such grace and forthrightness. I had expected the same and for that, I apologize." He seemed sincere and she wasn't sure what to say but thought her smile was genuine even if it wasn't wide.

"Are there decisions to be made before the sentencing?" She forced the words out and was relieved at the more normal tone to her voice. It wasn't as wooden sounding.

"Yes. Many. Will you defer to them as you have until now?" He asked and she scoffed a bit at the off said comment. That she didn't try and change what was sent to them or get what she wanted. He had taken to being a bit disappointed in her for it. To many Slytherin clients.

"They know more than me. It's their lives. Rowle especially. He didn't pick any of this and doing what he prefers as regards his family business is all I can do." He blinked once at her and then looked her over.

"You are unique Miss Rosier. I will have a few last minute things before your last visit. I will have my elf bring whatever there is and communicate with Barthweight for Mr Rowle's particulars." She agreed and wished they had the same lawyer.

She smiled her thanks and accepted the kiss to her knuckles from the white haired wizard and left the office. Surprised when Pansy Parkinson caught her eye. She didn't stop but the witch looked at her without any malice, or so she thought. In a moment the thought was gone and she could feel herself starting to panic.

Reaching the cobbled side street of the Alley she spun back to the Dale and the silence felt tangible. Suddenly more agitated, she spun away again and landed at the apparition wards of Andromeda's charming cottage. It was far larger than a normal cottage but to a Black it was small.

As she passed under the long row of leafy oaks above her head, she tried to let the peace of this place soothe her. She wasn't alone. Harry was at training and Sabrina at school. She couldn't go to Blaise and Kingsley was at work. Andromeda though, she might be home and wouldn't mind Hermione stopping by unannounced. She was also good at making things straight forward.

Draco had gotten three visits with family in his twelve month sentence and Theo two with his godparent as he had no blood family. Narcissa would see both boys though. Whatever Theo had thought or done to her, she didn't want him not to see anyone for months on end. Kingsley has taken her comments about studying or mind exercise to heart and there were provision for the written portions of the exams that had a practical. It was something and she hoped it helped. Both boys would need something to occupy their minds and were academic enough to even enjoy it. Books and other study materials would be made available to prisoners after sentencing. She had gone to muggle liaison office, and then when they had nothing useful to a bookstore. Several actually but she had come back with all she could find on prisons and their inmates health. Mental and physical. Changes would take time but we're on the docket for implementation. Some at least.

The front door came into view and the witch was standing in it with teddy propped on one hip. Her hair was in a loose braid and she wore comfortable looking trousers and a sweater. Her brows were pinched though she did smile at Teddy when he babbled something.

"He says it could be six years Andromeda." She croaked out and then started crying. The tears just rolled down her face but there weren't any sobs.

"Come in dear and let's have a cup of tea." Hermione let the witch wrap her free arm around her shoulders and lead her in. Settled on a chair in the sitting room, she cradled a cup of tea and was watching the baby try and fit a wooden block in his mouth and drool copiously on it. Still she wiped away the tears that dropped down her cheeks.

"It sounds dramatic but that sounds like forever." She admitted and looked up at Andromeda's silence.

"It is a long time. Even relatively, six years is substantial." She finally spoke and Hermione just blinked. Having expected an attempt to make her feel better. Then she sniffled and accepted the handkerchief she was offered.

"The Rites too. I'm just stuck." She felt selfish. Knew it was selfish to be thinking only of herself. Well she had been thinking of Sabrina too and even Daphne but it seemed like six years of prison to her as well.

"If it is that long, it will certainly be a challenge to remain occupied and keep contact with the life you will eventually have." The words were firm and she watched the witch think. Then looked down at teddy. Trying to imagine him nearly six and a half years old. She couldn't. Sabrina would be a woman. Grown. Having finished her apprenticeship or training. If she did that. What could she do for so long? How could she do this?

"Hermione." Her name was firm and she looked up and then straighten at the expectant look she was receiving.

"When we know for sure how long it will be, and your exams are done. Then we will begin making plans. Until then, you have plenty to keep you occupied. Did you finish the invisibility potion with the results you wanted?" Andromeda asked and Hermione accepted the change in topic.

Hours later she was in her bed. The huge one behind several doors, one that had an ornate H on the door. In the Heome of her brother who might not be here for years. She would be alone. Certain that she couldn't allow anyone to stall in living for so long. Sabrina would have to be shown to live. To carry on. That kept centering in her mind.

She let herself wallow. Then be angry. Angry at herself for not anticipating this. She had known but it hadn't been real. Angry at Josh for doing this to her. Putting her in this situation. No one could bully Sabrina into signing a contract now. The younger witch had mentioned her aunt had been talking about it. That was something. Was it enough to balance against years alone. Her future and her body was promised to a wizard she wouldn't be able to see. Her life was bound to contracts that she couldn't even fulfill. Could she fall in love? What if that happened?

The thought filled her with a cold dread. Loving someone and not being able to be with them. Even if they spent time together, it couldn't be more than that. She would have to wait. Wait for the man she didn't love to get out. Hope the man she did love didn't love her or something. Then she was scrambling out from under the covers and toward the glamorous bathroom just through the dressing room. She made it and for minutes she heaved her meager dinner into the sparkling clean toilet.

When she sat back, she felt her hair be magicked into a braid and a cleaning charm sweep her body. Cleaning her mouth of the taste and her body of the rapidly cooling sweat.

Zavi stood there and Patter appeared with her dressing gown. The elf had insisted she needed one and Hermione tried to smile at the worried elves.

"Miss be's okay?" Patter asked and Hermione didn't know how to answer.


	14. Chapter 14

There she was. Relief and trepidation swept through her in equal measure. Letters were something but seeing her face was better. The happiness there was enough to make her eyes prickle. It was lonely. Felt as if few understood anything about her life right now. Sabrina though. Hermione knew she wanted to talk about it and in person. The trial dates were up and her brothers was in eleven days. Rowle's in thirteen. They were averaging two a day, three days a week. Now that the Wizengamot was functioning again.

Hermione slid into the booth and looked around. This had been an abandoned building but an American witch had come in August and decided this place needed a diner. More people came here now. As if it was a memorial or something. It was cozy though and she felt safe enough.

Sabrina reached over and hugged her. It wasn't long but it was only the second one she had initiated and Hermione just squeezed her and then released slowly.

"I've missed you. It's so good to see your face." She admitted and Sabrina smiled wanly at her then looked her over carefully. Hermione did the same and thought it alright. Then she thought of something and focused again.

"Let's drop the Glamours for a second. Just Quick. Please." The last was tacked on at the reluctant expression and it fell, then a nod. She counted to three and then watched as Sabrina dropped her glamour. It was back up quicker than hers and she thought about it. Not bad. Bags under her eyes but not deep ones. She smiled and Sabrina did too.

"It's healing nicely now." Sabrina offered and Hermione gave her own wan smile. She only wore glamours one public now and it was less shocking since she seen it more. Harry had pointed out that in his mind it was still worse than it was.

"The elves make sure I lather it. My arm too though that's not fading any faster." She admitted and Sabrina just looked at her. Nothing to be embarrassed about. The girl had declared this and then demanded to know what shame there was. She had fought back and won so in the end those marks were just that. Evidence. It reminded her of something she would have said years ago and thought there was some truth in it.

They ordered and talked about school and the house until it came.

"I can't believe you found a couch like that." Sabrina laughed a little. They had dreamed up what they wanted and Hermione had set off to find it. Only the colour needed to be charmed.

Sabrina looked pointedly at her wand hand and then waited. Hermione cast wards and nodded.

"What's going to happen?" The words were direct and Sabrina kept cutting up her steak sandwich. Having discovered the treat during one of their muggle forays.

Hermione didn't stop stirring her soup but did meet her eyes.

"Stolford sat me down and explained as best he could. He said it could be up to six years." Hermione watched the emotions pass across the younger witch's face and then it blanked. Only the blue grey eyes looked at her with anguish. She nodded and didn't try to smile.

"Kings made a comment about an apprenticeship filling my time and those are two to four years so maybe that will be closer." Honesty was all she had to give Sabrina to hold on to.

"Are you okay?" The witch asked her and she did smile a bit at her concern.

"Yes. It's scary but until we know I'm trying not to let myself think about it too much. Studying helps and Blaise has been good at dragging me to lunch or shopping. That's how I found the couch." Watching some of the tension leave the younger girl was worth her even response.

"I'll write when I know anything else." She offered and Sabrina accepted that which surprised her. Having expected more questions.

"Your turn. How is school and please don't pretend that academics is all there is. We went over most of your first semester." Sabrina huffed and chewed her sandwich before answering.

"Some parts are good. Better than I thought. The younger kids are starting to speak freely or more so which is loud but normal. I think it was normal for them to yell and play games. We've decided to leave the common room to them until nine or so and then demand quiet or at least no yelling. Claudia and I have been using that spell so we can talk in our dorm. Josiane and Jane aren't upset either and have been pretty nice." So it went on. Not all good and not all bad. There had been comments and sneers. Nothing else and nothing truly hurtful. Just shots at her being ashamed or dementors which she assured the girl weren't a problem. This was not the first time she had asked.

"I've been trying to write a letter. It's harder this time." Was the next important word uttered and Hermione couldn't help but still at the comment.

"If you do then that's wonderful and if it's just a piece of paper that says I love you in your writing then that's fine too." Hermione thought this fair. Not wanting to force her to write but knowing she wanted to say something. "Please remember that even if it's only a few, they will get visits and you can write. Eventually go if it's a family visitation ruling." Sabrina looked up at her then. Surprised.

"He wouldn't like it, I know. If you need to though then he will accept it. You are the most important thing. Your being okay and living." Sabrina reared up then and Hermione handed her a handkerchief and then began speaking about Zavi and Patter teaming up to get her to have breakfast in bed.

* * *

This time she took a minute between visits. Josh had been more closed than before and nearly business like. It was a meeting and not a visit though he asked about her and Sabrina. It wasn't comfortable and she could clearly see his need to have everything he could set up. If he didn't get visits or something went disastrously then he wanted her to know what she needed to and have what she needed as well. She hadn't cried and that was something. He seemed heartened by her acceptance and attention to what he was saying.

Now Rowle and then home. To a hot bath and to cry. Then study until she had to attend the trials. Now though, she had to do this first. Austins watched her and she knew he wouldn't comment. When she lifted her chin and turned to him the question about a guard came and then she pulled open the heavy metal door.

He looked relieved to see her or his shoulders relaxed anyways and his grip on the chair arms lessened. The look over she got was different to the intent one from last visit and she knew this would be different as well.

She sat and made herself not cross her arms.

"Is she alright?" The question seemed sudden and she nodded. Then she thought it out and began speaking.

"Yes. Some comments and looks but it's better than she or I expected. School itself isn't a problem and she talked mostly about people speaking to each other and asking questions in class. As if it were silent for a whole year. It's heartbreaking to think about. Personally she is sleeping alright and feels better now that she knows some good privacy wards. I had to sign a form for Flitwick so she could use them in the dorms." He nodded occasionally and she just kept going. Nearly everything she knew about how the younger witch was doing. Minutes later she stopped and pulled two pieces of paper from her pocket. Slowly she slid them across the table and he watched her hand.

Rowle flipped it over and she watched his face for a moment before looking away. It was private. His relationship with his sister and his feelings about her. Not her business. Not this way at least. Sabrina was smiling at the camera in that Gryffindor hoodie and holding a brownie sundae. It was a happy smile and she was casual. No make up and her hair was down. Just Sabrina. Hermione didn't know what the note said but it wasn't long by the length of time he read it.

When he pushed it back to her she looked up and his eyes said keep it so she nodded her agreement and then sat back. His lawyer had been two days ago so there wasn't any of that.

"Other than whatever your lawyer has, is there anything you want me to do?" It felt brave, offering and stupid. The last time had led her to tying her virginity to him.

"He's got it all. Some for you too if you want to but don't do it if you don't. Sabrina can do what she wants of it too. Once she is of age." She watched his somber face and didn't know what to say. Almost wanting a task or something.

"I shouldn't have suggested the rights." He said after a minute of silence. Her eyes snapped to his from the stones behind him and she just stared. What did that mean?

"I'm glad you have Sabrina and she is way better than she would have been if you didn't but it's a long time." He broke off at something that showed on her face. What it was exactly she didn't know and it probably didn't matter. She took a breath.

"Please don't. I appreciate it. That you've considered me but it's hard enough right now without apologies. It's what I have. Where we are." She forced the words out and slumped after.

"Tell me about what you do. How is life at the Dale?" He suggested after a reluctant nod and she tried to think of what to say.

"It's me and too many elves. Patter and Zavi mostly but they are ever present. Except when I hike or whatever. I'm not sure if they follow me when I leave the house but I did call Zavi to take some potion ingredients I found back to the house and there wasn't half a second before he was there. Didn't answer me either. I could probably take my NEWTs now but I've been brewing and trying a few things. My transfiguration was rusty and unimaginative but it's better now. Andromeda is really good at it, I didn't know that before. She's been great for that and Kings likes history of magic so that's at least one person to talk about that with." She chattered on when he seemed interested and stopped when she felt like she was just going on.

"No one your age?" He looked curious and she shrugged.

"I hang out with Blaise a couple times a week. Cultural exchange. Muggle London for the Wizarding high life. It's entertaining. Andromeda is letting me watch Teddy for a few hours at a time until I work up to being comfortable with sleep overs. He's fun and having a baby around it totally new for me. And Harry too." She wasn't sure if Harry would want to be mentioned so she left out any details.

"Teddy?" He looked amused now and she smirked.

"Edward Remus Lupin is a charming metamorphmagus of six months." He chuckled at that and she grinned.

"He is the cutest. His hair flips colours and sometimes his eyes too." Her smile fell at but when he sobered.

"Will there be visits?" He asked after another uncomfortable silence.

"Theo and Draco got them. Two or three in their terms." She answered and he looked her over.

"I heard he got less than a year." Was the eventual response and she gave a curt nod. Ten months.

"Say something witch." He nearly growled the words and she met his eyes squarely then. Not knowing what he wanted her to say.

"Anything would be better. Anything. Aren't you angry?" He asked her. Seeming angry himself. She watched him breathe heavily and accepted this a difference between her brother and him.

"Yes and no. It feels unfair to me. Like I'm being punished which is selfish and juvenile but I'm only eighteen or whatever I am." She watched him flex then nod at her to continue.

"I got sick the night Stolford gave me what he thought the max likely. I was scared and panicked but then I thought about falling in love or something. It was horrible and I've had some weird nightmares about it too." He relaxed at that and looked as somber as before. She slumped too. Looking at him. This man that eventually she would marry. That seemed real enough now though it hadn't the first time she had come here.

"So you're just going to do what? While you wait for us." He asked her and she shrugged. Then he frowned and she felt defensive.

"I don't know. I'm sure I can find things to do or places to go or whatever. The house business will take up some of my time and I'll volunteer or maybe apprentice under a master. I don't know." Her voice was strong at the beginning but small at the end. His face softened and this was more a conciliatory nod than a demand she continue.

"Just don't put your life on hold. Anymore than it already is." She looked him over. Trying to see something of who he was.

"Maybe I could figure out what happened." She ventured and his eyes snapped to hers with a different alertness.

"My magic was bound in some way and it took Lestrange trying to kill me with the cruciatus to break it." His interest was piqued, she could tell and he looked thoughtfully at her. Scanning her appearance. After a minute she accepted that he wasn't going to request she drop the glamour.

"Seems like a serious binding." He commented after a moment of silence and she nodded her agreement.

"I've been thinking of heading back to the Black family library too. I wanted to look last year but we were busy." His wry smile was not amused but she returned it anyways.

"That's one way of putting it." Was the low response and she didn't want to make the mood even more tense so she tried to smile genuinely. It didn't work but he raised a brow at her.

"I don't know what most people know is possible. No one seemed to consider what had actually happened with him so maybe this is similar. Just a case of finding a der of circumstances that fit. Even if it seems impossible." Hermione held his gaze so he would know who she meant and he looked curious. One day maybe.

"Magic is a tool. I used to think it was a gift but now I know. It's what you use it for." She watched his face and wondered at that. It was the most complex concept he had referenced with her. It made her relax too.


	15. Chapter 15

Andromeda had been right. Clothing could be armour and now she needed it. Obnoxious Wizarding flashbulbs went off and the puffs of smoke they caused had created a haze above the heads of the crowd of photographers. They weren't aloud in the courtrooms but had followed her to the doors two days ago too. Today she wasn't as filled with dread as she had been then. Two and a half years had been Josh's sentence and Stolford had assured her that he didn't expect much more for Rowle. It was half of the six she had anticipated, so the relief was profound.

The clothes were more important since she sat alone then and today. Daphne had offered to come and she had been firm. No. Josh wouldn't like it and it was needless press for the witch. Sabrina has been a different matter though and Hermione knew now that she had been right. This wasn't anywhere she needed to be. So Hermione sat in her robes and with her hair in controlled ringlets down her back. The robes were comfortable and lovely. They had been their House Blue last time and today they were a burnished gold. It felt as if she were wearing a costume but she knew it was the right thing to do in this situation. The elves had been overjoyed to have their Miss wear traditional robes.

The doors closed with a low sound and people moved to their seats. They had enough for the Wizengamot to function but as they had been sentencing the members or their heirs it was many more empty seats than usual. The press bench was full but quiet and she was dreading what their quills would scribble. Josh and her had absolutely no interaction in the war. Rowle was different in that way. She was sure it would be sensational.

Three hours later, she knew that sensational was definitely the word for the articles that would come out of this hearing. It was better and it was worse. Josh has been busy managing snatchers nearly the whole year where Rowle only answered for specific events. There weren't many either and she wondered what he had been doing in the long gaps between them. The depositions only contained the answers to questions they had been asked under veritaserum. Not pleasant but not the whole truth either. It never was. There wasn't time to piece together each person's full term of the war. Just answer the charges levied.

"We will deliberate." Charles Macmillan was interim Chief Warlock and had presided over the trials since they cobbled together the needed members and began the long haul. Hermione turned her attention from the bench he had led the trial from and scanned the room. Noticing who had what expression and what she could from the people present.

Kingsley was sat at the Ministers bench beside the tall table Macmillan had been seated at and he caught her eye. It was a level look and she knew it was a reminder to keep her chin up. Her small smile reassured him, she was alright. Alone and feeling small but alright. Better than she had been two days ago. Josh's stoic mask had been so difficult to watch and the long look he had given her was nearly crippling. As if he didn't think he would see her again or she wouldn't be there when he got out. Something like that. All she could do was meet it and let her determination show. Only the swift head shake indicating Daphne wouldn't be there had got any kind of positive reaction. An equally curt nod.

Rowle had watched it all with interest and more observation of the room than her brother had. Looking back at him now, he was looking at her. She smiled grimly and he raised a brow. They could all do that so well. His eyes scanned her then and she knew that was his comment on her traditional attire. A small eye roll was her reply and he didn't smile but she thought he would have if so many weren't watching. Then the face sobered and those blue grey eyes looked as grim as she had felt two days ago. A small shrug was all she could answer. It was what it was and they would have to deal with it. A small nod was his reply and she settled back into the bench she was on.

Minutes passed and then the wards blocking sound from the Wizengamot benches lifted and they were all seating themselves again. Macmillan climbed the steps to his raised desk and looked around before speaking.

Hermione listened. Three years. Her insides squirmed but she kept her composure. Two visits a year, it was less than Josh she thought, then listened to the rest of what the man said. It wasn't much. A statement of the Wizengamot's commitment to fair and just trials.

Her eyes flicked back to Rowle, who was looking down and then she waited. Hoping he would look at her before he was taken from the courtroom. He did and there was less to see than she had expected. All she could do was keep eye contact and not show any of her feelings. It was hard. Hard to look at him and know that even if she didn't know him, or love him, he was it for her. Thorfinn Rowle was hers and being sent to prison for three years. A firm nod and certainty were all she could do when the Aurors gripped his upper arms to turn him away. Maybe he nodded in response or maybe it was her imagination.

Knowing people were watching her, probably more than him, she didn't turn away or leave the room through a side door. Hermione sat therein her gorgeous robes and kept her emotions in check. She could go home after. Cry or yell or just crumple but now, it was time to show them who she was. Proud and strong. Andromeda's words ran through her head and Harry's too. To be her and proud of it. It was enough to keep her back straight and nothing other than heightened colour on her face. The dirty blond waves disappeared through the door behind the defendants chair and she just waited. For people to begin to leave and release her from this.

Impatiently she counted fifteen Ministry members leave the room before she stood and slowly walked out of the tier or seats and down the stairs. At the door she met Kinglsey, who had obviously timed his exit with hers. They shared a glance and he nodded at her. She just gave a single nod back and left the room. Down the hallway and into the full lift. Meeting no one's eyes and not looking down. Then it was the bustling atrium and she watched people move out of her way. Then she stood at the floo and took a single breath before calling out her address and stepping into the rush of flames.

"Miss is home." Zavi was waiting for her and she gave a nod.

"I can't stop now. Sabrina is waiting and if I do, I'll cry or something. I'll be back." Then she grabbed another handful of floo powder and called out the Headmistress' office floo address and waited for the rushing fireplaces to stop. Then she stepped out and waved her hand over herself. Cleaning the soot off before she looked around.

It wasn't a minute before the door to the office proper opened and Mcgonagall stood there. Her smile was small but Hermione appreciated it and entered at the gesture. Sabrina was there and Hermione wondered how long she had been waiting for.

"Three years Rina." Hermione spoke quickly and before she had sat down. Then watched the mask crack and emotions flit across her face.

"Okay. That's okay. Better than we thought." Sabrina was looking at her for confirmation and she nodded.

"I should have gone." Sabrina sounded anguished and Hermione kneeled in front of her chair.

"No. He wouldn't have liked it. Today would have been harder for him if you were there. When you come of age, you can go. We only get two a year so you won't miss many." The girl looked stricken and she could only meet her eyes.

"I'm sorry Hermione." Sabrina meant it and Hermione bit her lip to hold in the tears.

"I'm sorry too Rina. Right now it's not as much help, that it could have been worse. We can do this though. Two years of school and this one has extra vacations. Then we will travel or something if we don't know what else to do. I've got my exams in a couple months and you will be home for a week. Then it's Christmas. That's nearly half a year of plans and things to keep us busy." Sabrina nodded absently and then met her eyes again. The next nod was firmer. More determined.

"Dinner is going to begin." The usually strict voice was gentler than expected and both of them looked to the poised witch behind her desk. Hermione nodded.

"I'll write tomorrow and expect one too." She said and Sabrina smiled weakly at that. They wrote often and it was a frequent request from one to the other.

Five minutes later she stood in the floo room again and Zavi was looking at her with uncertainty. All she could do was look around the huge empty house. Then she took a step, then another. By the stairs she was running and the sound of her heels clicking seemed ridiculous.

Pushing her monogrammed doors open she began taking these stupid clothes off. Angry and upset. Her mind was full of thoughts and her chest hurt. It would be months before she saw Josh and half a year before she seen Rowle. March. Fall and winter would be over. Spring would be coming and that seemed forever away. The first tear fell as she stood in her underwear and bra. Standing in the middle of her gorgeous room, with clothes on the floor and feeling so alone.

Minutes passed with her arms around her chest as the silent tears turned to sobs and then she opened her eyes at the small pop.

"Miss has a bath. Zavi takes you." The small elf was beside her when she looked down and the little face was creased with worry. His ears were drooping and Hermione wished she could display her emotions so easily. All she had was a crushing weight on her chest and tears.

The bath was hot and she did relax, knowing then that elves had poured potions into it. Her tears didn't stop but the sobs did and eventually she got out. Waiting for it to cool was useless when she knew it would be kept the same temperature unless she requested differently.

Patter handed her a towel and then a dressing gown. It was soft and warm. She smiled her thanks and the elf just pointed to her room.

A small tray sat on her desk with a vial on it. She could tell from the slowly swirling pink liquid that it was a calming draught. A moment of thought had her picking it up and downing it before she climbed into her huge bed. The elf had warmed it and she closed her eyes. Tears slid down occasionally and twice she spelled her pillow dry before she finally fell asleep.

* * *

Granger,

I'll be by at four. No excuses and if you don't look like a goddess when I get there, you will when we leave. So be ready.

Blaise

Hermione hadn't looked at the letter again but knew it was still under her pile of Arithmancy papers. It was three thirty and she had petulantly left it there at ten this morning. Her scoff had been I observed but her mood hadn't been. Zavi had been leaving small treats for her all day and hadn't made her stop for lunch. His concession to her needing the distraction.

No one was letting her barricade herself away. Andromeda had come and she had gone there in the last week. Harry had done the same and they had a few dinners at Grimmauld after a day of his training. That was it though, now Blaise was demanding her. Probably because she hadn't written back to his two more considerate letters.

"Miss should goes." Zavi spoke after a quiet pop and she looked at the elf. Hands on hips and ears straight out. Stubborn creature.

"I know. I will. I am. It's just that I don't want to." The elf nodded at that but didn't change his stance. She smiled slightly and stood. Leaving her study materials for tomorrow.

Blaise was standing in front of the same window as before when she arrived in the floo room. He looked up and his face changed. Having expected her to be in jeans or even pajamas it looked like. She wasn't. Her dress was simple and black but fit her well and her hair was good. Or so she thought anyways. Patter had promised that her feet wouldn't hurt with the charms she had cast and her cloak was over one arm.

"I made a reservation. Let's Go." Was all he said after his perusal of her and she nodded. A moment later the two were standing in a muggle alley. That didn't smell very good at all. She looked her question and he gestured grandly to the exit leading onto a street and she accepted his arm with all the pomp she could manage. A hand wave transfigured her cloak into a coat and then took his hand.

"How did you make the reservation?" Hermione asked him quietly as they walked toward the small restaurant that had almost no branding except the single word on the door, Caparzo's.

"Used one of those standing phones and got the numbers from that book you gave me." He smiled at her smugly and she laughed. He had asked how muggles knew where to go and eat if there were so many choices. The explanation of ranked dining and the book had been answer enough. Of course he had chosen Italian and she was pleased. A nice warm pasta would be just what she needed.

Hermione charmed two pieces of ID in her wallet and didn't laugh at Blaise's dumbstruck look when they were asked. It was funny though and through her giggles, she explained the legal drinking age and he looked appalled.

Half an hour later the two of them were consuming an antipasto plate and she was waiting for the small talk to end. It wasn't like him to go on for so long.

"What should we do then?" She looked up from the bruschetta she was carefully balancing on a triangle of toasted bread and met his eyes.

"What do you mean?" She asked and then popped the delicious mixture into her mouth. He sipped his wine and then met her eyes squarely.

"Exams. Mine are a week after yours so that's December. Then Christmas. I'm sure you make a big deal of it. January though, what happens then?" He asked her. As if she had answered for him.

"I don't know. You can do whatever you want." He looked at her with surprise and then put his wine glass down and smiled a different smile. It was all for show.

"Oh no Granger. You are stuck with me now. Theo was right. You are a brilliant witch and so nice. Now you are in a place without clear goals. I don't imagine that's comfortable for you." The fake smile fell and he are a slice of salami.

"It isn't." Deciding she could wait for her ravioli, she sat back and picked up her own wine glass. Then she considered what he had said.

"You want to do something? Together I mean." She asked him and he just scanned her.

"I'm hoping you have some ideas. If I don't have anything to say to Mama then she will demand I take over a hotel or something." He rolled his eyes and she laughed at his serious tone.

"That's not a bad idea. Is it a nice hotel?" She asked him and he just laughed.

"They are nice Granger. There is three, mine is on the Amalfi Coast. Private residences with a main building. Ballrooms and amenities." He answered and she blinked. Then smiled.

"Why not do that then?" She asked him and his look said it all. Boring.

"I'm sure it wouldn't be Blaise. Unless it runs itself perfectly." He nodded and she did too in response. Less fun if you weren't actually needed there.

"So you want to do something but have no idea what and you think I have some crazy plans that will be better?" She surmised and he agreed then they accepted their plates and for a few minutes they were silent.

"This is good. I had no idea you could get genuine Italian food here Granger." Blaise was impressed and she smiled smugly at him.

"The chef is probably Italian. You could ask to meet him later, some do that." Then she knew from his eyes that he wanted to get back to his point so she took another bite of the heavenly combination of cheese and vegetables while she thought it over.

"I don't know either." She admitted and his glance was sceptical. She looked down and continued. "I don't. I've had some thoughts but I'm not sure. An apprenticeship seems the most logical choice and I would like a mastery. Charms or potions. Runes too and arithmancy. Any of them. The war took everything. It feels like it. I know it's ungrateful but nearly three generations were consumed." She stopped then and met his eyes. He was twirling linguini onto his fork and watching her. A nod. Not agreement but keep going. She had learned a lot about Blaise in these past months.

"There are a few and two have even written. I can't though. Bond myself so tightly. I want to be able to do things with Sabrina and Teddy. The family business is a part time job and Macs said I could do more of it once I know enough. Josh said I don't need to but it feels like all I can do for him. Be her. Me. You know?" She asked and he nodded. This time in clear understanding. He had asked her the most about what had happened. Other than Harry. Seeming to want to understand her choices and thoughts. Why, she wasn't sure but he answered her questions too so she didn't feel like it all went one way.

"I read the mail the managers send and attend the meetings they request me to." He said it like he was making an embarrassing admittance and she smiled at his discomfort.

"That's not enough though." He said after a moment and she agreed. It wasn't enough for her or Blaise.

"Let's think about it. I hadn't thought about doing something with you or anyone else. Professionally or whatever." His smile was gloating then and she wanted to throw her napkin but knew this wasn't the place. So she sent a soft stinging jynx as his ass and watched him jump then chuckle at her laughter.


	16. Chapter 16

Sabrina had been holding her hand since they had met on the platform. Claudia had made them three until the young witch had gone to her mother after a few minutes. They said hello to Ginny and the Weasleys then Sabrina had given her a look and she had Apparated the two of them home. Then she had gotten a tight hug. It was long and Sabrina gave a wobbly smile when she finally pulled away. Then requested sundaes and leggings in their newly mostly completed hang out room.

There they were now. Rich warm woods with their House colours splashed around and a big U shaped couch. The sundaes were as gorgeous as ever and Sabrina smiled up at her then. Hermione could only smile back and wait for whatever was on her mind.

"I wasn't sure. How it would be here, how you would be." Was her eventual admittance and Hermione frowned quickly at her for worrying.

"I'm alright Rina. I promise. It took a few days and then it became alright. The first trip to Diagon was hellish." Knowing Sabrina wouldn't accept the truth without sharing some of the negatives.

"I know. Heroine holds her head high, or something alliterative like that." Watching the younger witch roll her eyes was funny. She had done the same and Harry had apparated in to ask why they hadn't at least added her H name in. It was reliving that they could laugh about it. Or be amused anyways.

"What about you?" Hermione asked her and watched the witch carefully from under her lashes. A shrug and then something showed on her face.

"You can tell me Rina. Whatever it is. Or not if you really don't want to." The last she added at the frown she could see.

"I do. Some of it was that. Nose in the air comments or just trash about Thor." She looked up then and Hermione nodded her understanding. She got some of that too.

"The unaffiliated families though." Sabrina stopped then and Hermione deliberately took another bite and looked at the sundae while she did. Not wanting to stare. "The comments about being bailed out by a heroine and the shame." At this Hermione made herself take a breath and then another. Spazzing out wouldn't be helpful and she didn't think the witch was truly upset. Bothered was a better description.

"Worse still were the ones about where we would be if he had taken you. The cafe or whatever." It was said in such a quiet voice and she didn't know what to say for a minute. Then those eyes came up and they were exactly the same mix of colours as her brothers. The question and need to know was all she could see clearly on the younger girl's face.

"I don't know. If they really tried to take us or not. They didn't and Dolohov is very good. What does that mean? Your Brother, he was shooting spells but none of us got hit. It's strange to think about it. Even these few months after it's over." Honesty was all she could offer and Sabrina looked at her with anguish then.

"He loves you. Wouldn't hurt you ever." Hermione said immediately. Then watched the girls face. It was resigned but her eyes were less controlled.

"Others though? Did he hurt people?" Sabrina asked and Hermione froze.

"Nearly everyone hurt someone or more than one person since this started. I killed one." She spoke slowly and only let herself look down when she confessed. Sabrina stared at her for a moment and then closed her mouth and looked down. Hermione felt that all she could do was wait and see what she said.

"Was it self defense?" Was the eventual question and she shook her head.

"No. Luna, Nott was looming over Luna and had some kind of holding spell on her. The fear I could see on her face was scary. Terrifying in that moment and I levitated a piece of broken stone at him." Her hand indicated her head and Sabrina flinched. It was hard. To see a girl she loved flinch at hearing what she had done. It seemed normal among her age group or relatively. Not surprising anyways but even just two years younger, it wasn't expected.

"He would have hurt her though. Or you thought so. I don't know when it's okay to hurt people. It all makes me so angry Hermione. My brother, Thor, who loves me and has tried so hard to take care of me. He hurt people and that's. It's just hard to accept."Sabrina spoke with so much emotion mixed together that the prevalent one wasn't clear. Another bite of the delicious dessert helped her feel calmer and think about what to say. What could she say to that. It was true.

"That's understandable. That you have mixed feelings. So do I. Is there ever a good enough reason to hurt someone? I don't know. Draco did. Risked all of us and the school, for his mother. I'm sure other things were weighed but his mother was tortured in front of him. Should he have let her die and then himself instead of taking the mark and his tasks? I don't know Sabrina." Waiting for a moment to see if this was enough for now was hard. It was the best way to speak to the younger girl though. Short bursts of important conversations in the midst of regular chatter. The relaxation and resumption of eating was her answer and so she changed the topic.

"Andromeda stopped by last night. I was surprised to see her at ten but she was holding a letter and her pinched expression was the answer." Hermione spoke gravely and Sabrina perked up and licked her spoon.

"Narcissa finally wrote?" She asked and Hermione grinned at the witch's enthusiasm. Sabrina had been fascinated by Hermione and her friends. Also at her inclusion into their small and rather exalted group. That hadn't come to her mind until Claudia had gasped at the news that The Minister of Magic was practicing magic with her. It was funny and strange but amusing.

"Yes. It was interesting to read a letter like that. So much has happened as she was as vague as possible." Hermione scoffed slightly and this time it was Sabrina that grinned.

"Somewhere in that letter was something or Andromeda wouldn't have been pinched. She only does that when it's not pleasant but the right thing." They shared a smile at that. Andromeda say the two down a few times and laid some things out. It was that expression. We just have to soldier on.

"It was the first line of the second paragraph. It was honest too. Years of no choices have made me reflect on the ones you made when you had the chance. It struck me as true anyway." Sabrina looked thoughtful and scooped the last bit of chocolate sauce from her dish.

"You said she was disowned for her choices. That's hard. To have lost her family and her sisters. Well one at least. Then her family again." Sabrina spoke quietly and then her eyes caught on Hermione's.

"We have been invited to tea. Two mornings from now at two." Her grim tone was honest and Sabrina looked surprised and then uncomfortable.

"Exactly. I think we are armour and distraction. Teddy will be here and tea at her house." Hermione shared the instructions she had been given and Sabrina looked surprised.

"Mrs Malfoy will want to see Teddy, won't she?" Was the question and Hermione answered dryly.

"Meda said she will have to ask." Then she giggled at Sabrina's wide eyes and speculative look. The younger girl laughed then too.

* * *

"Where is she then?" Harry asked her.

"With Claudia. They asked to go into Brighton to the market. I've given her a coin and we've been working on her patronus. It's hard. Easier to know we already can and can fake it then try and convince her of that." She answered and Harry looked surprised.

"I thought she would be here." It was a grumble and she laughed.

"Come for dinner tonight or tomorrow if you want. Last night was mostly spent on catching her up on whatever news and gossip she missed. The personal stuff more than the actual news we write more about." Harry looked thoughtful. She just gave him a look that said speak.

"Ginny mentioned a few things." He said after a minute and a bite of his sandwich.

"About?" She asked. Not staring at him though wanting to. Something in his tone was serious.

"Some of the Death eater kids and family members having a rough time." He answered her and then caught her eye at the silence from her.

"Not Sabrina. Or Ginny said she hadn't seen much or heard much. I guess they've kept an eye out through DA members. It helped at the beginning." Harry said and she nodded. Ginny and her had written several times and Hermione was surprised by how much the younger witch had shared with her in those letters. As if she needed a safe place. Almost a diary. That thought had made her write in reply to a comment about not bothering her. Ensuring that Ginny knew she was happy to hear from her. Whatever she wanted to share to talk about. Molly was protective and she didn't like to cut in on her time with Harry but she looked forward to her being out of school and seeing her more.

"What is it then? Obviously you want to speak with me about it so share. I promise not to yell right now." The last was in response to his apprehensive look.

"They've taken up trying to escort Lestrange around the castle or at least watch him. Found him bleeding and crying a few times. Won't say anything. They tried McGonagall but without dosing him, he won't speak. Two of them stayed at the school so he wasn't alone with the chance of whoever getting him again." He stopped and the two were not eating or busying their hands. It was all Hermione could do not to pull her wand. Not to use it but in response to her racing heartbeat.

"I see. No I don't." Was her eventual reply and he nodded in understanding.

"There must be family. Someone." She said and Harry looked at her with something she wasn't sure of. Her mind was racing and trying to see whatever he did. Or a clue at least.

"Please just say it." She nearly bit the words out and Harry looked apologetic.

"They won't let Narcissa have him." Harry said finally and she thought about that. Harry had said she had written but it was something she had asked him in confidence.

"Is this what she asked you? Whatever you were vague about after that significant glance ages ago?" She asked and he did smile at that.

"Yeah. She asked me to look into the regulations for her. It took a bit because of her status. She isn't marked but they did lay a parole sentence on her for involvement." Hermione blinked at him.

"I had no idea. How?" She asked and he looked down and then up.

"A few people got them. It was quiet and I didn't know until Narcissa wrote me. Right after. Kingsley said it was to head of trials. It's two years for her and they gave Parkinson a year." He looked uncomfortable at that and she knew why. Yelling to give him up wasn't worth a year of anything to him. The whole trials and punishment thing made them both uncomfortable. Not for some of them, some were dangerous. Most of those were dead though. The rest were perhaps less than model citizens but Draco had changed Harry's views dramatically. After spending a year thinking him a loyal death eater by choice, his face and voice on the tower had been crushing to Harry. Maybe he hadn't talked about it with anyone but her, she knew though and her look was resigned.

"So? What does this have to do with Sinclair Lestrange?" She asked him. Not wanting the point to get lost. He might never bring it up again. He met her eyes and she stared into the vivid green. Waiting. Becoming more alarmed by the moment.

Her eyes broke from his when he reached into his hoodie pocket and pulled out a folded piece of paper. Then slid it across the table halfway and she looked up at him.

"Kingsley wanted to call you in. I said I would do it. He didn't want to do it in your home but this is preferable. I think so." He just looked resigned and she thought over his words. Then knew the answer was in the paper and reached for it. The magic recognized hers and she thought about Kingsley sealing it like that.

Her eyes took in the paper and then turned it. This wasn't a letter but a copy of a blood tracing ritual. Done in the Ministry and Kingsley's signature was the one witnessing it.

Sinclair Lestrange was her cousin of some kind. If she understood the connection correctly.

"Zavi." She spoke into the silence and the elf popped in.

"Please get me the family grimoire." She looked the elf in the eye and noticed Harry watching her.

"Yes Miss." The ear wiggle was because he had advised she read it and she had resisted. She wanted the family trees in the back though and waited without meeting her friends eye. She didn't have long and the book bound in wood and looking ancient appeared in front of her.

Knowing it would open for her magics, she placed a hand on it and pushed some of it toward the pull she felt. Then it warmed under her hand and she opened it. Now that it was here in front of her she wanted to look through it. Curiosity being enough. Not the time though and so she carefully moved closer to the back and found the family listings. Then flipped until she reached more recent times.

There she and Josh were. Both glowed a copper colour and the rest were a flat black. Dead. She wondered what hers had shown as before her magics were free. Then she found the name. Sinclair's mother's name. Her father's cousin. With the notation she had married Antoine Lestrange. Then she looked up from the parchment Kinglsey had sent and looked again.

"So it's enough then?" She asked him finally and he shifted.

"Probably not for someone affiliated or even a regular citizen without some serious court battles." Harry answered and she just waited.

"It's you and if you go before the Wizengamot and ask for guardianship then." He trailed off and gave her a pointed look. She grimaced then. His nod told her that he understood. She didn't know what to do with this information.

"You think I should." She said after looking him over and thinking about the way he had approached this.

"His file says he lived with his mother from one. Lestrange died in a duel and then she died when he was eight. There was an elf and a nanny. Decent from what it said. Kingsley said he was polite and quiet." Harry looked down then and she thought about it. Her friend who had no one. No one claimed him and he grew up without love or anything. Even support he could count on. From an adult anyways.

"I'll speak to Sabrina when she comes home. I appreciate you speaking to me before we have tea with Narcissa tomorrow." She shot him and look and he smiled at her. Then relaxed into his seat and picked up his sandwich.

"So you've opened it now Mione. And at a table with food on it." Her scowl must have been impressive because his smile dropped and she primly wandlessly moved it to the side table and picked up her spoon.


	17. Chapter 17

Tolkturn looked at her across the desk and she just waited.

"You are an interesting client Miss Rosier." He said and she chuckled lowly and then coloured slightly.

"I just want to make sure that I have it all nicely straightened out and in order. I assume this is the reason people have to go to court in these cases. The money." She answered and he nodded while scanning the list in front of him.

"The usual signed agreements have been made and so his trust vault is replenished to a thousand galleons every two years until he comes of age. The Ministry guardianship agreement allows sanctioned withdrawals for preapproved reasons so it shouldn't have been a problem for school preparations." The goblin said and she thought this over. What he knew without access to the boys actual information was staggering. So much was usual contracts or agreements. It was enlightening and complex.

"The entirety of the Lestrange accounts will go to him though. When that finally makes it through the Ministries hands." It wasn't a question but she meant it as one. A sharp glance then and she straightened.

"I'm sure the vault keys and some of the holdings would be left to him as is his right." Was the reply and she sat back at that.

"Are you saying that they would strip it?" She asked him and the dark look was surprising. Previously reserved for Voldemort.

"Perhaps finance is not discussed at your dinner table. With the Minister anyways." It was more grating than his usual conversational tone and she let her mind turn that over. Kingsley couldn't speak about some things and the goblin too was hampered by oath and custom. It was integrity that bound Kingsley. His determination not to begin this new era with dishonesty or more back alley dealings than needed.

"You would like me to look into this? Further than Sinclair, I mean." A straight on look that was fathomless in that way of goblins.

"Do you think I shouldn't? Is there a reason that my brother or betrothed would be harmed by my doing this?" She asked the goblin and waited for a reply. He had been good to her when they first met and even after she had broken into his bank. She thought he had spoken for her and he had stood beside her facing the line of goblins at her sentencing.

"No monetary reason not to. The Lestrange account manager will no doubt visit me promptly." Was his eventual reply and she nodded.

* * *

Sabrina had wanted to come and so she waited with the younger witch beside her. Trying not to think too much about what she was doing, she thought about Parkinson instead. This was the only place she had seen the witch since that night in the Great Hall. Blaise said he hadn't seen her and nothing else. What did that mean? It was only a letter so he wouldn't say much but still.

"Miss Rosier." Stolford called and they both stood. Introductions made, Sabrina gave her a look and she straightened in her seat.

Then pulled the papers from the bank and the potion results out of her bag and held his eye as she passed it to him. A moment passed and then he took them. Speculation on his face and she wondered at him showing it. His mask was excellent even if he had been a Ravenclaw so he wanted her to know.

The Gringotts papers got his attention first and then with eyebrows raised he scanned the family tree and her notations. He scanned it again and then looked up at her. Now she could see nothing and Sabrina shifted beside her.

"You are certain you want to do this?" He asked her outright and she shrugged. Then dropped her glamours.

"It has mostly healed and Tolkturn says they will drain his vaults and there isn't a reason not to. Harry says he's being hurt at school and it's another kid without a family. Sabrina says do it and I don't know. Do you think we shouldnt? Is there a reason not to? Narcissa wants him I think, but her probation is two years. Do you know where the Ministry wards are housed?" She asked him her most important questions and then waited. Sabrina grabbed her hand and she looked at her. Surprised by the tension on her face and the lack of colour on her face.

"It's alright. We need to know." She murmered and received a squeeze in response and her face looked a bit less tense. This was important to the younger witch and Hermione had been surprised by the immediate yes when she asked what Sabrina thought of finding out what they could and maybe taking him in. Of course she had back tracked and talked about her not giving up more of her life and things like that.

She had owled the bank and the lawyer immediately and then wondered at her life. Then she had sent an owl off to Macintyre incase that needed doing. All three had replied within two hours and she now had appointments. Immediate ones or the next day at least and so she went first to the bank and then got Sabrina who had wanted to come here. Then they were going to tea. It was a lot after weeks spent more in quiet study. Avoiding adding to the scandal her life had become.

Now she was asking her lawyer about taking in another ward. Or something. Sabrina wasn't like that but this would be another sensation and she couldn't even ask anyone that would be involved as they were in Azkaban. His face was still a blank mask as he looked out the window and thought. Eventually he turned to her and looked at her with as much speculation as before.

"I see no reason not to move forward from a legal standpoint." He said finally and Sabrina took a breath beside her. She just waited. Hoping he would share something of his thoughts. It was clear he had many.

"As an advisor or if you would like my opinion then I will give it." Her patience had paid off and she nodded. All of her attention on this wizard and she watched him steeple his fingertips and then his eyes met hers intently.

"Do Not do this if it will overtax you mentally. You haven't spoken to me of your war experiences outside of relevant questions. It is known that you were harmed by his family. Your brother will be released and then your betrothed. I do not know Rowle but I do know your brother. He will not be pleased to find you tethered from guilt." He would have said more if Sabrina had not taken a ragged breath then and Hermione nodded her acceptance of his words. Then listened as he explained the protocol and what steps could be taken to expedite the issue.

* * *

"Are you sure you want to come to tea?" She asked Sabrina when they met on the landing after changing.

"Yes." She said and then looked down. This wasn't alright and she didn't want to take their issues into an already fraught tea.

"We have a few minutes. Can we talk about what is upsetting you before we go? I'd rather be late then have this between us." She asked quietly and waited for Sabrina to meet her eyes. The girl didn't show much but she nodded and they moved to the bench she always laughed at mentally. So tired from one flight of stairs that you might need a rest. Now she was glad of it and they faced each other and she waited.

"What would you be doing if you didn't take me?" The girl asked directly and Hermione blinked and then considered it. Sabrina meant it.

"The same. Except I probably wouldn't be doing as well. After, maybe an apprenticeship. That I don't want to do because of the restrictions on my time. Otherwise it would be similar." She admitted honestly and then waited.

"I didn't think about you. I mean I did but not like that. You made it so easy to come here. I know he would be better here than Ministry custody if Thor thought Aunt Cypress better. I've talked to him. I told you that. Not much and he doesn't stick around but he seems nice and it's sad. So hard all the time because it's everyone. I don't want you to do this though. If it will be hard for you or you don't actually want to. He's right about Thor and Josh too. They won't like it, if you don't. I know you don't know what to think about that but I know they will both be protective and worried. Just don't. Please don't if you don't think it's right." She said and held her gaze. It was so honest and so the girl meant every word.

Hermione felt so much as she listened.

"I probably wouldn't be doing this or be as okay with it as I am, without you. It's been like getting a sister, having you. I'm glad you like being with me. Family. If he can have that too then we should. I want to that way. I just don't know him. I knew you and it's another thing I did to your brother. Another decision I made that affects him. Or will eventually. What do you think?" She answered honestly and meant her question.

"Don't worry about Thor. Not about this. Thank you Hermione. You don't like it when I say it but I mean it. I've never been so happy at home. Unless Thor was there but even then, father was around. I want you to be happy too." Sabrina answered and then was crying. Hermione hugged her and let a couple tears fall.

"We will try then and hope it's alright. Narcissa wanted him and maybe if we aren't what he needs then she can help." She said and Sabrina nodded into her shoulder. A minute passed and then she called Patter to erase their tears before they went to floo to Andromeda's.

Ten minutes later they were seated on a settee in Andromeda's parlour waiting for Narcissa Malfoy to arrive. Andromeda had laughed once when she caught her eye so they were all looking out the windows or at something else. Then finally the low musical chime sounded and they all straightened before watching Andromeda walk to the floo. There she was. Tall and icy blonde with the same grey eyes as the rest of her family. The navy robe she wore was simple if beautifully fitted and she glanced aroundthe room before her shoulders dropped slightly and she looked to her sister.

"Narcissa." Meda said calmly and waited.

"Andromeda." The witch returned, Sabrina and her watched avidly and tried not to stare.

"Tea?" Andromeda asked and then they moved. Each to chair facing the two younger girls.

"Miss Rosier, Miss Rowle. It is good to see you both well." Hermione thought that sincere and smiled a polite smile at the witch. Assessing how she felt, in front of this witch. Seeing her for the first time since that day, or really looking at her for the first time since she had been in her home. The witch looked similar but not, the absolutely expressionless face and nearly wild eyes were gone. Instead great eyes had scanned them, with interest and some wariness.

"Here you go Hermione." Andromeda brought her attention away from her sister and Hermione caught her eye. The witch gave her a small grin and Hermione relaxed. It had gone the preferred way apparently. Meda knew her sister well enough to know what tack she would take upon seeing her so it would be more relaxed and not hostile.

"Is Draco alright?" She asked, wanting to know. The grey eyes held hers for a moment before she answered.

"Yes. He was. It a better without those creatures and he expected it." Was the answer and Hermione thought about that.

"I'm glad. Glad he is okay and that it won't be too long." She replied and thought Narcissa relaxed some at that. Meda did and Sabrina smiled at her. Then the two watched Narcissa look at her sister and wait. Four small sips passed before the darker haired one huffed.

"We will begin again. Or go on. However it happens." Was the brisk reply to the look and Narcissa Malfoy smiled. Not a wide one but it looked sincere.

"How have you all been? The public has been voracious in regards you Miss Rosier." She said and then looked to Andromeda before her.

"Yes. She has been very helpful in armouring me. Enjoying it more certainly." Hermione returned and Meda laughed then caught her sisters eye. The smile was small again but they shared it and she smiled at Sabrina. The small talk continued until Narcissa called her Miss Rosier for the fifth time and she grimaced.

"Could you call me Hermione? It seems so formal and here you needn't be so. I'm not asking to return the informality." Sabrina laughed lowly beside her and she nudged the girl. Who knew full well how ridiculous it felt to be referred to thusly.

"Certainly. If you are okay with it. Perhaps you will want to call my by my name one day Hermione. I understand though. Has anyone spoken to you of Sinclair?" All of them had been expecting this and after a Teddy had been promised at the next visit, she knew it wouldn't be long.

"Yes. We need the Ministry open so tomorrow I will go and get a hearing date. Or preliminary custody until we eat one. My lawyer has been very helpful lately." Her dry tone seemed to amuse the witch but the direct eye contact said other things.

"Thank you." Was said quietly and she nodded once. This witch was not comfortable to be around but Meda said she could be. They would try for it one day. She had been polite today and included Sabrina as well.

* * *

"I can't believe I'm doing this." Hermione mumbled and Kingsley elbowed her. The door was opening and the boy followed the headmistress into her office. Sabrina, Kingsley and herself were in three seats with a space between them and the two for the ones who had just entered.

She couldn't help scanning the boys face and more so his eyes. Looking for something. Something to tell her if he was twisted in some way. Her heart was beating a bit faster and she didn't have long to look before his eyes were down and staring at his shoes.

"Sit down Mr Lestrange and we can begin." Mcgonagall put a hand on his shoulder and did as bid. The woman looked up at her then and Hermione wasn't sure what the direct stare meant. The bowed head of dark brown curls wasn't similar to hers or Josh's waves but not different enough either. It was far darker and the curls were looser. It reached his shoulders and he looked small. Only eleven but his face had been thin, she thought so anyways.

"Sinclair, this is Hermione Rosier and maybe you know Sabrina Rowle from school?" Kingsley said I'm his deep and calm voice.

The boy looked up at him then and Hermione could see a difference in his face. More open or at least he met her friends eyes. Nothing scary showed. No flash of calculation even. Just watchfulness. Kingsley looked to her then and she just tried to take comfort in his steady calm demeanour and then looked at the boy again.

"I only found out who I was recently. Similar to your being found. Until I read your tracing potion results I didn't know I had a second cousin. Your mother was my father's cousin." She had to take a breath then. Thinking of Evan Rosier as her father was foreign and she didn't know him at all. Only pictures. This boy didn't look like him and she thought he would have a thinner face than either of the Lestranges that she had met. His eyes were blue and that was startling too.

"So now that I know of our connection and after finding some things out. I petitioned for custody and was granted interim guardianship until our hearing date." The eyes flicked to Kingsley beside her and then Sabrina before back to her.

"Why did you do this?" He asked and she watched his face. Wondering what to say and seeing only confusion.

"Lots of reasons but I think the most important one for all of us is that we don't have parents. None of us in this room have parents. We have people to help us though. People we trust. You are only eleven and though your English is very good, this is a foreign country for you. If you want, you can stay here for the few days left of this break and think about coming for Christmas. Please don't feel like we are snatching you away. It's just that if you want to then you can and for summer break you will come to our house." She answered and wondered at Sabrina's huff from beside her. When she looked over at her, the girl had a wry smile on her face.

"You do better when you're blasting into a house and rescuing someone Hermione." She said and Kingsley laughed his low chuckle. She looked up and McGonagall had a smile on her face which was surprising.

"Tell him what you told me this morning." Sabrina added and Hermione looked at her again. The girl smiled and then gave her a stern look that made Hermione smile a bit too. Sabrina thought she was brave and then encouraged her to be so. It was funny and so her. That decided her course and she turned back to the young boy who was watching them attentively.

"You have a home with us. It's called the Dale and to me it's huge. I don't know where you lived but it's also kind of comfortable and we are working on that. Mostly just that you can have a home with us and family of some kind. We can build our own bonds and it's maybe a bit odd. Sometimes there's a baby there and sometimes we do weird things but it's a home and we'd like to have you." She knew her cheeks were pink and she wanted to huff but the boy was watching her so intently.

"You want me to live with you. And her. Instead of the home I was at before school?" He said and she nodded.

"No one else?" He asked and she looked her question.

"Are you married or something? I read in a paper that she is your husband's sister." The question was interesting and revealing.

"My brother is in Azkaban. So is hers. We can tell you about it. I know you weren't here and some of us have explained some things. Others have said more things to you I'm sure. She means it though. I picked a room for you. Beside mine." Sabrina stopped and waited. The boy looked between them all and shrugged.

Hermione didn't know what to do. So she just waited. Kingsley spoke next and she watched the boy watch him.

"I think it's a good idea. You should go with them for these few days. It's unexpected for all of you but it will be good for you all. Fun too." The boy smiled a bit and Hermione looked at her friend who was grinning at the boy.

"Alright. If you want me to come." He didn't sound sure and she smiled at him then.


	18. Chapter 18

"Blaise." She called into the floo and waited. Maybe he wasn't home. It was only afternoon but Harry still had to work and the two wanted to fly. Why this was, she wasn't sure but they wanted to and she needed someone to fly with them.

"Hermione?" There he was and his smile seemed genuine.

"Can I come through for a minute?" She asked and then did so. Standing in his townhouse she just started speaking at his question.

"Ready to explain now?" He asked and she did.

"So they are waiting and want to fly. He has only had two lessons and I don't know. I can't fly well enough. Can you come?" She watched his face and this must have been the tenth expression she seen. Incredulity.

"The lost Lestrange is your second ward and you want me to come and give him a flying lesson. Right now." It was said flatly and she just nodded and bit her lip. Waiting.

"Yeah. Sure. I'll get my broom. Want to sit down while I do?" He asked and she nodded and then slumped into an overstuffed huge wingback chair and waited.

A tour had been followed by lunch and then Sabrina suggested they fly. Which was out of character but she had persisted and so here Hermione was.

"Wine tonight?" He asked as she stood and she nodded.

Blaise had stayed for dinner and five hours later she sat in the sitting room attached to her room and watched him pour her a glass of wine.

"Spill Granger." He said and she just looked at him.

His dark eyes were watching her and his sprawl was relaxed. He would wait her out.

"I don't know. He seems nice enough. Quiet. I see why Sabrina pushed flying. He is good or to my untrained eye it looks like it. He smiled then too and that was something. He didn't want to ask to many questions but that might come over time. Maybe he is like Sabrina and just adds them into normal conversations. I don't know anything about young boys Blaise." She blurted out. Then the pop of a house elf stopped her mid tirade and she turned to Zavi.

"Mr Harry is here." He said and flicked an ear in a way that meant he hadn't made a decision or sent him anywhere. She looked to Blaise who just shrugged and looked as interested as he had until now. So she waited and then stood to get a drink. Wine maybe. Before she could make it to the sideboard Zavi was back and levitating a bottle with a newly removed fork and a tray with whiskey and glasses. She just smiled at the elf and shook her head chidingly. An ear wiggle was the elf's only response and then it was gone.

"Well Mione. How was it?" He was speaking before he entered her sitting room and he stopped at the sight of Blaise. Who was comfortably seated and holding a glass of amber liquid.

"Potter."

"Zabini."

"Yes Harry and Blaise. You are both here." They each shot her a look and she smiled into her wine glass.

"Did you meet him?" Harry asked the dark Italian.

"Yeah. She came begging me to fly with him. Sabrina and him. We did then we all had dinner and he took a book off one of the shelves in their hangout room and then excused himself politely to his room." Blaise surmised as Harry accepted the glass she handed him and sat down.

"You did. it Mione. Holy hell woman. What won't you do. Being a Rosier and then Sabrina. Rowle and that garbage. Then this. That's all the crap I put you through aside." He shook his head and Blaise snorted softly. She scowled at both of them.

"It's not like that. I can't do anything about my relations. Josh and Sinclair are related to me. That's not my doing. I suppose I could live here for six months and marry no one, ever. Or I could have. That ignores my brother though. And he did want me when he knew. Which was something. Then Rowle. I'll admit that I didn't think the rights out. If there wasn't Sabrina then I could have travelled or something. Lived away from here and then come back when they got out. I couldn't date here or anything though. Unless no one knew about it. That would be so awkward. Sabrina is here though and that's the greatest part of this so far. So even if I didn't have the rights or whatever. I don't know." She sounded as frustrated as she felt and the two exchanged glances.

"If you can do it. Make it all work out and be happy. Then it will be amazing." Blaise grinned and Harry looked thoughtful. She rolled her eyes at the Slytherin and waited for Harry to think whatever it was over. Then those green eyes were on her.

"Do you think it could happen? That you could be genuinely happy, I mean." He said and she thought that over.

"I don't know. Josh is hard to read and hasn't been in a not stressful situation while speaking to me. It shows. I've barely seen the guy I remember from school. I've wondered if he isn't as emotional as me, just with the practice and need to hide it." Were her eventual words and Blaise looked her over then. In a way that meant she had surprised him.

"And Rowle?" Harry asked with a serious look on his face.

"I don't know. I know nothing about him. Almost nothing at all. He does show more though and at least reacts which is better than Josh. He loves his sister and does seem concerned about me. Which is uncomfortable. I did this to him. Maybe that's part of it too. Me. How I feel about myself in some ways and it was callous of me to sign it at all. Just take away someone else's choice like that because I was threatened. I doubt he would have done it either. Dragged me home and if he did then handing me to Voldemort wouldn't have been high on his priority list. Then though. It was just enough to push me over. Make me sign it. I could have picked Theo too. I'm not sorry about not choosing him but it would have been less of a shock for him I think." She made herself admit some of her feelings and looked between the two of them.

"My mother is in no position to declare I marry anyone but everyone I grew up with had some kind of contract. You aren't seeing it as it is. If you never had a choice then it was qualities you think about. Traits or values they wanted her to have. Even I think about it that way mostly." Blaise spoke quietly and both of them watched him. A sip and then they looked at each other. It was a foreign way to look at it.

"I'm sure some of the traditions have been explained to you. Cherishing and protecting. Being there for your witch and the commitments and bonding options. It's all part of it. You said he seemed alright with it and I bet he is. No flattery intended Hermione. I know you don't like that." Blaise finished and she wrinkled her nose at him.

"I don't know. It's so far away right now. What do you think about him Blaise? Sinclair I mean." She asked and waited for him to say something.

"He seems alright. Quiet but normal enough and he loves to fly. You will enjoy it Potter." Were his eventual words and she nodded then sat back again. This was surreal but seemed okay.

_**Scenebreak replace and remove. **_

"Sinclair?" She asked after knocking twice and waiting.

"Come in." The small voice said and she took a breath before opening the door. He had been sleeping with book in hand when she checked last night and Mitts wanted to keep an eye on him so that was fine. She knew they would tell her if something went wrong. Still she had asked Zavi to keep an ear to the situation.

"I'm hoping you will come and have breakfast with us." She stood by the door and waited. He nodded at her and then those blue eyes met hers. It was quick but she was heartened by it.

"Is there anything you want to ask or talk about?" He looked up at her again and she wasn't sure what he was thinking. "You don't have to. I just want you to know that anytime you want to talk or write or just be around that is fine. Better than. It's just me and these bossy elves while you two are at school so don't be shy. I was Gryffindor and we aren't as subtle so bear with my forthright manners." She chattered on and thought maybe he had smiled a bit.

"The lions don't like me much." He said quietly and she took a long blink.

"Can I come in?" She asked him and he nodded once and then watched her. The bed was made and she sat cross legged on the end closest to where he was standing.

"They are scared. Gryffindors have a hard time walking away or backing down. That said, we will work on it." His eyes were curious and wary. She didn't blame him for that.

"Your name more than anything else. It inspires fear and has become a bit over blown by the whispers and rumours war causes." This boy was eleven and hadn't been here so speaking to him was far different than Sabrina.

"I wasn't even here." He said and she nodded her understanding.

"I know. Did you meet them?" She asked him and he shook his head.

"Ms Garveaus said that my mother had left clear instructions that I was to be kept in France until I was eleven and then come to school here. Where she had gone." He said and she smiled.

"Was she Slytherin like you?" Hermione asked him and he nodded. Not smiling.

"None of that. Don't let them make you feel badly about your house. My brother and Sabrina's were Slytherin and so was Kingsley and Andromeda. Nothing wrong with that. Voldemort gave them a bad reputation and some others too. Have they been alright? Your House." She asked him and he looked thoughtful.

"Mostly they leave me alone." She said and Hermione thought that over.

"Your dorm mates too?" She asked and he didn't react or answer.

"Alright. Breakfast?" This was enough for now and she was happy he had spoken to her at all. A few minutes later the two of them met Sabrina at the table and she smiled at them before starting to speak.

"Morning Sin. Don't scoff. Your name is long and I want a nickname for you. Hermione calls me Rina so it's part of it." The boy just watched her at that and then turned his attention to the stack of toast and the twirling jam display.

"If there are things you like or things you don't then let an elf know." Hermione offered and he looked up at her. Something on his face. She looked to Sabrina who looked thoughtful and then looked at her own breakfast.

"Study Today or another day off?" She asked Sabrina and they ignored the boys straightened posture.

"Can we use magic?" Was Sabrina's question im answer, Hermione raised a brow in return. She had been practicing. Her head shake said it was no good and she groaned then listened ton hmmm the little chuckle from their newest addition.

"Yes. In the dueling room or the warded study room like normal." She answered and this time the boy nearly jumped.

"They said you can't here. No magic out of school." He spoke quietly and then looked down.

"It isn't like that at home is it?" She asked him and he shook his head. Sabrina caught her eye and she nodded. This was a British thing. Other countries had it too but not France.

"Won't they take my wand?" He asked and she thought about it. Neville has explained it to her years ago and she had been quietly irate. It was something she would look into. The genuine concerns and some ways to deal with it safely. She added it to her mental list of things she wanted to look into. That list was getting longer all the time.

"No. They won't know. The wards here block their tracing magics. They will if you speak openly about it." She answered and he looked her in the eye.

"Isn't it a risk for you too?" He asked and she wondered at his speech for the dozenth time.

"You are very well spoken. Not one with consequences. Until the hearing it might be better that absolutely no one know I am not following all of their rules. The safety ones certainly and I will know when you do magic so keep that in mind. There are no muggles here and we have controlled environments." She answered and Sabrina was watching the two of them with interest. Then she gave her a look that said she had learned something. The witch had a look of realization and she wondered what it was, as she always did. When she looked back to Sinclair he was looking at his stack of toast crusts and the edges of a fried egg.

"Would you prefer to study or do something else?" She asked and waited for him to look up. Then for an answer. He shifted and she finished her hash browns and the last of her juice before eyeing the danish beside her plate. It looked like a new kind and Sabrina coughed quietly and caught her eye. I dare you. It was what the look said and she made a decision. Roughly cutting it into three she passed them each a piece and waited for them to try it first.

"Blueberry." Sabrina said and Sinclair picked his piece up and took a nibble. Then looked at them and took a bite. He swallowed it and met Sabrina's eye and looked at her. Curiosity seeming to get the better of him. She gravely took a bite and then moaned at the delicious danish. It was blueberry but with something else. The elf had been experimenting and she tried to sort it out.

"With mint maybe. And a spice. Not cinnamon." She finally said after her last bite and Sinclair ate another bite.

"One in mulled wine." He said and she thought that over seriously. Sabrina broke the tableau by laughing and calling the elf.

"Mint and a spice in mulled wine." She said dramatically and the elf waggled it's ears in his sign for yes. Not close enough to get the bounce though.

"Young Master be's right. Cloves." He said seriously and then vanished with a soft pop. The boy smiled a bit at the witches exasperated expressions and Hermione felt a tiny bit better. A few minutes later they entered the spelled study room and she watched him look around in interest and uncertainty. Sabrina smiled at her and they began speaking as they normally would about school and Sinclair listened for a while before Sabrina asked him a question and he answered then asked one of his own.


	19. Chapter 19

This time they were three and caused what amounted to a silence on the platform. Heads turned and she knew that this would be talked about everywhere tomorrow. Sinclair looked up at her and she smiled grimly down at him. He did smile at that. Thinking himself unimportant and that she was over stating her warnings the last day or so.

"There's Claudia." Sabrina said and they turned to her friend and Hermione put a hand on the boy's shoulder at the look on Mrs Peters face.

"Miss Rosier. Here we are dear. Now who is this?" The witch asked, too loudly for privacy or discretion.

"This is Sinclair Lestrange. My cousin. Sinclair, this is Claudia's mother. Mrs Peters." Sabrina moved closer to the boy and they all waited.

"How interesting." Was the eventual response and Hermione kept her polite mask on and made comments about getting them on the train.

"I'll get him settled. He doesn't want to sit with us but I'll make sure we are close. I'll write and I think he will too. I know you will. Miss you." This was all said quickly into her ear and she squeezed her acceptance and then looked down at Sinclair.

"I wish we had longer. There is Christmas though and I'll send books if you want me too. Please write and let me know if you think of anything you want to do this Christmas break or even the summer." She said and he nodded at her. Tentatively, she reached out and ran a hand gently over his curls. It was all she allowed herself and he coloured at her actions so she just smiled and waved at them. Then magicked their trunks onto the train and stepped back. Watching the windows and seeing Sabrina's head and then Sinclair's. A wave and she waved back.

"I'll keep an eye out Hermione. I know we write but I want to actually see you over Christmas break." Ginny whispered as she was hugged from behind and she turned around to hug the redhead back.

"Thank you Ginny. Have fun too." She admonished and the grin was heartening. It looked genuine and didn't seem to be hiding things.

Seven weeks until Christmas break and a month until her three days of NEWTs. Time to get busy and write down some of that mental list.

* * *

"It's Mr Potter Miss." Zavi spoke from outside the shower door and she didn't jump. She would have months ago but had become used to their appearances. More used to it anyways.

"Tell him I'll be a minute and he can wait wherever." She answered and the elf didn't leave.

"Dinner Miss." Was his eventual reply to her continued eye contact and she huffed.

"Alright. Dinner wherever Harry wants." She said and then wrapped herself in the warm towel and headed out of the bathroom and into her closet. She didn't like having a dressing room so called it a closet and tried not to think about its size or the mostly empty shelving.

Comfortable jeans and a sweater were enough for Harry and she pulled her socks on before spraying potion into her hair and watching the curls separate. They wouldn't dry but it did help and she spelled her sweater not to get wet. Best she could or wanted to do right now.

"I had hoped you hadn't eaten yet." Were his first words and she smiled at his knackered appearance. His hair was more all over the place than usual and looked tired. She smiled at his lazy grin and hugged him tightly before sitting down at the small table in the corner of the kitchen. The two of them liked eating down here and she had convinced the elves it was alright. They wouldn't touch anything.

"Shepherd's pie too. Like they knew I was coming." He said happily and she laughed before blowing on hers and then enjoying the warm and comforting food. Minutes passed and then she poured from the open wine bottle and asked her first question.

"Who were you partnered with today?" She asked him and he gave her a look for not talking about her NEWTs.

"Boot. He isn't sure if he wants to stay in." She thought about that and wondered why.

"Says he likes the exercise but does maths when he goes home or something." He looked bemused and she smiled while thinking that over. Terry Boot would make a good Auror but had always been academic.

"So?" He asked her and she huffed.

"It was fine. It was all fine. Boring really. Most of it. The arithmancy was good, like runes had been and the rest was interesting. Sort of. I over studied and am past it." She admitted the last and his grin was smug.

"Don't be so smug." She reprimanded and he laughed at her put out expression.

"Now what? And have you made any decisions about Christmas?" He asked her.

"I don't know. I've got a list of things to think about or that I've thought about. Both of them said they wanted to stay here. I offered France and Sinclair said maybe next year or in the summer. We could do that for a while. Do you get holidays?" He didn't know and looked upset at the idea that he might not get to go on a hypothetical vacation with them.

"Did Molly send a Christmas invitation?" He asked her and she watched him polish off what had been a heaping pile of food on his plate.

"No. I wasn't expecting one though." She admitted and he waited.

"I ran into her in the Alley a week ago. We talked for a few minutes and her comments were less than flattering. I assured her that we wouldn't venture where we hadn't been invited and that cut off the comments about making sure I got time away from my obligations." Her tone was even and he looked her over and then slumped a bit.

"I tried to talk to her." He began and she waved him off.

"Don't bother Harry. Ron has written and other than his Blimey Mione it basically said that I was smart and so probably understood even if he didn't. I've seen George and Fred, no overt hostility there. Ginny has assured me that she can't wait to see my home and family. Which was nice. Even Neville wrote back and seems sincere in not judging me and wanting to meet him so that's enough for now." Her listing of people she did have and their acceptance was enough to calm him down. He worried about her and she tried to be honest with him. It was all over the papers anyways and her movements were basically tracked in the magical world.

"Will you go Christmas shopping with me?" He asked her and she nodded. Thinking of her list and ideas.

"Have you thought about what you want to get people?" She asked him and they chatted about it for a while.

"I want to do his room." She said into a pause and Harry looked thoughtful and then frowned.

"I've never been in it. Show me?" He asked and they left the kitchen with wine glasses in hand. It was blue and browns, not uncomfortable but not as if someone lived in here either.

"Bookshelves certainly. He looked at every one he came across. I've ordered some french books and I think a broom and care kit." She said thoughtfully. Trying to imagine a different colour or something.

"What do you think an eleven year old boy would want?" She asked him and watched him look around.

"Quidditch for sure. He asked me enough questions about it. That's what I'm getting him. Some quidditch stuff. So flying and books." He decided and then looked to her for confirmation.

"That doesn't help with his room though. He said he likes the common room so maybe Blaise or Daphne could help with it." As they walked out the light dimmed behind them and then extinguished completely when they reached the stairs.

* * *

She looked around the restaurant and ignored the few people who were looking at them. Then tried to avoid Blaise's observant glance. This place was nice. Very nice and the food had been good. They were waiting for dessert and she wasn't sure what to say. Watching him top up her glass up led to her meeting his dark eyes and she knew she would have to speak.

Blaise watched her hand movements muffling their words and sat back with his glass in hand. This was his NEWT completion dinner and he had been contemplative all evening.

"I've got a list." She said and he reached a hand out expectantly. She huffed and pulled it from her bag. Catching the eye of a woman she didn't know who was watching her like she was an actor in a play. Handing it over, she waited for him to scan it and then watched him read it more thoroughly.

"Not the plan I expected." Was his comment and she rolled her eyes at that.

"I told you I wasn't sure." She said and knew it was defensively. His raised brow was followed by a frown and then a chuckle.

"This covers all the hoops Hermione." He said and then looked up at her. Amusement in his eyes and she smiled sheepishly at him. That got a laugh and then he was scanning the list again and she gave him a significant glance before speaking again.

"There is another list and it's shorter. I'll show you the charm I used. We can use it for the less mundane additions to our inevitable paper trail." He settled then and folded the list. Then looked around with calculation and speculation for a minute before looking back to her.

"Tell me what their latest letters said while we finish this wine. It's good, if French, and then we can move this somewhere less public." He suggested and his eyes asked the question. A nod and he smiled genuinely.

"How are they?" He asked and she could tell that he really wanted to know.

"Better. Both of them. Sinclair has better accepted his shadows and approaching Michaels worked as well as we thought. Both of them were getting hell outside the common room and ignored inside it. Now they have each other and Sabrina says they are studying together and she saw them laughing in the great hall last week." She reported. Watching him think that over.

"I thought about how easy it would have been to have these two fly under the radar. Michaels especially. Who would have even guessed that Avery had a bastard with her. The silent shadow never spoke to anyone as far as I ever heard. I'll ask Theo and Drac but she literally never spoke to anyone. Was known for it. Until snakeface came back at least." She frowned at his word choice in regards the young boy and he nodded his apology.

"Please don't speak like that around them. Selwyn wrote me. Adelaide." She clarified at Blaise's questioning look. "Apparently she got a letter informing her that half of his holiday had been requested by his new ally and would she give him leave." Blaise looked incredulous and she chuckled.

"If he speaks like Sinclair then the two must sound far older than their age. He speaks french too. Not perfectly but Sinclair says it can be attained. Unlike my accent which will probably never be removed." He laughed at her out upon face and she smiled at him.

"Sabrina is well. Hortense has been sniffing around her. Ginny says she has made her disinterest plain and she wrote about having a few shields ready so we will discuss that at Christmas. Claudia adds post scripts to most of her letters and she said he was making a nuisance of himself but that they were handling it. I don't know what that means. Her midterms went well and she is so good at transfiguration. McGonagall requested I stop sending extra materials so I started donating them to the Library via Pince." She chattered on and he seemed to find it all extremely interesting.

"Aren't I boring you?" She asked him and knew he understood when his easy smile fell and he met her eyes.

"No you aren't. It has been so interesting and unexpected. You and now these two. What you will do or want to do. What will happen and how that will change your road. I'm looking forward to seeing you come out on top and being there too." He said and she thought he meant it all.

"I'm top of what?" She asked him. Thinking that over. It sounded ambitious but not like a goal really. It wasn't clear what he meant.

"Hermione Granger would have achieved much. Most of it equality. Magical species rights were listed but not more important than the ancient rituals I think two of those Latin terms meant." He said and she opined her prior life of Gryffindor dominated conversations. They just said it and Blaise seemed to say what he meant but not remotely straight on.

"Do you mean as a Rosier I'm different?" She asked and he looked his incredulity.

"Hermione. Yes. You. Are. You are the same but you've been transplanted. Your elves are a perfect example. It is barely conceivable to me that you would have ever taken one on. Now though it doesn't phase you having ten or more to keep busy. It didn't take you long to find a balance there either. Allow them their space and then they have done the same with you. It's an evolving example but an easy one to point out." He said it all with direct eye contact and she thought that over.

"Ready to go?" She asked him and he nodded. Fifteen minutes later they were in his townhouse and his own elf was popping out after delivering a coffee tray and the ever present liquor tray.

"I'll have a coffee with Baileys and then tea or something if I'm here for longer." She answered and he rolled his eyes at her lack of wanting to get intoxicated.

"Alright. Show me the magic." He said as they settled into two armchairs in front of a low fire. The light that hung above them was a gorgeous mosaic and she had decided to be on the lookout for a few. It took him three tries but then he had it and his grin was infectious. Then he read the much shorter list and looked up at her. Again he folded the paper closed and then he put it on the table between them.

"What do you want?" He asked her and she shifted in her comfortable chair.

"Some of that is personal and I don't know if it is of interest to you. A lot of that isn't professional but perhaps charitable and I have a few ideas for that. Some of it is detective work I think. No one has answered my questions about where Sinclair was before. So much is sealed in files and that's good but who is watching out for these people? The rest, of you want to do any of that or have other suggestions." Se trailed off and slipped her heels off and tucked her feet up onto the chair with her. He followed suit but sprawled with a sock foot on the table between them.

"I'm surprised you put any of that on paper at all. Let alone bringing it up with me." He was watching her and she knew that she could answer several ways. Had added these onto the list for him because she didn't want to do it alone.

"Harry would help and so would others. I will approach Andromeda but it was her sister, and there are feelings involved. If it's gross or to personal then that is more than fine. I can't ask Harry though. His guilt is legendary and it's all his fault." She rolled her eyes at this and Blaise huffed.

"Hardly his fault. Not at all. You know this though and I've heard you mention his saving people thing. It being you." He trailed off this time and she nodded.

"He heard too but couldn't see and after. He was so upset. Anyways I have to find out what happened. If it will affect me somehow." She met his eyes and watched his nostrils flare and he tensed.

"You haven't seen anyone?" He asked her and she shook her head.

"No. Well Bill and Fleur did what they could and Remus provided more knowledge about the curse and lessening the duration of the side effects. It was all right there though Blaise." He looked his question and she rested her hand against Her abdomen for a second. His eyes stayed there and then he looked up at her again.

"Alright. So we will do that. Figuring out what happened to you may not be possible." He sounded firm and then warning.

"That is less important. More so being able to guard against it or the long shot that we have enemies somewhere. Family ones. Josh didn't say anything about it and I don't want to ask him. It was his life. Is his life and he should decide when he wants to speak about any of that." Blaise didn't agree but accepted her assertion.

"A restaurant?" He asked her and she laughed a bit.

"Maybe not a restaurant. Somewhere people can go without the press. It was just an idea." He looked thoughtful at that and she waited.

"I'd considered some businesses. Then I wondered why we would want to deal with that." He said and she smiled at his arrogance. They had no need for money and if they didn't want to run it then it wouldn't really be a project. They would just hand it off to a manager.

"What about investing?" She asked and he nodded.

"In what though? That's a broad idea." She nodded at his true words.

"I was in Flourish and Blotts again. Not much new and he didn't say they had big shipments coming in." She offered and watched his face. Curiosity and then in a moment it was calculation and he was looking at her but not seeing her.

"The leagues are having a hard time. A lot of destruction. You also mentioned the lack of journals being published." He said and she waited while his mind moved. He was always collecting information and he stored it until he had a need for it. She liked it and had tried to take it up as a habit.

"It's a place to start anyways." She said and he smiled at that and poured some more liquor into her dainty coffee cup.


	20. Chapter 20

This Thursday afternoon began like any other in the last few months. Daphne arrived at the Dale and they settled into the room Hermione had redone with the witch's help. Their teas were something of an etiquette lesson and something else too. It needed a special kind of room and so now it was finished and the two girls sat in a room done in golds and dark blues. The ornate panelling was stained a nearly whitewashed light colour and it made this cozy and formal room feel bright and welcoming.

"These chairs are better than what we had before." Daphne commented and picked up one of the small sandwiches that the elves had noticed she liked.

"Blaise was so patient with me. Just another store and look an antique shop. It paid off." She smiled at Daphne who laughed lightly at her exaggerated pity for their friend. He liked Daphne and they got along but it was clear that he wasn't as open with the Slytherin as with her and she didn't ask why that was. Minutes passed in news of their families and then Christmas was brought up.

"So you've got yearly dinners on Christmas Eve and your family lunch. Would you like to come for dinner? Or just to watch us eat if you've had enough by then." Daphne looked surprised and then put down her tea cup.

"Come to your Christmas dinner?" She asked and Hermione could only nod.

"You don't have to do that." She began and then paused at whatever showed on her face.

"It isn't that I have to. If you can't or would prefer not to then we will have you another time during the holidays." She said and watched Daphne think that over.

"What about Sabrina and Sinclair?" She asked and Hermione smiled.

"Sinclair wants to meet you and Sabrina is happy to have you come. Andromeda is coming and bringing Narcissa so that will be interesting. Kingsley too and Harry is bringing Ginny, Blaise is coming. That's it. Unless Blaise's mother decides to come but it sounds unlikely as of now." Hermione listed off their guest list and Daphne looked interested.

"If I can then I would like to. What an interesting guest list." Her intrigued tone was funny but she tried to keep that in.

"Have you any plans now that your NEWTs are done?" She asked the witch and watched her shift slightly. That wasn't usual.

"No." Was the eventual response and Hermione didn't know what to think. How to ask what that meant.

"I'm not sure if you want to talk about that now or change the topic so I'll offer one. Parkinson." She said and Daphne sat up.

"What about her?" It wasn't confrontational but it wasn't her more open tone either.

"Is she alright?" Hermione blurted this out and then grimaced at Daphne's lack of any outward reaction.

"I've seen her once. At the lawyers office. That was a bad day for me and we only locked eyes for a minute. Blaise said he hasn't seen her but nothing else and Harry told me she has a year of probation. That's crazy. So I just want to know if she is okay." Keeping her eyes on Daphne and trying to show that this was a genuine question. A minute passed and then Daphne looked down. Hermione could only wait and wonder what was happening.

"She hasn't wanted to see anyone." Those were the quiet words that eventually came. Hoping for more, she sipped her tea and watched the dark haired witch.

"If something is wrong or she needs help or you do. Whatever it is. I'll take a vow or something. If it's serious." She said after counting forty five seconds of no movement or speech. Those dark blue eyes met hers at that and she kept the eye contact. Face firm and letting her determination show.

"She could at least come to tea. Unless you would prefer not?" Hermione didn't know if they were even friends or it was simply house connections. She couldn't remember seeing much of the two of them outside of class or the Great Hall. Surprise showed and then vanished.

"You want to invite her here?" This seemed Daphne's version of incredulity. Her eyes were slightly wider and she was running a finger along the top of her tea cup.

"I don't know Daphne. I've spoken to her a handful of times that weren't tossed insults or whatever. Those were in the Library and regarding books." She said it flatly and the witch nodded slowly and then looked out the windows. It was raining hard. Extremely hard and the sound was like a backdrop. It made the warm tones of this room more comfortable though.

"Something happened. At easter break. Most of us didn't go home but she was summoned. After that it wasn't the same and she wouldn't say anything." Still looking out the window, Daphne was still and speaking quietly.

"You don't know what? Do you think, should we do something?" Her mind was whirring now. What had happened to change a girl like that. Then she thought quickly of a dozen things that could have happened to her.

"Her father is in Azkaban." She said thoughtfully and Daphne looked up at that. "Does she have any more family?" The amount she didn't know about her peers was shocking and it made her feel badly.

"No. She's an only child and her mother died when she was thirteen." Now those dark blue eyes were assessing her and she frowned.

"So she is alone and refusing to see anyone." Daphne sat back slightly and considered her. Probably her incredulous tone.

"Yes. It's not unusual really. She often did that during breaks but it has been some time now." Now Hermione could see the concern there and felt that Daphne trusted her a bit with this now. Didn't think she was being malicious or gossiping. Building relationships took time, or this one was.

"That's not acceptable. Luna wanted time away and to herself, that's understandable but if she was basically incommunicado then I wouldn't be so sanguine. Even if her letters contain little other than details of her expeditions, I know she is alright." Daphne nodded and then raised a perfect dark eyebrow.

"I've done what I can within the boundaries of manners and custom." She said and Hermione couldn't help her snort of laughter at that.

"Luckily I'm not so bound. So how do you think we should go about it?" Both of them put their tea cups down and Daphne looked interested now.

"We need a reason. Something as a front. A place to start. We can't just barge in and demand to know what's wrong. Pansy won't like that." Daphne looked expectantly at her and she thought about it. That seemed silly but if Daphne said it was the right way then they could start there.

"I need some help with charity things." She said slowly and Daphne picked up her cup again. A sign of her interest and Hermione smiled.

"I was going to mention it to you. It was why I asked about your plans now that your exams are done." She added and watched Daphne blink twice and then the witch smiled ruefully.

"Sorry. My mother has been at me and others too. What are you thinking?" Her intrigue was clear and they settled into discussing what they thought the issues were and decided that they would go see Pansy right before school break. Daphne went every week and an elf passed on the message that her mistress was well but not taking callers so her health seemed assured.

* * *

"You has visitors Miss." Patter popped in beside her and said. She looked down from the ladder and huffed. Then balanced and took the nails out of her mouth and asked the question.

"Who Patter? Thank you Zavi. Let's Just do this last one and then we are basically done." She said and banged in the last nail while he kept the racks for the flying gear steady and level. She had wanted to do his room and this was their compromise. He let her do simple tasks and make decisions. Within his boundaries and what he judged her capabilities. She had to prove this one on a plank on the back patio.

"Mrs Tonks and Mrs Malfoy." She said and Hermione blinked her surprise. Then she stepped off the ladder and moved back so they could see what they had made. It was unique and she glanced at Zavi who wiggled his ears. Both of them liked it and she smiled at him. Then elf magic swept her body and she frowned at feeling her hair detangle. Patter did this often and when she thought it necessary, not when Hermione did.

"Ask them if they want to see it now that it's nearly done or if they would prefer to wait while I change?" She asked and the elf nodded her agreement with the choices offered. This was how things were done and the answer would indicate whether it was a casual visit or something else. A quick pop and the elf had come and gone with the message that the two witches were coming.

Taking the offered minute to do so, she summoned boxes from the closet and began putting things away while several elves popped in and dust vanished. Windows sparkled in the dim afternoon light and wood gleamed. She put some of the books on the shelf by his bed and some on the wall of shelving they had just finished.

"Hermione, it is wonderful." Andromeda spoke first and she turned to the two witches who were similar though didn't look it past their eyes. They carried themselves the same straight way and looked around with the same kind of assessment.

"So that is what you meant by the shelving with other functions." Narcissa said as she came to stand beside her and then walk down the length of the long wall they had used for this.

"A desk here and what is this?" Hermione gestured that she open it, there were cubbies and smaller shelves inside the cabinet.

"This is for his broom then? And flying gear." Andromeda looked at the strange racks and smiled. A real one then the two sisters met eyes and looked at her.

"It's perfect. Unique and I'm sure you thought of what you know of him. It's a lovely gesture." Andromeda pronounced and Narcissa nodded her agreement and then walked to the doors leading into the closet and bathroom.

"Everything alright?" Hermione asked Meda quietly and the smile said it was.

"Just something she wants to ask you. Nothing serious." Hermione smiled at that and waited for the matriarch to return.

"Will you let me shop for him?" She asked as she came back into the main room.

"Sure. If you want to. I've gotten some things and will take him this holiday so he can choose some casual clothes. He wore muggle clothes often in France but doesn't have much that fits him other than the school suggested basics." Narcissa looked thoughtful and then spoke.

"Could we have a wine or something? I've got two things to ask you now and Meda was sure you wouldn't mind us dropping in." Her smile was tentative, or so Hermione thought but she just grinned and agreed.

Then took them into her sitting room because Narcissa had looked up the stairs with curiosity.

"This is comfortable and not red and gold." Narcissa said and the other two chuckled.

"It's nice to live in other colours after years. And then a tent, so this was my choice after I'd been here for a bit. Well Zavi and my choices." Both women smirked at her ongoing battles with the elves. With that the elf popped in and left a tray with cheese and crackers along with red and white wine and their glasses. It was over the top but both witches seemed to expect it and so she just asked what each wanted and they all chose the light white on offer.

"Do tell what has brought you here." Hermione was curious. Meda came and went but Narcissa didn't just visit her. Not that she would mind if she did.

"Draco's first visit is in two days." Hermione put down her glass at that. Not knowing what to say and unsure if her hands would shake or something. He was one of the first sentenced and it had been three months.

"I'm glad you get to see him." Was her eventual reply and Narcissa seemed to relax a bit. The grey eyes met and then both looked at her.

"I'm not sure if you would prefer I tried to leave you out of our conversation." Was the carefully spoken sentence and she couldn't help her head tilt of curiosity. Usually she tried to practice her mask in front of Narcissa or at least when the witch was not speaking straight out as she definitely wasn't now.

"It seems that much of what I have to say involves you in some way. That aside, there is some communication between prisoners and now that they have been sentenced it is far more lax." This was interesting and she still wasn't sure what she meant. So she looked to Andromeda who just waited her out and then she knew she would have to say something.

"I don't know what exactly you are referring to. What about me you think I might not want those inside to know." Was her eventual response and Narcissa looked her over curiously.

"If there isn't anything you want me to leave out then that is fine." A small smile and she smiled back and then picked her glass up.

"Would you tell me what you had thought?" She asked and watched the witch think it over.

"I didn't have a specific issue in mind. Merely uncertainty as to what you had told the two young men associated with you and if there were things you didn't want to trouble them with." Andromeda laughed lowly.

Hermione knew why.

"I don't know what either will think. Of Sinclair or me. It's been like this since the beginning. I've never spoken to Rowle outside of that place. Excepting usual school interactions. I don't think I've kept anything from them deliberately." She finished thoughtfully and wondered what she hadn't said. A lot. Forty five minutes every few weeks hadn't allowed very much and she didn't know either man well enough to fit what she could with Harry or something into that time.

"I told you." Meda said to her sister and Narcissa nodded. Hermione looked her question and waited.

"You've spoken to me about your uncertainties and Cissa was incredulous." She explained and Hermione felt uncomfortable that they had been talking about her and then re-evaluated. Sabrina and her spoke of those in their circle and Meda had seemed to slide easily into a close relationship with her sister. Both had few they knew well or trusted and nearly no family at all. They did have each other and Narcissa was often at Meda's home.

"Meda did explain some of your thought processes. It is still difficult for me to see them though. Your brother will be thrilled to have had you settle into your life here. Take up so much of your family mantle. Nothing more could be asked for and Thorfinn is a lucky wizard. Surely he knows it." She said this all in a matter of fact tone and Hermione knew she had flushed slightly. Then she looked between them and didn't want to talk about this.

"Please pass along my greetings to Draco and if I can do anything for him or you, please tell me." She spoke firmly and kept eye contact so Narcissa would know she meant it. A genuine smile then and the witch sipped before speaking again.

"I will. Thank you. I do look forward to the amusement of Draco and you without the prior issues." She said and hermione thought about that and then chuckled. It stopped quickly though and she thought about the two of them and how it might have been. In another life.

"McGonagall mentioned Head Girl to me. When I saw her about Sabrina going back. It made me think about how it would have been. Without everything that wasn't either of our doings." She said after Narcissa looked concerned and the witch seemed thoughtful.

"Top of your year?" Meda asked and she nodded. Then watched the two witches exchange another glance. It was amusing.

"What was the second question?" She asked. Not wanting this to become melancholy.

"I was wondering if you would take me to the muggle world a few times. Meda knows enough to get around but not to show me around. Or so she says." The witch cast a suspicious glance at her sister and Hermione smiled at that.

"Of course. We could go shopping and for lunch. Me and my mom used to do that sometimes. I'm sure you would enjoy some of the higher end shops and it's quite a bit like some of our Wizarding ones. Private and exclusive." She said and watched Narcissa smile at her and then her sister.

"I've noticed you have a lovely selection of shoes." The witch said and Hermione grinned at that.

"I like shoes and so did my mom. No call for them at school but it is fun. Muggles have so many and some gifted designers. We will go and have fun too. Are you coming Meda?" She asked and got an affirmative answer. After that another plate of snacks was brought and then they made their way to the dining room for an actual meal. Plans and ideas for things they wanted to look into and plans to make.


	21. Chapter 21

They were sprawled around the big formal room downstairs. It could be a sitting room. It was far too big though. Narcissa called it a reception room and it had been chosen because of the massive area in the ceiling that allowed them a twenty foot tree. It had taken more than one day to decorate and many had stopped by and participated. It had been busy but mostly casual since the two had come home and it had also been a release.

She needn't worry so much when they were home and both had chosen to have their friends here so that was comfortable for her. She had met Adelaide Avery on the platform and they had exchanged a few polite letters about the boys. The witch had come through and been interested in the few minutes she stayed and then the two boys headed for the staircase speaking quietly and she left with a small smile. So Corbin Michaels came here for short or long periods in the days leading up to Christmas.

Now it was the three of them with a few of the guests that had come early. Harry, Ginny, Blaise and Kingsley. They were on furniture or the floor and occasionally chucking wrapping paper and tossing a quaffle. Even hermione had played pass and they had opened presents by the huge tree with smiles and laughter. It was more comfortable than she had thought and Sinclair sat beside her and grinned. It was his first one, shared with her and she returned it. Another happy memory from today. Elf's popped in then. Three and all of them looked serious.

"Time to be's getting dressed." Zavi pronounced and Hermione slumped. Getting a gimlet stare from Patter, she stood and smiled at them.

"Come on then Hermione. I picked her dress and it's perfect for Christmas." Sabrina was up and a few laughed at her before they headed up the stairs to change. It was half an hour later that they met in the room again and no one was throwing things.

"It's clear you didn't pick that Hermione but you look beautiful." Kingsley smiled down at her and she grinned at him. He had been fiercely proud when she stopped using her glamours and the papers had gone mental. Close ups of her neck and arm. She was pleased that the floo chimed and they all went to greet the sisters and Teddy. Who was the star after his arrival in an adorable set of tiny wizards formal robes. His hair flicked colours in his excitement and he liked the paper on the boxed until he unpacked Sinclair's gift. A flying dragon plush that flashed colours when you pet it. He was entranced and she ignored the look Harry gave her and stood to take a picture. She had been trying out wards and protections on muggle devises and this one had worked in the three weeks she was using it.

"Zavi. Someone come and take a picture." He said lowly and the elf popped in. She thought he hadn't even popped in as she heard nothing.

"Miss did show Zavi." The elf said and she smiled at the memory of the elf watching her and then her offering. It took a few minutes but the elf had taken a picture of her smelling a rose and he had been proud of himself.

So she went back to the floor in front of the tree and watched Teddy hold it up and then roll over and watch it change colours. There was no obnoxious smoke or flash from the camera and she hoped it turned out. The solution should still work to make the two seconds of movement. Then they all stood in front of the tree and got a more formal photo. Harry caught her eye again and this time she knew what he meant. He wanted a copy and she smiled at him. Their long talks about family feeling closer than usual today.

It was time for dinner and they all sat along the oval table charmed to fit just them and watched Teddy chew on a piece of bun. The conversation was easy and quiet until she heard Sincliar's voice.

"Oh yes Miss Daphne. I'll show you after dinner. I've ever so many books now and there are shelves for my broom." He wasn't shouting but was excited and Daphne smiled then caught her eye and looked around. She had been quiet and watchful though participated and Hermione wondered what she was thinking. All the adults were interested in school and Harry's auror training. It was more happiness than Hermione had expected. Sabrina had cried this morning after she had come into her room early. Some things were hard and they just had to deal with it. She missed her parents too and last year had been so hard.

* * *

Hermione wondered at the change in temperature. It felt balmy after their walk up from the apparition point. January wherever this was felt arctic. Feeing the warming charms on her release due to the wards, she took off her gloves and waited. They talked to the warden and were checked in and then climbed the stone stairs.

Her first thought when she caught sight of him was that he wasn't chained and didn't look as grim as he had at his trial. She looked him over and thought he might be thinner or maybe she was looking for it. He was looking her over too and she waited for him to finish. Then took off her cloak and sat down.

She didn't know what to say or what he knew. They were on the same floor as Draco and Narcissa had indicated there was some talk so she just waited and tried not to fidget. His hands were folded on the table and he was nearly completely still. She had wondered at their first meeting if his hair would curl if he let it grow and it was. Maybe not as much as hers but it was there.

"You have been busy." Were his eventual words and she didn't know what to say. So she nodded and tried to smile. It didn't work and he frowned then.

"Speak. Please." He said and she did.

"I didn't know what to do and I'm not sorry. It was surprising and then we just did it. Like Sabrina. She reminded me a few times that I had done it with her and to just be myself. She's always telling me that. Told be in her last letter too. He's settling in I think and making a friend made everything better. An ally. That's how they refer to themselves and it's funny to hear them speak. Like little scholars or gentlemen. So he's alright and Sabrina is too. Some things but nothing bad." She finished a took a deeper breath. His face relaxed some and he sat back a bit. She thought that promising. Or not bad anyways.

"Why did you take him?" He asked and she didn't blurt out some flippant reply like her first instinct was. His eyes were intent and she thought he wanted to know.

"Many reasons. None of them. All of them. It's hard, for everyone and he is related to us. Harry warned me I couldn't go adopting everyone's problems when I started digging into where these kids are. Even how many there are. So don't worry. I'm not going to turn the Dale into an orphanage or something. Did you know about him?" She asked. Wanting to know and not sure what difference it would make.

"Yes. His mother wrote me when I came of age. A polite letter and didn't respond to my reply." He said and she nodded.

"She died when he was eight and he lived with a nanny she had set up. It was her wishes that sent him here for school and that led to his being found. Or identified by the Ministry." She said and he nodded thoughtfully. She sat back into the hard chair and wondered what to say. Lots had happened.

"How were your NEWTs?" He asked her and she smiled easily.

"All O's. The examiner didn't want to duel me so I faced an Auror, that was fun and I don't think he let me win. Otherwise it's finished and I'm glad to have the qualifications. I might take my Creatures one eventually. I've been brewing for challenge and fun. Working on some of the ideas I've had." She offered and he was interested enough to tilt his head.

"I've got a camera that seems to be holding up to the magic but I can't store the batteries unshielded at any point." He looked confused and she smiled.

"Their power source but I'd like to at least lessen that issue. Blaise and I have been doing a bit of investing and that's been interesting. Mac is all a twitter and a reporter noticed two shops with increased inventory and there is talk about things coming back to life instead of hanging on so that's encouraging." He smiled at her then. Actually smiled. It didn't last long but she was encouraged. It was the first one right to her, like this, that she had gotten and she tried not to grin like an idiot.

"What else do you do?" He asked her and she thought about what to say. Mindful of Narcissa's comment about what they knew.

"I keep myself busy. Not actually but busy enough that the days go by. Those two help with that. Everyday is different for them and it was fun to do magic with them over break. I see Meda, Andromeda, often and Narcissa More than I ever thought I would. We went shopping and for lunch in London. That was fun. Blaise and I see each other business or fun and I have tea with Daphne every Thursday. Parkinson came last time. I've never worked so hard to get someone to speak to me at all. Especially if I wasn't sure I wanted to. Now though, it's alright and she is more cutting than Daphne so there is another dynamic to our tea parties." He didn't say anything in reply and she wasn't sure if she should speak anymore about that.

"I had Teddy overnight during the holidays and twice since. Maybe I can convince her to let me have him every week. He is adorable and it's calming. Being with him. I brought a picture." He held his hand out in response and she rolled her eyes at him. Then handed him the two Christmas pictures. She loved the informal one and the formal one for different reasons. You couldn't see everyone faces fully in the one with Teddy rolling but the smiles are genuine. More so than the posed one. She watched his face as he looked at each quickly and then gave each his attention.

"It's good to see that. At home." He said gruffly and she smiled softly at him. He flicked his eyes back down quickly but she wasn't sorry he noticed.

"He looks small." Was what he said and she knew he meant Sinclair. Her frown was genuine then and he held her gaze.

"Avery's son. The one he had with Michaels, have you heard that gossip, Anyways he is about three inches taller. I'm on the hunt for a private healer so I'll get them both checked out at Easter. He eats and sleeps though so I'm trying not to be worried about it. He loves to fly and everyone that does fly comes when he is home. Can't take his broom to school this year but I know he will next year and want him to be capable enough. I've been thinking about lessons or something this summer." He smiled a bit at that.

"You encourage this behaviour?" He asked her and raised a brow.

"He smiles such a happy smile when he flies and it is good for his experience. Which was none until this year and other than at home he has only flown at school. Blaise is good at explaining things and Hinny came five or six times over break to work with him. She makes it serious and he likes that. Isn't sure about what position he wants to play but wants to be able to fly like them. Harry especially, says he has a fluid style." She grinned at that and Josh smiled too.

"No glamours." He said and she just held his glance.

"Sinclair asked me about them in a letter. Sort of anyways. People had made comments and he wanted to know if I was okay. Sabrina told him to ask me when he asked her about it so he did. It wasn't two days in the Alley before he wrote about seeing it photographs and thought I looked pretty in that dress. He is adorable. Nothing to be ashamed of and I'm not. The one on my arm gets more talk and more silences. I've glamoured it a few times in sleeveless dresses and things." He flicked his eyes to her arm and she knew he wanted to know. Had traced the one on her neck.

She pulled her sweater sleeve up and watched his face. A completely blank mask. Then he met her eyes and she held his eyes until he nodded once.

"It's still fading and I think it might go white like my neck. I hope so. It's better than people wondering what is under my glamours. Harder for them to talk about it though they still do." She added and he looked her over again.

"How are you?" Hermione asked tentatively.

"Fine. It's not great but not what it was either." His tone said it was final and she thought he only answered because of her genuine concern.

"Draco said you were alright but it's not the same." She said and he looked at her again. As if he were looking for something. Then he handed her the pictures back she pulled out another few sheets of paper from Mac and Stolford.

"Are you alright? It says you had to take custody yourself instead of being able to make him a family ward." He said and then kept reading. "What is this about the Gringotts agreements?" He did look up at that and she huffed her exasperation.

"I went to the bank first. Then the lawyer. Then the Ministry. Our trusty goblin ally explained what he could so I was ready and they would have denied me without that contract. It wasn't signed but I did it then. It limits what we can add until he comes of age so depending on what the Ministry takes before we can manage to wrestle it back we may need to do some repair. Mac is sure we can manage it though." She said and he finished reading the papers after another long glance.

"Mac says the temper of the public is changeable and that you aren't endearing yourself." He said and she considered that. Wondering what the man put in those notes. More than the state of their estate business clearly.

"I hope that if I don't do anything scandalous for a while it will die down. Sinclair caused a lot of talk. Not him but about me. Why I did it and what had happened to me. It was vague before but it seems to be accepted that I was tortured by her and where it happened. This means that articles that contain Meda even but Narcissa surely mention it or speculate. This also brings up other speculation about what different people were doing then and things that were happening. I get dragged into it a lot or mentioned." It felt like an admittance and she wasn't sure what he would think about her.

"Courtesies?" He asked her and she shrugged.

"Sometimes and sometimes not. There are a few who seem to think it doesn't matter who I'm related to it's my upbringing and then on the other end people who are disappointed with my not spurning the whole thing after the war. That I chose these things is often emphasized." She finished calmly and he kept on asking questions between articles until the guard knocked on the door.


	22. Chapter 22

"So you want to organize something. To make people aware?" Narcissa spoke into the silence she had left and Hermione caught Meda's eye. Her glance said keep going.

"I want your help in figuring out how to make actual issues something that people are thinking and talking about." Were the words she chose and then Pansy scoffed beside her.

"Rather than us you mean." Was the wry reply and all of them smiled. It was laugh at the papers and keep going or hide away and they wouldn't do that.

"It would be more than one project. To keep attention on actual matters. The public and administration would both need several things." Andromeda said and Daphne set her tea cup onto its saucer.

"We are women. Perhaps that can be of service instead of a lack." Were her words and glances were exchanged.

"We don't have Wizengamot seats but we do have influence. Of varying kinds." Narcissa replied and Hermione sat back. Sure that they would come up with ideas and then some kind of plan. They were only five but others would want in eventually and they could make a substantial difference if they went at it together.

"What are you thinking Granger?" Pansy asked her. In that way that meant she was thinking of Hermione at school. What she was called depended on the moment. All of them looked at her and she picked up her cup to buy a moment.

"Maybe we could make being informed or involved fashionable. Everyone is wearing coats. Or there are less cloaks to be seen and that was unintentional." Was the way she chose to phrase her thought. Not wanting her grandiose imaginings to be amusing.

"Make being smart fashionable you mean?" Pansy said and Andromeda snorted and then laughed. Narcissa gave a sniff at her sisters display and then they were all laughing at the two and the moment.

An hour and a half later she stood and the rest did too. They had stayed until she had to leave which was their version of support but meant she didn't have time to change more than her clothes. Her tea time hair style was a bit much for Azkaban but it was what she had. Patter popped in and snapped her fingers, changing her clothes and then Zavi met her in the floo room to hand her the pictures and letters she was bringing. The four women stood there and she met all of their eyes and gave a week smile then twisted away to the Ministry.

Half an hour later, she turned down Austins offer off a guard and didn't give a smile in return to his sheepish one. Then she took a single breath and opened the door. This time she didn't stop to stare and assess like she had with Josh but held eye contact and walked to the chair waiting for her. His hands were linked as Josh's had been but that was the only similarity.

"Here's Sabrina's letter and some pictures." She said and it was easier to start speaking than it had been with her brother. Sabrina providing a starting ground or enough for most of the visit even. She was pretty sure that wouldn't happen but it was comforting. She watched his face and knew which ones were all of them which were the two of just her. Then he read the letter and she looked down. Giving him some time and looked up when he folded it. Minutes later it felt like.

He looked thoughtful and was looking at her. She caught his eye and then waited. He was tapping the envelope on the desk and surveying her. That was the impression she got and then she realised this was the first time he had seen her without her glamours so she pushed her hair off her neck and gave him the full view.

"I'm sure it was worse but the talk made it sound much worse." Were his eventual words and he was scanning her face and even her body then. Looking her over and she wondered what the letter had said, if it caused this scrutiny.

"It's healed nicely I think." She said and didn't begin speaking until he appeared to be finished. She knew her cheeks were pink and that made her more uncomfortable.

"Tell me how you ended up with Lestrange and then what you've been doing. Sabrina too. We don't have long and I want to know. From you." His eyes were direct and she straightened at his firm tone. It took only a few minutes to explain her having Sinclair and then he stopped her before she moved on.

"How is it? For you and all around." He was curious and she smiled a bit.

"So much better than I had hoped. It's only been Christmas and those few days of the October holiday but he was much more comfortable and made some noise. Everyone who could flee with him and his grin when he gets off his broom is gorgeous. He loves to study and so fits in with Sabrina and I. Enjoyed the prerogatives of living in an estate, and didn't want to go to France for Christmas so I'm planning for this summer. Do you know if I can get flying lessons for him?" She asked. Blaise had shrugged and Narcissa didn't know.

"Like private ones?" He asked.

"Yes. He will bring his broom next year and I want enough of free fundamentals down. If he doesn't make the house team, at least the Reserves, then he will mostly be flying by himself or with friends. Even on the team I don't remember safety being overly emphasized." Her tone was dry at the end and he laughed then relaxed back into his seat.

"You are alright then. Josh wasn't sure and Draco just scoffed and said you would love him until he gave in. A young guy like that didn't have a chance. I didn't know though. It's another thing." He said and she smiled a small but real smile at him.

"Sabrina was equally concerned and assured me that you would be alright with it. It was me and not my house so legally he is mine not Josh's. I wasn't sure what you would think." She admitted her concerns and he smiled at her. It was small but she thought it equally sincere.

"It's fine. I'm glad you've got some people around even if they are short and predominantly Slytherin." He grinned then and she wrinkled her nose.

"So lessons?" She asked him and he considered for a minute.

"You've got to have some connections. Versende and I used to get on alright and he plays for Toulouse. You could write their association and ask. Celebrity like you." She couldn't help her chuckle then. It was ironic and he raised a brow.

"Alright. There would be better anyways, I'd feel better about it. Trusting people is hard unless I know their motives." He sobered at that and she decided Sabrina would help.

"She is doing so well in school and is a transfiguration prodigy I think. I've discreetly begun looking into some masters so if she goes that way I've got some information. I'm not sure she will though." His eyebrows furrowed and she thought it over.

"I don't know if she will and she might not for the reasons I didn't. To constraining to do right out of school." He short her an apologetic look and she answered it.

"I probably wouldn't have right away, with or without Sabrina. Though I wouldn't trade her or even Sinclair for anything. It's so much better. Easier to have a home with younger people and keeping them going keeps me going too. She can do it later if she wants to or not at all. So can I." She tried to show her feelings and remember that he would be her husband one day. Or people said he would be and he seemed to think so. Regardless of that, he was someone to her. Someone she did want to know her. A nod from him and a small smile so she kept going.

"Before Christmas she was having some problems with Hortense." The change was instant and then he seemed to be pushing himself into his chair and she hurried on. "It's alright. She kept him at bay and had some help. Ginny and Neville are still running the DA sort of and everyone is keeping an eye on things. She is mine now and not to brag but it's helped her I think. Not the things related to you or me but the general snide Gryffindor type behaviour and talk." He nodded and she tried to not smile at the pointed look he gave her. The small attempt at humour was good. Promising.

"So when she came home for Christmas I was ready and Ginny said he was found in the same state Mclaggan was in my sixth year. Sabrina just said he wasn't speaking to her and Claudia wrote she hoped it happened again and that they had agreed she could cast next time. Harry and Blaise were released several times over Christmas break and pronounced it adequate." He released his grip on the chair arms and flexed his fingers. She wouldn't do that again. It was a small consideration to make sure she lead with something negating the issue. Or try to anyways. He would learn that she wouldn't approach things that way. Maybe that was worth saying.

"I wouldn't approach anything serious in this way. If there is ever a problem or serious concern I will tell you outright." He didn't say anything but looked down and then those blue grey eyes met hers she got a firm nod and she thought he was grateful for the honest comment.

"Trussed up then?" He asked and she remembered he wasn't there for Mclaggan.

"Yes. Nice and tight. With a sign that said he respected women stuck to his chest. In the Common Room of course. His." She let her mean smile show and he did chuckle then and it sounded real to her.

"Good. I'm glad she has someone to make devious plans with. She prefers them to straight on tussles." He admitted and she laughed at that. Not hard but it was funny. To hear him use a word Sabrina often did.

"So France this summer. What then?" He asked her and she wasn't sure what he meant. "For you. I don't think you would enjoy a life of nothing to do." He said and she nodded her agreement.

"I've got a few things going on and a few that aren't happening yet." She said and he just looked his expectancy at her. That was look to catalogue. She hadn't noticed it or understood it before.

"Blaise and I are investing here and there. Judiciously and quietly but it's paying off for more than just us. I think we will do some more of that and maybe some bigger things. We need people to come back or need to lure people to our shores so we've been talking about that. He's got a hotel and we've been talking about that too. Here though. With him and alone be been looking into some old Magics. Haven't tried anything but I'm thinking maybe this autumn solstice. A minor soil fertility one. I might as well use my virginity." She grimaced and he grinned at that and then looked thoughtful.

"There's a couple books on that at the Tower. My great grandmother was betrothed for years and they did a few of those things. Our fields are still hard for the weather to hurt." She perked up at that and his serious tone.

"Was it common to use such magics in your family?" She asked him and knew her interest was clear when he looked intently at her.

"Not my father or his but before that it was. We are Norse. Or were and married as close to it as we could get for a long time. A lot of that was part of my family lessons." She couldn't help the places her thoughts went and came back to herself when he coughed and she caught his exasperated look.

"Sorry. So am doing some of that and have started to meet with Kingsley in his office once a week for an hour. He likes it and we just talk about what we the issues are. Not enough people outside of the power struggles and bureaucracy to get a different view in there so he wants to do more but I don't want to commit so we will see. Then there is tea and all that encompasses." He grinned at that and she did too.

"I've heard about Draco's mum and you being chummy. We laughed a lot. A lot. Quietly though." She nodded her agreement and felt glad they had laughed at all. Narcissa would like it too.

"I've slipped and called her Narcissa four times now and she just pretends it didn't happen and ignores my blushes. Daphne and Pansy make me feel less young bumpkin like. Well Pansy anyways. Daphne is so composed. I can see more now but she shows off to us because we both react." She chatted and he raised both brows.

"Parkinson?" He asked and she understood. Then thought about what she should say. It was a separate issue. Trusting him. She had tried to be causal when she asked about what these agreements entailed between the participants.

"The papers love it. I could give you a glossed over answer or actually answer. It's something I'm curious about but not sure if I should bring it up. Sort of related and we've got twenty minutes." She said this quickly and watched him sit up straighter as he tried to follow her erratic thought process.

"What are you not sure if you should bring up?" He asked and she bit her lip and then looked down.

"It's been hinted at or I think it has. That I can trust you. Should trust you. I don't know. I haven't lied and I've been totally upfront about Sabrina but I don't know you." She trailed off and looked at the wooden plank top table infront of her.

"This isn't normal. This exact situation. You would have known who you had contracts with and we would have talked about these things. Regardless, there are traditions and expectations. I've trusted you. Or I had no choice and now I do. As much as I can without knowing you. If you don't want to tell me things then that's your right." She looked up then and he was looking down too. Hands on his thighs and his hair had fallen forward.

She looked at him and thought about that. Deciding that Pansy has been one of the most vocal about her trying with Thorfinn, aside from Sabrina, she decided to trust her words and the direct eye contact that had come with it.

"She wasn't seeing anyone but Daphne thought she was physically okay. She said we couldn't just show up and she had done everything she could that manners and custom allowed." Letting some of her amusement into her tone, she wasn't surprised to see his head come up. Curious and smirking. It was heartening and handsome. Which was not something she wanted to think about. "So we went to Parkinson Hall. Dressed and ready. I pretended to be Narcissa Malfoy and that I knew less than I did. It was an interesting combination but eventually I barged into her suite and ignored the elf wailing. There she was in muggle jeans and reading a muggle fashion magazine. No make up and she looked good. Better than I had ever seen her." He was listening and settled back into his seat at her pause.

"Carry on. This is riveting." He said and she thought he meant it.

'Granger. I should have known it was you barging into my house and hollering politely.' She grumbled and stood up. 'Daphne, I expected better from you.' Then she gestured we sit and began speaking. Basically it is this. They gave her a year of probation and she hadn't ventured out of her house except to her lawyer, that's where I saw her, and the muggle world but had read everything she could get her hands on from both. She asked if I had come to berate her and I said no. She wasn't sure what to think and Daphne asked for tea and then carried on speaking about our plans and her involvement without asking her. Two hours later she had caved and then she showed up at my house. Which I hadn't expected even though I said it was okay for her to come any time. She offered a vow and Blaise did it. Secrets and honesty both ways. In private. I was surprised but she said it was the only way she wouldn't feel as if she were taking advantage. If she gave what she knew I would." He was just listening and then looked her over again.

"You are full of surprises." He said and she smiled.

"So I've been making friends and allies, as Sinclair calls them. It's enough. With Harry around and Ginny won't be in school after this year so I'll see her too." He looked thoughtful and she waited for a minute and then looked at her watch. It was still working and she grinned a bit at that. These were heavy wards.

"Mac said your accounts are more interesting if less varied than ours. Here is his note. He said it was short." She handed the paper over and he opened it and then laughed lowly before looking up at her.

"I look forward to meeting him. Josh said he was unique." He said and smiled at that.

"Oh yes. He is funny but assertive and so short. His desk is massive he looks tiny behind it. 'Miss Rosier. Oh dear it just isn't done that way.'" She mimicked and he smiled and then sobered.

"Have you been to the Tower?" He asked her and she shook her head.

"No. The wards wouldn't accept me. Sabrina could go but she hasn't wanted to and the elves have brought over whatever was there that she wanted." He looked surprised or something and she wanted to know what he was thinking.

"The elves would tell you if something was wrong and you don't have to go. If you want to or whatever then your blood on the gates should do it. She does like the grounds, even if she doesn't like the house." She nodded and tried to see something of him.


	23. Chapter 23

Both of them were looking at him when he walked into his cell. Josh and him had to be at the right angle but Malfoy could see him easily. Now he sat on the cot and leaned against the stone wall. Trying to decide how that had gone and what he had learned.

Sabrina's letter was informative and encouraging, in her way. Never had she written so honestly to him before this and he wished it hadn't taken him being in prison or whatever. That they could have talked like this before. He wanted to respond but couldn't. Didn't know how to talk to Hermione, so couldn't get it to her. She had said that she told her a lot from their visits. What expressions she thought he used and even how he had been sitting. So she got some of it anyways.

Quite a bit if her letters contents were to be believed and he thought it was. Even the trust situation had been mentioned indirectly. She isn't sure of you and doesn't like it so expect something and be ready to respond to her. He had done his best and she had told him the version she wanted to. He thought she had wanted to tell him. Must have if she did and that was interesting.

"Say something Rowle. You'll have enough time to think about it later." Malfoy drawled and he looked up at Josh. Who gave his small eye roll and they grinned at each other. The blond prat was entertaining and had been better then he ever was outside of this stone pillar.

"It's Thursday right? I think she had come from tea with your mother and your betrothed. And Parkinson." He said casually and Malfoy looked thoughtful. Josh looked incredulous or to him it did. Most people wouldn't have known but he spoke Josh Rosier and so could tell.

"Pans?" Draco asked and he nodded and then waited for the questions.

"Huh." He said and then a pause before he quietly carried on. "That could be dangerous." Thorfinn laughed at that. Couldn't help it.

"They would be one smart bitch if they teamed up." Flint said from the cell across from Josh and Draco chuckled at that.

"Anything else?" Josh asked quietly and they all stilled. Knowing he meant anything serious and he thought that over.

"No. She likes the kid and he's doing well. Sabrina loves having him there and says she finally has someone to boss around instead of the other way around. He loves to fly and she is trying to mitigate the dangers of that. France this summer." He said and held Josh's gaze.

"Anywhere but here will be better. At least they won't be stalked there." Was the eventual reply and he nodded. Having decided that he didn't want to spend his time with her reading papers, Josh loved it anyways and said they had fun doing it so he got a run down from him and Malfoy. He wanted to see her face and hear her voice. What was actually happening instead of what the public thought or saw.

"Short stuff sent me a note this time. Said she didn't want to buy the papers but he thought that if they targeted the kids she would fold. He's ready." Josh gave a firm nod and he wondered what all he had made provisions for. Thorfinn had just made the best blanket decisions he could but Josh would have wanted to know what would happen if things went this way or that.

"You were right about the Christmas pictures." He said and knew the others wouldn't comment. As long as they didn't exclude the other two, Flint and Malfoy let them have their moments. Nott was usually quiet and Thorfinn tried not to talk to him at all. Unless it was in a general conversation. The guy wasn't happy and didn't want to actually talk about it so he didn't bring it up. Draco had stayed outright that the witch needed to be spoken of and that it would be done politely. All had agreed and so they carried on. Their decent behaviour meant they had more freedom of speech and access to the steadily increasing diversions. Books mostly but decks of cards had come in with instructions for solitaire on it. Small things but they were curious and bored so it all helped. The younger ones had their NEWTs and they all read and talked about magic. Quidditch worked too except Nott and Goyle. Pucey had played too and most of them had enough technical knowledge to talk about past games and the back issues of magazines helped with that.

"I'll do what I can." Malfoy said as quietly as he could while a talk about Snape's worst punishments raged around them. He had caught his eye and it was deliberate and so he was paying attention. His level stare was his answer and Malfoy shrugged then answered after a minute.

"Her deposition. I read it. All of them but hers wasn't about my actions or not totally but what I deserved. How I deserved to be treated after what I had been through and how important what I didn't do was. How much it took." The corridor was getting quiet as their private talk was noticed and he eyed the blond.

Draco Malfoy liked to talk and they were directly across from each other so there was no stone to get through. Each pair could nearly speak privately often enough and he had listened to long conversations on nights when the cells were charmed so the barred doors facing each other let in sound. It was different from the quiet of the solid noise charms and the guards were trying things out.

Two periods of open conversation a day. Sometimes it was hours on end and sometimes the two hours regulated. They were spelled clean every day but the guards were talking about showers for each block of eight. Or their block anyways. They had a set of four rating guards and never seen anyone else here. Visits were held downstairs. They were lucky to be together. Josh and him. The whole group could have been worse and all had mentioned how happy they were not to have this or that person in with them. They were some of the shortest sentence and his the longest in this room. He tried not to think about that. Being here after they were all out. It was scary to think about them out there with no one. They apparently had each other but no men. Well she had Potter and Zabini. And Shacklebolt but still it wasn't comfortable. That did bring up a thought though.

"She sees a lot of Zabini." He said it and Draco looked his question. He gave a significant glance and moved into the corner only the blond could see and gestured money. Draco looked curious and then contemplative. He stretched out put his hands under his head and then turned his face to him. Back in his usual spot he looked to Josh who knew something about it and then to Malfoy.

"He's like a weather vane." Draco said at a lowish volume. Enough to be heard but not open to all. Not deliberately anyways and he thought about that.

Then the significant glance Malfoy was giving him. Blaise Zabini had been talked about as much as most people. He and Josh knew Hermione was spending time with him and he was Malfoy and Notts good fried as well. Closer to both of them they seemed to be to each other. The common rooms weren't large and that year seemed to get a lot of attention. No doubt because of Potter. Zabini was different from his year mates. More adventurous and even daring. He liked bets and he liked winning too. He thought their witch would win. Come out on top. That was interesting and would think about it. There was all the time in the world for that.

Today her hair had been more contained. Controlled was better. It looked good on her but not her. Like a mask or layer and that was less appealing. He knew so little of her that it felt like it was covering her up. So many hours had been spent thinking about her. In some way or another. Seeing Josh had helped. They couldn't be private but said a lot to each other anyways. Had spent so much time together had so many conversations that references allowed some cloaking of their meanings. She was his. Would be his and was raising his sister. Or supporting her. She didn't make it sound like Sabrina needed taking care of overtly. Just as if she were their sister instead of his. Sabrina loves her. Wrote it. 'Hermione is so easy to love. Her scars make it easier to see who she is. Look.'

He had looked. Tried to see her.

Her scars were fine, it was so much worse in his mind. Even after Josh had seen them. The ones on her neck anyways. Her arm had been mentioned and that word. He wondered what she thought about it and what Sabrina had said. Her coming of age had been quiet, at her request. The witch had gotten her the promised locket from the vaults and her simple sentence containing two words was humbling. Thank you. When he thought about it, what he owed her, it was too much. Sabrina said they had talked about a lot and written private letters. Helping her understand some of what she didn't know and the bigger picture of the war.

That it helped and she wasn't as angry at everything as she had been. It was over now. 'Hermione says it is over now. That like any other nation that fights a civil war it is up to us. To make sure it doesn't happen again. Move forward and close the gaps. I'm trying Thor.'

Sabrina's letter had barely been three quest tees of a page but it was full of her thoughts and feelings. Less what she had been doing and more about her. It was relieving. He knew she was alright, that she was going to school and doing well. Had a good friend and people looking out for her. Putting her first. That was such a relief, and shame, that it made him feel twisted up inside. That a witch who didn't need to, had done what he couldn't. Put Sabrina first. Before herself or anything else.

Neither of them had thought through the rights. For the witch anyways. Even she had only spoken of Sabrina being better off not with his aunt until school started. Her face had a harder look to it then and he wondered what their aunt had been doing. The witch had done something and not thought it through. Since then Malfoy and even Nott had commented on how out of character that was. It was one of the few times she had been spoken of so openly, in regards to him. Their situation.

His mind had pored over every word he had ever read or been told about the Bride Rights. It was simple to carry out. The simplest of the old Rights but that could be deceptive. Three years also wasn't a short duration for such magics to be in play. She had said she could feel the hook, that first day, his mind had fired with what that meant and he had to shut down his feelings or would have said something and regretted it. What that would have been he didn't know but wished he could feel it. Knew that the dampeners were keeping him from being able to. She could though and that wasn't comfortable. He didn't want to ask her but thought often about what would happen when the pull increased. He thought it likely that it would.

Those thoughts sometimes made him somber and sometimes were better for the silenced times. Cleaning charms were set for bodily functions and that one was covered. It wasn't easy to picture her though. He had never seen her and wouldn't. Wouldn't until he got out of here so it was other things. Her curls were a favourite.

Fertility rituals, he wondered if she would do it alone. Or with an elf or two watching. She was being tailed he wondered at Josh. Not surprised but also a bit exasperated at his friends overprotective nature. The witch could be at home without an elf watching her. The nearly tortured glances he got from his friend every now and then were hard to take. It was more sad now, after her visit.

She seen Greengrass and liked her. Narcissa thought it genuine and had indicated that she seemed to be settling in beside Hermione to wait. It was surprising. Somewhat anyways and he could tell his friend wasn't sure of it. Draco seemed to think it likely though. Neither of them were sure of the witch but he seemed to be certain of several things after his visit with his mother. Which had also been a flow of information in the cell block. What the woman thought they would want to know. All of them. Malfoy's sentence was only a year and Nott would get out before that so Draco seemed content to be in the know. It was also what his mother was doing and that she was doing well. The witch probably wouldn't say anything about herself to her son but all signs pointed her living. Going out in public and not being overly harassed. More than she could take.

It was that neither Josh or him knew what Hermione could take. A lot it seemed. He was sure they weren't bringing the worst of the papers in but still it was alright and she didn't seem bothered by them. Not overly at least and Draco pointed out it wasn't the first time she had been slandered. Regaling then with his view of her fourth year. He and Nott had grinned when her dress was mentioned. Both of them had paid attention to her. Noticed things about her. Knew things too. Nott had considered it. The way he spoke was sure. When he did. Malfoy had confirmed the level of thought more than once with eye contact. 'It will be worth the wait.' Said with a nearly emotionless tone and Draco's near flinch was enough. When he thought about it later to say that Nott meant it. Few witches got that kind of reaction from a wizard. He had turned her down and Thorfinn didn't think it was for the reasons he gave her, not completely anyways.

As usual he tried not to overthink her in that way. Theo hadn't had her. She didn't want him. Or hadn't then and when he had brought it up, about the short sentence, a lot had showed but none of it said she wished she had chosen Nott. At least he didn't think so. It was frustrating to not know her and today had made that plain. She wasn't sure of him. Others had been pushing her and he appreciated it. Thinking about it now. Wondering what she thought might happen. He didn't know and it was still so far away. Trying not to have expectations was all he could do. Her though. She should have expectations of him. Tall ones.


	24. Chapter 24

"So what have you and Blaise found out?" Pansy asked her from the other vanity in her bathroom. Both girls had caps on their hair and masks on their faces. Hermione was just finishing her last toenail. A bright blue for her and dark purple for Pans. Hermione had to paint both girls nails, the other witch was terrible at it.

The nail polish was muggle and the mask one the two had created so they were more subdued than usual. Wary of it going wrong and so both of them would be embarrassed together if they had to plead for help from someone. She looked up and the girl's dark eyes were steady. She expected an answer and she wondered if it was time to tell someone. Looking down at her drying toes she considered. She hadn't yet, Blaise had been there each time or sat with her while she processed what she had been told.

"Whatever it is. It will not be too much." Pansy said sternly and Hermione looked up again. The witch had a fierce look on her face and she wasn't sure if she could say anything without saying everything. Or more than she wanted to.

The soft chime gave her a diversion and she waited for Zavi to come and tell her who it was. Unless he was busy, it was always him if it involved people coming or going. The house itself too.

"It be's a witch. Zavi thinks Miss Luna." The elf had its ears at half mast because he wasn't sure and she hopped off the counter and looked to Pansy again. Who had a perfect eyebrow raised and looked ridiculous.

"We will disillusion ourselves and if it isn't Luna then I'll deal with it." She suggested and that got a nod and the two headed down the stairs. The unverified guest would be kept in that room until she arrived. At the bottom of the stairs she spelled both of them and then opened the doors.

The fall of silvery waves shimmered in the light as she turned and then Luna was smiling where she was. Pulling off the magic, she smiled and then moved to her friend and squeezed her tight. For a long minute and then pulled back and held her shoulders. Looking her over. She had seen Luna for half an hour and slumped had been the girls self diagnosis. Hermione had agreed. Before her stood a radiant young woman. With sun kissed cheeks and happy eyes.

"You're centred then? Ready to come home." She checked and Luna smiled such a smug smile that she could help laughing and then she was crying. A small huff of exasperation reminded her of Pansy and she waved her hand.

"Pansy. You look better without the disguises." Luna said and the witch gave a wry smile and then shared a glance with hermione. Who giggled through her tears and then observed her hands.

"It didn't come off. That's promising for mess purposes." She said and then Luna asked the obvious question.

"What is it? It smells like rain." She said and hermione linked arms with the two and headed back upstairs.

"It's our third face mask recipe. Want me to paint your nails? I've got a shimmering green I think you will like. See mine are blue and Pans wanted the mysterious purple so you can pick." Pansy stopped by the door and waited. Hermione knew what for and looked to Luna.

"There is a tie. That's enough." She said and began looking through the basket full of nailpolish and it's accessories. Pansy looked to her in question and she shrugged. Somehow Luna knew about the vow and was fine with it. Then she tried to communicate that she was okay if Pansy wasn't comfortable. Her slight shrug was reply and Hermione smiled tentatively. A small grin then and a nod. Then Pansy walked over to the blond and pulled out a tiny constellation stencil and little container of rhinestones.

"I can't paint but I can decorate Lovegood." She said and Luna smiled at both of them before holding up a darker green and asking if they had gold for the stars.

Twenty minutes later they sat on her sitting room sofa with their feet propped on the long coffee table and Luna had her hair in a cap but no mask on. It was an hour long so she said she would wait and deal with the public if needed before trying it. She had some suggestions for the recipe too. The idea of one for their feet was good too.

"So what were you talking about before my arrival?" She asked and Pansy shot her a look. A small groan from her and she nodded. Then once more to indicate she could speak. Could start since she just didn't know how.

"I know you two write but don't know what you know. In January I noticed it first. Close to the end. Blaise was around more for a few days and Hermione was different. Fronting more. Then a couple months later they went away overnight. Which isn't unheard of but they didn't come back with smiles either. They do when they've done really well. Or had a lot of fun. Almost smugly satisfied. It was shocking to see them. Then the next day it was as if she were on fire and she was reading. For weeks. Not all the time. She still did things and popped by but a lot. Lately it has been tense between them. No animosity though and then finally he came to one of the Friday night dinners and nearly bored holes into her with his significant glances until she gave him a jerky nod. That was last week and she has taken three mornings away this week. Not alarming but something and she is ready to talk about it I think." Luna had listened riveted and her eyes had flicked between them. Eventually she sat on the table and carefully put her feet on a cushion between them. Silence and Hermione just looked at her.

"It will be better when it's not all inside." Luna said quietly and Hermione couldn't help her bitter chuckle at that.

"It is all inside." She said and then sobered. The hysterical feelings diminished a bit and she needed something. Not a calming draught, though maybe when she went to bed. Wine would work. She stood and headed toward the cabinet behind a paining and pulled out one of the dusty bottles and pristine three glasses. Her glance got a nod from Luna and so she poured the dark liquid into the glasses and cast and impervious charm on her toes before curling into an armchair and waiting for the other two to settle in too. Then a tray appeared with cheese and fruit so that provided another minute.

"When she did that. My magic had a shell or something on it. We haven't found out what was blocking my magic but Josh didn't find a way to maybe break it that wouldn't seriously hurt me or leave me a squib. The curse hurt. It did a lot. I don't know how long exactly she had me on the floor for but it felt like forever. The curse would kind of flare out from the point of impact which was here." She looked up from her glass and put her free hand there. Over her womb. She ignored Luna's stricken face and Pansy's blank mask. If she stopped then she wouldn't continue.

"But I felt a shift or something after she asked about the sword. I've thought about it and dreamed about it. I think it was her rage. She was crazy but then she was nearly incoherent and the magic was different. There was so much pain that it didn't register like normal or what it had felt like before. That was different though and I didn't know how to explain it. Like she was flaying my magic or my insides. It's nerves. That's what the cruciatus does. Or I think so. I haven't tested it but my bodily reactions are all similar to muggle nerve damage. After that though it was like fire inside. All through that place." She took a sip and looked down then. Feeling like they needed the lack of eye contact more than her.

"When we got away and they were fixing me up. After. I was beaten up from thrashing and her knife but there weren't any marks from the fucking magic. I felt sore all over and Remus explained as much as he knew about the nerve pain and tremors. Shock and nightmares. I took the potions regimen and most of that went away. My hands shake more than they used to. With nerves or whatever. Inside though. It was like I was numb after a few days. We were planning the Hringotts break in and I could barely function for a while. Then I tried to be grateful. That it didn't hurt like the rest of me." She broke off and wiped a tear away.

Then looked up at them. Angry. They were angry and she understood that. She was angry too. When she wasn't sad or trying to ignore it. Two slow sips later she was about to speak when her wand buzzed and she looked up at Pansy who looked surprised. So was she. Having forgotten they were wearing the masks.

"I'm glad it didn't hurt anything and it does feel good. Especially around my nose. No one is blue or glowing. Can we go sit down now?" Pansy asked her and she wasn't surprised. The witch had been looking at her as if she might run away. It wouldn't work though. She couldn't run from this. It had taken a long time or it felt like it. Months to come this far, begin accepting it. Settled in three armchairs that Luna had moved into a circle, she began speaking. Curled up into a tight ball. Luna was on her side like a cat and had her hands beneath her head. Pansy was wedged in sideways.

"I had to find a healer that I trusted and that took a while. Blaise agreed to help me with it when we started our other projects. He was upset I hadn't seen anyone but I just couldn't. Everything was happening before it was over and then after it was the same. So much going on and I didn't have much room to process anything. Just react. It explains my lack of planning or consideration in several situations. I'm not sorry to have done it, if I had thought things out I would have been panicking and to me it felt like Sabrina needed rescuing. I couldn't leave her somewhere he thought worse than with a girl he had last faced across wands." Luna blinked but Pansy looked thoughtful.

"I wasn't around then. Did you research the rights?" She asked with interest.

"No. I read the legal stuff the lawyer gave me but not magical texts. I've gotten a few from the Tower. Patter did actually though he mentioned me going there and how. I've read a bit and it's clear that something will happen. Or begin too." She trailed off and Pansy have a nod.

"Certainly. Dampeners will keep his effects minimized if not negated." Luna said this flatly and Hermione felt apprehension race up her spine. She shivered and Luna smiled a small smile.

"You will have some time I think." The words were sort of reassuring. Enough to put it aside for now. To keep going.

"So I found a healer and got preliminary scans. Then explained some and went back for other scans and tests. It's there. Magic. Sort of in me. Not touching my core but affecting that part of my body. It was such a relief that it wasn't touching my core. That's a whole different level of contamination. That's what Healer Sylter calls it. We are looking into what can be done." She finished quietly and met each witch's eyes.

"Affecting it in what way?" Luna asked her and she accepted her friends need to know.

"Basically it is only preventing life. I get my courses and cramps. Bad ones but potions help with that and the elves too. All the hot water bottles I can ask for. It just sucks the life from me. Feeds on my ovulation every month or that's the current trend of investigation." She said it quietly and as steadily as she could. Pansy stares at her and was on her feet. Luna stayed as she was and looked lost in thoughts and Hermione just watched Pansy as she walked the open area behind the sofas. In a square around the middle of the room.

"There will be a way Granger." It was said into the air as she rounded the far corner for the fourth time.

"Certainly." Came Luna's voice and it wasn't dreamy. It was thoughtful though and the light blue eyes were looking at her with pain and honesty. Hermione had her feet on the floor and the arms of the chair held tightly in her grip in an instant.

"You think so?" She asked the blonde and waited. Pansy stopped walking it was completely silent.

"Yes. There are many options to consider and we will need to look into alternatives to traditional healing. I'm sure they could succeed but we need magic to do it for us. Allow it to." Pansy was standing behind her and looking at Luna too. A quick glance over her shoulder showed the dark haired witch scanning her friend with intent. Then she looked back and Luna slowly sat up.

"Your visit was good? You didn't mention it in your last letters. A brother wasn't something you had expected." Luna said and Pansy came and squeezed in with her.

She didn't reply right away and Pansy nudged her and then spoke.

"It was fine. Nothing wrong. She's disappointed though." Pansy spoke as if it was all understandable and Luna nodded as if she agreed.

"You want an emotional kinship. Caring and affection. He doesn't know how so that will take time. Perhaps it feels like too much is taking time." Her words were thoughtful but a bit sharp and Hemrione could only look her feelings at her friend. The visit had been fine. It was mostly a one way exchange of news. Almost an interview and it made her unsettled as well as uncertain. That was in the future though and another thing she couldn't change right now.

"Let's have some hot chocolate and sleep in Hermione's bed. That is enough for tonight. This is a time for deliberate instead of rash actions. Maybe we could add some calming draught and have some cookies. Sleep well and easily." She said and then looked around as if the ingredients would appear. Pansy chuckled lowly and Hermione smiled a bit too. It was good to have Luna home and telling these two had helped.


	25. Chapter 25

"What do you think?" She asked Sabrina and watched the girl turn around slowly. This was her third slow motion twirl and she blinked at her. Obviously this trip in answer to their questions about summer plans had been a surprise.

"You chose this?" She asked her and then her disbelief showed.

"Yes." She said and then glanced again at the boy who had just about made it down to the broom sheds. It was nearly all viewable from here. Except the beach was hidden behind the stand of trees that protected the cliff edge and separated the views. It was almost like they were inland. A thick belt of forest between the garden areas and the long stretch of beach. A three quarter size pitch was in the bottom back level and Sinclair had seen the hoops from his bedroom window. Five minutes after they arrived there. So outside they went and Sabrina had been quiet. As in not said a word until Hermione had asked her.

Hermione had cast sun protection charms, in addition to the ones on the main wards, when they left the house so she wasn't that concerned but she was hot. It was totally foreign to be this hot in late June. Nearly at all unless she was out of the country and it had been years since she did that. Until she went looking for a place. It had evolved and Blaise had just kept upping the ante and listening to her thoughts about what she wanted then looking for things and sifting through the extensive lists of contacts they were making. She had leased two of the Rosier homes for six months. As favours to people who wanted to come for private reasons. It was interesting to learn about something as complex as real estate and facilitating things with an agenda.

"Why?" They had reached the conveniently placed stand of trees with wooden lounge chairs under it and were watching Sinclair strap his helmet on and then he climbed onto the broom. She watched as he stopped before kicking off and looked for them. Then she gave a thumbs up and watched him shoot off the ground and fly once around before beginning the exercise routine Hinny and him had decided on in their latest meeting. She has been training a lot and he would go and watch when no one else was. Slytherin wasn't welcome or he felt like they didn't want him but Ginny loved it and wrote Hermione detailed letters until she realised she was asking Harry what it meant. Now it was simplified and Harry got the detailed lists of ideas for the boy.

"At first I was looking for a house or even a flat if it was in a good spot. Then I started thinking about what we wanted to do here." She looked over at Sabrina who was listening to her but watching Sinclair. A quick glance with a grin and then she spoke.

"I wondered what was going on at Easter and Sin asked me if you were thinking about moving or something. It was confusing. I thought we were coming her for a vacation. Like a hotel or something." Hermione waited for her to look again and then took her eyes of the boy flying zig zags and switching which hand was holding the broom.

"That's what I started out with too. How could we do that though? I couldn't have you two just milling around in a place that is essentially public. He couldn't fly either and we couldn't just be. Neither of you like being in public at home." She answered and then waited. Knowing Sabrina wouldn't like that assessment.

"People are always watching us Hermione. Always. Even when we went through the leaky entrance into London last break it was the same. Still people whisper and talk. About sin too." She said lowly and Hermione understood. She did.

"Exactly so it would be less here. Until people knew where we were. It was in the papers two days after Blaise and I came home last month." They shared a glance and smile for the number of people who had to be told they were leaving the bloody country for the night. Ridiculous. Two apparition jumps. Long ones but they could do it. Regardless it had been a production and the kids thought it hilarious. Emergency contacts and paperwork they thought needless.

"So you wanted somewhere that no one would know where we are." She said slowly and the Hermione watched her look around. "Where are we?" Was the startled question. It was funny and she laughed genuinely at its sincerity. Then at Sinclair who was yelling as he flew slow loops.

"Between Bordeaux and The Spanish border. The ocean is down a rocky path behind a half acre of those trees." She pointed in the direction and Sabrina looked up at her.

"Will you explain what you were thinking when you made this choice. I really want to know." Sabrina asked her and Hermione smiled at the request. So honest and direct. Things had changed a lot even since Christmas and Sabrina was more confidant with her. Even in public with her. She worried about Sinclair though.

"There's that it's big enough for no one to know it's here. Or that we are here. Been warded for hundreds of years and the sale was vault to vault so only Gringotts paperwork. It's not as big as the Dale, only two floors so a bit flatter. I want a place for us to come. To hide even. To just be. Where it feels like we are free. Home is good. We like it. All of us I think but we have to be Rosiers there. Or each of our versions of that. I'm thinking this is our vacation home. No formal dinners we don't want. No shoes or even plush carpets. Less formal and more a getaway. Books, Sin can fly, it's nice here for about six months a year. Let's build some gardens and see if we can grow some plants. Somewhere we can make our own too. Zavi was thrilled and I got the agreement that we can make decisions too so that's more than at home. Nicer all year than England and we can apparate anywhere we want to in France or even a bit further. Permanent floo connection home so we can come and go." She trailed off and they watched him start his next set of one field length repetitions.

"That's all rational and makes sense. Maybe not for others but it does for us. What else? We had talked a couple times about going muggle here. Why not that road to anonymity?" Was her eventual question and it came with a look that meant she wanted to know what she thought. Just Hermione. For herself. A last shared glance with Sabrina and she decided.

"The Dale is nice and I like it there. It won't be mine, or yours and Sin's either though. We've done a few rooms and it's comfortable enough now but it is Josh's and will be Daphne's. It's formal though. Not a place for us to just be. Ours. This is though. Mine not the Rosier estates or anything." She stopped and Sabrina looked back at her and held her gaze.

"Josh won't make you leave." She protested and Hermione smiled at her vehemence.

"Probably not. I've never lived with him though. He's not comfortable with me either. I hope that in time we can become family, feel like it. I hope you know what I mean." Sabrina nodded and watched her while her eyes flicked to the boy doing fast figure eights. Then she met those blue grey eyes again.

"Rowle, your brother, he seems more comfortable with me. Or more confidant. Doesn't seem to think I can't do things or whatever. Like I will break under the weight. Josh does though and I don't know what to think. Stolford said we should be able to get a few select properties added to the parole terms so they could come here. You don't want to go home and it's been over a year and a half since you were there. I don't think their homes were happy places for them. Even Josh. The way he talked about the happiness in the photo of Christmas. It's hard to explain." She let some of her frustration show at not having words and they both turned to Sinclair who was slowing down.

"So you want a haven or something. For all of us. A place to disappear to without the heavy memories or responsibilities." Sabrina spoke quietly and as if she were deciphering Hermione's thoughts, or trying to.

"That's close enough. It means that different people might be here and need different things. We will kit out the Library and set up a potions lab and spell casting room. Come here for some sun and shopping too. Eventually they won't have parole terms and maybe sometimes we could do things. Like a regular family. Out for the day or even a weekend. I'd love to go skiing again and we don't have a snowy chalet in the mountain but it's two jumps to Switzerland and the second one is short enough that you could do it alone with no problems. I don't know Rina." She broke off when Sinclair flew toward them and then they watched him try a slow moving dismount and fall. It was tricky and Harry had talked it through with her. They had skeletons if he broke a wrist and he was wearing a helmet. She smiled and then elbowed Sabrina when she laughed loudly at the disgruntled face.

"A pitch Rina! I can't believe it. Where are we Hermione? I'm sorry I was so rude and excited but I wouldn't believe it. The air is cooler than Nice and I could see the water when I circled the hoops. It's grey so is it the Atlantic?" He asked breathlessly. Having taken the few steps to reach them and holding tightly to his broom. A bead of sweat dripping down his temple now that he wasn't being cooled by the wind.

"You are so smart. Yes it is. Between Bordeaux and the Spanish border. I'll show you on a map. Take that helmet off and let's go get a drink." She said and he nodded then ran off toward the house calling for Mitts and pulling off his helmet.

* * *

"Are you sure?" Hermione asked the table of three good looking tall wizards who were looking at her with mostly bemused expressions.

"It is nothing. Certainly he can come after practice five days a week for at least two hours." Desmond assured her and then she watched him look to Blaise beside her.

"Dinner Mademoiselle?" He asked her and they all nodded.

"One day certainly but we have just arrived and I've got so many things to do. I didn't expect this. Only hoped for some suggestions." She too looked to Blaise who grinned at her and gave her a look. It's all you Cara. That's what it meant and she scowled slightly, knowing he would see it.

"Bien. We will see you on Monday then." Versende seemed to be confirming and then passed her a card with the floo address scrawled on the back.

"The receptionist will expect you." He smiled at her then and she couldn't help but smile back. This situation had been so much easier than she expected.

"Au revoir." Was chorused at her and Blaise received handshakes and in a minute they were alone at the circle of low settees around a cocktail table in a lovely pub in Toulouse.

"That wasn't what I expected." She said quietly and Blaise laughed lowly. Then scooched closer to her and nudged her good nature fly.

"I don't think either of us expect things to go so well. It's a nice surprise though and Sin will love it." He said and he had a genuine smile on his face though it fell at her less happy expression.

"What is it Cara?" He asked her and put some of the snacks on a plate for each of them and they settled back into the comfortable lounge seating.

"I feel better about Sinclair. They seemed encouraged by his young age and the letter Ginny wrote. Once they settled into talking about him. I guess it's that Blaise. The interest. Some private lessons would have been fine or even a public flying camp or something. I wrote the organization like Rowle suggested and now it's this." She gestured with her half eaten delicious sausage roll and he smiled at her and then sobered. He did this when he wanted her to listen.

"Some of this you will have to expect. Over time it will die down but you've been in the papers steadily since the wars climactic end. In Italy I saw your face everyday. Until I came home and that didn't take long. Have you read back issues of foreign papers?" He asked her and she chewed carefully and looked at him.

"No. Ours are enough." She replied shortly and he nodded. Then waved his wand discreetly and she knew he had made them unable to be heard.

"I read everything I could while waiting. It wasn't quiet that year. News leaked out with everyone that managed to get away and then the last few months were quieter. Small things. Speculation mostly and I had met a few people from Wngland. Looking for them really. Some of us met for drinks at one of the more discreet establishments in Zurich and would parse the papers of several countries. We met every two weeks. Then in May I got an owl from a curse breaker at the Italian branch of Gringotts. A message had come through that the bank had been breached and it wasn't Death Eaters." Hermione was riveted. He didn't talk much about that year. Not like this anyways and she watched emotions play over his face.

Then she grabbed the pad of paper and wrote whiskey clearly and waited a second before handing him the glass that appeared and setting his wine glass down. He enjoyed wine. Red especially and they drank it together often but this was a whiskey conversation. He liked the small sips and holding the top of the glass with three fingers while swirling the amber liquid gently.

Then she waited and kept eye contact when he looked up at her.

"Then nothing. Nothing for a full day. The evening headlines were the total silence from Britain. People looked as if the whole island had sunk or something. Then the French Ministry reported contact and that Voldemort was dead. Printed like that across the headlines and spoken out loud. It was crazy. Seeing his name in black and white. Then the morning editions had yours and Potter's names as well. Then the published lists of casualties, the captured lists took a few days longer. I was in shock I think. For a few days. We all stayed together and read everything we could. Sent owls and got them from people closer or who had immediate communication from Britain themselves. It was as if it was a second headline everyday from when I got here. No one could believe what was happening and then they did and it was better. That they didn't underestimate it but worse. Sometimes I went days without speaking English, just so I wouldn't get that look. The one that said 'what are you doing here and what is happening there.'" He stopped talking then and finished his glass.

"Let's Go. At home people know you. Here they know of you and wonder about you. The girl who helped her best friend take down a Dark Lord, nearly single handedly and then caught. They don't know how you guys did it but they know that you did. Potter gave you credit. Best he could without explaining." She took the offered hand and grabbed her light coat before they went to apparition point and then were in the Escape. That's what she had called the floo address and it seemed to stick.

Zavi popped in and reported the two were in the downstairs living room. There they went and it made Hermione smile. The two were on opposite couches. Stretched out on their stomachs with next year's school books and rolls of parchment. Talking quietly.

"How was dinner?" Sabrina didn't look up when she asked and Hermione grinned at Blaise before answering.

"We met up with a few people about Sin's flying lessons." Both heads came up at that and the boy was scrambling off the couch. Pushing his hair from his face and looking excited and apprehensive.

"It didn't turn out like she planned." Blaise put in with a tentative tone and Sinclair nodded once and then looked to Sabrina who looked at her. Something showed and the girl was quelling her smile.

"I'm sure we can figure something out Sin." She said and Hermione watched him lift his chin and meet her eyes.

"You start Monday. Two hours after their practice finishes four days a week. There were three from Toulouse there tonight and they said more will help." She said and watched his face blank. Or his version of it. Blaise and him had been practicing. Then he looked between the three of them and smiled. It was huge then he frowned and they all waited. Surprised by the lack of overt excitement.

"That's a professional team Hermione. I'm just a kid." He said quietly and she felt bad for approaching it this way. Teasing him. He was a dedicated kid. To his studies, to his languages, and to flying.

"They read Ginny's assessment and the list of what you have been doing and they know how old you are. They wanted to do this and if it doesn't work out for some reason then we will find another solution. Or I will stop being so obviously overzealous. It is clear to me now that this isn't a usual thing in the Wizarding world. Private lessons or whatever." She answered honestly and he smiled a bit at her self deprecation.

"Thank you. Both of you for doing this for me." He said seriously and then Sabrina caught her eye and smiled with so much emotion that she just tried not to cry too.


	26. Chapter 26

Harry usually came on the weekends so this was his first time coming to Sinclair's training and he was impressed. Seated beside her in the stands he was relaxed and wearing a ball cap against the sun. She had a wide brimmed hat on and was comfortable under the cooling charm the two were powering. If they had learned this before then they could have been warmer in that tent or even more so when they were sitting outside. They had it down now though and were as good at it as Blaise and her were. Each cycled their magics opposite ways and then it cooled both of them properly. A few feet around them too. Instead of swirling the hot air around them. Blaise was surprised she didn't know about it and said it was why people in the south were hardly ever alone and how they didn't hide in the heat of the day.

"He has gotten so much better. Still smiling though. I don't think he will be a beater." Was his latest round of comments and she smiled.

"It's been six weeks and they said no drills when he wasn't here so you guys just play pick up games or pass up there. Or just fly around." She answered and tried not to be proud. Wasn't sure if she should be this proud. She hadn't even done anything. Sinclair had. He had worked so hard. Every day. Going for runs and doing stairs. He hiked with her and swam too. Was often so tired he fell asleep in the living room between dinner and about eight o clock.

"They are going to do it." Hermione whispered as she watched the seven players who did this most often circle him and he stopped to listen. No whistles. It was eye contact and hand gestures. Pay attention to his surroundings. She had been a part of many conversations about what they wanted to teach him and arguments about what was more important. Fundamentals and general flying. All agreed that most weren't good enough general fliers. It was what made people great. Or something like that.

The arena went dark and the lights came on. All the magics in play as if this were an event. She palmed her coin and felt it vibrate in return.

"Here you Go Harry." She reached down and pulled his broom and flying boots, and gloves out of his bag.

"What's happening?" He asked with a laugh in his voice as they watched Sinclair almost bounce on his broom. Levering himself up and down on the foot rests.

Then he took his broom and the bag she handed him and looked down at her. His smile was wide and his eyes were soft.

"Ten Minute quarters. One bludger. Be careful out there." She admonished him and then he gave her a happy grin and started down the stairs. She settled back in and looked at Sinclair. Who was still now and listening attentively. Then he looked up at her and she waved and smiled at him. They were almost level. She was nearly at the top. She looked down and Harry had stopped to open the bag and then he just hopped on his broom and flew to the sheds. Not dressing rooms as they were, it was what they were called. She had been assured several times.

The big doors opened and several people came out. Ginny and Blaise headed toward the sheds and the rest up to her.

When she looked up he was flying toward her and hovered about six feet in front of her. She stood and waited for whatever he had come to say. Surprised that he had come over here at all. It was the first time.

"Is this okay?" He asked her and she smiled.

"Yes Sin. We talked about it. Be careful alright and let Pierre and Michel be the beaters they are." She answered and he nodded and then grinned and she waved him off. Hoping he didn't notice her emotions. They were going home and she was sad. To leave this life behind.

"You caved My." Pansy hollered from a few bleachers down and she rolled her eyes. Watching them settle in around her and then looking down. They were picking teams and she noticed the back up keeper, Alex, had joined them. He had younger kids and had been the first to talk to her about whether he thought mentoring or something could work for kids who wanted to.

"They said he was ready and he was so bummed at the beginning of this week. We talked about it and he decided to just have every minute he could and then use what they've taught him while at school. He deserves this, i'm surprised at his dedication. He's worked hard." She said and they all shared smiles at her reluctance. It was a bit funny but on her so she tried not to feed their teasing.

The board lit up and the announcer's voice boomed out. She couldn't help laughing and Sabrina was holding her hand tightly. Their coach had a referee shirt on and a whistle blew. Then it started and they watched. Hermione kept nearly all of her attention on Sinclair but noticed her friends and even the team laughing. The coach was hollering and rarely blew the whistle. Half time came and while the players for a drink or whatever Sabrina spoke quietly to her.

"Nott owled." It was quiet and Hermione stilled. At the tone not the information. Then she relaxed and looked at her. Raising a brow halfway and waiting for a second.

"It was a Malfoy owl and Narcissa didn't mention it so it's from him." Were her low words and Hermione put an arm around her shoulders.

"Sundae or something tonight?" She asked her just as quietly and got a nod and then they sat back up as the players flew back into the air.

It wasn't sundaes but an amazing berry sorbet that they had in a cafe and then begged Salty to take it on. His were more creative and better than the original had been.

Sabrina was wearing a ravenclaw hoodie and sleep shorts instead of leggings and looked comfortable. Her hair was longer now, about three inches past her shoulders and she wore it down more often. Not in braids or ponytails unless it was in her way. It was more wavy and it had definitely lightened in the sun.

"What's this about Theo?" She asked outright and got a sideways glance before she put her spoon down and then picked it up again. Gently scraping the melting edges.

"I don't like it." She said quietly and Hermione just waited. That wasn't a usual kind of response from the witch. Two bites passed and she decided that was enough time.

"It's important that we can be in the same room. Blaise has been seeing him and I want to be cordial if not friendly." She said honestly and waited again.

"I'll guess if you want." It was a genuine offer and Sabrina did look up at it. She was uncomfortable and Hermione wondered what it was.

"You liked him." Sabrina had asked her about boys and she had tried to be honest. How unwise her own choices had been.

"Yes I did." She could only answer the truth.

"And now?" The girl said quietly. Eyes down and spoon not facilitating her last bites.

"Now im glad he isn't in there. Can maybe get a chance to live. I'm glad he has Blaise too. It was hard for him without either of his friends for two years. Theo isn't a bad person, or I don't think so. He isn't for me though." She said firmly and waited for those eyes to meet hers.

"Of course not. You are bound up in vows and contracts. It won't change even if you want it to. What if you do?" Hermione heard the real upset there. Worry and maybe some anger.

"Is this about me or your brother?" Hermione asked quietly and put her nearly finished bowl down completely. Wanting Sabrina to know that she was listening.

"Both." Was the terse reply and she frowned a bit at the tone. Things she had accepted at the beginning were less acceptable now. She tried not to take her emotions out on Sabrina and appreciated when the witch returned the favour.

"Alright. For me, I don't think you need to worry. I'm not. I had the chance to have him. All nice and tight. Legal and sanctioned by those customs he holds so dear. I didn't take it. It took maybe three minutes and for one of those my brain wasn't functioning and Josh was watching me. Tolkturn too. Justin Avery went first. Before I had even read Flint's name. Then your brother and then Theo. Flint was the last one I saw and then he went into the no pile. I wanted to toss Theo's right away but I was hesitant to bind your brother. Snatch his choice. That's how I felt then and even now. You all say I shouldn't and I hope I don't one day. That I don't feel like that is something between us. Anyways I put Theo's on top of the other two and then spent another thirty seconds or so waffling before Josh cleared his throat and I signed." She finished in a soft tone. Holding those unique eyes the whole time. Wanting her to know. Believe her.

Letting herself be scrutinized wasn't comfortable and she made herself sit still and not shrug or anything. This was the most serious conversation the two of them had regarding her brother. Regarding her and her brother this way since those first days.

"What did he say? That made you pick someone you didn't know nearly as much about." Those eyes looked at her with nearly a dare and she scoffed slightly and then looked down. It was embarrassing.

"He said that he couldn't trust his house to a witch that didn't understand its value. He said a lot. A few things stick out. I just listened until he stopped listing the things that were important to him. I wouldn't be accepted, what that could do to his children. It was maybe two or three minutes but he made it clear. He liked me, I think he did. He felt like he shouldn't though. Could do easily list the things that made me unsuitable. If it hadn't been what I thought could be love one day in my part then maybe it wouldn't have mattered. I could never forget it. His eyes are that gorgeous nearly seafoam green and were looking right into mine. He even stroked my cheek and snuck a kiss in the way he did when we talked about magic or other things." She knew she was blushing now and Sabrina was too. Then her face set and she looked livid.

"Why do you want to see him at all?" Sabrina asked her with anger now and this was more her. Easier to understand. Still feeling flustered she smiled wanly and then meanly. Her version of a sneer. Those she couldn't pull up on command. Harry said she did it though, he had referenced her punching Draco third year so she had some hope of being able to recreate it.

"Be careful what you wish for. Or something like that. Here I am. Now that I'm thinking a bit clearer and not so traumatized or overwhelmed, I've thought over what I've done and how I feel about it. A bit anyways. I'm proud of myself. Some of it wasn't me. Like if you had been horrible or truly broken then I don't know. But you aren't. Weren't. You are so great and I love you. Being with you and having you be my first sister. I've made friends too. Too many are, or were, Slytherins but I hope to add in some more variety. I've got girlfriends for the first time and that's great. Ginny is done and seeing her graduate was so special. A triumphant moment. Seeing her stand beside Neville and Ron up there. Others too. So I'll see her and she is as Gryffindor as they come so that's a relief. Luna is home now too and then there is Harry, and of course Blaise." She stopped and smiled honestly at Sabrina.

"You though? The woman or witch. Narcissa would say witch but you seem to classify those sides of you as different." She had relaxed now and was interested. More settled and Hermione was glad. Between the three of them she liked to keep the interpersonal issues under control. Unwilling to have misconceptions or something mess can you please get effort to mess up the family she was building. They didn't have the years of knowing each other and trusting each other so they had to talk instead. Blaise and Pansy had also been examples of this. Opposed to Luna or Andromeda who weighed and measured you and then continued on as if all of that had happened.

While she thought about it, she looked Sabrina over. Considering how grown up she looked and how much a girl still. It was so wonderful and she was tall. Taller than Hermione now and that was funny too. Then she caught her eye and watched her smile guiltily.

"You ask me questions two ways if I don't answer the way you mean and use those terms when you do. To clarify." Hermione smiled at the slight blush the admittance caused and marvelled at the complexity of her friend. Sister. Charge. Whatever she was.

"The witch is good. Alright anyways. I'm going to do the fertility ritual so protected sex only at the Dale for the foreseeable future. Narcissa and Andromeda are thrilled and want to watch. Blaise doesn't want to watch but is doing the prep with me and we are looking into other things. One of the things we are always on the lookout for is books or scrolls. Someone with knowledge or something. I would just go and beg to be taught or buy it but Blaise goes about it a different way and I approve of his forms of bribery. It's something they actually want. Material or otherwise. Sometimes a new thing to occupy them after learning what they could about what we now want. I'm leading all the time. I use my magics and brew. I'd like to do more but it's better not to rush into it." Were the words she chose and Sabrina smiled a bit at her rambling way of speaking. Then flipped her hand over, indicating the other side.

"I don't think too much about the woman. The girl is good though. Enough friends and challenges to keep busy. The family business and Blaise and I is enough for now and I've got some ideas. Bigger ones but I don't think I'm ready yet. To be public. Put myself in front of something." She waited to see if Sabrina understood.

"Be the face of something you mean? I know you would step in front of people for protection or whatever." The girl asked her and she nodded.

"That's exactly it. I've got big ideas for a public library with classrooms and maybe a duelling school too or something. Somewhere muggleborns can come on vacations and Magic als can congregate for learning after Hogwarts too. Maybe seminars or lectures. Demonstrations. I don't know." Hermione admitted quietly. Only Blaise knew about this and she thought he was amassing information and ideas just like her. Quietly and in addition to what they were doing.

"Did you get the employees for the Runes journal?" Sabrina asked her and picked up a fruit kabob. Zavi noticed they ate more of it if it was easy to pick up and take along or eat with one hand. There was often a book or quill in the other.

"Yes. Charlie Weasley came through with a pair that used to be dragon wranglers with him. Partners but one took a horntail spine in the leg and he doesn't have enough nerve regrowth to keep going so they both retired. Anyways they had been runes apprentices, that's where they met and then ran away together to train dragons. So they are coming soon. Next week I think. We found them a place and worked it all out with Greengrass. It's strange to do things like that without Daphne but it was what he preferred and I don't think she will be upset. Put out maybe but it's part of the pureblood manners thing so." She grinned a bit and then shrugged.

"What about you? Any thoughts for later?" She asked and picked up the pot of tea that had appeared. Zavi was a wonder, then made them both cups before settling back down.

"I don't know. I still don't feel ready to make any decisions at all. Witch or woman. I'm not ready to be vulnerable yet. Luna phrased it that way. It's true I think. She is just like you said and another who seems to have accepted me freely. I like talking to her and walking around the beach with her was amazing. She notices so much and knows so much about things out there. Magical and not." Hermione smiled and the talk moved to her NEWT classes and she thought that was enough for now.


	27. Chapter 27

Hermione was mentally scolding herself. Reminding herself to calm down. That Blaise had been a good friend to her. More than a usual friend and he had never done anything like this. Three more breaths and she thought herself okay to floo there now.

As usual the floo let her through and she found herself in the richly decorated main floor floo room of his large townhouse. He was here certainly. Must be expecting her. A moment later she was proven right when an elf popped in and began speaking.

"Miss follows Piccola to master. He be's waiting." The elf said in its crisp gold pillowcase and she nodded and thanked her politely. Piccola was brilliant. It had been comforting to know she wasn't the only one being so overtly managed by elves that said they were hers, not the other way around. Oh yes, he was ready. The small conservatory off the back of the house was lovely. Like a bower with vines climbing the stone pillars and gorgeous mosaic glass around them. The wrought iron table and chairs should have been effeminate but he lounged in them with the same nearly predatory ease as a dark study or leather arm chair.

Now he was watching her and nothing showed. She felt under dressed in her Capri length trousers and sleeveless shirt but didn't show it. This wasn't the time for their normal interactions or intimacies and she could tell that he too felt the same. He didn't greet her as normal though he did stand until she was seated. Then poured them both a cup of tea and plated some of her favorite dainties and sat back.

"I have come to hear why you facilitated this. In this way." She stated baldly and watched his still face for a moment and then he nodded once at her and picked up the dainty cup.

"He came to me of course. Or summoned me to him ratherad." He relaxed into the seat, a more casual pose and showed his exasperation. She responded with a similar relaxation and raised a brow. So glad she could do that pretty well now.

"It was just what I thought. Silence. Silence until I began speaking. Not once did I mention your name in twenty minutes of conversation. Then he asked if I enjoyed the way you taste." She didn't react. Having expected something similar though less crass. Blaise did though and she noted the tightness around his jaw.

"It wasn't polite and though his wording surprised me, the sentiment didn't. Having had ages to think this over, I knew it would go one of three ways and it did. He didn't believe me or said he didn't." Hermione bit into a black currant tart and let the burst of flavour distract her from his agitation. He was so cool usually. So much rolled off of his back but this had bothered him and she didn't like that. In addition to her own discomfort. He hadn't answered her question though. Why he had done it this way so she sipped the rosehips tea and tried to appreciate how perfect everything around them was.

"I told him that though I could easily see your charms it wasn't to be. You weren't for me." They both smiled at the small rhyme and he snorted then and put his tea cup down.

"He didn't crack a smile at it and I had my most serious expression on. So I ploughed on. Nearly Gryffindor. I didn't say anything not commonly known but made it as clear as I could. The route you have taken so far. The way you have gone about it. He was resistant to the idea and agitated. So I did the only thing I could think of and took him to you." It was said a bit flatly, the last sentence and she made herself think it over. Think Theo over, what she knew and then Blaise.

"Draco will be out soon." Was her eventual reply and it got a barked laugh from her friend. Then a serious nod and he seemed to melt into the chair.

"I thought you would understand. Even if you don't like it, you would see that if he didn't take my word for it and clearly hasn't taken Narcissa's hints then there were few other discreet options." He shrugged then and she shifted so she was nearly sideways in the chair and was glad she wasn't wearing a dress. His dress shirt was open at the neck and his cuffs rolled back so he hadn't expected her to be ready in that sense.

"I was surprised and then livid it kept it together mostly. Leaned on those all important traditions and then glanced at the conveniently placed clock in the floo room until he left. It worked but it was painful and so stilted. He wouldn't ask me of course so I finally volunteered some of it but he was just so incredulous. Disbelieving maybe. That I would do that. Did what I did, chose what I did. The only real question he did ask was why. That was asked several times and in different demanding tones." She admitted and then put her teacup down and crossed her arms over her chest. Feeling somewhat vulnerable and also angry. Closing her eyes, she tried to keep her composure and then gave that up and tried to calm down.

"Thank you for doing this when the kids weren't there." She said grudgingly and after at least a minute of silence.

"I made him wait until after ten." Was his ingratiating reply and she couldn't help her slight smile. That rule had been implemented when Corbin began showing up early and an elf woke her a few days in a row. Their evening owls had made plans their guardians didn't know about. It kept Mrs Peters out until Claudia had breakfast too so it was a rule of many virtues.

"I didn't used to like the warmth but I'll miss this summer. It was good." She said into the darkness of her closed eyelids and enjoyed his low chuckle.

"We will do it again next year then. With graduation celebrations. Let's plan some small trips." He said and she nodded and felt a bit calmer.

"Alright dreamer. Come back to me." He said quietly after a couple minutes of her soaking in the warmth and peace. When she opened her eyes she had to blink at the brightness and there was a quick pop.

"A glass of wine before lunch won't kill you and I want you to spill what you said woman." He gave her the puppy dog eyes and she sat up more properly and then rolled her eyes dramatically at his overt ploy.

"You pick the question and I'll answer it. Only one." She said with a tone of finality and she accepted the glass of Merlot he offered her. They were trying to find the best ones to bring into a few restaurants they were helping out. It was also going in the do we open a hotel or some other social establishment file.

"Why didn't you pick him. Not that he asked outright but that's the question I think I'll need to know the answer to for dealing with him. If it was for me I would want to know how you told him you were happy without him. You wouldn't say it that way but if pushed you bite back and that would be the easiest target that isn't his dead father." She watched his face as he spoke and couldn't help her giggle at his honest reply. Then she sobered and put on her stern face.

"Then and now it is so easy to remember your words. The ones the day you told me how unsuitable I was for a role that was always mine, made it easy. Rowle was the easy choice. My choice." She spoke flatly and then winced and slumped down into her chair. Feeling her anger slipping away now. He watched her from under his dark eyebrows. The brown eyes intent and then he scanned her in a way she knew was his assessment of her wellbeing or mood or something. Overall reserves was what she had decided to call it.

"That seems to be the truth. I had wondered for a while. It's only this summer that I've decided it wasn't just anger or betrayal that made the decision. You truly thought marrying Rowle would be better than facing Theo for life. He hurt you. Maybe now you can see it for what it is but you aren't very forgiving. Well you are but you don't forget. At least that's the consensus I've come to." She listened and then couldn't help but smile into her wine glass and then caught his eye and couldn't stop the affection she felt. This man had turned out to be a brilliant friend and real support to her. She was grateful.

"I can't believe I'm rewarding you on a day you've betrayed me already and it isn't noon yet." She grumbled and he smirked such a satisfied version of that expression that she scowled easily.

"Thank you for coming to see to my wellbeing. As you told me several times, family is important as is loyalty. I find myself in further need of neither and so I bid you good day." He was watching her face and the smirk was still there but it was small and more malicious now. It fell a bit when she stopped and he raised a brow then she stood and he dropped the crossed leg and sat up. Eager for a performance. They had dramatized several scenes from their life and played two person charades too. Trying things out for fun and trying to have fun.

"Please don't interrupt me again Theo." She began with the best she could do for the seething forced patience she had felt then. "I hadn't planned to be so blunt or speak so candidly of this with you or anyone else. My circumstances may be unusual but the situation is not unheard of. You know what those contracts mean and what the Rights mean. You've celebrated both all of your life. Defended their validity and the integral place such things hold in this world. My circumstances are mine though. My brother, my future, my body, my family, and my betrothed." She flicked her hair in imitation of her twirl away from facing him and then sat down. Feeling her heart beating faster than it had before she stood. She picked up her glass and sat primly while she sipped and he stared where she had been.

"I wish you were wearing a dress or even better, formal robes. Gods Granger you can be so hot in an earthy way." He was still not looking at her but tracing lines in the air where she had been.

"Let's hope you're not the only one who thinks so." She said so glumly that he laughed and reached a hand for her. Leading her out of the more formal room with her wine glass still in hand.

"I've got the papers Stolford sent and a verified answer to your question about paying him more." He said with some excitement and she looked up at him and could tell it wouldn't be as easy as just paying the man more. She groaned lowly and he squeezed her hand in support before beginning to explain House business and retainers more specifically than she had ever heard it.

* * *

"You are sure?" She asked Sabrina and then looked up at Sinclair who was returning a pile of books he had borrowed over summer break.

"Yes i'm sure. I will, I think. Maybe next September. When I don't feel so torn about school and maybe I'll feel better than I do now. About everything else." She wasn't looking at her though and Hermione could only wait and then take the books from Sinclair and put them on the desk.

He caught her eye by the door and she smiled reassuringly at him. They were alright. Nothing for him to worry about and he tentatively smiled back before looking at Sabrina's bowed head and then turning out of the door. Walking back to the open trunk she refolded a sweater and slipped the bag of money and a letter underneath it. Then she laid a hand on Sabrina's shoulder for a moment before walking into the closet and scanning the shelves and racks of clothes. Trying to see if there was anything she thought Sabrina might need or want.

Then into her bathroom and she looked around. It was all pale ocean blues and greens with while and some brown. It was lovely and bright. So Sabrina. Zavi had done it while they were on holiday and brought the beach glass she had found this summer and put it in a big glass vase between the sinks.

"I'll miss you Rina." She said quietly when she entered the room and took in the forlorn shape at the end of the bed.

"I'll miss you too. That's part of it. Trying to finish. Needing time to go by. A year. I think I can see him with only a year left. Now it would be seeing him with two years left and then months away from you after." The words were quiet and she wandlessly closed the door and then went and sat beside her. Holding her hand and trying to think of anything she could say to help.

"Your letter is longer this time." She said and tried to be upbeat. It was two pages in an envelope and Hermione had felt triumph. Sabrina had decided before her last visit that she would write what she wanted him to know and how she really was. It meant she couldn't write platitudes or lies though and it was emotional. Hermione thought the letters were as good for the girl to write as for her brother to read.

"I felt like I had more to say. More I could say this time." She said and squeezed their joined hands.

"I guess it was my turn." Sabrina said and then laughed a bit and smiled a weak but real smile.

"We all have moments and I am so glad we can share them. Sinclair had a great summer and I think it's easy to understand how he feels about going back. You won't be there next year either. He talked to me about that on our hike yesterday." These small conversations about their lives and feelings were hard. She couldn't fix things for them, only support them both.

Sinclair was different. His problems were more with others and dealing with them. Sabrina had more to come to grips with and was a more complex thinker. Sin just thought things out and then he could decide and move forward with more certainty. It was deciding and feeling confident in those decisions that was harder for him. Harry and Blaise had both suggested he write them more and she had told him straight out when he mentioned it that they wouldn't suggest it if they didn't actually want him to so he should try it.

"He said that he would sit with me if I really wanted to since this was our last first day together." She chuckled and it was clear that he had been as overtly reluctant as he could be.

"I told him he didn't have to if he agreed to a picture before we leave and one at the end of the year." Her words were gloating and Hermione couldn't hold back her laugh at that.

"Let's close this and do that then. He will try and make it not happen. You were both up so early that we still have half an hour before breakfast." She spoke and gave the hand in hers a last squeeze before standing.

"You were up too." Was the last comment and she stuck her tongue out at the laughing younger witch.


	28. Chapter 28

He looked the same. Pale and lean. He stood with his back against the pillar and was looking at her as if checking she had all of her pieces. His hair was a bit shorter than it had been and came just to his ears. No gel or anything and it looked silky and soft. His pointier features were still there but the smirk was gone. His grey eyes met hers and she was glad he had the Black eyes. Most Malfoys had a lighter blue but Draco's were a light grey.

She had stopped at only a few feet out of the fireplace when she spotted him and felt stuck to the floor for a minute and then she smiled. At Draco Malfoy. An honest one. It was good to see him and she wanted to reassure him. That wasn't expected but he looked so intent and even a bit apprehensive. His expression didn't change and she looked to Blaise who was closer to her and he smiled reassurance at her.

"This explains the don't come in your sweats comment then." She teased and he pretended to be caught out. They both looked to Draco then who was watching them with interest.

"You are alright then. I was pretty sure but neither know you well and it was hard to see from the papers." The words came out in a rush and then he looked to Blaise again quickly before back to her. Then he grinned and she did too. Wanting to hug him or something. Which she couldn't do and not knowing what to say. There wasn't prescribed words for their past or situation so she didn't blame him for his blurted words or position against the wall.

"Are we eating in then?" She asked. Wanting to break this tableau. Blaise wasn't helping in his enjoyment of their uncertainty so it would be up to her. Neither of them would be left to dangle like this if he wasn't sure of everything so it was reassuring in a roundabout way.

"Yes. Sort of. I ordered from Caparzos and it's all under stasis." Blaise finally spoke and they both looked at him and he gestured flamboyantly to the door Draco was standing beside and she smiled at him and their awkwardness. She was pretty comfortable here. An elf would tell her if he had company but she usually knew if he had a date and she usually knew if he went home with someone so that was rare. Not many came here though so it was rarer still for there to be a reason she couldn't come here or be comfortable here. Blaise was a private guys but not a loner. He had spent most of his school holidays going back and forth from Italy to Theo and Draco's homes and came to hers often. Thought it normal to have a coffee together or some kind of beverage with snacks or a meal every day for weeks on end. Working it in or around whatever else they had going on or just suggesting one or the other tag along.

"Blaise mentioned your love of cannoli." She said as she kicked her shoes off in the corner and scrunched her toes into the heavenly soft carpet.

"He said this converted him and will explain his directive to have Gringotts set up a monthly deposit into a muggle bank account he has set up for me. With a card. It is black though, sleek." He said and was watching them, glancing at the plates as Blaise theatrically uncovered them. He preferred to eat family style when they could and it was how she liked it as well. How she had grown up, instead of prepared plates.

"It took a bit to get him one without anything at all on it. Usually there is a company name on the front or a logo but he didn't like it and I had to explain that places wouldn't accept it if it was altered or covered up. He succeeded." She admitted and Blaise nearly flushed under his friends long look.

"I see you've got him figured out then Granger." He stopped with his hand reaching to take the wineglass Blaise was passing him and looked to her with apology. She wasn't sure what had happened and then she understood.

"You can call me that. Or Hermione. Or Rosier. Whatever. Pans does all of the above and more depending on her train of thought." She tried to grimace but didn't really manage not to smile.

"She sent me a letter." Draco said and Blaise snorted while passing her a glass of wine and then gestured they begin.

"What did it say?" She asked him. Avidly curious and he looked bemused that she would ask him and Blaise shot her a teasing glance. Which she pouted dramatically at.

"She caught me off guard. We were in a muggle lingerie shop. In side by side change rooms and she nearly yelled while asking me if I could hear her. So I whispered yes and she quietly said she had cracked and owled you. I wasn't surprised and scoffed at her. Then unwisely mumbled that she hadn't even lasted half a week. It's harder to think things through when I can't see her gimlet stare. She wouldn't tell me after that." She admitted her faux pas and Blaise shook his fork at her in reprimand.

"I'm not sure that the lesson has been learned." Draco said quietly and she shook her fork at him.

"You know that Pans is complicated and that keeping her happy means jumping from tightrope to tightrope and dodging the missiles. She is fun though and I like that complicated part of her." She admitted this too. Feeling a bit strange being herself in front of Draco Malfoy.

"I'm looking forward to seeing the two of you in action. As long as I'm not the target." He said and looked as if he meant it.

"You never noticed the missiles Drac." Blaise short at him and Hemrione watched them in that moment. The fuck you toss of the chin, just as Blaise had described it. These two were family, not actually but by choice and now they were free to be so. Draco hadn't wanted Blaise anywhere near that shit, as he phrased it to her. The only one who could easily leave and with little to no consequence, his friends had sent him away and he had gone. Unable to help them at school and knowing it would be worse next year. So he had gone and he had missed them. Worried about them. Draco the most as he was so much more damaged and so much more emotional than Theo. He had been a mess when Blaise last seen him mid August before their seventh year would have started.

Now he was here and alright. Having dinner with them just like Blaise had said he wanted. When the two of them sat down shoulder to shoulder and sipped while talking about things they missed or wanted. Memories or things on their mind. She wondered what would happen now. If their relationship would change or evolve. It wouldn't end and that was enough. These two needed each other and it was so good to see them reunited.

"This is so good." Draco nearly moaned around the steaming bit of ravioli and she caught Blaise's eye and they smiled before turning back to the blonde.

"That Ravioli cinched it. Hermione had it the first time we went there and it was the winner. We've had the menu now and this is the best of it." He said and then gave her a significant look while she spooned the tomato bruschetta onto a triangle of some delicious spiced bread they made at this place of culinary miracles. He looked between them again and then took a sip of wine and sat back a bit in his chair.

He was watching her now and so she finished her bite and put down her fork. Not willing eat in front of him if he wasn't doing it too. A minute passed and he didn't say anything so she took a breath and tried to be brave.

"Are you alright Draco?" She asked him and watched his surprise and then he flicked a glance at Blaise and then down at his plate.

"Yes Granger, i'm alright." He said and then looked up at her. A small smile showed and she tried to smile back.

"Narcissa said you were but I wasn't sure if you could put a mask on she couldn't see or something. Unlikely, but all we have been able to do out here is hope for the best and piece together what we can from forty five minutes at a time." Blaise had no smile on hiss face when she caught his eye and she could see the remnants of his worry and concern for his friends.

"None of that Blaise. He is here now and you can survey him daily until you are sure." She chided and got a small grin for her trouble. With that she picked up her fork and tried to be normal.

"Sabrina wrote me again. That's four times in the last seven days." She offered and Blaise gave her a what can you expect look.

"I know, I know. What does she want from me though? It's forty five minutes in a stone room." She grumbled and then huffed at his low laugh.

"What does she want from you?" Draco asked her. Another bite of the dreamy ravioli and she answered him.

"I don't think she knows. Just wants me to be more open or honest or myself. It worries her and I can't really fix that." She admitted and he looked curious but only nodded.

"Ask her Drac. If you don't then this will stagnate and you won't be in." Blaise did his version of whining and both of them laughed a bit at Blaise's dramatics and chiding fork wave.

"Are you honest?" He asked her and she nodded then at his expectant look she sat back and thought about how to answer him.

"It's hard to talk to Josh and him for different reasons. Josh is so contained that I feel like I'm pushing him. I don't know what he will want to hear or how he will react to things. Rowle is the opposite. Not as contained but still a stranger." She said honestly and watched his face. Then the two wizards met eyes and Blaise stood.

"If you've both had enough, let's put a stasis on this and go and be comfortable for a bit." He suggested and the two followed him into his study. Draco sat in the armchair she usually used so she curled into a corner of the settee and smiled at Blaise. This was fine. Then she watched Blaise toe his shoes off and then Draco looked between them and did the same. Seeming unsure of himself until Blaise propped a foot on the coffee table between them and she pulled hers up into the couch under her.

A minute later she watched the two balance their whisky glasses on the arms of their chairs and sprawl in nearly mirror positions. Her wine glass had been topped up and Blaise had levitated a whisky to the side table closest to her. Just incase she wanted to switch.

Draco closed his eyes and the two of them watched him for a moment before they looked at each other instead and Blaise raised a brow at her. So dark and perfect. The man was nearly unbearable in his suave perfection. He didn't need Malfoy but she could imagine the two would devastate a room of witches if they wanted to.

"Is there anything you want to know or that I can do?" She asked quietly into the silence and held Blaise's eyes. Wanting to know if the head read this right. He dropped the brow and looked at his friend. Confirmation. His eyes opened and after a long look at Blaise he turned his head to her.

"Blaise hasn't talked about you much." He said and she nodded. Understanding that he meant Blaise hadn't told him anything really personal about her.

"Surely your mother has." She offered when he didn't say more and they all grinned at that. Narcissa did what she wanted.

"Not much no. Nearly nothing since I got out." He said and looked thoughtful. She too thought that over and Blaise looked understanding.

"Which means she wanted us to speak." She eventually responded and Blaise agreed. Draco looked her over again and then into his glass.

"Is there anything I should know about her?" He asked and she watched him for a second before looking into her own glass and thinking that over.

"Nothing alarming or serious in that way. I don't know all of Narcissa Malfoy. It doesn't feel like much of her, most of the time. Some things though. Andromeda and her have a tight relationship. She is there or here with her most days and they rarely go out alone. Either together or with me or someone in their circle. Theo after he got out though I don't think it's often. I think that's mostly concession to most of if having some issues with not knowing where people are or if they are safe." She said and then looked up. Draco nodded once and sat back further into his chair. Having tensed before his question.

"So everything is alright. Nothing is in the midst of going wrong and none of you have any enemies gunning for you?" He asked her and she looked to Blaise who rolled his eyes. She smiled then. He hadn't taken his friends word for it and wanted her to confirm it.

"There have been zero attempted murders and nothing we haven't been able to deal with. Even though we are female and nearly helpless all alone." She spoke dryly but smiled genuinely at him. Not angry at all.

"Alright then. I can't wait to come to one of your dinners, meet them." He said and looked like he meant it. She looked her question and he grinned at her. It looked genuine.

"Your kids Granger." He said and sounded like he meant it.

"That makes it sound like I've had a passel or kids while you were away." She protested and Blaise laughed.

"It's just as you imagine Drac. Mothering the life out of everyone." He said and she scowled. Then looked at draco expecting a light hearted expression and instead it was serious or something. She sat up a bit and met his eyes. Not allowing herself to look to Blaise again.

"I read your deposition." He said and Blaise shifted. He had too then, probably since Draco got out.

"They said you might." Was her reply and she waited. Not knowing what he thought of her words. They had been honest then. Were now too.

"Did you mean it?" He asked her and she held his eyes while she answered.

"Yes."

"Even then. That night." It was as if the air was sucked from the room and she didn't know what to say. How to say what she meant. A slow sip later she looked up and Blaise had his eyes on her. Steady and calm.

"Yes. I don't know what you want to know or why but it's over. She is dead and you won't be so quick to allow your family to be placed in such a situation. I had spent months with Harry. After Ron had left or while he was sleeping. He was the only one of us that did sleep remotely well. Harry talked about the look on your face and the tone of your voice on the Tower. What he thought you wanted or more relevantly, didn't want. It was awful but I doubt I'm the only one who remembers what that feels like, or the only one with nightmares." She spoke quietly and evenly. Keeping eye contact once she had looked up and hoping this was enough. Not wanting that night to be a part of their relationship other than shared history. Narcissa and her had done it, she hoped Draco and her could too.

"You've healed you nicely. Nicer than mine." He gestured down to his arm and she couldn't help her spike of curiosity. Maybe one day. Hers showed in the dress she was wearing and she didn't glamour herself around Blaise unless they were public enough or muggle.

"Are we Good then?" She asked him. Wanting to know where they stood. Somewhat at least. He scoffed and then she looked to Blaise and so did Draco.

"I think we will make an excellent trio." He said and then sobered.

"You two have much in common and enjoy arguing more than I do. You can do that together. Both of you have expressed something to me of wanting to be friends or allies at least." He said and they smiled at Sinclair's caveat that they all used now.

"I want to help. To be here. If that's alright. I know you can take care of yourself and that you have built some kind of family around you. Protection as well as the softer Granger reasons, I'm sure. I told him I would keep an eye on you." The last was an admittance and she wasn't sure why the elves Josh had set to tailing her weren't enough. What did he think she was doing out here. It was frustrating. That he didn't think she could handle herself and even more upsetting if he thought she couldn't care for Sabrina and Sinclair.

"Wrong him." Blaise spoke and she looked up in time to see him share a meaningful glance with his friend. Who raised a brow and then the other. They must have had training on it from birth. Then their eyes were on her. Light and dark.

"Rowle. Not your brother." Draco clarified and she blinked and then scowled at the two of them.

"Josh has elves tailing me and I've had to negotiate for being able to come here without an invisible minder." She said and knew Draco thought that overkill.

"He doesn't know you very well." Draco said slowly and almost consolingly. Blaise started to laugh then and she couldn't hold her scowl at the genuine amusement and then Draco barked a laugh. He was chuckling lowly when she gave into her giggles and relaxed into the corner of the leather seat and watched the two try and stop laughing. It was a bit hysterical maybe but she felt lucky to get to see them like this.


	29. Chapter 29

"So that's all that Mac and Stolford sent you. Blaise and I are looking into how to pay him more but it will take some doing." She finished and looked at her watch. They had twenty five minutes left and she wasn't sure what to say.

"How was France? Where did you stay?" Josh asked her and stacked the papers he had just gone over in front of her. She put them back in a folder and sat further back into her chair.

"France was so good. I didn't want to come home and even found that after a while and some charms mastery, I like the heat and the sun. I bought a place there. We call it the Escape and it's floo or apparition only so as private as we could get. We were outside a lot this summer and that was good for all of us. Sinclair nearly turned brown and Sabrina's hair lightened a lot." She watched his face and as usual wasn't sure what was there. He didn't reply so she kept going.

"Everyone came. Narcissa's probation hearing was won so it's over and they brought Teddy often and Harry came on weekends. Our Thursday teas continued. Blaise was there a lot and Claudia and Corbin came too. We wandered around small French towns and took muggle transportation to see some sights. Sinclair showed us around Nice and Monday to Thursday we went to the Toulouse pitch in the afternoons for his quidditch lessons. It was amazing to just be." She finished and this time waited him out, not wanting to just keep speaking without some response.

"The Falcons pitch?" He asked her and she smiled.

"Rowle suggested I write the league administration and ask so I did. A few letters in they asked if there was someone I knew of or would prefer they approach. He had mentioned Versende and I didn't have another name in the French Leagues to offer. It worked out and Sin had so much fun. Worked so hard all summer." She said it with pride. Having talked it over with Narcissa and Andromeda, who assured her that was normal and healthy to feel that way. He smiled a bit, then a small grin.

"You spent most afternoons of your summer in the quidditch stands and liked it." He said in a drawl and she couldn't help her small laugh.

"I always watched Harry play and enjoy it when it's not just watching nameless people fly around. The World Cup was good too." She answered and he nodded at her.

"What is happening during your tea times?" He asked her and she smiled at his tone. Draco said this was what they called their Thursday get-togethers. The last one had wine instead of tea and ended with dinner.

Harry came and got Teddy for the evening so they were all footloose and fancy free. He had asked her how he could offer to have him. Be more involved and that had worked out. He took an afternoon shift on fridays and then had him overnight Thursday's. It meant she didn't have him every week but it was worth it.

"We always start with issues someone has noted down. There are usually many but few we are ready to take on in anyway. Then we talk over what we might do about it and if it is connected to anything else we are paying attention to. Sometimes this takes the whole two hours someone has and we break up then. Other times we are distracted or even bored and so we gossip or talk about things we have going on and it's a later dinner and some end up staying. Usually we host." She finished and he was looking at her with what she thought was contemplation.

"Could you give me an example?" He seemed to want to know and he had asked her a follow up question which didn't always happen.

"Of course. Last week we had two main things to discuss. The papers and the social season. Or lack of journalism and the even more dire lack of the usual get togethers and parties. More than the small family groups that have met since the war. Weddings have been few and quiet. So we brainstormed some people we thought might want to write actual articles and drafted some letters and then argued over reinstating previous events or creating new ones. Decided on both and were hungry after that so Salty pulled out all of the stops and we had a six course meal in the formal dining room while drinking too much wine and making lists. The elves don't like us writing during meals but we do it anyway." She finished and he smiled at her then. She smiled back and hoped it didn't shut his down. It didn't and he gave her wrist a look.

"Seven minutes." She said and pulled out the pictures she had brought, minus a few extra of Sabrina. Watching them look at pictures was interesting and revealing. Josh flicked quickly through them and then examined them slowly.

"This is your escape?" He asked her and she looked at the picture Blaise had taken from his broom. The three of them were laying in a triangle shape and waving up at him.

"Yes. About halfway to the pitch. Sin and Blaise had been flying so we were hanging out where we could watch, then he got hungry enough to come down." He watched her and then the picture again. Not showing much and then he flipped through a few before stopping.

"Nothing in the papers that is different or I need to see?" He asked her without looking up and she thought for a second and opened the folder again, flipping through the pieces of wizarding publications.

Rosier takes heat for public defence of known supporters and questionable rituals. She knew what it said and watched his face. Then looked down when his hands clenched around it and waited.

"We don't have much time but I assume this is biased?" He asked her and she looked up when he slid it back to her.

"Oh yes. It ignores the push I've made for several law changes and other things. It's a new slant though and has had some interesting results. The family grimoires being brought into it made things more decisive and less. Mrs Greengrass is more friendly but I've had a few muggleborns and even looser purebloods stop me on the street and berate what those traditions led to. It's complicated and people have so many issues tied up in simple and sometimes benign things." He nodded when she finished speaking and flicked through the pictures.

"What dance is that?" He asked and she knew she was blushing when he smirked at her.

"Blaise won a bet. Convinced an old german couple that had never left their family lands for more than a night to move to England and live in a similar cottage. While processing potions ingredients and bringing their contacts with them. They are amazing and it should be a big jump in ingredient availability. Anyways we went salsa dancing in Barcelona for my birthday. Three lessons, he got to dress me up, and photographic evidence." She admitted and he laughed then. The most genuine one she had heard and she was sorry to hear the guard knock on the door. His smile fell but his nod was a welcome change from nothing at all and she made sure she had everything before smiling one last time and pulling the door open.

It wasn't Austins but Samuel Ricker who was her escort today and he looked like a baby in this cold stone place. Afraid of it and trying to hide it. She did her best to smile reassuringly without making it too bright. Not too friendly or people seemed not to know what to do. Pansy had been offering comments and Luna said her smiles were too much for some people.

"Would you like a guard?" Ricker asked her and blushed a bright pink. His shock of dirty blond hair looked lighter against the colour climbing his cheeks.

"No thank you." She said politely and didn't acknowledge his stuttered response. Then he gestured which door and she entered it. Then giggled as quietly as she could.

"Trainee again?" Rowle asked her and she looked at him then nodded. She was tired of seeing them in grey. Otherwise he looked alright and there were no bruises or cuts she could see. He was smirking at her and she couldn't help her smile. It was so good to be genuinely amused here or with him.

"His blush when he asked if I wanted a guard indicated his train of thought." She said and he raised a brow and then laughed.

"I didn't think it was that conjugal of a visit." He said and she sat down and then pulled out Sabrina's letter and the stack of pictures. As usual she looked away when he opened the envelope and didn't look at him again until he had put it back in and slid it toward her. She put it in the folder and then did watch him look through the pictures. He didn't flip through first and then retrace but examine each one quickly or more closely.

Wondering if she would know what the little facial movements meant one day was interrupted by his stillness and she wasn't sure which picture it was.

"Where is she going?" He asked her and she waited for him to show her before she sat back and answered.

"Blaise and I took her and Claudia to an evening of Shakespeare in the park in Marseilles. Why they had it in France I don't know. They brought their own blanket and basket and we were about a hundred feet away and behind them so we could see. They had a lovely time and got to use all of the French they had been trying to learn and it was fun for them to get dressed up. We took them to a few more formal events and things." She finished and he looked back down.

"What are you wearing?" He was laughing and watching the picture of her and Blaise replay. Blast the man. Draco had loved the copy in his den and had encouraged him in his bid to have it sent.

"It's traditional salsa attire I assure you. Authentic and still smells like the witch who made it. I will lay out the parameters of the next bet I make with him, I can assure you of that." He was looking between her and the picture. They barely looked the same except her hair. Which wasn't as glossy now as it had been that day but it was long and free.

"What were the parameters?" He asked as he flipped through and smiled at what she thought were the more domestic photos. The two of them studying and outside.

"You'll let me take you out for your birthday. My choice and my treat. You'll take part and won't quibble or try and get out of it. Deal." She said and knew he heard her chagrin. His grin was Slytherin when she saw it and she couldn't help the smile. She was more familiar with it now and less disturbed by it.

"When is your birthday?" He asked her and she blinked and watched him stack the photos up.

"I thought it was September 19th until I found out about Josh but it's actually the 13th. We went on the sixteenth." She rolled her eyes at the complicated answer to his question and he just nodded seriously.

"Yours?" She asked him and didn't let on that she knew the answer.

"March 21st. How was the back to school rush this year?" He asked and she smiled easily.

"Better. There were two of them and we had some conversations in the run up and many over the summer. Sabrina was ten times better this time. Did she write about her coming here in her letter?" She asked him. Not sure if she should speak about that.

"Said she didn't feel like it was the best for her or me. That you would explain if I wondered why she didn't come." He said and looked down. She waited until he looked up and gave her a firm nod.

"If you want to see her and don't want to wait until next September then tell her and she will come. She could come now and wants to see you. It's mostly that she would have to go back to school after. Keep going like it didn't affect her and she is just starting to really feel better. I think, when you do see her, well I hope that you think she has improved. I see less anger and less sadness. More willing to be with others and in closer proximity. Doesn't love to duel but can alone or with a partner and is getting better. She doesn't love it though, for fun." He had nodded twice while she spoke and smiled a bit at this.

"My take on it, for what it's worth, is that she wants there to be less between when she sees you and getting out. Less holidays and less time." Hermione bit her lip and wasn't sure if she had been right to speak like that. So directly about something he surely struggled with too.

"I'm grateful. That she won't come until it's closer to the end." His tone was gruff and she looked up. He wasn't looking at her with anger or even sadness but it was something between them. Maybe he would speak, so much of these visits were her talking and sharing. Nothing from them and their lack of choice in the situation made her unwilling to push them.

"You can say whatever you want. Talk to me. If you want." Her voice was quiet and she felt as if maybe she shouldn't say so but he just watched her and then leaned forward onto his forearms.

"It's surreal. Better now than at the beginning but I can't imagine living with you or even picture you really. Day to day or your expressions. It's getting better now, a bit. Draco talked about you as much as he could. What he thought and what he actually knew. It helped too, a bit. So you being out there is harder to imagine. Sabrina though. I can imagine everything. Good and bad. It's harder to imagine her happy on holidays or whatever, I've never seen her so happy. Or can't remember since she was little." He broke off then and she wasn't upset he had stopped but so profoundly grateful that he had shared something with her. Something so personal as his thoughts. Then he looked up again and she noted he was expectant. Glad she knew what that was and she didn't hesitate. Just went with her gut instinct.

"In my own way it's the same. People talk about after to me. When you are out and we are together. Married. Live together and deal with life things. Sinclair asked me his first question about us in his letter yesterday. Where will we live when he comes home. I didn't have an answer and never do. People seem to speak as if it will just happen. The house thing was stirred up by the Escape I think. Being somewhere else." She said and he smiled a bit at her. Not a wide one or a grin but something and she flushed. Felt her emotions spike and wondered if some of this was the rights or just how important this strained relationship would be to her one day.

"Escape?" He asked her and she understood that he didn't know.

"That's what I called the floo address for the house in France. On the coast about two hundred miles from the northern Spanish border. I loved it and so did Sin and Rina. It was amazing to just be and it felt different in that place. A place with none of the crap from before we were together." He held her gaze then, and she wondered what Sabrina had wrote.

"We didn't have a house between Josh and I?" He asked and sat back.

"Many as you know. Some should be rented out or sold. Gorgeous places just sitting empty. At least we could use them somehow. This one isn't a Rowle property or a Rosier one. It's mine. Sabrina's and Sin's too. A vacation home and not a Family property, unless we need it to be for legal reasons." She watched him think that over and then nod.

"Can I come too?" He asked her then and she thought it was a serious question.

"Yes. I thought it might be good to have somewhere that isn't previously associated with anything. No ghosts or the feeling of having to wrestle space into suiting you. Like I've done at the Dale. Made pockets of it comfortable and tried to keep the essence of it the same. It's not mine. It's Josh's and will be Daphne's. So it is easier to make some more changes now. She loves to decorate and design so we do that and I know if she likes it then it isn't wasted or just for my temporary comfort. The escape was kind of a blank canvas and I've left the master suite closed." Pansy had encouraged her. Been relentless nearly in her subtle and less subtle turns of temper or tack. If he was the only man she could be a woman with, then be herself. She said such ridiculous things but meant them and so it was somewhat like Luna, in that it was hard to ignore.

"A blank canvas." He said and she watched him look her over again.

"Did he get flying lessons?" He asked her and she smiled. Couldn't help the nearly smug feelings she had about how well that had gone.

"Yes. I ended up taking your advice and owled the league, addressed it to whom it may concern and had a return letter in two days. The Vice President of public relations and he was helpful if uncertain how to be so. He seemed unwilling to just contact people without direction and so the third time he asked me for a name I caved and gave him Versende. Who owled me the next day and the team seemed to enjoy it. I guess most of them stay and play for a couple hours most days. So he went Monday to Thursday for seven weeks and loved it. Took in every word they said and worked so hard. Ran and did stairs, stretched morning and evening nearly every day. Passed out on the couch early most nights. He's gotten so much better and I think chaser though most of the team votes seeker. He's small and light." He smiled at her and then shook his head.

"Witch. That boy is lucky. Tell me what your plans are." He requested and looked intent again.


	30. Chapter 30

"What did you do Hermione?" Luna's question stopped Pansy and Ginny from continuing their ongoing argument. It changed topics but they fell into it whenever they had time.

"A solstice fertility ritual." She said quietly and enjoyed the moment of silence that created before they all looked at her with their version of demanding glances. Ginny had fallen in with this group better than the tea one and seen a lot of Luna alone too. She was nearly glowing with health and happiness. The last of the pinched look was vanishing and the newspapers enjoyed the variation in their hair colours when the four of them walked in a row.

"Is that why you bailed yesterday?" Pansy asked her and she nodded guiltily. Then huffed and leaned against Pansy's side and answered freely.

"It wasn't good for anyone to have been here yesterday unless they had a partner. Leaving didn't make it stop for me but Blaise only barged in for a moment when I didn't owl him back fast enough and he made a gurgling noise before he apparated out." She admitted and all of them looked riveted. None were virgins and so she was going this alone.

"What did you do for a day of unfulfilled hornyness?" Ginny asked directly and Luna nodded.

"I read mostly. Patter got me a journal from the Tower. His several times great grandmother left a journal of her four years of betrothal Magics. I have to translate it from her family dialect of Norse but that was all to the good." Her tone made it clear what she meant and she ignored her blushes. Pansy had decided that the best she could do was manage it in public and be glad she turned the same colour when she was angry.

"There are so many things I want to ask you." Luna commented and Ginny snorted.

"If I asked Hermione everything I wanted then she would avoid me so I try and space it out." The redhead said conversationally and Hermione took off her bracelet and threw it at her. The witch caught it and gloated triumphantly.

"Did it work?" Pansy asked quietly and Hermione shrugged. Then after a second of silence she knew Pansy would ask her later.

"Did the fertility ritual negate the rights?" Luna asked her and Hemrione looked at the blonde who was laying on her back with her head on Ginny's crossed legs.

She didn't know exactly what the blonde meant and she raised a brow. Luna's small smile told her that it worked.

"I assume the ritual didn't make completion more attainable, from your demeanour." Luna said evenly and Hermione flushed again. Hotter this time and Pans chuckled.

"No. In fact it was far worse." She said as calmly as she could. They were looking into the old magics and what might work. Christmas was almost here and she wanted to find something this year. In addition to the benefit to the fields and the elves clear approval it had been somewhat of an experiment.

Would the rights allow it at her home? Would they help the magics or hinder them. Either could affect the options they had for banishing the magic. Luna had come to her last healer appointment and then stayed for a conversation after she and Blaise left. Salter had owled, requested to see her, then sat down and talked about Luna's ideas and if she would be open to using further magics or bindings to deal with her problem.

"So it is using it then, as a prod." Pansy said and Hermione could hear the thoughtfulness in her voice. Magic using orgasms as a prod felt unfair in this moment.

"So will you go then? Finally." Ginny added on the last word and Hemrione didn't like that they were all looking at her expectantly. Even Pans was, though she couldn't see her.

"Blaise gave me a look and Draco mentioned how much he wished the manor had been redone before he got out." She admitted and then wanted to cross her arms defensively when the looks didn't shift away from her.

"Blaise is right and I will go. I've done everything else, even when I was scared or uncertain so I'll do this too. January I think and then do the awakening ritual in February. There is a grove, Celeste, that's the writer's name, mentioned and that will be better than the blasted raised hill in the centre of the fields here. Like I was on display even if it was only every elf with any connection to this place or me watching." She finished and hoped this was enough. Her feelings about the whole thing were complicated and embarrassing.

The journal was fascinating and she was both excited and uncertain about tying herself to land that she didn't feel was hers.

"Is it like stealing?" She asked quietly and Pansy shifted but Luna and Ginny didn't seem to understand.

"No it isn't. You can't see what you've given or what you've done. Don't see yourself as a prize. Not to be won, but a powerful and dedicated witch is a treasure to any House and you are more than the average witch My." She was trying to think about Pansy's words more seriously when Luna caught her eye and held her gaze.

"Certainly. If you mean his family home then Pansy is correct and very good at pushing you without oversetting you." Luna complimented the witch, who Hermione knew was smirking her best version of that expression. Gently she elbowed her in the hip and Ginny's giggle told her she was right.

"I get it a bit more Hermione. That is less important to you than the woman you are. What he thinks of you and your emotions. The feelings and that some of it isn't yours but the magics doing." Ginny was smiling softly at her but serious and those were true words. While she appreciated how well her friend understood her she wondered at the life she lived where this was talked about like this. So openly.

"Give him a chance though. None of you seem to see this from his perspective either. How it is to have your witch bound to you and be unable to claim her. To know that she is basically facing life alone when it's your duty, and more so privilege, to stand beside her. Some of these are the things that have faded here in the last eighty or so years but they are the spine of our traditions. Ask Blaise and Draco. If you are genuine, which you are with both of them, then they will tell you." Pansy commanded and Hemrione looked over her shoulder and could see the witch meant it. Conceding she dropped her shoulders and decided to change the topic.

"Have you decided on any of your issues yet Gin?" Hermione asked and the witch's face fell comically.

"Yes but not verbally." Luna answered for her and Ginny nodded her agreement. Hermione waited a moment and then accepted Ginny wasn't going to do it now.

"Was one of them what you want to do now?" She asked and Pansy shifted her leg slightly. Her indication to do it. A head shake from both witches across from her.

"Jones has decided not to scout abroad if she doesn't have to. The leagues are holding exhibition games until fourteen stadiums have been refurbished, there is opportunity in the department. The Prophet has two sports writer positions opening up soon and one internship under the editor. There is also a charms apprenticeship that should be applied to in the next two weeks." She said evenly and slowly. Casually though, not emphasizing anything or adding the ten other opportunities she thought Ginny might like. These were all things she had actually mentioned before.

Luna had a grim expression on her face when she looked at Hermione and she understood. Molly wouldn't like most of it. Wanted Ginny to be a mediwitch or healer. She would be a good one and she wouldn't be surprised if she did do it one day but Ginny has dreams and ambitions. Hermione thought, and Pansy agreed, that the young witch should get to make her own choices and take whatever time she needed to do so. Everyone seemed to have either known right away what they wanted or be taking their time and trying to figure out what that might be.

"Mention the Ministry to Ron for me alright. I owled but but he told me that he wasn't sure his NEWTs were good enough and diverted into talking about the Cannons so I don't know if he took me seriously or what." She added and Ginny laughed at that and then they were all laughing and the bigger things were gone for now.

Hours later she was lying in her bed with Pansy and they were just talking after having drinks with the girls. The last few topics had been rather personal and so she wasn't totally surprised by Pansy grabbing her hand and looking intently at her.

"Do you still want to know?" She asked, Hermione could only try and make herself breathe normally. Not tense too much or indicate she didn't want to know.

"If you want to tell me Pans. Then I want to know. Unless I need to know and then you know I will support you one hundred percent." She said solemnly and knew this was a moment that her friend wouldn't mind her lack of guile or pretense.

"It's both. I don't know what to think or anything. How to feel." Pansy babbled and then stopped. She took a breath and squeezed her hand before continuing.

"Father called me home for Easter seventh year, you know that. It was as bad as I thought and not the worst it could have been. You remember Warrington?" Pamsy asked and Hermione nodded. She did remember his face and the amount of time he spent in the library. He had played quidditch too, or she thought he had. This flitted through her mind as she held the dark eyes in front of her.

"He was waiting there. With my father and he requested to speak privately with me and my father refused. Then slapped a contract onto the desk and told me that Rabastan Lestrange had been asking questions and his lawyer had contacted ours. I signed the one Cassius had submitted after Daphne signed your brothers and then we knowingly drank potions, locked in my fathers study and had sex. Then he, Cassius, told me that he would come back when he could. That he couldn't stay here and get marked but that my father wouldn't let him take me. The Dark Lord wouldn't like it. Anyways, that's what happened and he owled me last week. Asked if I was ready for him to come back." Pansy stopped then and Hermione could only squeeze her friends hand and meet her eyes.

It explained some of Pansy's comments about accepting what she had and waiting. Last week. The war had been over for ages and what the hell was wrong with these people. She didn't know if this was the only way to save Pansy from Lestrange but potions and in his study. Warrington leaving her here.

"Is this the first time he has owled?" She asked and tried not to let her incomprehension or anger show.

"No. He has owled every month. The last one asked if I was punishing him for leaving me here." Pansy admitted this. The rest had been what happened but this she felt was her doing or causing her discomfort now.

"Oh. I'm sorry that's how that happened Pans. A few people have mentioned how it usually is done and while awkward it's better than the way either of us did this. Makes Josh look better too." She added the last in a teasing voice and knew Pansy would smile at the irony. The witch loved Hermione's morbid twists and ability to be a bit dark in her humour. See humour or not take things too seriously. Pansy was Slytherin surely but she wasn't underneath. She was soft, smart and loyal too. Like a prickly fruit or something.

"Did you write back?" Hermione asked after a minute of them just staring at each other.

"No. Maybe next summer?" She asserted and Hermione looked her disbelief.

"Does He want to be wherever he is? Will his coming back mean you have to get married right away? Merlin Pans. No one knows then?" She asked the last seriously.

"No. Just you and my father. Curse him and not his descendants." Pansy said wrathfully and then giggled. Hermione was concerned at the uncharacteristic display and as she had feared they stopped abruptly.

"He is in Portugal I think. Been travelling around. His family is huge and he has tons of cousins he never sees so that's basically what he has been doing." Pansy looked down then and Hermione could only wait and hope her friend would speak more. Share more of her feelings. A minute passed and she gently squeezed the hand still in hers.

"There is so much I want and so many things I don't. I am only starting to feel normal. Here with you or out with the girls. Even tea feels better and I don't know if that will all go away. I'm not ready to be a Mrs or anything more than just me." Waiting for the eyes to open she tried not to cry. For all they had lost and how hard it was to look forward. To trust people. Especially these men who were supposed to be partners.

"Of all the things I could say, all I really want to say is this. How about Christmas and we can sit down and talk about it. Or write out a new agreement for the time between now and when you are ready. Do you know him well?" She asked and got a head shake.

"Alright then. That's the first thing. Marrying a stranger is terrifying but marrying someone you know is less so. Are you frightened of him? As a person." The silent answer was no and her smile was more genuine.

"Alright. So we don't need to eliminate him or anything. You will always have me Pans. The Escape too. You know you can always go there and we can do anything we need to. Have the resources to accomplish nearly anything. If you never want to marry him then we will figure it out." She was firm and watched Pansy's face firm too and then got a single nod. The two stayed in that position until both fell asleep and the last thing she remembered was elves covering them and dousing the lights.


	31. Chapter 31

"Are you ready Hermione?" The polite tones of Sinclair asked her and she smiled at him from behind her desk. It felt like she should clear most of this before Christmas if she could and so she had been taking what time she could squeeze out to go through her mail and not fall behind on anything she was juggling.

"Yes Sin. Who flooed?" She asked him and wondered at his small frown.

"It was Harry and he asked what we were doing. I told him and he wanted to come. I said yes but then realized I hadn't asked you so came up here to do that. Is it alright?" He asked her genuinely and she could only smile at the youth before her.

He had wanted a haircut so his darker brown curls came down to his jaw and it was the best haircut she had seen on him. After she and Blaise went to a magical hairdresser in Paris she had been on the hunt to get one here. She hadn't found one yet but had found a barber and his family who were looking for a change and so at least the males could get decent haircuts if they weren't willing to venture into muggle London. She had taken him to London for a haircut before but they always wanted it shorter and she didn't like the pressure on Sin to change it.

"Of course. I've already got his present and you asked me to order his so he can come. No doubt the poor guy needs help or something." Sin giggled and then smirked instead. She could only smile and head for the door.

"You've only been home a few days, how many smirking lessons have you gotten?" She grumbled and he smiled winningly at her as they descended the stairs.

"A few. Draco seems to want to know all about me." It was said more quietly and she could hear the question there.

"He wants to look out for us, and I think be a part of the family or whatever we are making. Don't mention that to him or he will probably deny it and sneer, a particularly Malfoy version of it too." The boy's thoughtful sound stopped her and she waited for him to look up at her. They had reached the bottom of the stairs and he met her eyes with his pretty blue ones.

"He also told them, Rowle mostly, that he would look out for us. They worry about us out here. Don't know us very well either and the last time they saw any of us, except visits, was in the midst of a war. If Draco being involved makes him feel better and we get a friend then I don't see the problem. Does it bother you?" She asked him and he turned to the floo room.

"What do you think Harry?" He asked her messy haired friend as if he knew what they were talking about.

"I agree with Hermione." Harry said solemnly to the boy and then looked up at her as if asking if that was acceptable and she laughed.

"Diagon or London first?" She asked Sin and watched him weigh the option.

"London. We can talk there and I can ask Harry's opinion then Diagon and we can get one of those hot chocolates at Hannah's." He answered and she agreed.

"I love them. Wrote you about it didn't I? Let's go then. Maybe fish and chips for lunch while on the muggle side." Sinclair grinned at Harry's enthusiasm and picked up a handful of floo powder before putting it down and reaching for her hand.

An hour later they were sitting in a small English pub eating fish and chips while trying to convince him that the foamy liquid in their glasses wasn't disgusting and laughing at the face Sin had made when he tried her pale ale.

"Alright so no beer yet, though I bet you'll change your mind eventually. Anything changed at school?" Harry asked the younger wizard and Hermione listened as they chatted about potions and Slughorn. The professor treated Sin way differently now and he didn't like it. Maybe Blaise and her should find a new Potions professor. Slughorn wanted to retire but potions masters were rare on the ground here after the war.

"So do you think it's alright to be friends with Draco? He just appeared in our midst and seems nosy to me." Sinclair asked Harry and she nearly choked on her bite of coleslaw. Harry stared at the boy for a moment and then laughed. She swatted her friend and he laughed harder at that and she couldn't help but giggle at Harry's mirth. Sinclair just watched them and then frowned. They weren't taking him seriously and he didn't like it.

"Sorry bud. I mean that was hilarious. Make sure he hears about it, Mione. Blaise at least. So funny. Not your question Sin, it's just that we all went to school together so it's way stranger for us and him than you." Harry explained and then smiled at her.

"When I mentioned him showing up before ten he just said he was a Malfoy and that Granger hadn't mentioned it. Rude, I thought. Narcissa is a Malfoy too and she has impeccable manners." Sin spoke so earnestly, she was trying not to laugh and Harry wasn't hiding his chuckles.

"He asked me about you and I didn't like that either." Sinclair said this in his serious quiet tone. He was curious and serious a lot of the time. He had fun and laughed but he was contemplative and liked to think about things. Make decisions and then observe. Very Slytherin, like Theo in that particular way though she couldn't see many other ways.

"What did he ask you?" Harry asked in return and she was so glad he was here. Casual and less uncertain than either of them.

"I don't think I'm supposed to say. It felt confidential." Sin said and then looked up at her. He was conflicted and she pushed aside her first instinct, which was to be angry at Draco for putting him in this position and then her second, to make it clear that he could speak to her about anything.

"He is best friends with Blaise and I'm sure he knows nearly everything he wants to, that he doesn't have to get from me. That's not much either so he wanted your opinion and maybe to know how you are. Narcissa tried to get you, before I knew about you and has been as involved as she could. You enjoy her company I think." Hermione watched his face and then sipped her beer as he considered. Harry caught her eye and then looked back at the boy and she wondered, as usual, what he thought.

"So maybe it was my point of view he wanted. More than actual information." Sin asked and she nodded.

"Is he a satisfactory flying companion?" This was asked seriously and with direct eye contact.

"Yes. Harry agrees right?" She asked and they both looked at the green eyed man watching them with a small smile.

"Yeah. He is good. Technical too. I think you will like how he approaches it. We can fly around together or play pass and Draco can work with Ginny on the more drill focused stuff." Harry gave her a look for making him speak of his quidditch nemesis fairly but then answered and Sin sat back and nearly licked his fingers like they were doing before picking up the napkin and giving it a look that said he wished it was a linen napkin. He was a bit of a snob and it was funny.

"Someone not Ginny for you to chase the snitch with too." She needles Harry and laughed at his scowl. Sin laughed too, it was common for Ginny to berate him for not being willing to push her or even block her. It was funny and cute. Even Ginny thought it was cute but she didn't like winning unfairly.

"Alright. He gave me a look when I came through with my broom two nights ago. His mother had him at the table with fabric and paper." Harry had started out reluctantly but was grinning at the end. Smugly too, the prat. Narcissa wasn't to be trifled with and if she had instructed Harry to sit down and chose plaster then he probably would have. Draco would have been as smug though so it was equally bad behaviour.

"So I can trust him then?" Sinclair asked and Hermione watched him finish his second huge piece of fish. The boy could eat, despite his smaller size. Though he had grown an inch since she got him a year ago and a well balanced diet had been stressed last summer and he had taken it to heart. She caught Harry's eye quickly and saw the question there.

"I think so. I do anyway. Not like Blaise or Harry but if I needed something I would ask him and certainly he can fly with you or be in our home." She answered and watched Sin wipe his face and nod at her before looking to Harry for his answer.

"I don't know how to answer. Hermione can more easily live in the now, is more confident in herself. I trust him to catch me if I fall off my broom. To be alone with Hermione. To come to her defense if he sees something dangerous." Then he stopped and looked at her. "Actually he would tell her and then assess if he could help or should just call in back up. I know he is a gifted wizard. I haven't seen much of it at all but in class they could only touch each other. No one got close, until sixth year and Hermione was so angry that something was preventing him from living up to his potential." He smiled at the boy who smiled back and looked like he had never been so interested.

"So with school or magic he is a good choice. Not that you lack people around to do that with. Your house is regularly full of brilliant people. If you want to know what I really think, for myself then I will tell you." Harry waited and got a nod. Then met her eyes again and she was as interested as Sinclair was. Harry had talked about Draco and knew she saw him often. He hadn't been concerned and hadn't teased her much either. He was interested and observant though so she wondered what he thought or had decided.

"This is the first time Draco Malfoy has been able to decide much of how he lives or even behaves. I'm not sure he knows who he is or who he wants to be. That doesn't take away from who he was before though. I'm not the same as I was and neither is Hermione. Are you? The same as you were before you came to us?" Harry asked and she watched Sinclair think about it while Harry finished his plate and wiped his hands with the napkin.

"No. Being with you has changed who I am. What I think and what I do." Sin answered, looking at her now. She nodded and waited. Wondering if that was enough, not wanting to push their pasts onto him at all.

"Is he like either of them?" Sinclair asked her and it took a second for her to understand. He meant Rowle or Josh. She couldn't answer immediately. Trying to decide if there were similarities but Sinclair looked to Harry who looked grim.

"I don't know either of them. Have never spoken to them not in a quidditch game or once, across wands." Harry answered honestly and she knew how much this bothered him. He had gleaned what he could but he didn't know her brother or the man she would marry and he didn't like it at all.

"You will. I don't know either one very well but other than the fact that they fly and are all Slytherin in one way or another I can't see very much. Traditionally raised and maybe have more of the same values than personalities. Josh is more the stoic version. Like Theo." She offered and Sinclair thought that over. "Not so cold though. Or at least you haven't met Theo when he was happy so that's not a very good example either." She floundered and Sinclair smiled a bit and then frowned.

"Alright. You have more visits and have been trying to explain them so I will hope to understand better when it is closer. Rina is sure her brother will delight in tormenting us, even you, and I'm not sure about that." Just like that he was twelve and Harry grinned at the small pout and so did she.

"It might take a while for him to get comfortable and we could come up with some strategies or revenge plans. We do a fair bit of it ourselves." She answered and he nodded then and grinned at her, remembering their escapades this summer.

"It's fun too. I got Cor twice since the year started. Once with the solidify charm, he fell out of the tapestry after it timed out. And once he stepped into a pile of hippogriff dung that I had charmed see through." He said and they laughed at his satisfied smile. All three quieted while the waitress came and they paid. As they walked out into the cold air, Harry spoke again.

"Did he get you back?" Harry asked and Hermione already knew the answer.

"Yes. Both times." Sin didn't stop smiling though as they headed toward the last shop before the temperature charmed Alley.

* * *

"What did you tell the kids?" Pansy asked her as they sat on a settee and waited. It had been minutes of silence after Pansy didn't answer her attempts at small talk.

"That you needed my help. They waved me off and Harry shot me a look that said call if I need him. Everyone thinks we are helpless Pans." She muttered and the witch gave a wry smile.

"No they don't. He didn't demand to come. Just wants to know that whatever you didn't explain isn't something insane. It could be just something like this but it could be some insane ritual or meeting a fugitive or adopting a kid. Anything." Pansy's tone was reasonable and Hermione couldn't help smiling at the witch's dramatic eye roll.

"He was there when you and Luna froze yourselves solid and needed a healer to figure out what had happened. I think you told us Luna needed help and it wouldn't be long. Then the elves popped in and Zavi was cursing My. Potter said he had never been so confused. Then the elf took him to your bathroom and that's what he found. The poor guy had to floo Blaise and explain he didn't know how to contact your healer. The hero was panicked." She said and Hermione let her list things that were embarrassing and reason Potter should be concerned. Reasons they should all be concerned.

Pansy was nervous and wearing jeans with her favourite black top and Ugg's. Her black hair was done and she did have some makeup on but it wasn't dramatic at all. Pansy had talked this all out with her.

No one knew until Hermione realised Pansy wanted her to come with her to meet Warrington and she wanted to do it at the Escape. Someone needed to bring Warrington. That meant telling Blaise. She offered Blaise or Harry and it was Pansy's choice. Of course he wouldn't do it until she told him she would be there.

Pansy had gone to him herself and he hadn't been alright with it until Hermione herself had been summoned to them and verified that she would be there. Sometimes these things were ridiculous. No one wanting to say anything but people around them not trusting everything was alright.

Then she and Blaise had talked about it privately. Agreeing her elves could be here before and after. During, if Pansy wanted them to leave her here with him. Blaise had been less concerned when she explained a bit. Or hinted since Pansy didn't want her to say. Implied was the better word and the dark eyes had raked her again then, assessing her. She felt better knowing he would meet Warrington first. Before her or Pansy. Not much of import or the man had been in those monthly letters.

A soft pop interrupted the regained quiet.

"Master Blaise brings him Miss." Zavi said and she nodded her consent. Pansy straightened beside her and she did too, not wanting her to feel out of place. She had sock feet herself and both of them had their feet propped on the coffee table in front of them.

Blaise walked into the room first and he didn't smile but he was relaxed and Hermione felt better. Then a man she barely recognized entered and stopped in the door. Hermione didn't like the open scrutiny of her friend but Pansy didn't seem bothered by it so she sat back a little and waited. Blaise walked over and stood behind her, resting his warm hand on her shoulder.

"Thank you for agreeing to see me." Warrington's words were low and Hermione looked up at Blaise. He looked down at her and squeezed her shoulder. Alright, they would wait until Pansy dismissed them.

"I'm sorry it took me so long. I needed it though." Pansy's tones were even and sounded pretty normal. Hermione couldn't see her face but her shoulders hadn't tensed and her feet were still on the coffee table.

"It's fine. I saw you in the papers and then there was the article with the four of you laughing in the Irish pub. I thought you looked happy and free. You looked better and it was in public. I hoped it meant you might be ready and I thought it maybe meant you didn't want me to come." Hermione's eyes flicked to the wizard still standing by the door and was impressed. She was a stranger and Blaise was here. Still he had spoken what she thought were honest words and Pansy shifted beside her.

"I hadn't told anyone. I'll tell you about what happened and how I coped later. Hermione thinks it won't be better if we ignore it, or she thinks I should do what I think is best for me. This is what I think is best. Can we wait for a while, date maybe? You can spend time with me, see us all and we can get to know each other." Hermione felt pride roar in her chest. Pansy was so brave and so sensitive. Not to all things but she wanted to be loved and to be happy. More than anything her friend wanted a home and family. A life full of the things she didn't have and Hermione could only encourage her to fight for it.

Admitted herself that it was one of the few decisions she had made, to try. This was who they had but no one said they couldn't fall in love. Couldn't be happy and keep the happiness they did have. It was emotional and she felt that someone understood her situation better. Pansy also believed it could happen, really did believe, and still she was scared. Scared of letting someone into her life like that.

"Yes. I've sent my things home and we can do whatever you want. Your life seems private and That gives us more choices." Warrington answered and smiled a bit then, Hermione decided he was handsome. His eyes were a light blue and his hair nearly a copper colour. He was striking and so was her friend. He was also looking at her with interest and other things. Things that Hermione thought boded well.

"Come in. I'm glad to meet you." Hermione stood and hoped this would lead to her leaving them alone together. Introductions weren't necessary and she wanted the indication of the lack of formality between them. Wanted to make it easy for him to come here. Be around her. It was important to both Pansy and her.

"Thank you. You too Zabini." Warrington exchanged nods with Blaise and Pansy caught her eye for the first time. Determination was all that showed on Pansy's face and she let some of her own emotions show. Pansy smiled a bit and then blanked it. A win for sure. Then she nodded and Hermione knew she was dismissed.

"See you whenever Pans." She said vaguely and she and Blaise walked to the door.

"Sangria Granger." Was the last thing she heard before the door clicked shut behind them and Blaise chuckled at the indication of what kind of chat Pansy thought it would be.

Sangria was a slowly sipped and thoughtful kind of drink. They didn't lounge when they drank it either.


	32. Chapter 32

This time she was ready for the frigid January cold of this frozen rock and knew it would be over as soon as she got into the stone pillar. Austins walked with her, his badge had one of the two crossed wands that would indicate his completion of auror training.

"My cousin says Lestrange flies every Saturday there isn't a game and has a few doing drills with him now." He spoke into the wind and she smiled politely up at him, too cold to want to converse. Still, she should answer, bloody manners.

"Yes. Not many will brave his name but he says there is a few who want to fly and aren't on teams yet. Younger years." The auror's smile was more genuine but she kept hers polite. Then waited while they were checked in and then they entered the indicated door and she turned down the offer of a guard with nearly no feelings of unease.

"How was Christmas?" Josh asked her before she was seated and she smiled at him, then launched into her holidays.

"Sabrina and Sin were so happy to come home and it's so much more lively when they are there. All of us play more and laugh more. Stop and just live. Teddy helps with that too and he is running all over the place so conversations are broken off to rescue him or something he is threatening with destruction. Most things have been picked up and the low tables are mostly bare but not even the elves mind. Sabrina is focused on her exams but let loose for break and Sin flew nearly everyday. Draco adds another to fly with him so there is usually someone and I agreed that when the weather is better he can fly in the main area alone. Mitts always has an eye on him and indicated that you did at that age so I'm overruled." She stopped with a pout and Josh was grinning at her. Not a wide one but it was there and he looked more relaxed in his seat.

"Daphne came for Christmas morning too this year and so we were more around the tree. Sabrina was thrilled with her wand box and the upgraded potions set. She appreciates the detail work and has asked me to look into something for her to do part time this summer so we will figure something out." She said and waited to see if he would ask about Daphne.

"She is well?" Were Josh's eventual words and she nodded firmly.

"May I speak frankly?" She asked and straightened. This was the best opportunity she would get. Nothing in answer and then a single nod.

"I would like to give her a token. I went through the vaults and found a lovely bracelet. The one with the sapphires. If there is another you would prefer or a reason you haven't indicated we do so then please tell me." She said and waited for him to reply. His face was blank and she just kept hers as impassive as she could.

"Why?" Was his question in reply and she just stared for a moment. Then she decided he was actually asking her a serious question. Feeling her temper spike, she tried to keel her voice even as she began.

"My friend, a witch I admire and am proud to have be a part of my life, doesn't have the courtship she envisioned. Regardless, she has held her head high and dealt with scrutiny as perfectly as anyone could wish. I am proud of her and if she will one day be a part of our family then there is no reason she shouldn't have everything we can give her. This token of our approval and claim is a small but meaningful one and I want her to have it. I had hoped that you did too." Part of her was angry. That he hadn't brought any of this up, hadn't pushed for it or even mentioned it.

"I didn't expect this." Josh said and frowned. Looking this man over, she wondered what he was thinking and who he was. Not his name, but him, his personality or feelings.

"I see." Hermione said quietly and looked down. Not sure what to say or how to express anything to him. Maybe she had read this wrong and Josh wasn't as invested in Daphne as she had thought.

"Hermione." It was quiet but she heard clearly and looked up. His hands were on his knees and he looked upset, or so she thought.

"I don't know how to talk to you about this." He said and she thought he was being honest. She nodded, understanding completely. It didn't make the issues less stressful but she could understand that.

"I don't either. I'm sorry you have to talk to me about it. She hasn't indicated she wants to come here and I don't know if you would accept it." She replied, equally as honestly.

"You looked through the vaults?" Josh asked her, clearly interested, and she wanted to frown at his sidestepping Daphne.

"Yes, the family ones. Looking for books and scrolls. For Daphne too." Her reply was cariously worded but she tried to let some of her tension go.

"You think it suitable?" He asked her and she relaxed. Hadn't even realised how tense she was.

"Yes. It is her style and dainty enough to be worn. The blue is perfect." She said and knew Josh understood that she meant her friend's gorgeous dark blue eyes.

"You seem certain she will accept it." He said and now she was the one being scrutinized. Trying to hold her expression, she counted to three then let herself answer.

"The witch has stood firmly aside, if not beside me. Our family. It took a bit for her to trust me and longer for her to trust that this is what you want. We don't speak of you personally but she has begun accepting my wish that she be a part of changes made at the Dale and other small gestures. Christmas was an excellent example. She would be with anyone she didn't consider family for such an occasion." Now she did let some of her emotions show and he leaned forward.

"What are you upset about?" He asked her, as if he had no idea and she wondered what she should say. Deciding that she had to be honest eventually she just spoke what she felt.

"You wanted this, both of us to be where we are. You put us here. If you don't want Daphne enough to publicly claim her then tell me and we will begin finding her a wizard worthy of her. I am stuck now, Sabrina and Sinclair are worth all of this. Other things though, I need not be in your home or so much a Rosier to the public. I can begin forging my own contacts and plans instead of furthering them on behalf of our house. Why haven't you asked about her? You don't mention her and I understand that it is hard. Hard to be here and know she is out there. Daphne isn't alone and she isn't a shrinking violet either. I suggest you ask me to send her gifts for holidays and her birthday. That a yellow rose appears beside her breakfast plate on the anniversary of your signing. Any of the small things she has been raised to expect and you have been raised to show honour to the witch of your choice. The witch that chose you." She kept her voice as even as she could and wasn't snide or callous. Frustrated and hurt but not mean.

Then she watched this man who was her brother. Watched him sit up straight and look down his nose at her, judging her for speaking so to him. She counted to forty five and he said nothing. So she pulled out the folder and the papers she usually did as well as a stack of pictures and gently placed them in the middle of the table and sat back.

Josh didn't move for some seconds and then he reached for the papers from Mac and Stolford before the pictures and then the articles. He didn't meet her eye when he asked questions and it wasn't until she heard the knock and started gathering the papers up that he brought the subject up.

"There is a paper in my nightstand. Have Minty get it. The one with the flowers, he will know. Her birthday." Josh said quietly and she looked up to meet his eyes. He didn't look at her though and she walked out of the room and then the prison itself.

An hour later she was at the Dale and had requested the elves send anyone who came away. Pansy was seeing Cassius tonight and Blaise was out with Draco and Theo so neither would need her. Harry was at a Weasley dinner too so that accounted for most people that wouldn't be deterred by the elves.

She walked to the study door under the huge sweeping staircase for the first time and turned the handle. It opened easily and evening light filtered through. The wall sconces lit as she walked in and she looked around. This was his space and she hadn't ventured into his rooms, office, or study. Still felt as if it was a stranger's space. She walked further in and surveyed the bookshelves and things he had displayed. Quidditch photos and one of him and Rowle. The desk was tidy and polished but had old scratches and a blotter on it.

Pulling the rolling chair backwards, she sat in the piece of furniture that was too big for her and looked around. This room belonged to a young man that she didn't know. Did he want a sister but not want to know her, want to share things with her. Want a wife but not to acknowledge her until he wasn't diminished in some way. The only person she had talked about this with was Pansy and her friend could only offer suggestions to explain her brother's behaviour. Assurance that he wasn't showing his feelings, but did have them.

Their situations were similar and different, those of her and her friends. Daphne wasn't irrevocably tied to Josh but she seemed invested in the match. Invested too in the family she would be joining one day.

Daphne had come out of the floo Christmas morning with a shrunken bag of gifts and a big smile. Her own family met before lunch and had that meal together so their morning and then dinner worked around that well. The smile was so genuine and she had perched on a low ottoman beside Hermione as they opened presents and had snacks around the big tree. Books were opened and clothes tried on. Blaise was there and Harry came for an hour before leaving for the Weasley brunch.

Daphne had gripped her hand when she opened the matching pajama sets the three girls got and her emotions showed through her composure. The small box Hermione had given her wasn't their House blue and didn't contain a token. It was a necklace that she had designed for each of her friends. Different, as each of them were. Daphne had gently touched the tear drop and felt her magic in it. Then she had smiled such a warm smile at her, so trusting and hopeful. It was the most open trust she had ever seen and since then she had felt more than ever, the witch needed more of them than they were giving. More of Josh and she had decided to mention it.

Hermione hadn't anticipated the words she had used though, or the sentiment behind them. That Daphne and her didn't need to be as they were. Some acknowledgment would be nice and even more, some thoughtfulness. That brought his single instruction to mind and she called Minty.

"Miss calls." The elf said after popping into the study and she thought about him being who Josh referenced.

"Are you Josh's personal elf?" She asked him and he bobbed his head in an affirmative answer. Wondering at why this wasn't explained to her, she decided to just ask him what she needed to.

"He said to ask you to get the paper out of his bedside table, the one of flowers." She said quietly and the elf looked her over before disappearing and returning a second later. In his hand was an envelope, it had the name of a florist on the front and a short description of his preferences, the list of flowers was enclosed.

She read the instructions twice and flipped the sealed envelope over. Who did this? What kind of person thought so carefully of what might happen. Yet couldn't ask her to use what he had prepared. It was so frustrating and as she sat there, in his chair, his house, and estate, surrounded by him, she decided to go to the Tower.

Maybe tomorrow, tomorrow she would wipe her blood on the gates and walk onto the land of the other man she was tied to. She didn't need to explore the inside of the Tower but could explore the outside. Find the grove Celeste had mentioned and see what she could discern from the land. How it was set up and used, what parts were forest and what parts cultivated. Celeste had written some of what she could feel there after her betrothal and Hermione wondered at the differences in families and their magics. How each used them and viewed them.

Sabrina had talked some about her family but didn't seem very enthusiastic about its history or the House magics. More her brother and the general integrity of their house. It was complicated and she didn't push the younger witch about this. It wasn't the girl's job to deal with Hermione's problems, or her brothers, more than she already had to.

Still, from one piece of land to another. It was frustrating and overwhelming, feeling like she didn't have all that much control over her future or herself. Not sure what she wanted or could have. What was she willing to give up to change the status quo? Perhaps it was more like Narcissa frequently said, merely seeing different angles to the same situation. Being more herself and not letting go of what she did have could be done. Having admitted to herself that she did want to see the Tower, that was one less nagging issue. One down and countless other to deal with.


	33. Chapter 33

The magic rushed through her and she knew it was different this time. It felt as if it were pulling at her, taking more than she had offered and she wondered what was happening.

All she could do was wait and remain standing as it surged and then began to ebb. Old blood magics like this were dangerous, you couldn't stop them. This one shouldn't take more than she had to give. She was healthy and whole, excepting the magic it was pulling at now. The remnants of Bellatrix Lestrange's magics that were wrapped around her womb.

She couldn't feel anything but the pull. The pull on her core through her menstrual blood and the way the ritual magic was pulling on the contamination. As it began to ebb and she felt the air on her skin and could see the rising sunlight spilling over the treetops, she felt hopeful. Drained and restless too. She could feel the cotton robes against her skin and knew that her body wanted him. It wasn't as uncomfortable as it had been at the Dale last time she did a ritual but she knew her face was as bright a red as it could get. The soft pop of an elf nearby nearly went unnoticed but the feel of soft fabric against her bare calves sent goosebumps racing over her skin.

With a small smile, she sat on the wide cushion with her legs folded to the side and watched the light change as the sun got higher and the clouds roll down from the mountains. It would rain today. Not immediately but she could feel it and wondered at her knowing. The magics around her hummed lowly and she tried not to think about the bigger things. The things that lurked in her mind.

Instead she thought of the spring and pictured the blue being brighter and the clouds lighter. Tried to imagine the browns and greys being taken over by greens. Inside this grove she couldn't see the valleys of fields but she knew some of them. Having walked through valley floors and climbed some of the rocky outcrops that rose in the parts that brushed the closest mountain.

One of those had turned out to be almost a cottage cut into the stone and nearly invisible. She didn't explore more than checking it was all locked before heading back down, it was hard not to though. This place was so different from the Dale.

Hermione had spent a year and a half climbing its hills and swimming in its rivers and lakes. Even flying over the trees a few times when there was no one there to see her, trying to find some connection to that place. It was beautiful and the harvest ritual had helped but this place felt more approachable. Harder too, more rugged, and more of working around the landscape instead of shaping it to your will. Flying would be the only way to get to somewhere she hadn't been and that was not a happy thought. She would have to get better or find a solution, lessons maybe or something.

For the first time she wanted to survey. Cast a bubblehead charm on a clear day and see how far she could see before the inevitable clouds rolled in. The whole place was like a lower area in a mountain range.

Huge towering spires of rock and snow could be seen all around them in the distance. It was stark in a way and also mellowed. The lower mountains closest were rounder and trees were everywhere. It was only the valleys that were truly cultivated but she was sure much of it was harvested or had been at one time. Many had once lived here. A huge family and their retainers, that's how she thought of it, hidden away in the mountains and in a muggle protected parkland. She wondered if any had come here or even gotten close to the wards, probably at some point.

Time passed as she heard the sounds of the forest around her change. Day was here and the birds sang different songs and small sounds of branches in the breeze filtered through. When she stood the cushion vanished and she quietly said thank you into the air then slowly walked up out of the grove. Finally feeling the low temperatures affect her and looking for signs of spring.

Wandlessly, she cast a warming charm on her feet and hands then carried on. Not ready to leave here and knowing she would be alone for the rest of today. When she turned a corner and could see the top corner of the Tower and she made a decision.

"Patter. Thank you. Could you bring me my clothes." The elf was there and gone before being back a second later and then snapped her fingers and Hermione just tried to smile and thanked the elf. Wishing she would ask before doing those things, her fault for calling.

Warm and comfortable in muggle sweats and a hoodie, she walked the trails and paths until abruptly the trail created a rise she was in the low bowl surrounding the house, the Tower. It was dark red rock and had four layers of decreasing size before it rose to what looked to be two floors in the same smaller circumference. The main doors were on the other side and so she was facing a pretty brick terrace that fanned out from the three doors that lead into this courtyard area. Stone benches and raised beds made a pattern and she was sure it would show differently from the air.

This time she looked at the windows and tried to see things about the place, more than its raw red stone and stark lines. The first thing she noticed were the lintels. Most were carved and it looked detailed. The she walked along the three sets of doors and tried to imagine the layout of this place.

Narcissa has been renovating the Manor and she had been in several huge homes in the last year but this was different. She couldn't imagine how the rooms connected inside and what would be in what space. Each of the three layers above her had terraces and stairs that formed some visual interest as they funnelled down.

The Dale had sections of the lower floor that interconnected to form the public rooms and then parts that were the family area and those more easily led up into the family quarters on the floors above. They didn't use the top one of the four there. Here it must be different and she was curious. Not curious enough to go in but she thought that feeling was good. It meant she did want to go in one day and that was relieving.

* * *

Merlin and Morgana. The witch looked like she was glowing and had gorgeous colour on her cheeks. She was wearing a thick dark purple sweater that suited her and a pair of those muggle denims. He had seen them in pictures but she hadn't worn them here until now or her coat had covered them. She smiled at him and it was tentative but he couldn't see any reluctance.

This was unexpected, her demeanour and that she didn't seem upset. Which both of them had expected after her last visit with Josh. His friend had been angry and hurt. It had taken a long time to figure out what was happening. Never had he seen his friend so reluctant to speak. It was about feelings though and Josh didn't deal well with them, or lack of control and both were in play now.

He watched her walk toward the chair then fold her coat up and sit on it, that made him smile. These weren't comfortable chairs and she wiggled a bit when she sat down and then lifted her ever present folder and put it on the table.

Then she looked at him and he was sure something was different. It wasn't obvious but in her eyes there seemed to be a lot. The witch didn't look upset at a closer range either.

"Here is her letter and some pictures from Christmas and even one I got from Claudia of them at school." The witch said quietly, and for the first time he didn't want to look away from her to read the letter right now. He did though and noticed it was shorter again.

'Thor,

How are you? I've been wondering more about you. Instead of worrying so much and I'm curious. Curious about what you think about and what you hope for. I know you do have dreams, even if you won't tell me what they are.

I'm doing well and NEWT's are coming up so that is keeping me busy. Claudia and I have been taking long walks on the grounds, except when it's a blizzard out there. I'm leaving here this year and am glad of it. The small things I love about the castle are easy to see now. I enjoy the same portraits and jump the tricks steps with a smile or impatience. Just like before. Before everything happened. It did happen though and I'm not glad of it but can appreciate some things.

It's how I got here, to this place.

Christmas was good and it felt comfortable. Less like some kind of dream and it's only one more before you are there too.

I miss you, at those times especially. I can see where you will fit into some conversations or things you would laugh at. I can tell Hermione has been thinking and making some decisions. Nothing overt or alarming but she has spoken differently of the house and our plans for next year, or she has started talking about them and that's a change.

I asked her if she would find me something to do part time this summer and she has owled some ideas. I don't know if I want to be away from home though. I'm always away or leaving and it's hard. She isn't alone and she wants me to do things but she is alone in a way. Everyone has people and so does she but she doesn't have her own person. I can't explain it but maybe you will see when you are with us.

She went to the Tower. Has been several times now I think and has written a little about the mountains and the valleys. A tree she found that would be perfect for a swing. It's different and I think it's promising. For you, for us. Nott is not in her good graces, I'm not sure if you wondered about that and she won't mention it.

Not as much has changed. In me or in what is happening around us, our immediate family. Hermione will show you the pictures and I hope they reassure you that we are alright. Waiting and hoping but alright.

I love you.

Sabrina

He read it twice and then looked at her. She was looking down, she always did when he read Sabrina's letters. The curtain of her hair covered most of her face and she was still. He slipped it into the envelope and her head came up as she reached for it and placed it in the folder.

"She sounds good. Settled." He said and watched her smile. A satisfied one and he appreciated her respect for his opinion of his sister, that she wanted his opinion and trusted it.

"She is doing so well. Not as scared of exams and more confident. Her goal for this year was to think about things before saying no. Not that she wanted to do everything but to not just automatically say no. It's been good for her though, and she has been very selective. She went to the valentines Hogsmeade weekend with Camden Wood and had a good time. Didn't say yes when he asked her this time though. Claudia wrote me that she thinks Rina likes him but doesn't want to. That's understandable for now and exams are enough of an excuse she says. I'm glad she did go. He asked her four times before this and has been a gentleman by everyone's measure. Came up and spoke to the whole group of us at The Dragon. All of us." He watched her face and listened to her report. It was a report but it was all filled with emotion and tone that told more of the story. Her tone said it was not a trifling group to encounter, for a young lad they knew was pursuing Sabrina. He couldn't help the grin as he asked the obvious question, who.

"The Black sisters. Blaise, Draco, and me. Harry and Ginny. Kingsley was there and Pansy. Daphne and her mother as well as it being Warrington's debut with us. Do you know about that?" She asked him and he shook his head. Warrington. Hadn't even heard his name for years now. It was amusing to watch her emotions shift and see her jump topics.

"People know they are together now. No one knows they are betrothed though. It was crazy. She just told me one night in the fall and I was shocked. They signed the agreements easter break of the year of hell and then he left. Seems like he had to but no one knew. Anyways he came back just before New Years and they've been dating or spending time together. Whatever. That was his first public outing with us." He could tell from her tone that this had been totally unexpected. He didn't know what to say to that either.

"Just came back now?" He asked her. Deciding it was a safe question and he could tell the situation was relevant to her, or important.

"Yes. He had written every month but she just said no she wasn't ready. Then she was or realised she wanted to be. Pans is complicated. My issues are mostly known. In my circle at least but literally no one knew. And then he was here and still only Blaise and I knew. We needed him for security reasons so he was aware. That was so weird and then one by one he met people and he's around quite a bit now. Another Slytherin to dither over our safety." He could tell she didn't mean the last dig but he wanted to know some things.

"Sabrina wrote you went to the Tower." He said and watched her carefully. Watched her bite her lip and blush then she met his eyes squarely and he knew she was going to be straight with him. Maybe not tell him everything but something and he tried not to shift in his anticipation. Sabrina's words were running through his mind.

"Yes. I've been a few times now. I don't know what to say first or how to explain some things. I did the harvest ritual at the Dale. I learned a lot and am more comfortable there now. A bit anyways. Then I did the spring ritual in the grove at the Tower." There was so much in her voice. Hesitancy lasted through all those words though and he wondered why she sounded so uncertain. He could only nod once and she knew he was listening intently. Eagerly even though he tried not to show that.

"It was so different. The whole feeling of the place and the protected grove as opposed the open bare hilltop. It was intense. I was surprised at the pull. The length and strength of the magic's pull. I wasn't drained but it was far more than the fall ritual. I haven't gone in though I have walked around." She spoke with so much emotion and he had a hundred questions. No idea how to ask any of them though. She was Gryffindor and he was sure she wouldn't be upset at his asking, so he would just try and phrase them respectfully and ignore his own reactions to whatever she did say.

"How did you find out about the grove?" It seemed a safe question to start with but the colour was brighter on her cheeks if anything. What would have caused that? This wasn't funny but it was amusing to see her flustered. She had mostly been in control around him since the war was over.

"The autumn ritual had the desired affect fertility wise and we discovered the Rites didn't like it. Or that's how I think of it. The magic didn't seem diminished in any way but the Rites made sure I wasn't getting satisfied any other way." Now he understood her blush and couldn't help reacting. Images flickered through his mind and then he felt bad. A slight cringe must have shown on his face and she stilled.

"I'm sorry about that. I've read about the pull and I'm sorry. Not even yourself?" As soon as he said it, he knew it had been the wrong thing to say but he couldn't help it. Her reaction though was less angry than he expected. She huffed and then chuckled lowly.

"No. You are as straightforward as Draco said. Not a very Slytherin trait." He cringed again at that and she sobered.

"It wasn't as bad at the Tower. The rights didn't tug as hard at the pull. If that makes any sense. So that's when I asked for the journal, last fall. Or I asked for anything someone who had done this had written and Patter brought Celeste's journal. She had four years of rituals and the rights but only the last ritual was after he came of age. Cradle robbing but they were happy with the situation as far as the journal goes. I just finished it." He could only sit back and look at her. That explained the glow and the flush when she came in. He wanted to ask if there were other effects from the Rites. If Sabrina was coming next time then he might see her once more before he was getting out.

"The pull isn't to me is it?" He decided this was the safest way to ask and she thought about that. He watched her tilt her chin a bit and consider. Then look at him and really look at him. He couldn't help liking it. Wondering what she thought of him. Of his home, it's magics and how it felt there.

"No. I can feel the tug. It's as strong as it usually is now but not to you. Maybe the Tower a bit. I feel like something is far away. I'm glad it's not to you in this situation." Instead of the thoughtful way she had spoken her answer, the last was a clear admittance and he nodded, understanding.

"There is something I want to ask you." He sat up straighter at the tone of her voice.

"Yeah." Was all he could say.

"It's a long ways away but it's only two more visits. I don't know what will happen when they take the dampeners off and if Sabrina wants to come both times then I might not get another chance." She explained and he felt his fingers tighten on his lower thighs. Not knowing what she would say. Nothing had caused this level of uncertainty before, apprehension even.

"Would you consider a bonding?" She blurted it out. He had been watching her and it was as if she forced the question out. His mind didn't connect the dots for a second and then he locked eyes with her. He wanted to lean toward her or something, something other than sit across a plank table from her.

"Yes." It was all he could say. He hadn't considered it before this. A bonding instead of a binding. Why. Why would the witch want to do this. He tried to ask her the question with his eyes. Not wanting it to come out wrong. She didn't move for what felt like a long time and then sat back against the straight chair back and looked down.

"We don't have much time. We never do. I have pictures you should see. The short version is that there is a need and a want. I'll explain the need, not here though and it's not deadly. This isn't the only way either so don't think we have to do this." He listened to her soft voice and watched her hands run up and down her thighs slowly as she spoke. Then she looked up and those eyes were intent on him.

"The want is different. I've thought a lot about this and then with Pans sort of having some of the same issues we even talked about it. It's easier to say to her that no piece of paper means she can't be happy. That of course he will love her if she gives him the chance. To fight for happiness. Make it a priority." The witch had courage. She meant it. These weren't demands but things she wanted. He could think about it later though. He had nothing but time for that, now he had to speak.

"To be happy together. Trust each other." He said quietly and she nodded. Maybe relieved he understood. Then she pushed the pictures to him. He knew they didn't have much time but he didn't want their first real conversation about them to be over. His mind was full of Sabrina's words and hers.

The first one was of Sabrina hollering at a laughing Sinclair who was dodging her swinging a book at him. He laughed.

"I recognize that look. And know how good it feels to rile her up like that." He said lowly and she smiled.

"He mentioned that he isn't sure about your habit of tormenting. That's what Sabrina calls it." The was some teasing in her tone, he grinned at that and flipped through a couple more then stopped. Sabrina and Claudia in the Ravenclaw common room was followed by Christmas. Daphne was there and in matching pajamas. Sabrina and Hermione on either side of her, seated in front of everyone else standing behind them and they were smiling at each other. What was Josh thinking?

"Is she alright?" He asked her. Wondering if she would say anything about this to him.

"Daphne?" She asked him and he decided to elaborate a bit.

"Yes. Josh has said some things and not said others. He was less than thrilled after your words though happy with how everything is going." This was tricky. Navigating between them. He wasn't sure about it and didn't want it to be a frequent place he found himself.

"We've only got four minutes so you flip and I'll talk." She said and he smiled his thanks before looking down at the picture of Sinclair and Zabini in wizarding robes with the girls between them. He wondered at the man's involvement, what he thought and why he did it.

"Daphne is fine. She cried over the flowers which was shocking. Don't tell him that maybe. I'm sorry for the way it ended but not for what I said. She deserves acknowledgement and as many of the customs and observances as she can have. The witch is a treasure and I don't think he is treating her like she deserves. His reasons may be valid, I don't know. I do know her though. More and better all the time. She deserves a token and flowers and every thoughtful gesture that can discreetly be carried out on his behalf. I do what I can but that's from me. Not from Josh." She finished quietly and he looked up from the picture of what looked like a piggyback race. His sister and her, Hermione, were laughing and their hair was all over the place while Zabini and Potter raced past the camera.

He looked up at her when he heard the knock. He watched her smile. It wasn't genuine though, he could tell at least that much. Then she put the pictures in the folder and picked up her coat. He watched her, could only watch her and meet her eyes when she got to the door. It was a long look she took then a single nod and she pushed the door open and walked out.


	34. Chapter 34

"Cara." Blaise's voice held so much emotion. Hermione knew that he could see all of hers but she didn't stop him from turning her around and pulling her to him.

She was having a breakdown and Draco sodding Malfoy was watching from his place by the window. She had come to them as Pansy had told her to do and the conversation hadn't started off at all well. She started by telling them honestly what had happened with Josh. Other than Josh and maybe Rowle, only Pansy knew what she had said to her brother during their visit. Harry and Blaise knew it hadn't gone well but she hadn't said anything to anyone else.

"Zavi." Blaise spoke over the top of her head and she heard the elf pop in. Knew he would be upset because she was and just waited for Blaise to ask him for one of her half dose calming draughts. She downed it when Blaise held it out for her and let him rub her back until it kicked in and helped her calm down.

"Alright. Now, we are going to sit down and speak to each other as we usually do. Without any defensiveness or callous comments. So not how you two usually do. Seriously, and we will hear you out before we respond." Blaise said firmly. The last was directed at Draco and she closed her eyes again.

Counting to ten, she opened her eyes and knew she was alright. Not great but not sobbing and she accepted the handkerchief offered. Then wiped her eyes and moved back to the sofa she had been on before she stood and then went to the window.

Blaise didn't usually sit with her when Draco was here unless it was very comfortable. He didn't like physically placing himself with one of them and they usually laughed at his careful habits. Now though Draco got an eyeful and then she watched him come and sit down too.

"Sorry. I shouldn't have said that." The blond admitted and she met his eyes.

"I shouldn't have gotten so upset. I didn't even let you finish." She responded quietly and Blaise gave each of them an approving look.

"So that's how you left the rock that time, then you did the ritual at Rowle's." Blaise said and she nodded. Draco sat up straight and looked at Blaise, then he looked at her and she could see his surprise. Of course he didn't know about the rituals and she hadn't thought of that.

"There were so many things going on in my mind. Sabrina is graduating this month and then coming home. I'm so glad. Glad to have her for longer than a summer break but she is looking forward some now and more all of the time. She is going in September to see him. I think that is good, it means I might not see him until he gets out though." She wanted to ask them about what Pansy had said. About how Rowle might feel about her and the mess they had gotten themselves into. Some insight and maybe begin thinking about it, what would happen then.

"There are other reasons too. It was easier than the one at the Dale but took far more magic. I can't measure but it was easily discernible to me. The Rites didn't tug as hard, far less than at the Dale and that's promising I think. It pulled at the other magic too. I could feel it. So the Rites can influence other magics and change the results." She finished and Draco was looking at her the way he used to a runes translation before it was broken down. He was good at seeing the bigger picture but not if he didn't understand it's components. She had always been better at Runes, Blaise was good at them too and spent far more time with her.

It was clear the blond didn't understand and she looked at Blaise again, hoping he would help her. She didn't know how to break this down except chronologically and that wasn't something she wanted to do. Draco would be uncomfortable about Lestrange too. Blaise looked thoughtful and gave her a small nod. Then she listened as he calmly explained the pertinent facts and she looked away from Draco's face when he understood.

Blaise wouldn't just say she was made barren by the magics his aunt had tortured her with infront of him but it was all implied and the two of them had been friends for a long time. Then he was looking at her again and she could see nearly nothing except calculation on his face.

Deciding that it was better for Draco to have a few minutes to think about it before she tried to carry on, she thoughtlessly called Zavi and then blushed at doing so in Blaise's house.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't paying attention." Draco wasn't acknowledging her faux pas but still looking at her without really doing so and so she tried not to be embarrassed and quietly asked for tea. Some of Blaise's since that's where they were. It came and with a bottle of plum brandy in a lovely decanter. Luna had found it in the Balkans recently and came home pouring it into everyone's tea cups.

It had been less than comfortable to come here with these questions to ask and they had met her formally at the floo room entrance then come into the study. Now that she thought about it, maybe the note requesting to speak with them at their convenience had been extreme and perhaps alarming. So they were uptight and off kilter, so was she. This led to her wearing a dress and then being in coats, ridiculous.

It rubbed off on you, these stupid formalities and small cues. Got in the way, even as it made some interactions easier. So her shoes were gently kicked off and she pulled her feel under her and was glad she had at least worn a comfortable three quarter sleeve dress and felt better. The tea was good, the brandy probably helped too, and the calming draught.

It all worked together to make her feel far steadier, more so when Blaise stood up to take off his coat. She caught his eye and grinned ruefully. He looked a bit abashed and she knew he had realised what had happened too, or was acknowledging it.

"So you have a healer, a good one, and he agrees with Lovegood that ritual magic is the better route." Draco spoke thoughtfully. She nodded and his eyes caught on hers then. The same grey as his mother and aunt, as Sirius' has been.

"So you set off to find out what you could do about this by doing ritual magic." He surmised and she wasn't sure that was quite right.

"Sort of. No, I was already going to do the harvest ritual at the Dale. Using my pesky virginity for something but it changed when Luna and Healer Sylter agreed. Felt less like potentially fucking myself over for hope and it legitimized it too. No one talks about these magics or does them, even if they respect them." She answered and watched him absently undo his top botton while he held her eyes. Draco liked to do this, seemed to need to see her face to believe. Eye contact was important to him differently than others.

"Alright. So you went to talk to Rowle, having been at his home and done the ritual there. What did the Rites do differently?" Draco asked more forcefully and she knew his mind was working again, felt caught up enough and she relaxed. Maybe he would be upset about the magic later but now he was analyzing the problem and information. The blonde prat was more analytical than her, took things on board easier too, accepted them.

"I had almost no desire to touch myself. I tried at the Dale and it didn't take me two minutes to know it wouldn't work. Like the connections just weren't there. So I read all day, translated a journal from late Norse. The Tower was different though. I stayed there for a while and could feel some things. Like I knew it would rain. At 11:30 am Patter popped in to tell me it had started and I wasn't surprised to have been right. None of that happened at the Dale. Only he would do, I didn't even try because I could feel it. The tug on the hook in my magic or whatever. It didn't really have a direction though. I'm thankful he has dampeners on, if he was just there and it could connect I don't know what would happen." She admitted this, it was embarrassing but true. None of this was what she wanted to talk about though, how to get to the point was the question.

Draco shifted then and she looked up. He was looking at Blaise who just nodded once and then slowly raised a brow. She watched them, amused as usual and then was surprised when the grey eyes were on her and all over her. Immediately she felt that creeping feeling and winced.

"Stop it. The creeping feeling is happening. Reign it in or think of your mother or something." She hissed and closed her eyes, knowing she was flushing hotly. Her embarrassment was profound but she knew that it would only get worse if she tried to ignore it and she liked being around him. Draco's touch or presence hadn't made her uneasy once in the month or so since this started happening more forcefully and she had been so grateful. The slimy watched feelings faded quickly and she looked up.

Blaise had his friend's attention again and she watched as he nodded twice this time and then they both looked to her.

"My apologies, I will contemplate that when you aren't around then." She rolled her eyes at his smirk and knew he was trying to put her at ease again, needling her lightly. This was how they had fallen into dealing with moments or whatever, casually anyways.

"The whole point of this track of conversation was that I asked him if he would think about doing a bonding instead of a binding. He said yes and quicker than I had thought he might. I don't know what Sabrina writes to him so I never know what he is thinking when he asks me questions. Which he does, more often than Josh. So I want to know what you both think about this situation. If it were you maybe and explain to me how it's not like stealing from him. It feels that way, like I've got his home and his sister already. You think I should go in there and renovate or something but it's his. He should decide if he wants that right?" She stopped, both because that was enough and the serious faces looking at her, one all dark and one all pale. The two men were striking in their physical differences.

"I'll try not to actually think about it. Theo wanted you and I was already scared shitless so I never really got hopeful but it's like a gift. Had it been me I would have happily taken the years of cheap shots from Theo and tried to make you so fucking happy that everyone could see it." Draco spoke matter of factly and didn't smirk or anything. She could only blink at him and be glad her teacup was on its saucer.

"That was blunt Drake. I have thought about it, or tried to, trying to see what he might think. I don't know him well at all and it's only since Drake got out that I've had a bit more context. You said that in your first meeting he asked about why you picked him and you explained about Theo. He said you disregarded Nott and so he got lucky. That's what you said and I've been thinking about it, what he knew of you then, could have known and that being his response." Blaise said in his normal interested tone. She was listening and nodded then opened her mouth but he started talking again before she could.

"I know you think a lot of it was or is about Sabrina. That might have been true in that moment. Even so, he didn't think it unlucky to have have had you pick him. There are worse things in life than a witch that everyone knows is a good one, strong and decent. We knew a lot about you at school but he would have known less. Enough though, to know you were kind and devious. Involved in some crazy stuff and a loyal friend to Potter. Loyal, strong, brave, pretty." Blaise looked from her to Draco then and so did she, in time to watch the blonde scoff.

"That's the list. So that's what he knew or we will go with that. Then you were a virgin which was surprising. I was shocked and so was Theo. How did that happen? Did no one try? You had good bodyguards and I think most of us have been hit by a spell of yours so there is that too. Anyways then you come back three weeks later and launch into how Sabrina is doing. That she likes to read papers and you had blasted the gates at his aunt's. He gave me a good description of Aunt Cypress and we laughed. I want to meet her one day and even go there. I hate missing things. Sabrina did tell me about it but the witch was already silenced and bound by then." Blaise and her laughed at the disgruntled whining.

"We talked a lot, Granger. By the end the guards left the opposing cells open till ten or eleven most nights. I talked about you." Draco stopped talking and she wished he would keep going. She had been listening intently, trying to see, hoping they would help her. Then she realised he was waiting for her to comment on that and spoke since her nod hadn't been enough.

"He said that. He said it helped to be able to imagine my reactions or something." She offered and Draco nodded and then smiled a bit. It was genuine, and she wondered what he was thinking.

"He didn't talk about you more than a few times, listened though. To your point, as I understand it, the fact that you are willing to perform ritual magic at his home is a sign of trust and intent. To have loved his sister and done your best for her, to have acknowledged him and publicly held your own. These are all gifts and that is above whatever contracts or papers that are between you." Rarely has she heard him speak so sincerely. If she had to judge, she would guess him to be being totally honest with her.

"The war?" Hermione dared to ask and tried not to show her own mixed feelings.

"Hardly witch." Draco's words were dismissive but he held her eyes and eventually she dipped her head in acknowledgement. They had talked about the war some and how it felt now. Not about Rowle but if Draco was assuring her that the man didn't blame her for the obliviation or whatever pain she had caused him specifically then that was the best she had.

"Thank you." She said quietly and he grinned at her then. Blaise was smiling at the two of them when they both looked at him; he picked up his delicate tea cup and sipped as smugly as she had ever seen.

"Did you owl the brunette?" She asked Blaise and Draco scoffed again, with a sneer to follow.

"I told him to owl the blonde." He said and she scoffed in return.

"I didn't owl either of them. Hermione can't but you could go get some of your own satisfaction and piss off." Blaise said, laughing while he did and she grinned at him. He had liked her that was why she had asked. Sometimes he saw a witch two or three times. This one had been once and he hadn't slept with her but taken her home and kissed her knuckles and then showed up at her place and bemoaned his lack of following through.

"Are you going to go in?" Draco asked her twenty or so minutes later.

"Of course she will. Not right now though, it's still a long time." Blaise answered for her and then they both looked to her.

"Sabrina's rooms will need to be redone, that can be first. Eventually I will go. Maybe after I see Josh again or after Sabrina goes in September." She answered and accepted the refill from Blaise.

"Less than a year." Blaise said and sounded contemplative.

"More than a year." Draco answered back and looked down. Then up at her and she knew he meant for her. She smiled a bit at his distinction, seeming to understand that Josh felt less relevant to her. Blaise, like Harry, wished he had a sister and had decided she was even better because he couldn't salsa properly with a relation. This meant that he didn't understand how she hadn't formed a relationship with this guy who they felt was lucky enough to be her brother.

"Lots of time. Sabrina first. Are you coming?" She asked the two and Blaise scoffed, then looked so insulted that she couldn't help but laugh at his dramatics.

"I don't know." Draco said and she nodded at him. Not willing to push him to go back to the school before he was ready, even for Sabrina's graduation.


	35. Chapter 35

It was May and this was the last time Josh would be in here this month. It was counting down now. His friend was getting out of here in March. Flint and Pucey would get out this September and that felt soon. They were talking like it was actually coming up and that was hard and reassuring. It was strange to think so much about so few people but that seemed to be how it was. Yourself, those around you, and the few you cared about out there. Flint got a visit today too, earlier and he had been pretty quiet since his mother left. Thorfinn didn't think he was upset though and Pucey wasn't concerned so that was as much reassurance as he could get without asking.

He wasn't sure how he felt about most things these days. Even when he hadn't liked what was happening in his life he had been pretty sure how he felt about it. Now though, things were different. He had never spent so much time thinking about things before. He had never felt like he had a future. Not after fourteen or so. That was when reality crashed down and his scion duties came into effect. After that it was as if he could see each step ahead of him. All he could do was try to make things easy for himself and carve out the areas of time and privacy that he did have. Quidditch and Josh basically. Within his tight ropes he had tried his best to live. School was some escape and he had a good time there.

After that things were different. The Dark Lord was back and his father was more demanding and more erratic. This trend continued until his death and keeping Sabrina mostly out of things had been all he could do. What else he wanted to do or might have done was irrelevant. Even after his father died, he was fortunate that things had been coming to a climax. His overseers were busy and being summoned and tortured regularly. Then it was as if the trips the Dark Lord took abroad were like strange stretches of calm. Things went on but the nearly frantic atmosphere lessened and Josh was way better during those times. Once his father had died, he had pretty much locked down the Tower and bunked with Josh or the two of them with Yaxley.

Sabrina had been at school and then they were captured. The rage and frustration had ripples through the ranks and spilled over everywhere. All were blamed and the only full meeting he attended happened two days after the trio escaped Malfoy Manor with prisoners. He was lucky to be further back. The Malfoys looked half dead and the mad bitch was seething and bloody. He didn't want to think about whose it was or why she didn't wash it off. Greyback ended up being tortured for letting the bitch get away. He had designs on her it seemed.

The hunt had stepped up then and they were sent everywhere. The search wasn't successful but he thought it less than a complete waste of resources. Then the Gringotts break in and it had been like poking a nest of those skrewts The giant had tried to raise. Everyone was moving and then the call came. He and josh and been sitting down in his study with a whiskey after a late dinner and they had frozen and looked at each other. Then had hurried conversations with an elf each and answered the summons. Then they had been in the processing office. Everything in between was like a rush and he had been knocked out for a while. When he came to he didn't know where Josh was and didn't see him again until the trials were over. He did know he was also there but until the witch came and told him Josh was alright, he didn't know anything other than he was alive.

Everything had changed then but he hadn't understood it then. Hadn't known to anticipate the way things had gone. Nearly two years had passed since the end of May and he felt that he accepted more of it now. That he would have spent three years in a cell. Sabrina would be three years older. More, since he hadn't seen her since Christmas her fifth year. Imagining the war being over wasn't hard and he didn't think he would have issues with that. Flint had talked about it a lot, how it would be to step into a world that had moved on. They had all talked about things they wondered about and meetings between people who wouldn't raise wands now.

Hermione was here. In the same dark Stone Tower as he was. His witch. She was his already. He could tell that she had accepted it but wasn't sure how it would play out. Neither was he but he was more sure of how it wouldn't go now. He would have traded his own happiness for Sabrina's. Even if the witch had been a selfish bitch with him, he would have taken it and handled it like many of his peers would or were doing. She had taken care of his sister and done it with real care. More since then and was considering what would happen. Or trying to.

That she had left the master suite of her house in France empty. Wasn't sleeping in it now or making it hers. That had been the first gesture. Or he felt like it was the first one directly for him. It didn't have anything to do with Sabrina or the family or Josh. Just the two of them. That it would be their space. Then she had gone to the Tower and he hadn't thought much about it then. He had tried to listen and not stutter or question her more than needed. She was flushed and unsettled. She was also more enthusiastic than he would have anticipated. About the Tower anyways.

That the witch was a Gryffindor was sometimes startling when it reared up. No piece of paper means she can't be happy and of course he will love her if she gives him the chance to. It was something close to that it had been honest. He was sure she hadn't been playing with him somehow. It was brave and a kind of plea that he wouldn't have considered making. Maybe he might have decided he wanted those things and set about trying to have it but he would never have mentioned them to her. Might have spent forever trying to decide if the witch hated him underneath their interactions instead.

Sometimes Sabrina's words, or hers, whispered through his mind. She is so easy to love. Her scars make it easier to see her. Those ones seemed like grains of truth. Sometimes the sprite, Sabrina, was nearly empathic or something. She didn't usually care enough though.

Her friend Claudia, it had been like that. She could be a real friend to me Thor and I need one. It's what I want more than anything. So he had met the young witch's unlikable mother and made sure his father was never the one dealing with it. Didn't know that a muggle man had fathered the polite and seemingly cultured young witch that was rarely there but owled all the time. His disinterest has been a saving grace as much as it needled them both. Until the last few years and then all they could hope for was disinterest and periods without communication.

The sounds of the doors into this side of this floor brought him from his thoughts and he looked up to watch Josh be escorted into his cell across from him. As usual his friend moved to the back corner and leaned into it. He didn't close his eyes or anything but Thorfinn watched his body slowly lose some of the tension and he waited for the mask Josh showed the guards to fade. It had been alright, she had come and it hadn't been a screaming match or silence. He relaxed too, in response to Josh's obvious lessening in frustration.

The way she had spoken about Daphne before she left their visit was revealing, or he thought it was. The witch thought her friend deserved recognition and the support such a thing showed. Deserved to have everything she could, mostly Josh's consideration, the ways that she could be shown he cared. It was easy to see that she meant it and that kind of fierce loyalty was so attractive.

He was sure she displayed it on behalf of his sister, though all he usually seen was an easy pride and affection. Had seen her be smug about the boys flying skills and she loved her friends, loved them hard. Kept secrets for them and even when they weren't around, she was looking out for them.

Now he watched his friend finally meet his eyes and knew that it had been better than he expected. Thorfinn always tried to separate what could happen from what might or would happen. The very worst rarely did and Josh found it easier to plan for the very worst and hard to see some middle ground.

Hermione had not lived up to expectations, they hadn't been high enough. He had started out with insanely high expectations and placed them without thinking, asking her to invoke the Rights. He hadn't held her hostage to get her too either and he had been thankful when Malfoy pointed that out.

Surmising from what wasn't said that Josh had forced her hand. The witch could have said no or tried to find another way. She hadn't and while it might have been taking advantage of her post war trauma it hadn't been malicious or forced and that was something.

"Graduation is in two weeks and Sabrina is ready. Hermione gave her all of her materials and flashcards, this made her too popular in the common room. So she ended up putting a stack at the end of whatever table she was working at and people cycled through. Then she sent them back as she finished with them so everyone would leave her alone." Josh said and it was easy to hear the humour in his voice.

"I can't even think of what her study materials for NEWTs look like. Don't want to either. Someone could get buried under that pile of parchment." Flint commented and Thorfinn grinned at Josh. The guy was proud of his sister's smarts even if he didn't say so. Liked to give him a look that said it had been good for Sabrina too. Who would have done well, but probably not as well if pretty much every effort wasn't put into it. They had been working on the duelling problem for two years nearly and that kind of tutoring made an impact.

"Nothing else to report?" He asked and knew Josh would say more after lights out, or the next time they could speak privately.

"She has decided to have a graduation celebration this summer. This year's class and last. My home is being opened to the masses, she assures that they will be careful and that it's for the benefit of Wizarding Britain. She had that grim look that I think means she doesn't actually want to do this. Everyone around her is in alt, except Sinclair and Potter. Neither of whom are keen on dancing or people being around. It's amusing to hear her talk about people. As if their idiosyncrasies are endearing. Draco has been pestering her to let Blaise include him in more of their endeavours. Potter and Malfoy are two apiece in regulated snitch battles. It sounds like a spectator event from her tone, there was face paint." He chuckled at the tone of his friend's voice when he said face paint. As if it were something messy and useless that they had to let lesser people enjoy, away from them.

"She sounds fun. Think I could go?" Marc asked them and Thorfinn knew he meant to watch the two seekers chase a snitch.

"Probably, she has let every other unwanted person in." He answered and Adrian snickered.

"I'll do the talking Marc. Excuse me Miss Rosier, we happened to be in the neighborhood and would like to come in." Pucey's tones were as smooth and cultured as anyone could ask and Josh snorted.

The other two made plans and he just watched Josh sag slowly and then after a few minutes sit on the edge of his cot and put his head in his hands. He always did this when he wanted to think clearly. Or some version of eyes closed, this was as public a place as he had ever seen him do it. Thorfinn wasn't even sure anyone besides him had ever seen it before Marc was his cell buddy.

When Malfoy and the other two got out and it was just the four of them the guards put them at the end and and in pairs of friends. They had been thankful and he had nodded his thanks, even if Josh didn't.

He was comfortable and thinking about the grove he had only been to a few times and Sabrina's graduation when Josh lifted his head and he was curious when the familiar eyes looked at him with speculation. Like he knew something that Josh didn't. There were some things but those were none of his business.

"The apple trees above the jagged creek have blossoms this year." He said and Thorfinn watched his friend openly analyze him. He didn't respond but did feel himself shift minutely. Enough that Josh knew he understood. She hadn't told Josh about the ritual she had done there, why that was he didn't know but he wasn't willing to betray her confidence. Josh did know that she had been there. Which he knew, he had told Josh himself. So it was for whatever had prompted the message and her tone or expression, whatever had piqued his interest.

* * *

At Ginny and Ron's graduation she had felt a fierce pride and nearly triumph. To see the ones who had gone back and who had never left stand together on a platform in the Great Hall. Their own expressions had been different from today's. That had been heavy and charged but this one was much lighter.

Her pride was as strong but it wasn't the same. Sabrina looked beautiful and like herself. Her hair was in a loose but intricate braid and she had a lovely and subtle makeup glamour on. Her black Hogwarts robes fit her perfectly and the blue and bronze trim that had appeared when she accepted her diploma complimented her perfectly.

Hermione stood alone which was unusual and watched Claudia smile at her friend and discreetly leave her with Camden Wood. Who was smiling at Sabrina and it was a handsome one.

"He's a determined lad." She turned to the voice and smiled at Oliver Wood. Then the two turned back to the younger ones and watched them. As discreetly as they could.

"I think he will have to be patient." She admitted after a moment. Then met Oliver's happy hazel eyes.

"Aye. Cam is a fisherman. Fast water and a worm on a hook. All morning for maybe a bite, catches one big enough to fry up mayhap twice a year." Was his reply and she considered that. Startled that maybe this was more than she had considered.

"They did well." She said and he grinned down at her.

"That they did. Different for them. For me too." He said and she nodded and they shared a look. Oliver was in the same year as Josh and Rowle.

"How is the rebuilding going?" She asked him and he easily answered her. Oliver had taken a place on the Ministry payroll in the Sports department to help with the leagues.

"Is'nae nothing worse than paper and arguing numbers." He grumbled at the end and she couldn't help laughing. Oliver Wood throwing papers in the common room hadn't been an unusual sight.

"Has anyone told you about Sin's flying lessons last summer?" She asked him and he frowned.

"Nae. Cam mentioned him flying on weekends. Said I should watch em if I could." He looked interested enough and was definitely more so after she explained what the Toulouse team had done for him. Then what they were doing this summer. When Harry walked up to them five minutes later she knew that someone else here thought something like this a good idea. Mentorship or lessons or something. Oliver walked away a few minutes later and Harry looked at her.

"You alright Mione?" He asked her quietly and she smiled her reassurance.

"Yes Harry. Is Gin still taking photos?" She asked him and they grinned at the redheads reluctance to be in picture after picture with students of all ages.

Harry Potter might be the boy who lived and won but Ginny and Neville were heroes here. In the school when these people needed them and it was heartwarming to see them blush as parents and grandparents were introduced. Much younger siblings were in awe of them and it provided their friends some genuine amusement.

"Let's go find some trouble then. Makes everyone nervous to see you alone like this." The last was muttered and she gave the expected scowl and scanned the room for Draco. He was with Blaise, Theo, and a few other Slytherins from a couple years ahead of them. She smiled at him when he caught her eye and went with Harry to find someone interesting to speak to. He left her when Mrs Chang began speaking of her midwifery training and she was kept in the circle and didn't really try to get away until it's make up shifted. Within minutes she was the only one there from before and Astoria wasn't taking her cues to leave.

"Sabrina wanted to introduce me to some people so I have to go. Have a good afternoon ladies." This was the firmest she had been yet and wasn't surprised but wasn't pleased when the circle around her closed tighter. No longer on the outside but nearly ten circled by the witches in robes.

"As I was saying, Daphne said she began by being involved with you and I too would like the courtesy." Astoria said with a smile and she caught Adelaide Avery's eye. A small smile said she wasn't pushing but did agree. In a moment she understood and for a second she looked around before making a decision.

"As I said, Sabrina will be waiting for me." All of them understood and for a second she waited. Then took a step backwards and Gemma Farley didn't move out of her way. She stopped and looked around again.

"Today is about the graduates and the school." She said as quietly as she could and with as polite a smile as she could paste on.

"You've made quite a name for yourself. Even if it has changed. It seems rude to exclude those who were merely raised differently." Farley said from behind her and she didn't stiffen.

"People's behaviour now is more relevant than anything that went before." She pointed out and let some of her ironic feelings be heard. Avery caught her eye then and Hermione held her gaze. The witch didn't back down from her and didn't move aside. This would be a scene of some kind if she didn't break it up. Already she could see people watching them.

"If you would like to organize some way of helping with any of the many situations that need it, then I'm sure your time and help will be appreciated." She wouldn't fold was angry. Angry that Adelaide of Astoria even didn't approach her differently.

"Enjoy your last year of freedom Rosier." This was much quieter and nearly hissed at her.

"I always try and enjoy myself if I can." She turned and smiled at the gorgeous blonde. Gemma Farley was pretty. Voluptuous and her face wasn't as aristocratic or harsh as most of her peers. Her curls were also to be envied. Long and tight controlled spirals that Hermione had envied all of the Hogwarts years they shared.

"Thor will be less than pleased but you've been useful. The girl loves you and half of England does. Better than he might have gotten." She said conversationally and Hermione did smile at that. Not a happy one but an ironic one.

"Thank you for your opinion." She said and tried to be genuine. Fighting with her wasn't an option here and she couldn't really argue with that. Gemma has spent seven years with him and she hadn't spent seven total hours with him. At least she didn't think it amounted to that.

"I would like to be released now." She said pleasantly and turned around. Eyes caught hers and Avery shifted but she was the only one. Stupid vapid women.

"This will make the papers if it ends abruptly. I will not fold to your attempted power play." Narcissa had made sure she could smile through anything and said her eyes conveyed that needed warning well enough.

"We will remember this." Farley commented from behind her and she did a slow spin of the witches around her before she nodded and then walked directly toward Adelaide. She could see the dark and light heads of Blaise and Draco moving toward her and didn't want them to make it here. A last glance and Adelaide moved aside. Hermione didn't answer her small smile and didn't look back as she walked toward her friends.

Blaise had an easy smile on his face and Draco was smirking. This wasn't the usual versions though and she smiled genuinely at them and watched them catch eyes for a moment before they continued toward her.

"Hermione." The crawling feeling was disgusting and she had to make herself not flinch away from Cormac Mclaggan. Knowing she wouldn't have long before her gallant knights came to save her, she smiled politely and gently pulled her hand away. His came with it and she didn't stop her smile from falling now. His smile was charming but her senses were loudly telling her no and this was different from the few creeping feelings she had experienced before. It made her feel as if he were looking at pictures of her or something. Violated and she didn't like it.

"Cormac. Good to see you." Neville held a hand out and the other wrapped around the wrist of the hand holding hers and it disappeared. Neville was shaking the man's hand but turned to her. His eyes asked if she was alright and she tried to smile and then made it a real one. Blaise and Draco reaches her then and she was nearly blockaded by two shoulders that left about six inches of space between them. Neville didn't look affronted though and met both men's eyes before nodding and keeping hold of Cormac. Who was looking at them with interest. Then he was leading the unwanted man away and the black shoulders parted and then turned so both men were looking down at her.

"I'm alright. Neville understood I think. He is the first one other than you Blaise. Without being told anyways." She said quietly and in Italian. Hers wasn't great and Draco wasn't flawless either but she could manage this.

"Sabrina asked for you and we lied to her. Didn't like it but didn't want her following you over there so let's get her before she ends up in a similar trap." Blaise said and the three of them headed into the milling crowds.


	36. Chapter 36

"You've been busy My." Pansy said from the lounge chair next to her. The five of them were scattered around the big open yard area of the Escape. Each one had an umbrella and Luna had charmed them to change shades as the sun rose and set. It was more colourful than Hermione would have picked but Sin said it was pretty from the air when they were open.

"Yes." Hermione answered and opened her eyes at the sound of laughter. Knowing it was above them, she didn't bother looking until Harry's chuckle brought her wand hand up and she cast a shield around the five witches grouped together. Then they all laughed as the water splashed off the shield and fell harmlessly.

"Harry can't help it." Ginny said and the two of them shared a glance, he was so happy. He had taken two weeks vacation this summer and it was weeks past but it had been so good for him. Harry had wandered around with Ginny or them, anyone and flew. Swam and slept, even had naps and they had played games. Draco had snorkeled for the first time. With an actual snorkel and that had been hilarious.

"I've been busy but it's mostly been busy having fun. We have plans most days but a lot of those are things we want to do. I'm glad Sabrina put off working or something for a bit. I love have them here and feeling like it's alright when they want to do something else or be alone since there is later or next week. Sin is leaving again but he's even happier about it this year." She said and they all looked thoughtful and like they agreed.

"I think we all spent a weekend away with you guys, and not the same ones or more than one." Luna said and looked around, they all nodded.

"I went to Greece and to Blaise's hotel." Daphne offered and then smiled at Hermione. That had been so great, Greece especially. They had gone on walks together and swam for hours in the warm clear water, just talking and being silent together. Daphne had read with them and they had done some looking into Greek cultural magics and food. That had only been four days but it had been great. Sin hadn't even flown, he had just hung out and he and Sabrina had spent a lot of time together. Walking the island with a coin and an elf tailing them. Freedom, or as close to it as Hermione could get with their agreement.

"That was Blaise's idea. Part of Sabrina's graduation and coming of age celebrations. Sin and her picked some and we did. Definitely skiing this holiday season unless something else comes up. Find out if anyone wants to come." She said and then Ginny asked the question.

"Can I come early tomorrow?" The question was probing and she nodded at her friend and ignored the looks being cast her way.

"It will be fine. It can't really go badly. Everyone, or nearly enough, has replied that they are attending. People with experience and knowledge have planned this event and I've tried to keep it from being too grandiose. Nice but not uncomfortable. I hope I've succeeded. Sabrina helped and even Narcissa agreed there was a time for seated dining with timed courses and this wasn't it." Pansy grinned at her as she finished her somewhat defensive explanation.

Pansy had been there for that private meeting. Had sat quietly as Narcissa and her politely had it out. It was fun and they had both made concessions. There would be dancing. Formal dancing and it was a semi formal event. All of them were attending in robes, not traditional ones necessarily but not muggle dresses. Hermione had agreed and they had all picked up a dress over the summer.

"Astoria wasn't pleased when mother informed her she didn't attend without an invitation. It finally happened the day after the invitation to your celebration came. She cracked and asked to attend with mother the next Thursday." Daphne shared, Luna smiled a small smile and shared a glance with Ginny.

"We should do the first Thursday thing." Pansy said quietly and she looked her agreement. Make the first Thursday a bigger event. Closer to the monthly teas that used to happen. Most of those seats were hereditary though and that wouldn't happen now. Well it would but none of them wanted a mother or mother in law to be a ticket in either. It was tricky but they would have to do something, the demand was high.

"If it's only one a month then we could do it. Rotate having a month off too, if one of us wants it. Maybe rotate places too so no one home gets more scrutiny than another." Daphne added in. More casually and without having thought it through than Hermione had ever pictured.

"Tea has become an important part of your life Mione. Requires managing." Ginny said and didn't seem to be making fun. She didn't like it unless she was in the right mood. If she was restless then it was grating and she and Pansy would quibble. Which was funny and it wasn't often Ginny came if she didn't really want to.

"Yes. It makes those proper teas my mom and I used to have valuable now. Most of it is the same and I don't think much about it now. Unless it's a defense, then I pay attention to every detail so I don't lash out or flush." She admitted and Ginny laughed.

"You're so you and now you take tea and have hours for callers." It was said teasingly but Ginny caught her eye and Hermione did flush then. Ginny was so forthright and had been asking her how she did things or made plans for things. How she accepted some things and decided what traditions to buck and when to adhere.

"Hermione could be anything. Being her is becoming easier I think." Luna said and as usual she and Pansy shared a smile. Always acknowledging when one of them was insightful or caught the essence of her, as Luna put it.

"Did you decide Ginny?" Daphne asked her with naked interest. Ginny had been working part time for the Ministry this summer and was good at it, had made some changes in how the teams interacted with the league and department.

She had also been at the meeting about a World Cup Team going in two years. It was in France and Ginny had been obviously downplaying how much she liked it. Obvious to her and Luna. Pansy had become skeptical after a month and an evening of her opening and closing the folder she had with her. Randomly questioning the validity of having a break in the season for the tournament.

"Yes." Ginny said and Luna was nearly statue like in her stillness, not wanting to give anything away.

"I'm going to decline to sign another contract with the Ministry and go to the Holyhead camp." Ginny said it firmly and Hermione couldn't help her reaction. She was up and then pulling Ginny off the blanket Luna and her were sprawled on. Then she pulled off the huge brimmed hat they sometimes wore for fun and hilarity. Underneath it her friend was blushing and she just hugged her and then let go and started yelling for Harry.

"Did she tell you! Harry! Did Gin tell you?" She started running to where she could see them landing and then he was racing toward them and he successfully did a slow moving dismount. His grin told her that he did know and maybe had been flying since he got here so she wouldn't read something on his face. It was one of those moment of happiness. Of her friend reaching for her dreams and she hugged the red head to her side when she arrived and let Sinclair pepper her with questions about her training plans.

* * *

Hermione stood with her friends, her circle and watched. Watched Ginny and Ron stand with their housemates, the four houses loosely stood in front in the appropriate banner at the top of the grand staircase and everyone was clapping and cheering. The ones who had gone back stood up there and she was glad they had hired a photographer and given her a modified camera.

It was Marietta Edgecomb and that wasn't comfortable either. The two of them hadn't spoken until about a month after the war when the Edgecomb wrote a thank you letter to her. She had mailed the reversal for the acne before she left with Harry after sixth year and hadn't thought much about the witch since then. Except when someone used that as an example of her temper or vengeance. The witch had responded to the invitation sent to her and then sent a return letter asking if she could take pictures at the event. This is what she wanted to do professionally and Hermione had agreed.

So there hopefully would be a picture of Ron and Ginny grinning at each other and maybe one of Camden smiling from a few feet away from Sabrina. Claudia and Sabrina met eyes for a moment, she hoped there was a picture of that too, all that passed between them. Then small fireworks went off above them and they came pouring down the stairs.

The crowd moved and shifted as people spoke and she tried to be okay with all of these people being here. The private floors were warded and the elves had closed them too. Assuring her that only the already approved people could move beyond the lower floors freely. Narcissa's elves were here and she had seen Piccolla earlier too so she knew they had help. As well as the catering company that had been brought in. Salty was doing the desserts and Hermione felt like that was an alright compromise. Refusing to have the elf feed so many and for so long, he had capitulated and the dessert selection was impressive.

Doing things the correct way, she moved away from her friends and began circling the room and speaking with people she hadn't met or rarely seen. There were enough of her classmates and people she did know to make introductions and she too made many. Sabrina joined her then and they kept going.

Eventually she stopped when Mrs Wood caught her eye and dismissed Sinclair to find Corbin and to stay out of trouble. He grinned and politely excused himself before walking into the crowd.

"Would you like to see some of our gardens?" She asked politely and the witch smiled her agreement and then they were threading through two rooms of people and it took some time to get to the terrace doors. People were spreading out and sitting down. It was pretty and the atmosphere had been happy. Some people avoided others but there were enough here to find a way to keep out of trouble. No one wanted to mar this. The women wanted a social season back, events and parties. The men did too, a lot happened at these sorts of things and so no one was rude or anything. The evening had just begun though and it was only five o'clock.

Eventually Professor Sprout and the Abbott family politely let them move away and she indicated a smaller path and then took an immediate right toward the ladies bower. The roses were all in bloom and the wards there were set for more privacy without her actually doing anything.

"I didn't mean to take you away from your guests." Mrs Wood said, this woman was not Scottish and she had lovely diction. Oliver had a distinct brogue and Cam less so, by choice it seemed.

"I don't mind a few minutes away and you are a guest too." Hermione replied honestly and waited. The witch hadn't deviated from her side in the half hour of visiting it took them to get here so wanted to speak to her.

"Oliver assures me that you are Gryffindor and wouldn't be affronted if I approached you directly so I am hoping my son is correct." She smiled at that and nodded easily.

"Camden has never requested we approach our lawyers. Even mentioned it without prodding." The witch broke off as they turned a corner and the lovely circular garden with bench height planters in a spiral pattern came into view.

"This is lovely." The other woman said quietly and looked around.

"I agree. It is a bit formal for me but it is beautiful." She spoke honestly and the witch caught her eye then.

"As I was saying, he only began speaking of a witch in any way last year. It wasn't often but I noticed a change and this year." She trailed off and Hermione smiled, though she was unsure exactly where this was going.

"Sabrina had a lovely time with him in Hogsmeade." She offered sincerely, wanting the witch to know that her son had behaved impeccably and Sabrina had genuinely enjoyed herself.

"I am glad. His letter was choppy but the last sentence was that he thought she had been comfortable and she had smiled." The older woman's voice was soft and Hemrione felt the same, or could empathize.

"If you have a concern or feel the need to ask me a direct question then I will not be offended." Gryffindor tact decided, and the witch nodded once then stopped and faced her.

"Camden is not of the sacred twenty eight. Will this be an issue. Not now, but in the future. We have no expectations but I would like to know if this will be a match they choose for themselves." The witch held her eye and Hermione tried to reign in her emotions. It only took a moment and then she decided to speak frankly.

"Sabrina is free to choose a life partner when and how she wishes. We have protected her right to choose and will continue to do so. Both her brother and myself have her happiness as our only goal." She answered directly and then waited.

"Oliver was sure and Camden has only said that he will know before that time. I'm sorry to have troubled you." Mrs Wood said and Hermione thought she meant it.

"A short conversation away from the crowds is a small price to pay to feel better about the situation. I don't know if Sabrina will choose him in the end but in case we have more of these talks, please call me Hemrione and feel free to write." This was the usual invitation for contact and she has spoken openly enough that the witch would know she meant it.

"I will. Please call me Alice and it has been a pleasure to meet you properly and speak with you." Hermione smiled at the genuine sound to the request and they began walking back the way they had come.

"Do you live in northern Scotland?" She asked and with that the witch was describing their lands and the area. Not as jagged sounding but something closer and she wondered what she could learn from these people. Who seemed to love their land. Oliver playing quidditch wasn't upsetting but generations of his family had loved and lived on the lands. It was interesting and she was sorry to be stopped by Gemma Farley and her parents. She let the kind Alice Wood go and stayed to deal with her first barbed conversation of the evening.

Two hours later she was being twirled across the floor by Cassius Warrington and she smiled at him when he caught her eye.

"You've been nearly perfect this evening." He complimented her and she grinned at him. Knowing he meant her behaviour and not reacting outwardly to provocation.

"I saw Pans snub two people." She admitted through her regained polite smile. He grinned at her then and she could see him reign it in and compose himself again.

"What do you think we should ask for?" She asked him and looked away from him to smile politely around her and find people she wanted to know were alright.

"Something she wants but won't do." He answered and she nodded. Then and an idea.

"Kittens. She wants two but has overthought it and been typical so the yours or hers thing is wrapped up in it." Hermione felt him tense slightly and met his eyes again.

"Which home or whatever. So I think we kit it all up at both places." She answered the unspoken issue and he held her eyes. She could only meet them honestly for a moment and then she heard the music begin to slow.

"It's hard to see things like she does. I wouldn't know if we didn't talk. It's a step." She answered honestly.

"Alright. Kittens. She would like that. All soft and contrary." Cassius said and she beamed up at him for a moment. She thought he was being so patient and trying. Pansy was trying too and she hoped it kept going. She also hoped it wasn't the same for her. She wasn't as patient and they had less time with the magics involved.

"Finally my turn Cara." Blaise said from behind her and she turned with a grin. Blaise quietly told Warrington where Pansy was and then placed her hand on his arm and headed for the closest drinks table. They enjoyed a cold drink and then he grinned at her deviously and she knew what he wanted.

"Here?" She asked him.

"Warrington agrees." He said and she could hear the anticipation.

"Merlin Blaise." She grumbled and then Harry and Ginny were beside her.

"I want to see Hermione. I only seen you at that jazz club last month. The floor was small and Draco said it was worth seeing." Ginny sounded excited and Harry laughed at her and then met her eyes.

"It's alright to be you Mione." He said quietly and then grinned. "Shock the sheltered masses. It's not a salsa." He added on then and she could see his green eyes dare her, like about that crazy rollercoaster this summer.

"Alright. One flamboyant waltz." She said firmly and then grinned at Blaise, let him take her hand and lead her onto the dance floor. Clearly having already discussed it with the musicians, the tempo was faster and more complicated from the beginning and she let the music and his grin sweep her away.


	37. Chapter 37

This whole last week had been nearly painful in the expectation that seethed in their group of four. Pucey had gotten out three days ago and then Flint today. Sabrina was coming today or he thought she was, Hermione had said she was. Now he was still waiting, in a different stone room and watching a door.

There were four visiting rooms on this floor and he had been in all of them now. They were exactly the same though. The same plank table and hard chairs. The lack of chains was still welcome and he wasn't as disbelieving that someone would come through the door.

Sabrina did, tentatively. Looking down, her hair covered her face and he waited for a second before speaking.

"Sprite. It's alright." His voice was low and he watched her freeze and then she looked up at him and after a second she was smiling and then wiping tears away. He stood and didn't know what to do. So he slowly rounded the table and stopped at the line he knew he couldn't cross. He wanted to hug her but couldn't reach her.

"Right. She said you couldn't go past the middle of the table." Then she put the folder she was carrying down and was in his arms a minute later. He felt her warm body and was amazed by how tall she felt now.

"You've grown Sprite." He said and was so glad he

wasn't crying. That he only felt relief and an easy feeling to see her and have her hug him.

"I know. You haven't. Except your arms. What have you been doing?" She said into his shoulder and then pulled back. She wiped her eyes again on her sweater sleeve and then smiled hugely at him. He couldn't remember ever seeing her smile so brightly at him.

"Let's sit. I don't want to cry. I want to talk to you. Hermione says it's easiest to do letters first and I don't like not knowing what hers says. She was quick to remind me that she never did know what mine said." Her smile was a grin now and he sat down and watched her face, listened to her talk freely.

"Was coming here alright?" He asked her and she nodded easily, looking at the envelope in her hands.

Then her eyes met his and she rolled hers.

"Hermione made sure our visits were the same day and it took longer because prisoners can't be moved in here if someone has a visitor, I think that was it. Or something. She is talking to Josh now so we can come and go together." He watched her face and listened to her resigned tone.

"Not a new recruit for your escort either then?" He asked her with a small grin and Sabrina laughed. It sounded like music to him and her relaxed pose was so surprising and welcome.

"No. Tomlinson is out there waiting for me." Her dry voice was reassuring. She obviously didn't expect anything else.

"Tell me your test results." He said and accepted the envelope when she handed it to him.

"All O's." Her voice was quiet and she didn't seem excited.

"Not enough for you Sprite? To be brilliant and pretty." He enjoyed her laugh. She had assured him most of her sixth year of life that is she could be brilliant and pretty, then she could do anything.

"Yes. I am proud. I'm not surprised though. Hermione put together mock NEWTs when I asked her to so I was pretty sure." She gestured toward the letter and he huffed before opening it. The envelope was blank and he didn't even know what her handwriting looked like.

It was neat and not thin or loopy. Smaller than he had expected but he could easily read it.

'Thorfinn,

I wrote Rowle but it feels impersonal and I have met you several times, even if we've never been formally introduced.

Make sure she shows you all fourteen pictures of her. I've got at least a dozen more great ones from the graduation and more from the celebration, in the box with her letters. I'm so proud of her. Ask her why she didn't take a summer internship and what she is doing this fall.

Everything is alright. Good even. Nothing has changed in our circle but Pansy did get kittens. It's a big step forward for her and Ginny has started training with the Harpies. Sabrina can tell you about Sin, or Josh will and find a way to ask him about Daphne. Sabrina will

probably mention it anyways. Harry is an auror and has been banned from any contact with you so has no opportunity to scrutinize you and has assured me that the fates are against him.

I walked through the second lowest valley yesterday and the corn was far above my head and nearly ready. Next week I think. I've found two small patches of pixie thistles so far and I think maybe the more western valleys might have more.

Hermione'

He read it twice and then folded it back up. His sister hadn't looked away and was watching him now. He raised a brow and handed it back to her.

"Give it back to her." He said and she nodded then faced him fully, chin up and hands folded in her lap.

"Do you want to look at pictures and chat or talk first? Hermione warded my watch so I can keep track and get to ask my questions too." Sabrina asked and couldn't help but smile at her serious demeanour and clear intent.

"Whatever you want Sprite." He said and she looked thoughtful. He just wanted her to be okay and if he didn't get to look at the pictures but she got her answers then that was alright. Hermione was keeping them for him anyways.

"She said you would do this, that I could ask you. So I'll do it with the pictures. Easier to stay on track that way and I made sure to include some of them." He nodded and leaned forward, forearms on the table top.

"This is graduation. The picture in our room, the one we hang out in. And on the stairway wall of the Escape." She said and slid a picture to him. She was beautiful. In front of him and in the picture. Soft a soft and genuine smile on her face. Hair pulled back so he could see the light colour on her cheeks. The blue grey of her eyes was vivid and he watched the smile a few times before looking up at her.

"It was so good to finish. To do well and leave there without fear. I'm relieved though. That it's over." Thorfinn watched his little sister speak and knew she believed the words, could hear her relief and some pride.

"This one is my favorite though. The one I have on the shelf in my rooms." This one was the three of them, Sabrina, Hermione and Sinclair. The boy stood in front of Hermione and Sabrina beside them. Hermione had an arm on each of their shoulders and they looked so happy. All grinning instead of smiling politely. He looked up at her and she nodded. He got the message, this was what was important to Sabrina.

"These are from our small trips this summer. Blaise and Hermione decided it was part of my graduation celebrations. They used that excuse a lot this summer." Her grin was small but there and she blushed, at the attention probably. There they were all grouped around a table and the water behind them was a shocking blue green, definitely tropical. Then they were around a pool. Standing on a tall rocky outcropping in overblown poses. Sabrina and Sinclair pushing each other off floating things and the picture captures the moment the wave tossed them over. Others were there too, Potter, Zabini, Parkinson, Oliver Wood.

He stopped at that one and looked up at her then back down to watch the scene again. Hermione and Wood were walking in front of the two behind them on what looked like a trail of some kind. Sabrina was speaking and gesturing while the younger wizard was smiling at her. He watched it twice before he looked up at her.

"That's Camden Wood." She said flatly and he raised a brow at her.

"He is nice and we have fun together. It's only been a few times and with everyone." His face sobered and he met her eyes with no teasing or challenge.

"Whatever you want Sprite." He said and meant it. She smiled weakly and nodded.

"Hermione says that all the time. He's good about it too. Doesn't seem deterred by my turning down his invitations and accepts the ones I offer." She said and he watched her while thinking about how she grew up so fast and worrying about the defensiveness he could see. .

"What does Hermione think?" He asked her, wanting to know.

"That he is a nice young man and if I want to spend time with him I should. How and when I want to. She is straight out about these things." He nodded and wasn't surprised but was reassured nonetheless by her direct eye contact and the words.

"Do any of these pictures tell me what you are doing this fall or why you turned down the summer opportunities?" He asked her while he flipped through the photos. Stopping sometimes and just seeing them, living and playing, most were happy.

"These are the Escape. Sort of, I think they do show you." There were only a few but it was them at home, or close enough. Bare feet and casual clothes, lounging around a living room together. He flipped one toward her and waited.

"That's basically it. I didn't want to be gone this summer. Sin flies most of the week and so Thursday to Monday morning we are free. It's different when we go there. It's all about what we want to do. Sin flies and we read and play together. Do magic and there are always people coming and going. It was so good to just be home with her. We talked and Luna makes time for me. Takes me with her on some more benign searches for creatures. Sin is back at school too so I got time with him." She said and he watched her face. Then smiled at her and she smiled back.

"I knew you would approve. Hermione said no pressure and I started my sort of internship last week." She was uncertain now and he was interested.

"Come on then." He goaded her lightly and she scowled.

"George Weasley is letting me help with the back end of his shop. The magic and potions. He and Fred took their NEWTs and have been developing some amazing things. Working with Hermione too on magical versions of some things, communication things mostly. I wanted to work with her. Tag along with her and Blaise. Basically what Draco does but she pointed out that I could always do that. How much I like using magic and George approached me. Fred has taken on most of the front of the shop and still has some issues from his injuries so George is the one doing most of the development. Hermione mentioned I was looking and I'm sure she mentioned some of the things we have done. So I started last week and we are working on some of the ideas him and Fred had before. He didn't want to do it alone, or Fred didn't want him to. We are going to try it." She said and he was surprised but not disappointed in any way.

"You might have fun at work Sprite." He said and she nodded with a real grin.

"That's part of why she suggested it too. Blaise talked it out with me. She trusts them and didn't really want me to be locked away behind dusty scrolls or in a library all the time." She said and he couldn't help the chuckle at her acceptance of the situation.

"I'm happy for you. Glad you are having fun and safe." He made sure she understood and she smiled gently at him, then it fell.

"It's only one more Christmas Thor. I'm so glad. Hermione seems to think it's getting closer too and I can tell she thinks about it more." She was the one holding his gaze now and he wasn't surprised. A bit proud of where he thought this was going but it was clear Sabrina loved the witch.

"Only one more Christmas. One more everything." He said quietly and she sat forward on her seat and looked at her watch, then grimaced and spoke quickly.

"I don't know what you two talk about. Outside of all of us at least. She doesn't say very much about herself. Not to me at least but Blaise knows a lot and Harry and Pansy too. I do know some things though, or want some things. I want you to think about how people interact with her and be okay with her and Blaise. Something has changed and she isn't as comfortable with people further from her immediate circle. Blaise is way more protective and Harry, Draco, even Cass make sure she isn't touched. I only noticed it this summer and at the celebration. One of them would cut in or an emergency would develop and she would be removed from him. They let her take on witches and until they touch her, leave her on her own." He nodded and kept eye contact. He understood, didn't know if Sabrina did but she knew something was going on.

"So you understand then?" She asked him and he nodded.

"It's the Magics Sprite, the Rites. Who did you see her be removed from?" He answered and asked. She shook her head firmly, twice.

"That's not important. I thought it was something like that. Be alright with Blaise. Be ready too, to see him touch her or have them sit together." Her tone was heavier now and he could see it in her firm jaw, she meant it.

"I was worried but I'm not now. She is waiting for you. Has to, I know, but she doesn't have to do it this way. Make sure people have to acknowledge her ties to us. Be nearly everything anyone could ask for. I thought maybe after Nott got out she would change. Be upset or whatever. She isn't and Blaise wouldn't tell me anything specific but asked him if I should be worried. He just looked me over and then grinned his smuggest grin and led me outside. So that's enough for now. Whatever people say or you see, know that she is waiting for you." She was as serious as he had ever seen her and he tried to keep his own emotions under control.

"I love you sprite." He said quietly and she smiled at him.

"I love you too. So let's see if we can get through these pictures in the next six minutes." He bent his head down intently and she started speaking about the flowers they were growing and what they had found in Normandy and seeing the tulips this coming spring.

The last picture was of Daphne with the two witches and the three of them looking at the bracelet on the dark haired witch's wrist. Sabrina smiled at him again and explained how great that day had been. Nothing in her eyes said she was upset that Hermione didn't have one and he was somewhat surprised but revelled in the happiness as Sabrina whispered about Daphne crying and the way things felt when they were together.

When the door closed behind her, he leaned back into his seat to wait for the guard and thought about how good it was to see his sister. How tall and beautiful she was and how happy. Happy to see him and happy in her life. How she had blushed about Wood and how much she loved her family, Hermione and Sinclair, even Blaise. For the hundredth time he wondered about the wizard and why he had done so much. Not for him surely and he was grateful. Hearing Sabrina talk about the people around her and how comfortable she was with them, it was so settling.


	38. Chapter 38

"You said it would be fine."Ginny said as she walked past her with an empty glass and Hermione winced.

"It's not bad and no one is surprised." Hermione said weakly and then grabbed Ginny's hand as the witch went to walk past her again.

"Everything is alright. Your mum isn't pleased but she will be. She will see you fly and you will go for dinner several times a week. Pretend you can't cook and let her drop by with cookies and things like she does for George and Bill." Ginny looked up then and Hermione could see how much her friend hated when Molly didn't like what she was doing. The boys seemed to shrug it off better but Ginny wanted their approval.

"She was rude to Sabrina too." Ginny said quietly and it was easy to hear the apology in her voice.

"Don't worry about us Gin. Everyone is so happy for you and Harry. This place looks great and we will keep at it. A party was a great idea and your brothers are so proud." She assured the redhead and watched a small smile grace her friend's pretty face.

"Yeah, alight then. Let's Go." Ginny clasped her hand tighter and when they made up into the drawing room landing and other open doors along this hall she let go and they separated.

"How are you Ron?" She asked when Hannah Abbot left to see someone else.

"Good Hermione. I'm Good. You were right about me working in the Sports Department." He said grudgingly and she laughed.

"I'm glad you are happy. Harry said you got a flat." With that he was describing it and asking if she could add some space to the closets.

"What about you?" He asked her and she smiled.

"I'm good. We keep busy and Sabrina is home so that's been fun." She offered and he waited for more.

"Did you see my ideas for each team offering a couple weeks of lessons each summer?" She asked him and Ron waited a moment so she would know that he noticed her lack of information and then accepted it and called Oliver over.

Hours later she sat around the old oak table in the Grimmauld kitchen and looked around. It was the old group, or close enough. Harry and Ginny, George, Ron, Neville, Seamus, Luna and her.

"A place, all grown up." George said and his grin was real though he didn't sound all that jocular.

"Not really." Harry said and then looked at her. "Some of us are, kids and stuff."

She scoffed at him and Ginny grinned.

"Sinclair was so interested and I think he basically used me to finish his summer homework, or add on to it." Neville said with a sly smile at her.

"Yes, he is good like that. Decided on which master?" She asked him and they all waited.

"I'm doing it in southern Scotland with Hemmington." Neville said firmly and she smiled at him. It didn't matter which her Herbology master he had picked but that he did.

"Cheers to Neville!" Seamus called out and they all raised their glasses to the red faced young man.

* * *

Hermione didn't do many things alone but she was doing this. It was time and she wanted to be able to make some plans or something. Feel like she was moving forward in some small way.

She walked up the drive and toward the imposing double doors in the bottom layer of the building. She knew it would open for her but still she touched the brass ring and half expected nothing to happen.

The latch swung to the side with a loud clunk of metal against wood and she gave the door a small push. It opened easily and she walked into a large entryway. It led into several hallways and closed doors. Picking the door closest to her, she opened it and then one on the other side of it.

Making her way through the connecting rooms. It was interesting and mostly generic. Reception rooms in the front and back of the house with a small library and sitting rooms. Then she stood at the bottom of the stairs and looked up.

It was quiet and still. There was no dust but it felt unlived in, it was impossible to imagine Sabrina living here. They were definitely putting carpet down on these stairs. Her footsteps sounded loud and she felt exposed. Then she reached the top and had to pick a direction or carry on up two smaller staircases that disappeared around circular corners. Wand in hand, she opened the double doors to her left and entered a wing that felt completely different. The walls were a light green and there was a runner of carpet down the hallway floor, obviously a more personal wing.

Three hours later, she stood in the foyer she had started in and looked around. Even after walking through the whole place, not into every closet but every room, she didn't feel like people had lived here. She closed the big door behind her and didn't feel badly about leaving the Tower empty. She did feel that way about the fields and even the mountain trails she often walked.

Sabrina had come the last time and had been quiet while they walked. No sense of fear or even nostalgia had been there. The only questions the witch had asked had been about the future.

When she crossed the apparition wards and spun away, she thought of needing help. Appearing in front of the lane leading to Andromeda's, she smiled and walked up the tree lined path. It was fall and the colourful leaves were falling. Andromeda was waiting by the door and Teddy was smiling from behind her legs.

"I'm glad you stopped by." The older witch said and looked her over carefully before gesturing her to enter.

"I went to the Tower." Hermione said after they ate dinner and while Teddy was playing with his dragons on the floor in front of them.

"I assume you mean in." The witch replied and she accepted the jibe with a wince then carried on.

"Yes, in. It felt like no one had lived there. There were things and books, it was clean it is uniquely set up. All round floors and interesting staircases and room shapes." Andromeda watched her and sat back into her chair, teacup in hand.

"Ten months." She said thoughtfully and then they were both watching Teddy.

"He was a baby." Hermione said after a moment of thinking. "I remember not being able to picture him being six and a half. I still can't." Andromeda laughed at that and Hemrione felt better. There was something so calming and rational about Andromeda.

"How are you?" Meda asked her directly.

"I'm fine. I'm going to ask Draco if he wants to enter some dueling tournaments with me. I need an outlet." She added on the last sentence when the grey eyes said that wasn't an answer.

"You've been travelling more too." Meda said and Hemrione nodded.

"We are opening a hotel and have been collecting nearly all the staff from out of country. Out of our circles anyways. It's been fun and I think it will be ready in the spring. We are taking our time and using it as a project. Draco is involved and he is so smug at being actually helpful." Hemrione added and enjoyed the surprise.

"Where?" Meda asked and Hermione wanted to smirk at the speculation she could see.

"Its just outside of St Ives. On the rocky cliffs. Not a big hotel. Ten rooms, we had everything we needed for a restaurant but couldn't decide where or what to do so this evolved from that. Blaise is so quick to take a comment like 'this place is perfect but you know it's too big to be a restaurant' and turn it into 'this place is great and we just need to do something with the rest of it." She finished mournfully and then they laughed. Teddy raced by and threw one of the dragons he was holding at the one following him and then dove behind the chair she was sitting in.

"That is an achievement." Meda commented and Hermione caught her eye then, not trying to hide her unusual ambivalence.

"It's something to do. Even Blaise is talking about setting things up so we can take time off next fall and Mac has been a more frequent correspondent usual." She admitted this and Andromeda understood.

"Preparing for change. Would you prefer to do it another way?" The witch asked her.

"No. It's all needed. I don't know what to expect, I've set time aside in March as well." She confessed and Meda spoke softly.

"When we first talked about this and I challenged you to give them a chance it was so vague. Now it isn't. So much is different and not what I expected. Your relationship with your brother still isn't what you want then?" The question was genuine.

"No. It's better than it was. I don't know what to think or what will happen." She admitted and Andromeda looked her over carefully.

"How is Sabrina doing?" Was the question the witch asked and Hermione felt relieved at the change of topic.

"So well. George stops by on his lunch and tells me what they are up to or raves about her brilliance. I try not to take credit but he seems to think without me he wouldn't have gotten such a gifted a dedicated partner. I just smile and listen to him talk about the intricacies of this or that product. Blaise and I have been doing most of the back end work on our communication ideas but George stops by evenings or weekends to keep on top of it. Going through him for marketing and distribution was genius." She said and Andromeda smiled, the Slytherin in her content with the networking she had facilitated. Hermione had felt stupid for not thinking about it.

"I can't wait to see what you all do. The ten or so of you have been so dedicated and productive. You did play this summer though and I'm glad of it." She said and Hermione let the calm and support of her friend soothe her and bolster her. They were all doing fine, better than.

Two hours later she stepped out into the floo room of the Dale and could hear people. She followed the noise into the tea room and found Pansy, Cass, Blaise, Draco, and Daphne all comfortably seated around the pretty room.

"There you are My." Pansy said and stood up. Cass stood too and then sat back down and they all laughed.

"Sin Wrote." Blaise said and handed her an envelope. She sat down beside him and opened it then stood up and looked around.

"He made it!" She nearly shrieked and they were all standing then.

"Of course he did." Draco said and they all laughed or rolled their eyes.

"He said we can come to a game. What a cheeky lad. Of course we are going." She said and could feel her smile.

"Seeker?" Draco asked her and tried to snatch the letter.

"Yes. It's mine. He will no doubt write you and Ginny for new and more specialized drills so you can wait for that." She said and laughed as she kept it from him.

"When is the first game?" Daphne asked her and she turned to see her friend seated again and looking up at her with interest and excitement.

"End of November. It will be freezing and probably sleeting or something." She spoke glumly and Blaise wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"We've got climate charms for that. The spectators stands have weather wards too. Time to go shopping then." Blaise soothed and elbowed him for his anticipatory spork and Draco looked at her with interest.

"Will you go in green?" He asked her and Pansy snorted inelegantly.

"Of course she will. Face paint too. Let's do it My." Now she was even more excited and Hemrione sat down and let Blaise pour her a cup of tea before she sat back and looked around. Her friends were all smiling and talking about the quidditch season and what they knew. Draco was assertively going over the people he knew were on the team and still trying to snatch the letter to see who they were playing.

"Gryffindor is the last game of the season." She said finally and sat on the letter.

"All year to get ready then. He says it's just as competitive as before." Draco sounded thrilled and she grinned up at Blaise beside her, who had a soft smile on his face but then it was gone and replaced by a smirk.

"I too look forward to seeing you all Slytherin Cara." He said and she didn't huff but smirked back at him and Daphne's tinkling laugh told her that she had done it well and been caught at it too.

"Want to stay for dinner Daph?" She asked her friend when the witch lingered beside her and the witch looked up then. Something was clearly on her mind.

"Yes please." She said and Hermione told Zavi and then the two stared at each other for a moment.

"Hang out room? Tea room?" She asked and Daphne looked pensive. So she linked their arms and headed upstairs.

"I recommend not being on separate floors when your children go to school. I hate seeing those sconces dark. Like the house is rubbing it in that they aren't here." She said as they passed the dark entrance to the wing Sin and Sabrina used.

"I will keep that in mind." Daphne said quietly and Hermione knew she would. Her thoughtful friend had so many hopes and plans.

They reached her wing and she decided on her sitting room, the formal one up here. She didn't use it much but had gone through and replaced furniture and things so it was as comfortable as it could be while looking feminine and dainty. Daphne suited these delicate rooms.

"Will you take your shoes off? This is why we have the Escape." She muttered and Daphne laughed genuinely before taking her shoes off and Hemrione noticed they were standing nicely side by side while hers had both fallen over and she scowled. Daphne laughed harder at this.

Quickly she moved an ottoman in front of the chair beside hers. Her friend would sprawl of curl sometimes but not usually so this was the best she could do.

"Do you want tea or something?" She asked as she settled into the corresponding chair and tucked her legs under her.

"Alright, so we have something to fiddle with." Daphne answered and they smiled. All of them used tea that way and her parents had too. Zavi was amazing and had a tea tray there in seconds. It was a delicate jasmine blend that both girls sniffed appreciatively before they settled back. These were more mug like than the tiny delicate teacups and actually held a decent amount.

"I've been thinking more and more about what will happen. The last year or so I've been thinking about after, once we are together and settled, somewhat at least. Now though, what will happen in March?" Daphne asked her and Hermione took a moment to revel in having made a real friend. Daphne would speak to very few people so openly and it felt like an achievement.

"I don't know. I wish I could tell you but I can't. I've talked to Draco and even Flint. They both said it didn't take long to be alright with not being in a cell. They had contact and know quite a bit so it's not as shocking as it might have been." Hermione answered seriously and quietly, then watched Daphne as she sipped. Her long dark hair was in a simple low bun slightly to the side and she was wearing an equally simple dark blue dress that fit her well but was casual. The witch had come to speak with her or be here and didn't dress up for it anymore. Pants were for the Escape though, unless they were doing something physical.

"Will you talk to me?" The question was quiet and those gorgeous dark blue eyes were not meeting hers, instead staring into the mug cradled in her hands.

"Of course. Do you mean when he is home?" Hermione asked. Whatever Daphne meant, of course she would speak to her.

"Yes, mother has made it clear that my informal visits will cease and that they expect the usual interactions." Daphne said and then did look up, her friend was conflicted. Never had Hermione seen so much emotion on her face, inless it was laughter or something positive.

"Not with me though?" She asked and Daphne didn't answer right away. Those now familiar eyes met hers and she did eventually look down.

"I'm not sure I understand." She offered and waited, wanting Daphne to speak to her. She counted to thirty and nothing happened. So she sat back and looked at her own cup for a moment. Then she decided to speak, it probably wouldn't have much to do with her friend's problem but it couldn't hurt.

"I'm thankful that there weren't parents to deal with in all this mess. I miss mine but they chose not to be here and I don't know if they would ever accept my life as it is now. Evan Rosier is a name and a face. More people than I would have thought have mentioned him to me. As if my living here and even the Rites would have made him proud. I don't care. That sounds harsh but I don't know him. I've looked at more pictures of Catarina but again, I don't know her. I can't miss them but I can wonder. It's ungrateful or selfish maybe to feel as I do. That I would resent them, for the decisions that were made and the way they lived. I'm glad you didn't have the kind of contract I did, that Josh and you could have voided it. Rina is past it now and I won't be surprised if she does sign a contract eventually but it will be by her choice. I don't know very much about your relationship with your parents. Is it like regency England? When you marry you get whatever freedoms your husband gives you?" She asked and Daphne did look up then.

"I don't know about that time period well enough to say but I'd imagine it is similar." Her voice was even and Hermione nodded.

"I will speak to you Daphne. If we have to go to the Tower or France, even a cafe or whatever. The hotel should be running and we have plans for rooms for us there too. I'll get a flat or open one of my dower properties. Find out what will be acceptable and how we can manage it without lying." She suggested and watched her friend relax into the chair and nestle down.

"This is very good. May I take some with me?" Daphne meant the tea and Hermione smiled.

"Speaking of the Tower." She said and watched her friend's eyes snap the hers and then watch her.

"I'm going to do Sabrina's rooms first. I am hoping you might help me." She said and then waited. Three seconds so Daphne wouldn't give the impression of eagerness.

"If you would like my help then of course I will." The witch said primly and Hemrione smiled politely and then waited. She took two sips and mentally counted to fifteen and then Daphne shifted and she looked up.

"Is it a suite similar to here?" She asked and Hermione grinned into her cup and then began.

"The Tower is round so the outer walls are too. It was on the fourth floor but that's ridiculous. Unless we were all to fly around the place or have elves pop us around. Would you come there with me? I want some ideas before I let the others in." She said and Daphne was grinning.

"So we are potentially changing the layout too? When do you want to go?" She asked excitedly and Hemrione smiled.

"Soon. Not yet but not too far away either. I've got a question and I hope you will answer me genuinely." She said and Daphne sat up straight.

"Of course." Daphne said and Hermione could tell she didn't know what to expect. When she warded them in Daphne looked polite and vaguely interested, ankles crossed and her teacup held in two hands.

"Zavi." Hermione called quietly and Daphne blinked once and then carefully put her cup on the tray closest to her.

"Your elf." She said and Hermione thought she was still uncertain.

"He is a Rosier elf." She answered quietly and Daphne stilled.

"Yes. Is there an issue with him?" Daphne asked politely and Hermione was surprised.

"No. No issue. Will he stay here when I go?" She blurted out her question and watched Daphne's face. The polite mask faded and her brow puckered.

"Here at the Dale?" She asked her and Hermione nodded. Why was this so complicated?

"Not unless you do." The witch answered and Hermione sat forward and put her cup down.

"He can come with me?" Hermione asked and Daphne looked understanding then.

"Yes." The answer was firm and then Daphne poured more tea into both of their cups and sat comfortably.

"He is yours, bonded to you. I don't think Sabrina has one. Patter and Zavi look after you both and Mitts will go with Sinclair." She said as if it were the way of things.

"What about Josh and you?" Hermione asked, wondering why this hadn't been mentioned.

"My Silver is coming with me and we have two more that have expressed interest in coming, neither like Astoria." This was said as flippantly and easily as any well known fact and hermione couldn't believe it. This had been weighing on her. Zavi and her were not friends. He was the elf and she was his miss but they were close, understood each other now and she felt better about him being in the Tower with them.

"Will Minty take Zavi's tasks? The house things I mean." She asked her next question.

'No, he is Josh's elf. The lady's elf usually has the run of the home. Unless it is a ladies elf, by talent, then it is the mistress' decision which elf takes chatelaine duties on." Daphne smiled at her then, it was soft and embarrassingly understanding.

"Zavi goes with you Hermione, to do at the Tower what he does here." It was said firmly and reassuringly.

"It's embarrassing. I didn't know what to think and Patter does things without asking and that I don't always like. Zavi knows me though. I trust him." She admitted and Daphne grinned then, a Slytherin one.

"You and Zavi have a lovely relationship. It exemplifies the best of elf and witch. You take each other's cues and anticipate each other. He trusts you to make decisions, less about safety maybe. The rest is his wanting you to only do what he thinks is not his prerogative to take care of." Daphne seemed to be giving her permission and the she smiled wryly.

"This does explain the wards though." The witch commented and they moved to a lighter topic until dinner was ready.


	39. Chapter 39

It was cold out and Hermione was alone. Sitting on the balcony of her room in the Dale and thinking about this year. The one that had passed and more the one that was coming. It was just getting dark and that meant it was about four thirty in the afternoon. She felt the crisp breeze on her exposed cheeks and pulled the huge blanket she was wrapped in tighter around her shoulders.

She could feel the wind pick up some of her curls and knew she was being covered in tiny snowflakes that were being blown off the ground. She felt pent up and alone when she was around people and as if she were the only person on earth when she was actually alone. It wasn't all the time but she had felt that way last night and spent most of it listening and watching.

Seeing Pansy and Cassius kiss at midnight and the smiles all around. No one let them see of course but they were all so happy. Ginny had a look of triumph and Luna had caught her eye. Even Harry had given her a happy grin and it had been their first bigger party at Warrington's home. The one she and Pansy had been taking quiet walks through and they had started just going there for tea or a wine. Finding the best places to talk and the views. There were so many small lakes there and they had stopped counting at finding ten from the upstairs windows.

Blaise and her had been spending more than the usual time together before Christmas break and she would have to ask him what was happening. Harry had given her and then Ginny a significant glance when the red head was talking to Daphne about her bracelet, the token, and she expected some heart to heart talks soon, probably with both of them.

Draco and her had danced a few times last night and argued for a while. He used her to get away from unwanted female company or as his fall back companion, him and Blaise both did this. As if she was around solely to entertain them. The party had been good though and they had all decided to keep a stash of games there like they did everywhere else.

Sabrina had come for a while and then gone with Claudia to a midnight dinner party. Daphne and Pansy had immediately started planning their own such diversion for next year.

They had been doing small things and she was content with Sabrina's small steps into the world. Being on the Alley often was good for her. She had a favourite cafe and people she exchanged greetings with when they went together now. A young American man had been hired by George for the front of the store and he seemed to be becoming a friend, with Camden too though so that wasn't an issue. Sabrina did like Camden Wood and didn't know what to do about it. Well she did but wasn't ready so they all watched and smiled when she wasn't looking.

Sinclair and Corbin had promised to eat dinner with her so that should be entertaining. They had been building things in the spelled work room. Using magic to hold up the Lego they had decided to use. Draco had asked Sin what he wanted for Christmas, to dream big and ask for anything. So he had asked for building materials and for the wizard to get permission for Corbin and him to be able to build structures held up by magic. Hermione had laughed when Draco came to her and explained his problem. So Slytherin of Sin to do it that way. Several things had been tried but Lego had been their choice and Malfoy had spent a small fortune on it. Then they had gone to Legoland and Draco had been amazed and decided that the boy was smarter than he had thought. They were building a quidditch stadium. It wasn't close to being done but it was huge and she wasn't sure if it would fit in the large room.

She wouldn't live here next New Years, knew it deep down. A lot had happened here, or she had changed a lot in this house. The huge house had felt so foreign when she came here. Now it was familiar and she spent more time in some rooms than others but didn't dislike any of it. Daphne has some further plans, many and varied plans but seemed to be waiting now. They were always waiting.

Pop. The soft sound heralded Zavi arriving to tell her it was time to come in before dinner. That time had gone by quickly.

"Miss comes in." He said and then touched her blanket and she was in the same position on the chair in the seating area of her room.

"Zavi." She said and the elf wagged one ear. She looked at the clock and noticed it was only six. Dinner was at six thirty and she looked back the elf.

"Miss be's outside today." He said and she thought about that. She had spent hours outside today and hadn't thought of it. She had put warming charms on herself and walked to the hilltop she did the ritual on. Then walked back by a longer route.

"You're right." She said and got another ear wag, cheeky elf.

"Daphne said you are coming with me." She blurted out and the elf dropped both ears and looked down. She was surprised, Zavi was as bossy as they came and she couldn't remember the last time he had deferred to her that way.

"You don't want to?" She asked. This was something she hadn't considered.

"Zavi goes with miss." He said firmly and his ears were nearly straight up. She nodded and then then elf gave a crooked elf smile and waggled a single ear. The matter was settled.

"Do the elves watch the land? I know you harvest it and plant but the land itself?" She asked and then stood so he wouldn't chide her to get moving.

"We be's watching miss." He said and she pulled off her thick hoodie and accepted the small towel he handed her for her beginning to drip hair.

"The Tower" she asked him and he stilled. It was a short pause but then he waggled an ear.

"The Tower be's yours Miss." He said and then popped away. Clearly not wanting to discuss this and she wasn't sure how she felt about that, Zavi knowing things she didn't. He knew a lot and didn't often say much. She would think about that later.

* * *

"Salty made us burgers Hermione. How did you do it?" Sin asked excitedly as the two came into the dining room with clean hands and faces but not much else.

"I offered to take you out for them." She answered quietly and Sinclair blinked at her and then looked skeptical. Corbin was more along the lines of Rowle and spoke.

"No you wouldn't. I mean you would take us for burgers but you wouldn't say so to Salty. The elves here run this place." He said straight on and then took a huge bite of the burger. Corbin had loved nearly everything about the muggle world and he liked it here. With them, wherever they were. He came with them to dinners other places and Narcissa invited him directly when they were home from vacation. He would sit at the table with the adults, like Sinclair did. Converse and clearly enjoy being able to ask questions and to listen.

"I didn't. Well he asked me what I wanted to serve the young masters for dinner and I said I was taking you out for burgers but you like waffles with strawberries for breakfast the best." She said and watched the two across from her exchange glances.

"Now Salty makes burgers. Well done Hermione." Corbin said appreciatively and she grinned at his satisfied expression.

"I wanted to speak with you about something Hermione. Could you ward us?" Sinclair asked and put down his half eaten burger.

"Of course." Once she had done so, she waited. Corbin looked concerned but interested so he didn't already know.

"Mitts wants to come with me. I asked him directly, I hope you will understand." Sin said it quietly and she didn't look away.

"Mitts is your elf Sin. He wouldn't stay away from you regardless. However Daphne assures me that they will come with us and she will bring some of hers here." She said and Sinclair smiled at her, a real and relieved one.

"Not salty though?"Corbin asked and they both looked at him.

"No." She admitted and both boys groaned.

"We've done so much together. Twelve great danishes. Three completely new cakes, or I've never heard of them. The garlic soup and artisan breads. The breads were so great." Sinclair took another bite after this litany of their successes and looked as thoughtful as she had ever seen.

"Those gelatos last summer too. I agree that the bread's last Easter break were amazing. The egg one with the sugar crystals." Corbin enthused and she sat back, burger finished. She felt more than a little flattered when they asked her if she wanted to help build for a while. Music, she would have to do something about making muggle music work too.

* * *

"Remember when I told you interim was only a year?" Kingsley asked her from the other side of his mostly cleared desk. It hadn't been this way when she arrived and it was seven in the evening now, on a Saturday. They shouldn't be in this office but he had asked her if she had some spare time at dinner last night and she had wanted to be sure they got together. He was busy but they had lunch every couple weeks and he came to dinner when he could. It was the best they could do and had done since she walked into his office years ago now.

"Yes. I said I was sorry. I still am. For you though, not the country." She answered him seriously.

"I like it more than I thought." He said and she knew it was an admittance. Kings didn't want to like it.

"I know. Or I would have been pushing you to request an election." She pointed out dryly and watched him relax into his seat.

"What's up Kings?" She asked him. Putting down the folder in her hand and sitting back, crossing her arms comfortably and waiting.

"I always want to talk to you about things. Some of it is that I trust you and your ethics. It's the different view point and dual sided view that makes you different. The way you think of how it could be done instead of that it can't be done." She watched his face and was proud that she didn't blush. Then she daringly raised an eyebrow and watched him do the same then grin at her and he propped a sock foot into his desk top.

"Is the flattery for a purpose?" She asked him and he shook his head.

"No. You are a gift. I wish you would come be my undersecretary or whatever we call it when we finally get approval to rename." He said but didn't sound hopeful.

"I'm sorry Kings. I just can't. Sometimes I could help and if I wasn't coming here then I would be open to more time. Could we have a working lunch or something?" It was honest but she didn't like saying no to him.

"I'll take you up on that." Then he looked at her and she knew he had a question but it wasn't polite.

"Go on. I always want to know what you won't ask. Effective tactic." She praised him, his dimple showed when he genuinely smiled and it was there now.

"What are you going to do when they get out?" She cocked her head in question. Not sure exactly what he meant.

"As far as the things you've taken on to keep busy." He elaborated and she considered that.

"The same things I do now. Blaise is ready to take up anything that comes up for a few weeks and Josh won't want to see me all the time so I don't imagine I'll be unavailable." She said honestly and watched surprise cross his face.

"You expect everything to carry on as it was?" He asked her and she could see his skepticism.

"No, and yes. I'm going to suggest we move a couple Friday night dinners or cancel them I think but other than that, I don't know what about my life would get in his way." She answered honestly.

"Want to go get a bite and one of those pints you like?" He asked her after a long look at her. Her smile was answer enough and fifteen minutes later she was sitting at a corner table in a muggle pub they liked, not far from the Ministry entrance into London.

"Are you going to be his release contact?" Kingsley asked her, after they had gossiped and laughed for most of their meal.

"Yes. I don't know if anyone else wants to or whatever but I think it's best if it's me." She answered quietly and he nodded his agreement.

When she got home, back to his home, she wandered around the rooms and the hallways. Feeling like she always did. As if it was okay for her to be here, comfortable but not hers. Maybe it would be better when he was here too, when she could see his reactions. Maybe not though and she just had to accept that.


	40. Chapter 40

"Pans." Hermione called into the quiet foyer that was the floo room of Warrington Hall. These people all had such names for their homes. Ridiculous.

"Bug." She called much more quietly. The elf appeared and she didn't smile at the bright pink embroidered pillowcase the elf wore. Why it was that instead of the usual lilac she wasn't sure.

"Is Pansy home?" She asked and the elf didn't answer her. "Is she doing something I would rather not be involved in?" She asked tactfully and got a decisive nod.

"Alright then. Thank you Bug. Please tell her that I do not appreciate her moving and failing to inform anyone except me. Who is now receiving all of the people who wanted to see her or owled her or any other method of contact." She said and the elf nodded once then flicked her ears in a way that meant she agreed. With that Hermione turned around and flooed home. She really didn't need this now.

"So?" Daphne said from her place beside Sabrina on the settee.

"She moved. Like she told me she was but she didn't tell anyone else." Hermione answered honestly and Daphne blinked twice and then stood.

"Finally! Oh we can start planning." She said and Sabrina caught her eye. Daphne meant the wedding and she giggled at the distracted look that had come over their friend's face.

"Then yours?" Sabrina asked the dark haired witch and Hermione didn't look at Daphne as she settled down across from them.

"I should easily say yes but right now I can't think past the end of March." Daphne admitted and they both understood. Everything was changing and she wasn't sure what to do either. She had gone back to the Tower and decided she needed to ask him first

The topic changed and they were talking about Camden's latest invitation when Zavi popped in.

"Letter Miss." He said casually and then when she touched it he was gone. From a trusted sender then.

Mione, was written in familiar spiky writing on the outside.

"It's from Harry." She said and opened it.

'Mione,

Can we go this afternoon? I know it's short notice but I had a dream last night and it's time.

Harry'

She couldn't help her laugh at his characteristic letter writing style. Handing the letter to Sabrina when she stood, both witches looked at it and gave her some sort of understanding look.

"Dinner?" She asked Sabrina who smiled and shook her head.

"Mark's birthday is Tuesday and we all have to work so we are going tonight." She said and Hermione grinned at her slight blush, Cam would be there then. Daphne grinned at her and stood too. They would see each other in two days if not before.

Fifteen minutes later she was exiting the Ministry floo and cleaned herself off before heading towards the lifts. It was ten to five so Harry would be off soon and he was on desk duty this month. Which he hated but it was normal hours which he and Ginny liked.

"I've got to go Micheal, but thank you." She said firmly but politely a minute and walked away from the man she thankfully didn't know that well. Head mostly down and with quick strides, hoping to make it to the Merlin cursed lifts. Eventually she did and only hello's were given to her after she put the firm expression on.

"Mione." Harry said with relief when he found her waiting by the Auror office reception desk. Audrey was a witch of about sixty and had gone to school here then moved overseas. She had a huge family in Canada and Hermione was always trying to lure them here.

"Take care Audrey. Hello Harry. Let's Go then." She said, they walked into hallway and she said quietly.

"Before you go to bed tonight and change your mind."

"Ha ha. I just don't want to wait for no reason and the dream was a good one." He admitted seriously and she stopped teasing after that.

"Miss Rosier." The Goblin teller said and she smiled politely. Harry spoke then and she didn't acknowledge his grin at her discomfort. They liked her now and it was equally as uncomfortable as when they had spears pointed at her, at least outside of the singular offices she visited regularly.

When they stood in the front portion of the Potter family vault she looked around. Harry was fumbling with the wall case of variously sized drawers and and she was trying to give him some space. This was his thing, she was just here for support.

"Does it bother you?" Harry asked quietly without looking at her.

"Does what bother me? So many things do." She was scanning the shelves of books and scrolls without touching anything.

"That you don't have a Token." He said quietly and she looked at him then, their eyes met.

"No. Sabrina has brought it up many times. I was talking to Blaise about Daphne and she got angry with me. If I could see how important it was and cared so much then why wouldn't I let her do for me what I was doing for Daph." She could see his understanding. "It's not the same though. I've seen him and he hasn't suggested it, or offered. I don't feel like it's because he doesn't accept me or want me, and I know that Sabrina would have given me one years ago. To me though, I don't need it." She held his gaze and let him discern that she meant it, truly didn't feel slighted or envious.

"Alright Mione. This one." He said and she watched him pull a lovely necklace from a thin flat drawer. The rubies weren't large and she could feel an enchantment on it when she got closer. It could be more than it looked right now.

"Can I?" She asked him and he easily handed it over.

He watched her silently cast at it and then the design shifted in front of them. A formal array of rubies and diamonds that would be fitting for a formal party or something.

"Wow. So it can be either." He said quietly.

"So she can wear it everyday but also at events or something. It's gorgeous Harry. More importantly to Ginny, it's from you." She said and they shared a long emotional glance.

"Let's get out of here then. Maybe you are comfortable here but it gives me the creeps." He said quietly and she told him to clean up his mess first. Then walked the shelves again and stopped at a lower shelf that looked like it hadn't been touched in ages.

She was on her knees and wiping the spines to more easily see when she saw the word in intricate calligraphy. Bonds. Her hands froze and Harry must have noticed because he was beside her then.

"What is Mione?" He asked her and she could hear the tension in his voice.

"Can I borrow this Harry?" She asked him and he was nodding and watching her now.

"Yeah. Anything. You know that. Do I want to know?" He asked her and she couldn't help her smile at that.

"I'll tell you eventually. Thank you." She said quietly and carefully put the book in her bag.

* * *

"How was Christmas?" Josh asked her as she sat down in the hard chair.

"It was good. Maybe it's becoming more normal to be happy and together. It didn't feel as much like anything might change or go terribly wrong this year." She said honestly and he must have understood because he nodded at her and seemed to be looking her over carefully. Her glamours were subtle but good and she was sure he didn't know she was wearing one.

"Before we move to pictures or regular updates, could we talk about what will happen?" She asked him. Not liking that she even had to ask him.

"What do you want to know?" He didn't sound defensive and she couldn't help relaxing a bit.

"Are you okay with me being the one to meet you after your release?" She asked him straight out. Then watched his face look her over and then look down.

"I doubt it will be private." He said quietly and she waited for him to look up, noting as usual that his eyes were a darker shade of brown than hers.

"Definitely not. There will be reporters in the Atrium and Kingsley wants you to go out the same way the others have, openly." She said calmly and watched his jaw tighten.

"You don't need the press." He said firmly and she did smile at that.

"Press for you finally getting out and coming home with me? I'll take it." She meant it and he scoffed lightly and then sneered. It was familiar but she didn't see it often, or hadn't in here.

"It isn't your responsibility." He said evenly and held her gaze. The sneer was gone and she felt her uncertainty spike. Still, forward was the only way and she tried to remind herself of the people around her assuring her that it would be okay.

"Yes it is. This is my family responsibility Josh." She said calmly and firmly, deciding to wait for him to tell her it wasn't or capitulate.

"Just you." He said and she knew what he meant.

"Definitely. I wouldn't bring her even if her parents would allow it." She said and he must have heard something in her tone because a single eyebrow went up.

"Her parents have let her come and go, be with me or in our homes. Now that you are getting out that will all change. Me and Daph will sort out our own things but." She stopped, not wanting to argue with him. Not wanting that between them two months from now.

"Tell me." He said and she wasn't upset at the lack of please used. It wasn't a demand but a request.

"I don't know all the small rules in regards to this situation, but it will be a change for her, another one. You are getting out and that's enough but if her parents lock down and restrict her when you do, that's another change." She said quietly and as reassuringly as she could.

"I see." He said slowly and she thought he did. Then his eyes went out of focus and she knew he was thinking it all over, considering. It was reassuring and she thought it the best reaction she could hope for.

"Did she mention this to you directly?" Josh asked her after a minute and she nodded.

"Yes." Her smile was gloating and he laughed at her. Outright laughed and it sounded genuine.

"I will remember what that expression means Hermione." He said quietly and then sobered.

"I'll be ready for the Greengrass." He said and she smiled her relief.

"How are the apple trees?" He asked her and she blinked once and then understood.

"Dormant for the winter." She answered him and held his gaze.

"You've been there." He said and she nodded. She herself had told him she was there and was sure Rowle had said something about it too.

"You don't want to speak to me about this." He said and she could hear that he didn't like it.

"It's none of your business." She said and it wasn't cutting or snide. She meant it but wasn't offended and he sat back at that, crossed his arms and held her eyes.

"It's not. How is the Tower or anything related to it your business?" She asked him and he raised a brow.

"You are my sister." He said and she nodded her agreement and waited.

"Your well-being." He began and she scoffed at that, unable to keep it in.

"This isn't threatening my wellbeing in any way. I'm sure you know more about the place than I do. I'm not a child, you don't get a say in this." She said and held those eyes just a bit darker than hers, trying to show him that she meant it.

"Right." He said and she didn't like the tone, always tried so hard to keep hers even and be considerate. This time she hadn't got that back. At least he had listened about Daphne. So she pulled out the pictures and the short notes from Mac and Stolford.

"You succeeded. That's a big pay raise." He said and she did smile a bit at that. Stolford had sputtered and then coughed.

"That took ages but we just kept going. Kept asking and trying to find a way. Then I put Mac on it too and Blaise and I met with him a few times. The loophole was hiring him as the firm's lawyer. We had to incorporate it and it means my file is a bit smaller but Mac has a whole new file that he assures me will soon be another great weight keeping him behind his titanic desk." She said and he moved to Mac's letter with only a small twitch that might have been a smile.

"None of that is here." He said and she could tell he expected it to be.

"It isn't Rosier business." She said quietly and watched his hands tighten on the paper before he released it.

"Show me what you have all been doing." He said flatly and she pulled the pictures out.

"Sin made the team." She said excitedly and he did look up at that. "He's had two games so far and won one. Lost to Chang's little sister but it was so close. Doesn't want to be a seeker but two of the chasers graduate this year so he is hopeful." She watched him flick through the quidditch pictures and then slowly watch them again.

"Are you wearing green?" He asked her, stopping at a picture of all of them in the stands.

"Of course." She said darkly and he grinned then. Not at her but the picture.

"What happened?" He asked and she knew he had reached the picture of Sabrina and George.

"They had their first fight. Disagreement anyways, about the order of ingredients into a potion. That was the result." She said and knew she was grinning too. The two of them in the picture were standing across the cauldron from each other and clearly speaking quietly. Covered in bits of what looked like fluff, these bits were moving over them and growing quickly enough that you could see it in the two seconds of movement.

When her watch said they had three minutes left, she spoke. Needing to ask this before she left.

"Do you have any instructions for me?" She said and waited for him to look up from the pictures. They had made it through once and he was looking at some of them again. She could understand him wanting to know what he could and had answered every question about the people in them.

"No. It is all ready and Stolford assures me that he expects no issues." He said and she nodded, having received more assurance than that from the older wizard.

"I'll see you in two months then." She said when she heard the knock, he only nodded at her and she thought he watched her until she left the room.


	41. Chapter 41

**Sorry Everyone! It was obviously a mistake and this is the correct one. Thank you for letting me know. -Maybenotahufflepuff**

Sitting in this waiting room was nearly unbearable. She was wearing robes, casual ones but they were clearly witches robes. Her demure low heels peaked out from under the hem, as she sat with her ankles crossed and hands gently folded in her lap.

Having refused every offer to have someone go with her or even just wait with her, she sat in the small waiting room with no one but a Ministry representative. Simon Falton was the Head of the DMLE and so the parolee program. The Auror offices and the DMLE shared some things but not others and his presence had been a surprise. They didn't know each other well and he wasn't part of the sacred twenty eight but was as traditional as they came. So she tried not to wonder what he was thinking when she felt his eyes on her and waited.

So much had been happening and nothing at all. Their hotel was nearly done. It wasn't open but it was ready and she wasn't sure what the hold up was. Blaise has something on his mind and wasn't ready to talk about it. Draco didn't know either and that was unusual. Draco hadn't agreed to be a dueling partner outside of their circle but no one could duel the two of them. Harry and Kingsley has done the best but it hadn't been that difficult. The blonde had looked at her then, their eyes met over the bound forms on the floor, and she thought he did want to. Something was holding him back and she wasn't sure what it was. Then she looked up and Falton was watching her again. Might as well take advantage.

"May I ask you a question?" She asked politely and he looked surprised.

"I can not speak of confidential matters." He said gruffly and she nodded, politely smiling her understanding.

"Other than the dueling tournaments Britain has, are there other places or ways people keep up their skills?" She asked, watching as he blinked under his heavy greying eyebrows.

"Your brother will have no need for this information. He already knows." Was the eventual answer and she kept her polite smile.

"I wasn't asking for him but thank you, I will ask him." She said and decided she would ask someone. There had to be something, no one wanted her to duel strangers or people they didn't trust but she wanted a challenge. Needed one and this was physical enough.

For now she would ask Blaise to take her dancing. Where they could really get into it. Somewhere Anastasia North might be, or be willing to go. She had seen them speak a few times but not alone and not informally. There was something in his posture that she thought was different when he saw the gorgeous witch. Something predatory and also hesitant that she thought was promising, Blaise had to allow it though. They had spent more than enough time together for her to know many things about her friend. One was that he was uncertain of his own value. Not monetarily or anything, but to a witch. Could he be what one needed, she knew he would and that his witch would be lucky. That kind of dedication and intensity was hard to find.

The door handle turned and she didn't look, didn't jump or flinch. All of that happened inside but she knew Falton was still watching her. Blasted man.

"Rosier." Falton stood then spoke and Josh looked to her first. She kept her polite mask and waited.

"Falton. Thank you." It wasn't genuine but it was polite, Josh looked okay. Taller than inside the stone rooms but then again he was standing now.

"The paper." She said and waited, unwilling to deviate from what should happen. Not wanting anyone to have any ammunition. Josh looked to her and then back to the wizard who didn't look any more impressed than he had earlier. She just waited politely and then signed it in the two places she was supposed to. Then waited a half second to see if Josh would help her up. No, was the answer and so she stood and then walked to the door. If he didn't want her to take his arm or whatever then that was fine.

It was strange to walk through the halls with him. Her brother, who didn't feel like one at all. She had Harry and even Blaise. This wasn't how it felt. He kept close to her side though and she smiled politely but didn't speak.

Then she spotted Harry standing with Terry Boot and talking casually. She did try to grin a bit at him and shot him a sceptical look. He only scanned her brother and then looked to her. Surely she didn't expect anything else. She smiled genuinely then wiped it off and carried on.

Five minutes later she was standing in front of one of the many fireplaces lining this wall and she paused. Unsure if heJosh felt capable of flooing alone, definitely not apparating alone.

"Would you prefer to go alone?" She asked him quietly as she casually reached for the floo powder.

"Yes." She did catch his eye then and he looked determined. It was easy to understand, he wanted to test his magic and she knew that if anything went wrong it would be easily remedied. Minty was ready and no doubt already had a fix on his master.

"I'll see you at home then. Rosier Dale." She called into the floo and stepped into the whoosh of flames.

"Miss be's home." Zavi said from where he popped in beside her as she stepped away from the floo. She stared at the flames and so did the elf. Whoosh. She discreetly and silently stabilized Josh as he came out.

Not much but making sure he slowed evenly and wasn't ejected. That sometimes happened and it did take some practice. It had been nearly three years and without his magic too.

Then he looked up and his eyes scanned the room and then her. Now he looked at her and she felt the magical surge. Zavi popped away from beside her and she calmly reached out and let his magic touch hers. Then pulled it closer and let his surround hers. Move around her and she could see that he wasn't seeing her, though he was looking at her. Then it began to slow and move away. There was no discomfort or pulling. She had accepted what was happening and taken part, easy and comfortable.

"Welcome home." She said quietly and he smiled a small smile then. He didn't look shabby or anything, she had asked Minty to choose whatever he would like for this occasion and she had it sent to the parolee offices. After Stolford had that approved in his terms, nothing left to chance.

"Would you like me to give you some time?" She asked him, not knowing what to do or say.

"Do you have plans?" He asked her, looking to the door.

"No. Of course not. No one is here either. I'm not sure what you expected but I didn't want anything you didn't. Sabrina is at the shop until about four." She added on, the witch wasn't a guest and lived here.

"Minty." He said into the air and she waited. The elf looked dignified but it's ears were nearly straight up as he popped quietly into being in front of the much taller wizard.

"Master calls." The elf said and then bounced once. It was a small movement but she noticed and kept her smile as small as she could.

"My previous orders?" He asked the elf and she could see his amusement. Or she thought that's what the lip twitch was.

"Completed Master." Minty said and Josh gave a nod.

"Well done Minty." He said and then elf relaxed it's ears and popped away.

"Would you have a coffee or something with me?" He asked her, not looking at her but around the room. It hadn't been changed all that much. There was more furniture in here now though. The addition of the huge low cabinet was so people could keep things in there or put things there and not have an elf take it and keep it out of sight until you asked for it.

"Yes. Are you hungry?" She asked and he looked at her. Probably her tone of voice when she asked the last part, as dry as she could make it.

"Yes." He said and she smiled a bit at that. Knowing Salty had been getting ready and changing the menu for the next weeks meals and snacks.

"Let's go somewhere with a big enough table then." She waited for him to move toward the door and then followed him.

"The informal dining room off the kitchen would be my choice but we can eat anywhere Salty can put enough plates." She offered when he paused at the second hallway leading off the main corridor. He nodded then strode toward the correct hallway. She walked quietly beside him as he looked at everything, noticed small things and bigger changes. Then they entered the smaller French doors into the dining room and he stopped.

The table was set to fit eight though it expanded to fourteen. Sometimes the elves made it smaller but this seemed the usual size. It was set and there were dishes with food appearing in them as they looked. The dark blue plaster was cool and dimmed the room some. The light oak paneling came to waist height and the fabrics were whites. It was comfortable and less oppressive than it had been. Daphne smiled everytime she came in here and seen them at the table.

It had been a few seconds and he was still. Not moving and standing in the doorway with a hand still on the door handle. Deciding to move, she walked slowly but casually to her usual place, left of the head of the table and sat down. Then flicked her glance to the small silver tray beside her plate when a small stack of letters appeared. Zavi didn't approve of their silence it seemed.

"Do you take cream?" She asked him and at that he let go of the door and moved. She didn't watch him but could see as she poured two cups of the hot fragrant coffee and watched him grip the arms of the chair she knew was very comfortable before releasing them and sitting further back. She wasn't surprised but didn't want to mention it either.

"Yes please." He said quietly and she gently stirred it in before handing him the cup. She did look up then and he was watching her. She waited until he looked down at the cup and took it. Then she had a thought and looked down. Not wanting him to think she was laughing at him. She wasn't but the thought was funny.

"Care to share?" It was a drawl and that made her smile too. Now she did look up at him, stern but she didn't think he was angry.

"I was just thinking about how I reacted much the same when I first came here. I dropped the first cup of tea Zavi levitated to me. They always had to prompt me. 'Miss takes cup.'" She couldn't keep her smile at his lack of response and she looked down. Then decided they had to do something and so began putting food on her plate and then offered to do his or pass it to him or whatever he wanted. The two of them had never sat at a table together and she didn't know if he was like Blaise or Draco in this way. He accepted the bowl and she quietly began eating then caved and put her fork down before grabbing the top letter. It was Sinclair's writing.

'Hermione,

I know I wrote you yesterday but I wanted you to know that I am thinking about you and your brother. It's a Hogsmeade weekend next so please write me if you would like to come and see us.

Sabrina sent me a letter and it had the coolest charmed eraser that made the words show up. Cor and I have been making excellent use of it.

Practice was terrible. It was so wet and and even with all the charms we practiced I was wet and cold. The wind was blowing me around and it could barely see twenty feet. I caught the snitch though and that made it an acceptable use of time.

Miss you and am counting the days to Easter break. Cor said he didn't think he would have to go home for more than a few days so we are wondering if you could get us 1200 of the regular square blocks. Half in the steel gray and the rest split between the house colours. I know you will be careful that they match.

Tell Josh that I wish him a warm welcome and appreciate having been a guest in his home. Corbin says welcome back and that he recommends the blackcurrant danish for his first.

Sinclair'

His letters were so great. Usually they contained something about school but the one yesterday did and her reply this morning contained a book list she had put together and the promise to dedicate some time to charms with him this break. Probably Corbin too.

"It's from Sinclair. Would you like to read it?" She asked him and his hand came into her view. She passed him the letter and watched him read it. He was smiling at the end.

"I am not sure that I have ever eaten a danish here. Did you always like them?" He asked her. She blinked at that being his question. Then thought about it. The elves had offered many things and then made the most of what she liked best. They are other things and if they had guests than it was more varied as the elves tried to find out what those people liked best too. Their mental catalogue of preferences was immense.

"Yes. Not more than turnovers or fritters though. Until I came here. There is a plate of them just there." She indicated that it was behind the long low dish of roasted potatoes and wondered if that explained the oddly varied meal. His favourites. Usually Salty wouldn't do it this way but they were excited. It was a lovely gesture. Usually on their birthdays they were treated this way. Or a day in lieu of one of them was at school.

"Will you pass me one?" He asked her and she caught his eye then. The plate of their late lunch or early dinner was half done and she knew the blackcurrant ones were half of what was there. Having noticed been debating between them and the apple brandy ones also there. That glaze was amazing. She passed him the plate and watched his hand hover uncertainly.

"That is the blackcurrant the other is apple brandy. I can't decide." Then she wanted to make a suggestion. Like she would with any of the people she ate regularly with. Most would have offered. Even Corbin did it with her.

"We could share." She said it tentatively and could see his surprise. Feeling bold, she cut one of each in half and then put the two sides of danish on a small plate for him and handed it to him. He watched her pick the apple one up and bite into it. It was so good. Like autumn on a pastry. Served warmer than the others and the spices mixed with the plum brandy, it was heavenly. She looked up at the low sound he made and smiled. His eyes were closed and his head tilted back as he chewed. It was the same one she had chosen and she quietly ate the rest of it and moved onto the other one. Then sipped her coffee and wished she could pull out her planner. She would have to go into muggle London and to that specific store to order the blocks like that.

"That was perhaps the best thing that I have ever eaten." He said quietly beside her and she grinned up at him.

"It won't take long before you are flying for the exercise instead of the pleasure of it." She assured him and he smiled at her. It was small but she felt better and didn't open the other letters. He asked her what changes she had made and then began an easy if insignificant conversation about the house and small things on the estate. An hour later he looked relaxed and she wished he would take his shoes off.


	42. Chapter 42

"Would you like a guard?" Austin's asked her and she smiled up at him. He had graduated and was who she requested if they asked her. He had settled down and was comfortable enough with her that he didn't stare. Harry said it was hilarious to see everyone groan when they didn't get her day to be the Azkaban escort. They razzed the young Auror for it and she had offered him to not pick him if he wanted. He blushed and said it was as good as a day off.

"No thank you." She grinned at him then and he grinned back. Remembering that day.

He was watching the door and she saw him sit back when she entered. He hadn't known if it would be her or Sabrina and she wondered if he was disappointed.

"How is it?" He asked her and she could see him observing her. She tried to give the most reassuring smile she could without it showing too much.

"I think he is alright. It's only been one full day and he doesn't tell me about himself. He eats and he fell asleep in the library yesterday afternoon. I was reading and he came up to my hideout with a book. It didn't last twenty minutes but I thought that encouraging." She said. Then watched his face and was more encouraged by the smile forming than then anything Josh had said or done.

"Have you seen anyone else?" He asked her and his posture was much more casual now. She relaxed too and crossed her legs.

"I have but he hasn't. Unless I don't know about it." She answered and he nodded his understanding.

Then decided to move on if he didn't have any immediate questions and opened the folder.

She thought about what she wanted to say while he read the letter. It was not long or she didn't think so. He handed it back to her quickly and she looked up from the picture of Sabrina sipping a hot chocolate with a snowy window as backdrop behind her.

"She likes it." He said and she smiled.

"She does. Some of it is very difficult and she likes that too. More than George. Fred has been poking around and we all think that's good. She and George have become friends on their own and that has been good for both of them. Sabrina is so talented and is just beginning to stretch her wings." It felt good to be able to smile so genuinely and with someone who wanted the best for her like she did. Everyone loved her but not like she did. Like he did either. She pulled the top picture out and watched him look at it.

"She's beautiful and looks so happy." He said quietly and she smiled softly.

"Wood?" He asked her and she flipped through the pictures until she found another one. This one showed her smiling up at the taller wizard while he wiped snow off her face.

"Sinclair hit her dead on and Cam got him back right away and then this happened." He looked up at her, probably her soft tone.

"Any change?" He asked her and knew what he meant.

"Some. They spend time together. It's casual but more often and she mentions him more easily. I think part of it was that she didn't know what to do and part of it was not knowing what people would say or think. No contract guidelines or agreements to guide her. She likes it though and sometimes says no or doesn't take his arm. Just because she can. He likes it, so they both seem alright." She said honesty and watched his face. The emotions pass across it.

"Do you think she will be? Ready one day." He added on when she didn't reply and she smiled her reassurance.

"Yes. I'm sure of it. She's waiting too I think. For this to be over." She spoke quietly and honestly. He nodded and she waited for a second.

"I've got a few things to ask you." She tried to speak normally but he didn't buy it and leaned forward.

"The Tower." She blurted and he didn't reply.

"Do you want to go there?" She asked him and he looked thoughtful.

"Not if no one is there." He said and she nodded. Sabrina had told her that she didn't want to go back there if she wasn't going and she didn't know what to think.

"Do you like it? The house I mean." This was painful but she had to keep going

"Parts of it. Just say whatever it is. She said to push you if you didn't brazen your way through it." He raised a brow at that and she blushed.

"The witch is a menace. Alright. Her room is on the fourth floor. That's not convenient or comfortable. I went through it alone and I went back with Daphne." She said and he huffed a sound she didn't quite understand then.

"You want to change it? Significantly." He said and she didn't reply. Just waited.

"Could you be happy there?" He asked her and she frowned. Not knowing if he meant one day or with him or what.

"Would you like to live somewhere else?" He seemed to be showing nearly nothing and she didn't know what to say. How to say anything that she felt.

"I hope I can be happy there. I'd like to change the layout of the family quarters at least. Easier now when no one is in it." She said finally.

"Have you got contractors?" He asked her and she relaxed. He didn't sound upset.

"Yes. From the hotel. That's finished though not open yet. So they are ready. I didn't tell them what it was but one mention of a different kind of project and they were agreeable." She said quietly.

"So you are renovating the Tower. What else?" He asked her intently and she wondered what to ask.

"Do you want Josh to come? He can't sign for your release but if you don't want it to be me then I'll contact whomever." She offered. Hating that they had to talk about such things.

"You are fine and Josh can come if he wants to." The tone said he would and she smiled a bit at that. Then he sobered and she knew it was because she had.

"The dampeners are going to come off." She said and forced herself to keep eye contact.

"Will it be bad?" He asked her and she could see that he had thought about this.

"I don't know." Then she paused. Not knowing how to speak about this.

"Please Just try and say whatever it is." He said and she could see that he meant it.

"I hate this. Not knowing how to talk to you. Not knowing what will happen too. If I will even be able to talk to you." He shifted then and she looked up at his. His eyes were on her and he looked concerned.

"Have you made plans?" He asked her after some seconds and she shrugged. Then decided to try at least.

"I've talked to Blaise about it, Draco too." She stopped again and got a thoughtful nod.

"Of all of your friends and the people around you, you chose them?" He asked and she did understand s it they didn't have time.

"One day we can talk about what we we want for as long as we want. Long story short, Blaise was the first to notice something was changing and they were the only ones I could ask. About you or at least what you might think of things. I had some concerns, fears really, about feeling like I was taking everything from you. Your choice, your sister, and your home even." She admitted and he was expressionless. So he did have a mask, this was the first time she had noticed it.

"Witch, I hope they told you that you are ridiculous." We're his eventual words and she scoffed then sank into her chair.

"They did. Nicer mostly but yes. Anyways, I'll take a half dose calming draught before and hope for the best. I'm sure I won't climb you like a tree in the parole offices." She added the last and he laughed. That made her feel so much better. She didn't laugh in response but it did help.

"What happens after we escape the Ministry." His smile faded and she didn't know how to answer.

"That's your choice. Everything is your choice after you get out of here. If you want to stay with Josh then you will and we can go to the Escape or whatever. Or we could all stay together, or Sabina could stay with you and Josh. Whatever you want. You don't have to decide now either.

"Everything is my choice." He repeated slowly and didn't look like he understood that.

"Yes." She said firmly and he looked at her for a moment and then sat back again.

"Showers. Hot ones and long. Clothes, comfortable ones." He said thoughtfully and she did smile a small one at that.

"No gray." She said flatly and he laughed lowly.

"Alright witch. No gray." He said and then his eyes caught hers and held. It was as if she were trapped or something.

"It all depends on of the rights give us any time then." She thought about that and he was right.

"If they don't?" He asked her seriously and she didn't know what to say.

"Consummation of the Rights should negate the magic." She offered when he didn't continue. It was the best she could offer.

"Then what happens?" He asked her and she could only shrug.

"I don't know. I hate not being able to even call you by your name without pausing." She added the last in her frustration and he rolled his eyes.

"Practice then. I did. Admittedly it was in my head but I did and now I can call you Hermione and it doesn't sound like another language or something." He suggested and she nodded seriously. She would do that then.

"Do you want to wait?" He asked her and she could tell he was serious. What for though?

"For what?" She asked and he was exasperated with her now or she thought that's what it was.

"I doubt that consummating a ritual with you will end with me wanting to start a long and tedious courtship." He said directly and she didn't even blush.

"No. I don't want that. A courtship like Daphne is expecting, if that's what you mean." She said and didn't add any of the hundred other things she didn't want. Or did want. Any of it. It felt like offering her personal self to stranger.

"So you don't want to start from the beginning?" He asked her and she was tired of having to answer.

"It's always you asking me questions. You decide this. I've had to do everything and try and guess what you would want or approve of. You decide this." He stared at her for seconds and then leaned forward and she looked down. Not knowing what he would say.

"Look at me Hermione." His words were quiet but she couldn't help looking up.

"Could you Just step into a life with me? From one day to the next." She didn't answer. This was her answering another question.

"You are my witch. I won't take what you can't give and I won't demand you dismantle a life you've spent years building." She felt herself relax a bit at that. His reasons for asking her.

"Could you?" She asked him and felt Gryffindor in that moment. Her eyes held his now and she saw him shift.

"I don't know. I don't want to get out of here and not have some expectations. That's all I feel I can ask of you." She felt her temper flare again.

"You can tell me what those might be when we get wherever you decide to go after your release." She kept her tone even but he knew she wasn't happy and she could see him breathe deeply and she opened the folder again to pull out the pictures. He didn't pick them up and hadn't looked away from her.

"Witch, that is enough. I can imagine how Josh reacts this part of you." She shut her mouth and held his eyes. Neither spoke and she decided that if he wanted to spend the rest of the time they had staring at each other then that was fine.

"This is it. How you feel and how I make you feel is all I have to work with. I can't change how this happened."

He said quietly and she didn't answer but did nod once. Understanding his words and some of how he felt.

"If we can wait, do you want to?" He asked her and she didn't answer. Knowing she was being stubborn but truly tired of guessing and going it alone. She wanted a partner, someone who would share how they felt and be equally important. Who would let her make him important too. He wiped a hand across his face and watched him. His hands were large and he looked oversized in the chair. It wasn't small but his shoulders were wide and it seemed he was more muscled every time she saw him. His hair was longer still and she wanted to give him a hair tie.

"I should want to. Should want to give you time or whatever. I don't though. I want to get out of here and lock you all up in the Tower with me until it's all normal, easy." He said and she waited for him to look up. Her heart was pounding and she felt her hands get clammy.

"Is that really what you want? You'd rather finish the Rights and just begin as we mean to go on?" Her voice was as even as she could make it but it had a shake and she made herself hold eye contact.

"I can't ask you for that." He said and now he was frustrated. His hands were flat on the table top but a muscle twitched in his jaw.

"I don't think Josh will like it." She said and watched him. He stilled completely and then his palms fell onto his lap.

"I don't want to dance around each other for everyone to see. They will be watching. Even my friends, they know about the Rights. Everyone does. Is waiting for you to get out of here and then for the huge scandal my famous virginity finally vanishing will cause." She admitted. His expression was hard then and she didn't like it.

"I'll think about it. Not the Dale though. Maybe the Escape. We only have twelve minutes so at least flip through the pictures." She said. Now that she had calmed down, she didn't want to leave without him seeing at least Sabrina.

"Alright. When is the Gryffindor game?" That was his first question after a few pictures.

"May. Blaise has already made sure I've got my outfit and has mentioned taking pictures for you. He has added a few to the box." She said quietly and he looked up at her then. Interest and speculation on his face. He didn't speak though and carried on.

"Is this skiing?" He asked her and she couldn't keep in her grin.

"Yes. Sabrina is sure you will love it. I like it even if I'm not great. She didn't. Don't let her tell you it was fine. Cam and I both saw her throw things and it was funny." She smiled at the memory and he grinned before looking back down.

"Teddy has gotten big. Look at him fly." He was weaving in and out of the people spaced around the ballroom of the Dale. Nearly bouncing with excitement from his slightly more agile broom.

"He is growing all the time." He looked up at her answer and smiled. It was gentle and usually reserved for mentions of Sabrina.

"Think about what you want Thorfinn. I can't do much about the Rights but everything else. I want you to make choices. I need you make decisions too." She said quietly when the guard knocked and he stood when she did. This was the first time he had done this and she was surprised. She stopped at the door and looked back at him. Still standing, with his hands on the table and watching her. She wished she could read the emotions on his face. Something of what was there at least.


	43. Chapter 43

"Miss Daphne be's here." Zavi said as he popped in beside her where she stood at the top of the main staircase of the Tower and she nodded. Then smiled at the elf and jogged the long way way down the curved staircase until she found her friend in the main foyer with Patter beside her.

"Hermione. This is amazing. The shapes I mean. It lacks nearly everything that you like as far as character and tone." Daphne's voice was critical and Hermione waited for the witch to meet her eyes. The dark blue ones scanned her and Daphne smiled, then grinned. It was gorgeous and she hoped Josh got to see it one day soon. Their dinner was in two days and everyone was expectant.

"Will you give me a tour and then we can begin with what ideas you have and the papers the contractors sent over." Her friend said and so Hermione grabbed her hand and began.

"I want to begin outside. So you can see the three entrances and how the back side funnels down. I like it far more than the maze like theme that seems to be inside." Hermione said and Daphne looked thoughtful. She had never been here and it was something her friend had been waiting impatiently for.

"Lead the way. I feel like this will take some time." The witch was looking around as they walked the most direct path to the middle doors leading out to the terraces and Hermione felt anticipation when the glass paned curved double doors came into view. When they made it to door Daphne stopped and looked at the view.

"You said it was stark and beautiful but this is more than I had expected. We are inside a mountain range, or on the edge." Hermione looked as Daphne spoke and could see the appreciation on her friend's pretty face.

Applying a quick warming charm, Hermione pushed the doors open and walked out onto the lower terrace and then toward the steps leading to the large semi circular patio space. She knew she had to get past it for it to show properly so she grabbed Daphne's hand when the witch slowed down and smiled at her. When they had gone far enough she stopped and turned back to the Tower behind them. She had made sure they were here when this side was lit by the sun and the two looked for some time.

"It is not elegant but it is striking and perfectly proportioned." Were the words her friend said and then she blushed and Hermione laughed.

"You've met him. He isn't that elegant either. Neither am I." She teased and Daphne relaxed.

"Are the lintels different? I can only make out the carvings on the bigger ones." She asked.

"Yes. As far as I've seen. I like them." Hermione admitted and Daphne smiled at her then.

"Let's go in. It's cold and I want to see." Daphne linked arms with her and they started at the centre door and walked back into the reception room they had been in. Then around and through the labyrinth of rooms. Down into the kitchens which Hermione didn't like at all. There were no windows and it felt oppressive.

"I'd like to move this. I know the elves like cellars or some do but I don't want them down here for hours and hours." Hermione said quietly.

"It can be done. Have you asked them?" Daphne shot her a sideways glance and she huffed.

"Patter." Hermione said quietly and the elf appeared.

"I would like to ask the Rowle elves if they would mind if I moved the kitchens above ground." She said seriously and Zavi popped in beside her.

"Miss be's wanting elves to see sun. See sky." He said firmly and then elves came into view. They had already been in here with them and she tried to hide her smile.

"Miss not be's cooking." Twist said firmly. He had been around some but she didn't know him well and wondered now if he was the chef.

"Miss be's cooking special things. Miss be's mistress." Zavi argued. He meant she sometimes wanted to make a cake or something. She did know how and it was fun to cook sometimes.

"Twist be's the elf." Twist said and she could see the slight turn in one of his ears, probably how he got his name.

"Sometimes I like to make a cake or even lasagne once last year. Not everyday and I won't do it without asking you first." Hermione said evenly and ignored Daphne's version of an eye roll.

"Twist cooks in sky light." Was the eventual reply and Hermione grinned at Zavi who twitched an ear and popped away. He was the best.

"Alright. Let's go up then." Daphne said and they did.

Hours passed and eventually they had ink on their hands and rolls of parchment and drawings neatly beside them.

They were sitting in Sabrina's suite and at a table she thought was from the escape. With a tea service she knew was from there and some of Salty's usual offerings when it was the two of them eating together.

"Our first tea here." Daphne said and her smile was nearly lazy. They both had shoes on but they sat comfortably and without formality.

"How has this week been?" Hermione asked her friend and watched emotions play quickly across her face.

"Long. Tiring too. I've been worried about you and Sabrina. Josh too. You've gotten me into the habit of calling him that and mother nearly went apoplectic when I said it a dinner the other night. It was just us and I was polite but still." Daphne said easily and it was one of those moments Hermione knew she had been right to push Josh. To push for a friendship and keep it up until Daphne accepted it.

"I miss you. It's been a bit lonely at the Dale. I see Josh and Sabrina but it's for short times usually. I've gone to Blaise's for an hour or so most evenings." She admitted and Daphne just held her eyes and finally nodded once firmly.

"Of course you have. The two of you are nearly siblings. No one would be surprised to find that you've done a sibling ritual or made vows." Daphne spoke matter of factly.

"We haven't." She said as easily and Daphne smiled at that.

"These tiny sandwiches are amazing. I know it's the watercress but I've asked for it at home and something is there that I can't identify. I know you haven't, there is nothing wrong with your wanting to see him and I'm sure he is worried about you too." She said reassuringly and Hermione tried tried to smile.

"What is it?" Daphne asked her quietly when she finished her sandwich and had wiped her hands.

"I want life to be easier than this. More comfortable." Hermione decided to share something but not all of it, Daphne had her own issues and didn't need hers on top of them.

"Me too. We have been waiting now it's here but not finished." Hermione looked up from her tea cup at those words. Daphne looked tired and sad in that moment and she could only reach across the small table and gently clasp her hand.

"I'll drop those off to Antoine before I go home. He has sent me three owls in the last week." She said and Daphne straightened her posture. Hermione knew the moment was over, didn't want either of them to give in and mope. They were together now and that was helping somewhat.

* * *

"Master Blaise is here." Zavi said from beside her and she smiled her acceptance at the elf. Then looked to Josh who raised a brow at her. The three of them were in the library and if he was alright with it then Blaise could easily come to them

"Here is fine Zavi. Thank you." She said and Sabrina caught her eye.

"I had expected to see him before now." Josh said quietly and Hermione met his eyes. It had been six days.

"You hadn't made any indication that you wanted to see anyone, excepting the dinner tomorrow." She answered him and he looked away from her at that.

Sabrina met her eyes and Hermione smiled a small smile. The witch didn't like how things were going and she would have to talk to her soon. Josh and her brother were different people and she didn't expect this stilted quiet interaction. It didn't seem likely and she hoped Sabrina felt the same. The two had talked about other things but not this. Waiting to see what happened.

The library doors opened and they all looked at her friend. The dark wizard didn't stop walking but scanned them, his small smirk was visible, and she watched Sabrina look him over carefully. Always looking to Blaise for clues about how she was doing or feeling.

"Cara." He said and kissed the top of her head before leaning down to kiss Sabrina's cheek and then facing her brother.

"Rosier." Blaise said evenly and held out his hand. Josh looked at him and then stood and accepted the gesture.

"Your presence has been appreciated." Josh said quietly and Blaise nodded once and then sat beside her on the low leather couch.

"It's been my pleasure." Her friend said and winked at Sabrina who laughed.

"Did you finish the book?" Blaise asked her and Josh looked up at the easy question.

"Yes. It's in my room. You can grab it before you leave." She said as casually, Blaise knew she hadn't told her brother any of this. Even if he had suggested she do so.

"Would I want to read this book?" Sabrina asked and Hermione glanced at Blaise who looked interested in what she would say.

"Yes probably. When it is time, I will make sure you have the chance." She said and smiled at the witch, who grinned at her and went back to the charm she was trying to do research on.

"How was your adventure with Daph?" Blaise asked her and she handed him a stack of the plans and notes. He sat back and picked up the top one.

"It's not fair that you haven't taken anyone." Blaise whined. It didn't sound like a whine but she knew it was, Sabrina did too and laughed quietly.

"Josh and Sabrina have been there. Daphne was there yesterday." Hermione answered him and wrote a small notation on the letter in her hand and then moved it to the send back to Stolford pile.

"Drake and I want to go. Before." Blaise said and then pointed at a place on the large plan he had stretched out in front of him, using his crossed leg to hold it up enough to see clearly.

"Is this?" He asked her and she looked up at him.

"What floor is it?" Sabrina asked without looking up.

"Second. West. It says on the top of this sheet." Blais said and looked away from her to Sabrina.

"Yes." The witch said and did look up. They shared a glance and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"These homes are hardly for us. Generations live in them." She said quietly and Josh spoke then.

"Floor plans?" He said and the two others stilled. Sabrina had her hand reaching for the ink bottle and Blaise just stopped shifting.

"Yes. For the Tower." Hermione said and met her brother's eyes.

"Why?" Josh asked her and she didn't know what to say. Blaise relaxed beside her but she knew it wasn't genuine and Sabrina turned to them, watching carefully.

"He indicated that he was fine with my making changes. Sabrina's suite was on the fourth floor. We would never see her, she would spend half of her time at home walking to and fro." Hermione decided what to say and spoke, Sabrina laughed.

"I did. It was a good excuse too." She said the last quietly and Hermione smiled gently at her. Not any more.

"Thor said you could change the layout of the tower." Josh said slowly and she looked back at him. Then at Blaise who met her eyes and she could see his uncertainty.

"She will live there." Sabrina said quietly but she was looking at Josh now.

"Not for some time." Josh said and looked at the younger witch, who didn't look down but held his eyes. Hermione was proud of her in that moment.

"Regardless, we had the contractors from the hotel." Hermione spoke easily, breaking the tension or hoping too and Blaise shifted.

"I've been thinking about that." Blaise said and she raised a brow at him.

"Putting them on retainer. Antoine and his group were fast and made the changes easily. Easy to work with." He said and she agreed.

"I don't know if structural contractors wait on retainer." She said somewhat sarcastically and Blaise gave her a look.

"Of course they will. He will just find out what they want and how to make that work for him." Sabrina said from back in her book and Hermione laughed.

"I meant we would have to keep them busy." Hermione explained and Blaise looked at her with expectation.

"There are seven properties on Diagon that we might consider." She said and enjoyed his immediate shift in interest.

"Seven. Maybe we need more contractors." He said thoughtfully. Maybe it was time to suggest something and Sabrina looked up then. Maybe knowing what she was thinking.

"I found a building. Or a potential one." Josh was watching them intently as she spoke and his papers hadn't moved in minutes.

"The building?" Blaise asked her and the plans went down on the couch between them.

"I don't know." She admitted and he just waited.

"We could go see it. I've only seen pictures." Hermione said and picked up a letter so she had something to do with her hands.

"Explain." The word was terse and they all looked at Josh. She bristled at the tone and demand.

"There is a project I've been thinking about for a while and maybe I'm ready now. Or ready to begin getting ready. Make a black folder." She answered as evenly as she could and Sabrina nearly squeaked.

"Not even red Hermione." The witch demanded and then smiled such a happy smile.

"It's been red since September Rina." Blaise said and girl scowled at him playfully.

"Hermione has several coloured files. By importance and immediacy. Category too. Black is active." Sabrina explained to the wizard who was frowning slightly between them. Or there was a furrow in his forehead.

"A library. I want to make a public wizarding library." Hermione said to him.

"Why?" Josh asked her. Seeming genuine and she wanted to scoff.

"So others have the same opportunities you did." She said quietly. Reminding him that she hadn't had access to all of this. Neither had Ron and Ginny. Many others didn't have estate libraries and vast resources.

"So it's one of your tea projects?" Her bother asked her. As if their charity organization was simple or easily dismissed.

"No. It's mine. Ours." She gestured between Blaise and then to Sabrina, who she knew wanted to take part. Others would too. She had a list of people she thought might want to dedicate time or expertise to making such a huge project come to life.

"Surely you don't need to do this." Josh said and she thought he meant it.

"I don't do too many things that I don't want to." She said quietly and Blaise was watching her carefully. She could tell he wasn't impressed with this dynamic and he looked to Sabrina for a second and then at Josh.

"She's done everything else she set out to." Blaise pointed out in an affable tone of voice. Not overt but Hermione heard it.

Josh just looked her over and then picked up the paper in front of him. Hermione kept in her sigh and handed a pile of unopened work correspondence to him and smiled reassuringly at Sabrina. Who had her mask on when she looked down at her book.


	44. Chapter 44

"Good evening Helena." Hermione said with a polite though real smile and then turned to Astoria.

"It's good to see you Astoria." She said and her smile lacked some of the warmth her mother had received but the witch looked startled at what was there. They didn't get on all that well and Astoria was usually snide, the two of them somewhat combative. Today was about Josh and Daphne though, they could get along and she could be genuine. At least for today.

"Mr Greengrass." She said, surprised herself by his greeting to her, clasping both his hands around hers and smiling.

"Miss Rosier. I received my usual mail today and find myself happier than I was yesterday." He said with a genuine smile and kissed her knuckles.

"Edward. Thank you for having us." Helena scolded her husband and Daphne caught Hermione's eye then. Having caught on to her father's interactions with Hermione a few months ago. The two witches shared a small smile at her mother's antics.

"It is our pleasure to have you here." Josh said and they all seemed to relax. Not Hermione herself but she wasn't sure how this would go. Josh had been closed mouthed about Daphne, as he always had been.

"Will you have a drink before dinner?" Hermione asked and they followed her into the formal sitting room. It was traditional but less ornate and cold than it had been before she and Daphne made a few changes.

"You have made some lovely changes here Hermione." Helena complimented and Astoria looked around as if she were memorizing the room. It wasn't used often and if she hadn't seen it at the celebration than she wouldn't have seen it.

"Thank you. I've had some help." Hermione demurred and Helena gave her a small smile, having been bemused and pleased by Daphne's involvement. It shouldn't be mentioned now though and so it wasn't.

"Did you find things in order?" Edward asked Josh as he settled into an arm

"Certainly. Detailed instructions were left." Josh replied and Hemrione didn't react to the blatant disregard of her efforts.

Thankfully it wasn't long before dinner was ready and she received her signal. With that she stood and they all made their way into the smaller formal dining room. It was a few minutes before the first course was in front of them and everyone was settled.

"I hope that your presence here and acceptance of the token indicates the continued wishes for a union between our houses." Josh spoke formally as the salad was in front of each of them.

"Certainly. Daphne has been treated with respect and genuine affection." Edward responded and Hermione kept the polite smile she could see on her friend's face as well.

"Have you wishes for the details that were not included in the contract?" Josh asked the paterfamilias and she listened to them speak quietly and easily of money and the exchange of vaults.

Daphne caught her eye when her father brought up the length of engagement after those papers were signed.

"Unless your Family prefers otherwise, we would like a six month engagement." Josh said and Hermione was blown away by the way they were talking about this. As if it was their Merlin cursed right to make these decisions. As women, they were expected to sit silently. Or here they were. It was what Josh expected of her and of Daphne.

"I see no reason for a longer one. Time has passed and much has been done to rebuild the respect of your name." Edward answered and she noted Josh's tension in the swift glance she allowed herself.

Thankfully the salad was over and the fish course appeared.

"I noted that there is still no opening date for the hotel." Helena commented from across from Hermione and she looked up. Surprised at the mention of such a thing here and now.

"Having business partners does make one less able to decide such momentous things." Her smile was genuine and the three of them, Daphne and her parents, shared a smile. Blaise was often among them and he was charming if hard to pin down.

"Perhaps you should consider not having one." Josh spoke and Edward looked to her after a moment, obviously she would have to speak, then looked at her brother.

"Certainly not. Blaise is as much amusement as he causes vexation. It's part of his charm." Hermione said easily as she could and smiled genuinely at her brother. Not sure if he had concerns about this. He hadn't mentioned it. Never mentioned much of anything.

"They have done well for themselves and for others. I find myself looking at things a bit differently. It's difficult to separate the general economic conditions from the specific ones that affect my family." Edward said and she was again surprised by the open references to things that weren't usually spoken of in this type of situation.

"I've enjoyed watching them change our country and so few noticing." The older wizard added on with a small smile for her that she did return.

"The Slytherin way of doing things is satisfying and causes less gossip." She admitted and all of them laughed lowly, the only lion at this table of snakes.

"Do you plan to continue with your short holidays this easter?" Helena asked her.

"Yes, where are you planning to go next?" Astoria asked politely but thankfully Hermione had nothing to say that the younger witch would gossip about.

"Perhaps to France for a few days but it's only a week and a half that we have him for. Sinclair has assured me that he will need more materials for their project and we have plans to do some Charms work." She answered and Helena looked thoughtful and then Daphne shifted in such a way that told Hermione to expect somebting.

"Will young Micheals be here?" The matriarch asked her.

"I'm sure Corbin will be here. Their building project is here and he enjoys being here. We enjoy having him. Sinclair is the only one close to his age in our circle." Hermione answered politely and truthfully.

"Have you spoken to him about taking his father's name?" Helena's next question did surprise her.

"I don't think that is my place." Hermione answered honestly and finished what she wanted of the braised trout. Cor had talked to her about it but she had never brought it up to him or had an agenda while speaking to the younger boy about it.

"Has it not been offered?" Josh asked and she was pleased he was speaking.

"Yes it has. Avery is in prison and therefor it remains Corbin's choice to sign the papers." She answered him and she could see the interest in her brother.

"Perhaps I will speak to him." Josh said evenly and she didn't allow any of her feelings about that to show. He had never even met Corbin. She didn't look at Daphne just then, couldn't stand to see what showed. Hoping that this was what Daphne wanted. None of them had expected a warm or open man and Hermione hadn't been wrong in her expectations.

Three hours later she twirled away from the floo she had just watched her friend and her family disappear into then halted and turned to Josh.

"Good evening Josh. I hope you sleep well." Then she turned to the floo before changing her kind and disappearing with a crack.

"Piccola." She said softly and the elf appeared. Looking concerned, and Hemrione quickly calmed herself as best she could.

"Master be's at Master Draco's." The elf reported and she thought about it. Had to be him or Pansy. Harry and Ginny didn't understand enough of the pureblood crap she had to deal with. She wanted Blaise, Pansy was at a dinner party this evening anyways and might not be home.

"Is it alright for me to go there?" She asked the elf who would tell her if it was the middle of a meal or a private moment. At least indicate waiting some time.

"Miss goes now." The elf said sternly and she did. Another crack and she was in a lovely reception room in the Malfoy beach home on the southern coast of England. She waited a minute before Draco walked into the room with Blaise right behind him.

"Cara?" Blaise said and then stopped, obviously looking her over carefully.

"That bad?" Draco asked and gestured her to take his arm. She smiled at his over the top gallant behaviour and ended up in his study. They had clearly been in here. Half empty glasses and papers at the table between the two chairs. Draco flicked his wand and they were three chairs and a glass of red wine appeared in front of the new one.

"It was fine. It went well. Six month engagement. Everyone seemed happy with that. Uncomfortable and ridiculous to sit there in silence while two men decided things in front of us. None of that for me. If they want to make agreements then I don't want to know about it and it better not include anything that it mine." She said firmly and looked up at their silence.

"I thought that was why you rearranged things. Aside from paying your lawyer outrageously." Draco said and sipped comfortably while watching her, always finding her entertaining.

"No that's not why. I didn't feel like it was right to have the business run from what amounts to my own vaults. If I ever need to be transparent than I can have records without my personal information." She answered and he looked thoughtful.

"Hermione." Blaise said and Draco's eyes snapped to hers at the tone in their friend's voice.

"Some of that too though and today proves it." She said and took a bigger than polite sip of the excellent wine.

"Do tell." Draco said eagerly and he leaned forwards. Blaise didn't though, just held her eyes.

"Greengrass asked if he found everything to be in order upon his return and Josh said, this is a quote, 'certainly, detailed instructions were left.'" This felt like an admittance and she knew she hadn't overblown the insult. Silence reigned and eventually she looked up.

"Don't let him diminish you Cara." Blaise said and she could see his grip on the glass was less relaxed than usual.

"Im not. Just trying not to have expectations. It's hard though. He had so many of me." She said the last quietly and Blaise was out of his seat and lifting her into his arms. Carefully her took her wineglass then hugged her to him. Gently cradling her head to his shoulder and speaking quietly.

"I'll come back. I've been trying to give you guys space. Not be in a place he wants to have. That is his. Draco too. All of us." He admitted and she smiled at him when he released her.

"Me too. I've been trying to be there and available. Breakfast tomorrow?" She asked him and he grinned at her. It wasn't his usual easy one but it was genuine and she knew he wasn't upset with her.

"Sin is home next week too." Draco added in when they separated to their seats again.

"I can't wait. I've missed him. Sabrina too. She has been giving us space and I'm done with that too. I want my life back. Rowle was more concerned with this than Josh seems to be. Maybe it will be better." She said hopefully and they both nodded their agreement.

"I've got to go get an order of Lego if you want to come." She offered Draco and he was grinning now.

"You know I do. Finished that strange ship things and hung it. I'll show you before you go." He had taken up building large and complex Lego sets when he couldn't sleep. It was less often. Sometimes other times too. They would sit around and drink while building. Luckily they had space for these things. Even if Narcissa wasn't impressed.

* * *

"Is there a reason I can not come?" The talk around the table ceased completely and Hemrione looked to Josh, who had sat mostly silent except the three direct questions he had been asked.

"I asked to come." Harry said into the silence and Ginny nodded.

"I didn't." Draco said smugly and she rolled her eyes at him.

"If you would like the come then of course you are welcome." She said. Having sent him a note asking if he would like her to move the breakfast she had guests attending somewhere else or if he would like to join them, he hadn't replied but had been at the table when they arrived.

"I can't wait. You've been so secretive." Ginny said.

"I haven't seen anything since the huge folders months ago." Sabrina said and Harry pointed his fork at Hermione sternly.

"Those folders are dangerous. You could at least mention when you've expanded one." He said and his tone told the story. She winced but didn't feel badly.

"An Auror like you should be able to tell when I have." She pointed out and he blushed. It was a dark one and Ginny looked down.

"It's all there to see." Blaise said and the were laughing then. Tension dissipated and Harry did have a smug smile before Ginny elbowed him.

"The Point." Blaise said into the floo and then vanished. She grinned into the flames and then followed. Coming out in the entrance foyer of the building. There was no one there, Blaise and her had made sure of it. No one sat behind the reception desk and it looked expectant, clean and ready for the people they hoped would come.

An hour and a half later the group of them stood in the same foyer and Blaise grinned at her. Random comments were being made around them and people had mostly stopped asking questions. Draco had a mental list of things he wanted to ask but she could tell he would wait until they were alone.

"Why the duelling arena?" Josh asked them. He hadn't said much but had been interested and curious. Hermione shared a glance with Blaise and then answered honestly. The first flippant reply didn't suit this group or who she wanted to be, frustrated or not.

"I want to invite people to come here and duel eventually." She said and Draco caught her eye then.

"Privately." He said and she nodded. Then Blaise grinned at his friend and Hermione felt herself grinning too. Their friendship and her inclusion was one of the joys in her life. They were so interesting and complicated. Accepted her own complex personality with ease and the same tolerance she felt.

"Finally found someone?" Harry asked her and Ginny looked contemplative.

"No." She admitted. Then at the expectant looks she continued.

"I don't want to bring people into any of our homes for this." She gestured around and Harry's face changed as he understood.

"Did you even want to own a hotel?" He asked her and Draco laughed lowly.

"No. Or not for itself. This gives them a place that is theirs but not their homes. It's smart." Ginny said and Hermione smiled at her friend. Then looked at her watch and knew Ginny had to go to practice. This was the home stretch and it was a lot of flying and groundwork.

"Thank you for coming. We will be accepting guests May first." Blaise said and she squealed at that. Unable to not hug her friend for having finally decided.

"That gives us more than a month before summer." Hermione said and Sabrina broke in.

"Sin won't mind being here, you mentioned a pitch." She said and Hermione grinned at that.

"It's smart to be able to host teams Rina." She said primly and the witch laughed and then hugged her tight.

"I'm proud of you." Was whispered into her ear and Hermione squeezed tighter.


	45. Chapter 45

Hermione watched the two heads get off the train and headed toward them. Seeing Adelaide doing the same, she smiled to herself. Several people smiled or quietly said they would see her at tea. The monthly teas were less fun and less productive to their aims but more in regards other things. Greetings exchanges she shrunk Sin's trunk and took his offered hand and apparated back to the Dale.

Sinclair looked around and his shoulders relaxed. No one was in the floo room and she smiled at him when he looked at her. He had grown some more this year. Nearly another inch and she was hopeful. He looked healthy and happy though concerned.

"Sabrina said she had a shipment coming in so would be late but wasn't going in tomorrow." She offered and he grinned at that.

"The last one didn't go well." He said evenly and she grinned. Having been the one that sent the photographic evidence to him.

"Let's hope for better this time. She was wearing her favourite sweater and it was ruined." The boy giggled and then smirked at her. She just rolled her eyes and ruffled his hair.

"Usually we just walk out of this room." He said quietly.

"Things have been a bit strange but I think it's getting better. Want to have a cup of tea or something with me before dinner?" She asked him. Neither of them spoke until they were in her comfortable living room. That's how she thought of it. Mugs in hand she waited for him to speak.

"I'm sorry." He said quietly and she had no idea what he was apologizing for. "That it hasn't gone as easily as you wanted." Sinclair said when she didn't reply.

"It hasn't been bad or anything. I've been comfortable for a while now. We have. People come and go. They know things and want to know everything. Change is hard." She said as honestly as she could.

"He is your brother, there must be similarities between you." He suggested in his curious way and she hid her smile behind her cup.

"You can find them. I'm sure the others have been looking too. He likes the library and Salty's danishes." She offered when his brows pinched and he smiled at that.

"Everyone likes his danishes Hermione." He rolled his eyes and she couldn't stop the smile now.

"I'm glad you are home Sin." She said and he grinned easily at her.

"Draco wrote there is a pitch at the hotel. He tried to tell me it was reserved for guests staying there. It was the only thing not training related in his last letter. That's probably because I asked how the wallpaper selections were progressing in my one before that." Hermione laughed at his genuine smirk and the clear amusement in his voice.

"How did your runes project go?" She asked him. The grade should have come back yesterday.

"It was great. We got an O, boring content though. Why not have us translate something interesting. Working with a Ravenclaw is very different." Sin added on and she listened to him tell her about the bossy girl that told him when to be in the Library.

"As if I couldn't do my part. Cor was enjoying himself and there wasn't a single person in my dorm that didn't comment on it." He was exasperated and she was going to explain that she had been that bossy girl when Zavi popped in.

"Dinner Miss." The elf said and then was gone.

Introductions had taken place and Sinclair was seated across from her. He was eating as politely as he usually did and when he glanced up at her for the third time she cracked and spoke.

"Versende sent me a letter." She said casually and watched Sin tense then relax.

"About this summer?" Josh asked and she smiled at his question. His asking them something. In a normal tone.

"Yes. Seven this year." She said and Sin grinned at her and then waited a second before he spoke.

"Seven fliers too?" He asked and she kept her face even. Not showing her smile that wanted to come through.

"Mrs Souvant wrote me as well." She said and Sin sat back in his chair and she could see him trying not to yell or cheer. Perhaps pump his fist in the air the way he and Corbin did when they scored on each other. Sébastien Souvant was one of the French boys he had played with last year and they had gotten along very well.

"Thank you." Sinclair said in his honest and direct way.

"This is the last one I think. They mentioned the basics being what it was about last summer." He said and then caught her eye.

"The full seven weeks? We will have enough for a full scrimmage now. Sébastien made keeper This year, I wrote you that I think." She nodded as the boy spoke and Sinclair looked as content as she might wish.

"Are we travelling as well?" Sin asked as he finished his chicken and placed his cutlery down.

"If you want to. Is there anywhere you would like to go?" She asked him and watched him look at her and then flick his eyes to Josh.

"No where specific. Are we staying home this break?" He asked and she grinned.

"Will there be enough time to go away for a few days? the boxes you requested are in the room." She answered and he grinned then looked contemplative.

"Even if we don't, do you want to go?" Sin asked her directly and she considered.

"If you are happy to be home we could do a few day trips. You need some clothes, you've been growing. How is your gear?" Even if they would like to play the whole time, there were things they needed to do.

"My boots are getting a bit tight." Sin admitted and she waited another few seconds, watching his face and the put out expression there.

"Gloves too. They could wait till summer though." Was his final assessment and she nodded.

"If you want the same ones then we have to get them in France. Or I could pick them up and send them to you if you don't think you want to try something new." Hermione looked to Josh quickly, feeling as if they were excluding him.

"No. The same is fine." Sin watched the dessert tray appear and grinned at her. Then he neatly added two of the lemon honey cakes he loved to his plate and poured himself a cup of tea. His eyes followed her hands pouring coffee for herself and Josh then caught her eye. She didn't react but knew he had noticed that it wasn't as Blaise and her or even Harry did it. His little jaw firmed and she knew he would make a point of asking the elves to set it up so he could do it for her. She smiled softly and he did the same after a second.

"What is different about these boots?" Sinclair looked at her brother as he spoke and finished his bite.

"The ankle hinges are different. Stronger and they seem to fit my leg shape better. I only need the single pair of high socks under them." Was the direct answer and Josh paused.

"That sounds more comfortable. Your pants don't slide in them?" Josh asked as if this were a real concern and Sinclair spoke quietly but seriously about his gear and his training. She sipped her coffee and hoped they could build some kind of relationship. Draco had won Sin over eventually and he was nearly as open with Harry and Blaise as he was with her.

"You played chaser right?" Sinclair asked and Josh nodded once.

"If you would like to play catch then please let me know. I will happily make time. Have you been flying with the others? They don't admit it but I am sure they play together when I am at school." The aggrieved tone was funny and she managed to stifle the giggle.

"They haven't been playing here, if they have been." Josh sounded thoughtful and his eyes flicked to her. She just smiled at both of them.

Of course they hadn't been here. No one had been here as much as before. She hadn't realized how often people came here. As if it were a clubhouse or something. Narcissa would come with her stacks of plans and tile samples or whatever it was currently. Meda and Teddy would stop in or come for a whole day even. Draco and Blaise came and flew here or just hung out here. Pansy had been in and out, Harry and Ginny would just stop by if they were free around a meal or wanted a cup of tea. Kingsley hadn't come once since Josh was home but they had written and she had met up with him twice. The house was lonely and quiet. Sabrina didn't like it either.

"I expected to see a few of them here." Sin sounded tentative and she smiled at him.

"Narcissa is hosting brunch for you tomorrow. Everyone is coming I think." She assured him and he grinned.

"Is Cor coming alone?" He asked her and she shook her head.

"Adelaide and Mrs Avery will be attending as well. I think he is coming home with us though." Sin nodded as if it were all understandable now and she grinned into her coffee cup. Then she watched him look at her brother and then the danishes, each on a separate plate. He looked up at her and she could see in his smile that he was sorry. A small head shake was all she offered but he sat back and then cut the danish in half and handed her the plate.

"I don't recognize it." He was peering at the cut side and she did the same.

"Those look like strawberry seeds." Was her response and he nodded.

"That isn't though." Sin indicated the darker flecks and she agreed. Then they grinned and each took a bite.

"I don't know how you don't eat these all day everyday Hermione." Sinclair nearly moaned it and she shot him a look.

"You exercise enough that you could have at least two." He protested and then took another bite and cocked a brow at her.

"Cranberry." Hermione murmured and tried to sort out the other flavours.

"Zest. Something is like those zest tarts from last Christmas." Sin was good at this and she agreed.

"Salty, strawberry, cranberry and orange zest." He called into the air and Josh startled when the elf appeared.

"Be's tangerine zest small master." The elf said and Sin nodded his acceptance and then looked put out and she agreed.

"Isn't a tangerine an orange?" Josh asked into the silence and they both shrugged.

"Not to Salty." She admitted and he nodded then stood and said goodnight. Not wanting the mood to be thus, she poured herself another coffee and asked about the charms Sinclair and Corbin wanted to work on.

* * *

The three of them were walking through the muggle park they had apparated into on the way to get some clothes for Sin.

"Well, what do you think?" Sabrina asked from her place between them and both Sinclair and her looked to Sabrina.

"We aren't doing this. Hermione made it clear that we are family. A family. The three of us. We have other family too but among ourselves we can speak openly." Were the firm words and Sin looked past Sabrina to her.

Hermione held his gaze and then looked back at the path. Not sure what to say and definitely not wanting to make things any worse.

"He was better at brunch." Sinclair finally said and she agreed.

"Much. As if the bigger group and formal setting were more comfortable." Sabrina replied and Hermione considered that.

"Maybe you two are right. I was under the impression it was because the responses were expected. The whole thing followed protocol." She hadn't thought that maybe Josh was actually more comfortable, only that the conversation and questions were all standard ones with polite responses.

"He did leave before we had any fun." Sinclair mused and Sabrina caught her eye. Her brother had left when the elder Greengrass' and Averys had.

"Did he know?" Sabrina asked and Hermione knew it was her that she was asking.

"I don't know. All I got out before he told me he had things to take care of was that we usually stayed for a while." She admitted and watched the two meet eyes. Then they were at the busier street and the topic was dropped.

"You've grown. Shot up." She marvelled an hour later, as Sin exited the change room with as many that didn't fit as did.

"Finally." His grin was like magic and Sabrina caught her eye, something sort of melancholy there.

"Your brother said he wanted long showers and comfortable clothes." She reminded Sabrina who looked speculative and then looked around. This was an active wear store and they often shopped here for the men in their lives. The women's selection was a bit to pink and sparkly here for their tastes but the colours and styles were perfect for flying or playing. Then those grey blue eyes were on hers and Hermione could see the intent look that meant a question was coming.

"You didn't get Josh clothes did you?" Sabrina asked. Quietly but she heard the meaning. Prevaricating wasn't an option and Sin was looking between them.

"Would you have done that for him? I don't think he would like it." Hermione's voice was equally as quiet and she met both of their eyes.

"Let's look for a few minutes and then go have lunch." Sabrina said firmly and they did just that.

"Thor isn't anything like Josh Sin." Was the first thing Sabrina said about their previous conversation.

"It is definitely complementary and not a friendship of similar people." Hermione agreed and Sinclair took a bite of his sandwich and nodded his acceptance.

"He doesn't seem very much like you." Sinclair was serious and curious as usual and Sabrina clearly agreed.

"We were raised very differently, have lived totally different lives. Maybe have different values in some ways." Sabrina scoffed at her words, it wasn't dismissive but something disbelieving.

"Thor will fix it. I mean I hope he will. It's as if Josh doesn't know what to do with any of us. Daphne seems better though. Or he is better with her, her family too." Sabrina was as assertive as she often was in private and Hermione wondered if the witch was right.

"I have been grateful for that. Daphne deserves to have things go well." Both nodded their agreement and she wondered if this was over.

"Let's go to the Tower." Sabrina suggested twenty minutes later and Hermione looked to her. That had been abrupt and the witch looked determined.

"It's nearly dismantled." Hermione protested. The contractors had been there for a week and it had all been stabilization and demolition.

"Sin hasn't seen it and that doesn't matter." Sabrina's chin was up and there was something on her face that made it clear this was important.

"If you want to then we will." Was her reply and Sin nodded then watched Sabrina as she got her things together and silently charmed Sin's bags to be weightless. They were exchanging some kind of information and eventually Sin nodded more firmly and his face was as stubborn as Sabrina's had been.

"Wow. You said it was a tower. Even told me about the mountains but this is way different than the Dale." Sin said after they had apparated behind the stone terrace in the back of the Tower.

"I could fly right up there." He said and pointed to the tiers of terraces and stairs.

"I know. This whole place is made to be seen from the air. I've been flying some." She admitted and Sinclair didn't look surprised but Sabrina looked dumbstruck.

"Here? With all these mountains and the winds?" Sabrina asked. That made sense. The Dale was mostly a long valley and the areas around it. Protected from the worst weather and winds. This was the opposite and it was harder and scarier.

"It's the only way to see until I've been there and can apparate." It was all she had to say and she ignored Sabrina's stare and let herself feel the land. Spring was here but not showing completely and the magics of the land felt as if they were ready to burst into life. It made her smile a small contented smile as she felt the slight warmth of the April sun on her face.

"Let's fly here. I want to see what it looks like." Sin grinned at her and Hermione returned it.

"Alright. We can come in the next three days if you want. I definitely want to come back more this summer. I only snuck over a few times last year. The valleys are so much, so many, and there are lots of different wild flowers." Hermione felt better here, to be here with these two. That made her look at Sabrina who was watching her and the firm nod was confirmation. Sin walked toward the terrace and then climbed the empty stone flower beds beside them instead of taking the stairs.

The two of them took three steps toward him and the doors before Sabrina spoke.

"I don't like it. Seeing you less happy. Less free and yourself." Hermione knew what she meant and felt bad.

"I'm sorry Rina. I've been trying to pick things back up and just be me. It's not easy but I'm trying." Was all she could say.

"I'm sorry too. I thought you were being a bit pessimistic until I met him, seen him with you. I remember him laughing with Thor and even his posture is different now. Maybe I'm not being fair. He went through things and I don't know what. I've had longer to heal too." Sabrina's mature words and honesty were such an example of how much Sabrina had grown. Physically but also emotionally. Pride and affection fought for the top of Hermione's emotional pyramid.

"That's true. All we can do is go on." Sabrina didn't like it but didn't have an argument and Sinclair yelled for them to hurry up. He wanted to go through the left door first. The two of them were smiling when they opened the door and watched Sin figure out how it had been laid out and then ask what changes she was making. Mostly she answered questions and listened to the two of them as they walked through on the delineated safe pathways.


	46. Chapter 46

"Drake's meeting us at mine. Wish we still hung out here." Blaise said as he spelled them both clean in the floo room of the Dale.

"It doesn't matter where we are Blaise. You've done your whole den and it's as good as mine." She protested and revelled in the amazing feelings of having had fun and then going to have more.

"Do the girls know where we are going?" He asked her and she nodded.

"I sent Rina a message and Pansy too." That was everyone who hadn't been there when they finally left the party at Avery's. All of them had been well behaved but stuck together and she had danced most of the night which was amazing. The music had been good and the atmosphere jovial.

"Come on then woman. Draco will figure out a way to have you be his partner in charades if we don't hurry." He picked her up and ran for the stairs. She was laughing and protesting when he nearly skidded around the corner and she shrieked when he jumped up three stairs.

The door across from hers opened and Josh stood there. Her smile fell and she felt Blaise tighten his grip momentarily before loosening it and putting her down carefully.

"Sorry for disturbing you. I'm just changing and then we are going." She tried for a smile but knew it was pathetic and felt some of her good mood drain away at the way his eyes flicked between them.

"Was tonight a usual display?" Josh asked her and she felt Blaise press his fingers more firmly into her lower back.

"I'm not sure what you mean. Adelaide was thrilled with the turn out and the mood." Her mind was beginning to race and there was something on his face she didn't like. In his eyes too.

"Perhaps we should have this conversation privately." Was her brother's reply and she didn't want to agree but knew she didn't see a way out of this.

"I'll be there later." She looked up into Blaise's face and could see he didn't like this at all. His dark eyes were warning her and she could only answer silently that she knew. There wasn't a way to say no and now she wished she hadn't come home to get out of this gown and into something fit for playing games and hanging out with her friends. Blaise nodded and then waited until she nodded too. She would come when she was finished. She would be alright. His resistance was easy to see and she could only smile at him. More genuinely, and his face softened slightly too. Then he nodded to Josh and gently gripped her hand quickly before turning toward the stairs.

Assuming Josh would indicate where he wanted to speak to her, she waited but he didn't move from his position holding onto his door so she opened hers and gestured for him to enter. She walked into the room and head the door click softly behind her.

All she could do was turn and face him. Then wait for him to speak because she didn't know what to say or what he would say.

His eyes were a darker shade of brown than hers and maybe they had similar eye shapes or cheek bones. His curls had come back to their perfection and he seemed to have decided on a bit longer but nowhere near his chin. The formal robes he had worn were missing but the white shirt and black slacks were still there. He was tall and it felt awkward to stand here in her formal robes. Their house blue too, even though she had wanted to wear the amethyst set Narcissa had gifted her. The witch had approved though and she decided next time she would wear them.

"The way you are touched is unseemly and ill befitting a witch with contracts in place." Josh didn't yell and he didn't move at all but his words slapped her as if he had roared it. Her mind nearly blanked and she couldn't even blink. Her left hand was still holding her robes so she could more easily walk and the other was limp at her side.

"Just now you mean?" Hermione was surprised anything had come out of her mouth. He didn't reply in any way and she could feel herself flushing and getting angry. Really very angry and she tried to think, not react but think.

"Yes but this evening as well. The way you waltzed with him and were seated with him was surprising. Unwelcome as well. Perhaps Thor's absence has led you to believe such behaviour is acceptable." In a moment she wanted to run. Apparate away. Call for Zavi and disappear. Then she wanted to cry. Narcissa Malfoy had been there. Attended many of these with her and never once indicated she was behaving unacceptably. Blaise and her had discussed their friendship in this way and she had spoken to nearly everyone about it, everyone in her circle at least.

"There is nothing in my friendship or interactions with Blaise, or anyone else, that is objectionable. We have attended many events and often are paired by the hostess. I have been paired with others, Draco often or Harry when Ginny isn't there." She spoke slowly and evenly. Hoping he would drop it and apologize for this, for criticizing her honour. Surely Rowle would have said something. Thorfinn, she was trying to use it in her mind like he had suggested.

"If my betrothed was being touched like you just were, by someone not family, then I would be justifiably angry. As I am now." His words were as even and emotionless as the previous ones.

"Surely you understand. The Rites make sure." She was not yelling but was terse. Couldn't help the tight sound of her voice. He cut her off though and she just stood and listened.

"Exactly. Maybe you didn't think it through before you pledged your virginity. You did though. In addition to the betrothal contract. These two things dictate your behaviour. Or they should. Chaste and without excess. In public certainly. At home, well you've lived here alone and so perhaps the standards have slipped." Had he been sneering or something then she would have retaliated. He wasn't though. Josh was speaking to her as if she were an errant child. One he had promised himself he wouldn't yell at. All she could do was stare until he spoke again.

"This will stop." The three words seemed to bring her back to herself. Maybe it was that he had delivered it as an order or just that he was impugning her.

"Of all the things people have said to me, and there have been many, this isn't one. Not a single person has so much as hinted that I've been playing the little freedom I might have, as regards Rowle. Sabrina was there tonight and I assure you that she would certainly let me know if I was disrespecting their House. I do not know what Rowle told you, most of it is none of your business. As regards anything outside of our family business, none of my life is. I have tried to be as open and welcoming as I could. Tried to be the only daughter of our House, as you said. It seems that all of my effort was for not. There are a single handful of men I can touch for any length of time. Less than five of them. I don't know if you are one, as you have never so much as offered me your arm. Nor did you offer to escort me to the party tonight." If she had yelled these words than she would have cried but she didn't. Merely spoke as evenly as she could and held his eyes.

"Good evening Josh. I assure you that you won't be troubled by my presence or behaviour outside of the weekly contracted dinner and public events. The elves can make sure we do not shirk anything." With that she gave a nod and broke the eye contact. Not once in that whole excruciating tableau had he moved or even crossed his arms or anything. That she was thinking that showed her level of discomfort and uncertainty.

"Zavi." She said into the air when she closed the doors to her rooms behind her. There was no pop and she knew he had heard everything. Of course he had.

"Please send what I will want to the Escape. Sabrina's things too please." She said quietly and he didn't pop away.

"That's okay right? You can come with me." She said and hoped this hadn't caused some kind of problem.

"Yes Miss. You goes to Master Blaise?" He asked her after a second and she tried to smile.

"Yes. Rina is there too. I'll see you in France?" She asked and he nodded twice and bobbed his head before disappearing with a soft pop.

All there was to do was change and leave now. So she did, removed the robes and hung them over the rails so they didn't get damaged. Her jeans and a hoodie were enough to make her feel better and she decided to go in her socks. Then she stared at the intricate knot her hair was in and the glittery eye make up. Going to be alone wasn't a good idea but she wasn't sure she wanted to go to Blaise's either. Everyone was there and they would know something had happened. They would know anyways she thought sarcastically and then left the mirror to walk through her rooms and then past the ornate J on his door and down the stairs.

"Zabini Townhouse." She called into the floo and came out into an empty room. As she stood for a moment the sounds of her friends speaking and low music told her that they were in the den and she slowly walked toward it. Pausing at the double doors, she watched them. Sabrina, Cam, Mark, and Claudia were along one side of the low table and each had cards in their hands. Blaise was stood with Draco and Harry. Warrington had Ginny and Pansy at the cocktail bar. They were laughing as he tried to persuade them of something. She heard the plea for them to trust him.

"I'll have a double." She said into the room and then moved from her peeking spot and entered the room. All of them looked at her and she just tried to smile and walked toward the three with the booze.

"Over here Granger. We were ready for you." Draco said and held up a glass of red wine and a whiskey glass. Her smile was genuine this time and she smiled at the girls before walking over to the three wizards. All of whom looked solemn and worried.

"I'm alright." She said quietly and took the whiskey first. It had been champagne all night and the first sip burned. It helped and the second felt comforting. Then she met Harry's green eyes and he looked angry. Draco looked concerned and Blaise looked livid.

Then the hardness fell from Blaise's face and he looked down into his glass before the dark eyes met hers again.

"I'm sorry Cara. I shouldn't have." She was about to interrupt her friend when Harry spoke.

"Fuck off with that Zabini. He has no right to question her. Hasn't bothered to ask her anything and now he takes some fun and makes a big deal of it. Don't let him Mione." Harry had been talking to Blaise but looked at her then and she nodded.

"There was nothing wrong with what we were doing Blaise. Nothing. I've never had a single person make a snide comment or innuendo about us. What we might do to their finances recently and about getting to big for my britches or any number of things about my family, either one. Not us though. I flat out asked Narcissa, several times actually and she says it's often done. Someone or a few stand in and everyone understands." Her frustration was heard clearly and Harry put an arm around her shoulder.

"He's jealous Granger. Or something else. There isn't anything out of bounds in your behaviour." Draco spoke sincerely and she smiled her thanks.

"What did he say?" Sabrina asked from behind her and Hermione caught Blaise's eye. His look said 'you can't protect her from everything' and she agreed even if she didn't like it.

"He implied my behaviour was less than your brother deserved." Was the way she chose to phrase it and she watched the younger witch's face firm. Sabrina's eyes flashed and in that moment she was all Rowle. All her brother and she knew that if Josh was here, Rina would have let him have it. Part of her was glad that wouldn't happen. She didn't want any extra strain between them. Josh was Thorfinn's best friend and she didn't want to make any of this harder.

"Thor will not be pleased." Sabrina said and then looked to Draco who Hermione looked to as well at his silence.

"I agree. Perhaps that will take care of all this. Rowle will tell him that if he doesn't have an issue, Rosier shouldn't either. Or he will see something. I don't know. This wasn't what I expected." Hermione thought Draco meant it. That he had expected everything to be better when Josh got out. Like Sabrina, he had thought she was too critical of herself and Josh. Now they had seen though and opinion seemed to be shifting.

"So did you want to talk about it or play charades and have a quiet breakfast tomorrow?" Blaise asked her and she met his eyes.

"French breakfast tomorrow, everyone is welcome. Charades tonight. Partner?" She asked him and he grinned while Draco groaned theatrically and demanded to be their third since he was the only unpaired one in the blasted love nest.

When Sabrina got up there and pretended to be Professor Flirwick silently she laughed with everyone else. The calm acceptance of the people around her and the lack of concern from Rina was like a balm to her emotions. Sabrina was upset for her but not upset with her.


	47. Chapter 47

"Minty. How are you?" She asked the dignified elf and received the verbal assurance that Josh's elf was well.

Then a quiet question about Mrs Greengrass' changing preferences and the request that she go see Petal about the fungus. Hermione nodded her assent and answered the question then received a thorough look over from the elf. It was surprising but she accepted it and then headed off to find Petal. What had been happening to the waterlilies?

"Hermione." Daphne's voice caught her by surprise and she looked up at the door she had almost reached. There was her friend. As perfect as ever but not smiling. Not even a polite mask smile, encouraging and not at the same time.

"Do we have a few minutes?" She asked and the witch nodded at her and then stepped out the door. It wasn't warm but it was warming up. Late May sunlight and the growth around them was comforting and comfortable.

"Zavi has his French uniform on." Daphne said as if it were news of him being naked and she grimaced.

"It isn't the most discreet thing when your elf changes uniform based on where you are sleeping that night." Was her reply and Daphne shot her a look that said she wasn't pleased.

"Everything is alright Daph. I always planned to go to France as I would have." This was true, she did go when it started to warm up there and usually at least every couple weeks just because.

"I see." Hermione stopped and sat on a dainty bench. Waiting for Daphne to sit too and then meeting the witch's dark blue eyes straight on.

"I'm not sure that living together is best for either of us right now. I do not seem to be increasing his comfort. I am comfortable at the Escape and he can come there. I can come here just like I have right now. I noticed our owls made it fine. Zavi just owls things from here if it's local." This was all true and she meant it. Perhaps they needed less pressure or something. Lately he hadn't sought her out nor been in places with the door open. Leaving her free to enter and so she had seen him mostly at meals or when they had guests.

Something changed in the blue eyes and she tried to guess what it was. As if Daphne felt guilty and she considered that.

"I know we haven't spoken about Josh. Had an unspoken agreement not to, or close enough. So all I have are my observations." Then she grinned at Daphne and watched her flush. Daphne blushed so prettily right in front of her and the witch was smiling now. So was Hermione and for a moment the two beamed happily at each other and then the witch composed herself and she did too. Daphne was more comfortable if they just went on ass if the emotional moment hadn't happened.

"Mother and Father are pleased. Father told me he was going to owl you after his meeting tomorrow." This was as good as it would get and Hermoine nodded easily.

"It's surprising who I get owls from really. Your father and I owl newspaper articles mostly. He is an interesting man. Appreciates the ironic." Daphne smiled at that and her eyes nearly danced. She loved her parents, who they were. It was so lovely to see in a pureblood Family. They were happy together even if it wasn't perfect.

"Josh agreed to come to dinner once a week." Daphne said and Hermione was so happy for her friend, for Josh too.

"That's wonderful. Your parents will be relieved." The Greengrass's has been worried that Daphne wouldn't come home often. That Josh wouldn't become part of their family as well and it was reassuring to them that things were carrying on and Josh was making the effort. To attend events they were and call on both Daphne and her family. Helena was gloating to her friends about the attentive wizard her daughter had chosen. It was funny and felt somewhat normal. More people were courting and contracts being signed. There had been some more muggle style engagements too. She thought Harry was going to do that. Propose and then quietly deal with the contracts separately.

Pop.

"Miss's Sisters be here. Others too." Zavi spoke chidingly and she accepted the unspoken order to move herself off the bench and toward her regular tea guests.

* * *

"Josh?" She spoke quietly into the open study door. It was open and that had been surprising.

"Hermione. Come in." He had his head bent over some papers and she scanned a bookshelf while she waited.

"What brings you?" His voice asked and she turned to him. He was watching her and she sat down while she answered him.

"A few things. How are you?" She asked him directly and waited.

"How are you?" He held her eyes and she sat back in the chair, obviously it was answer or she wouldn't get one. Not a very good start.

"Pretty good. I'm always happy when school is getting out. The hotel is starting to have some bookings further into fall and that's encouraging. The restaurant is nearly booked and some of the event rooms have been booked for the holidays." She reported and he nodded. They had been speaking some, mostly about business things and that was comfortable. He was interested and she had been grateful to have something to talk about.

"Are you coming to the game?" It was three weeks before the school year ended and the game was tomorrow. The big Slytherin vs Gryffindor game and she had eight seats. He didn't answer her and she wanted to shriek her frustration.

"A simple yes or no would be appreciated." Her voice was earnest. It was beg or yell and she still had at least two questions.

"I don't want to impose." Was what he finally said and she rolled her eyes, didn't even try hide it or quell the urge.

"If you want to come to your cousin's game with your family, then that is not an imposition." He blinked at her and sat back. A nod. He wanted her to spea, like they were back in that stone room.

"I don't know what to say. Can't we just be family? Don't you want to come to his game? Sabrina invited you for our birthday feast too. Why didn't you come? We eat together once a week and you leave. I've tried coming by. She says Rowle will demand to come to games and won't make me plead to talk to him. I hope so. Everyone said it would be better when you got out. I thought it was the situation or something." He was listening but didn't speak so she kept going, reminding herself firmly that she wanted specific things and that screaming all of her thoughts at Josh would get her nowhere. .

"I came here to ask you three things. The game, will you come for the dinner at the Escape when he comes home? We have a big one and it's fun. Everyone flies and eats. Enjoys the heat. The third thing is less important but I'm hoping you will help me. I want to duel." She took a breath and then kept going at his lack of any response. .

"Draco and I want to duel. He is leery of doing it publicly. Like tournaments or something. So am I for that matter. I need the outlet though. I need something to pour myself into. The Rites are hard. You haven't asked and maybe I should have explained. I thought he would have. Or you would know. Maybe you don't appreciate that it isn't just a magical chastity belt." He had sat all the way back in his chair and had a hand on the desk and the other on his lap. Listening and his face was more open than she had seen.

"Is there whiskey?" Hermione asked and looked around, feeling as pent up as she ever had. As if her skin was too tight. It was getting worse and she was nearly ready to start counting the days. A brow went up and he waved his hand.

"Thank you. So I want to duel but apparently need your permission to enter Titans." It had to be asked and acknowledged. That she needed his permission to do this.

It had taken months to get it out of Draco and Blaise. Why they hadn't just suggested the solution. Even if she wasn't happy she could see why they wouldn't want to tell her that she needed someones permission to enter the Wizarding gentleman's club. She had been livid but decided to ask.

"Explain." He said in answer and she rolled her eyes again. The burn of the whiskey was welcome and she made herself look up at him.

"The Rites?" She asked and he nodded.

"Will you come to the game and dinner?" She asked him first. Not wanting this to be lost if this conversation blew up. His nod seemed easy. Like it hadn't been a question and she surveyed her brother. This man she didn't understand and don't know.

"He's got dampeners on so it's a pull to nothing. It started like a hook in my magic and has steadily grown stronger. Like an elastic band. The pull doesn't decrease at the Tower but it's effects do. So it's tight. The other things are unfortunate too. It started out with only lecherous thoughts causing discomfort. Like crawling feelings but it's so much worse now. Pretty much Harry, Blaise, and Draco. Others for shorter periods of time but if I want to be comfortable with someone for longer than an hour it's got to be them. About the dueling, Draco and I are good. Feel free to request a demonstration. I'm not sure I want to duel alone yet. We keep each other from getting carried away and that's important too." This time she knew he would speak when she stopped.

"He didn't talk about you. Or the Tower. Not about the Rites. You did a ritual at his home didn't you?" He asked her and she could see his mind working, thinking and assessing her.

"I always understood why you didn't want to talk to me about Daphne." Josh nodded his acceptance of her comparison.

"Yes. I did one here and then have done them there. The Rites doesn't punish me so badly there." Her dry tone got a small smile and she scowled.

"Are you alright?" He asked her and she thought about that, then him.

"Are you?" She asked and sat back herself. Settling into the comfortable armchair and waiting.

"Yes. Better than I thought I was. Walking into a life was more than I expected." He looked serious and she felt her emotions teeter at the admittance.

"I've wondered about that. I'm glad you are feeling more comfortable." That was sincere and she thought he heard that.

"In answer to your question, yes. I'm alright. I need an outlet though and this one is perfect. No one wants me to just invite people here or even to the hotel to duel so if you would grant your permission then I will be better than I am now." He scanned her carefully and then insulted her again.

"I want to talk to Malfoy first." All she could do was nod and stand. Shut down just like that. As if she were a child.

"I'm sure he will be thrilled to have his opinion asked. See you tomorrow." She didn't smile but didn't slam the door behind her.

* * *

"That was so exciting." She breathed into the seconds of silence then yelled along with everyone around her. Sinclair was sprillaing down down. Glittering ball in hand and the two directly behind her were screaming into the air. Both seekers themselves, they had enjoyed him playing the position and lamented that he didn't want to keep it.

"Do you think it's alright if we go down?" She asked Blaise beside her and then looked to Josh. He didn't know Sinclair well enough to comment but she didn't want to be rude.

"For you Cara, certainly." Blaise answered her and offered his arm before pushing Draco and Harry out of their way and heading down the endless stairs to the pitch. Every Slytherin in the school was there. Celebrating their win of the Quidditch Cup this year.

She couldn't help but grin at the happy faces with green and silver scarves and even face paint. She was a solid block of emerald and comfortable too. Even her boots were the dark green with silver buttons down the side.

"I'm so proud of you Sin. Good luck on your exams." She hugged him tight and relished the hug she got back. Than he thanked them all for coming and accepted the congratulations and promised to write Harry and Draco back. Accepting Ginny's letter, she had a game today too.

"Let's go to the Three broomsticks." Harry suggested and they all thanked the Headmistress and headed toward the gates.

"Draco." She called toward him and cut off the play by play he was doing with Harry. He stopped and waited for her then offered his arm and she grinned at his interest. Usually she would let them pretend to not like each other while agreeing on everything the other said about quidditch.

"Josh told me yesterday that he needs to speak with you. I'd appreciate it if you would. Thank you." Then she jogged off to catch up to Pansy and ignore what was happening behind her.

"He wants to give me a bracelet Granger." Pansy spoke quietly and Hermione looked sideways at her friend. Perfect dark bob in place and she looked unconcerned, except her eyes which kept darting over to her.

"I know Pans. You don't like necklaces very much." She pointed out and the witch scoffed.

"I want one." It was a clear admittance Hermione tried not to smile.

"I don't know why you would. Gorgeous wizard worships you and wants to show that publicly. Something shiny too. It's a rough situation." Her tone was all serious and Pansy laughed and then grinned over at her. Eyes sparkling behind her long bangs.

"You'll tell him then?" She asked as if it were a given and she linked arms with Pans.

"Sure. I've been waiting ages. We picked one out. You will love it." Pansy was quiet as she thought that over. That Cass and her had done that together.

"From the vault?" Pans asked and Hermione caught her eye but didn't break the casual stride or tone.

"No. They were all a bit dowdy. That isn't nice and I'm sure some will work with the perfect gown or something. He wanted to know if I could see something he didn't and I couldn't so we went to Pearson's together. I've never been in the back room. Amazing. It's so you Pans and I can't wait. You will love it. He does." She let the eye contact go then and waited for her friend to accept this too. Pansy didn't like to be surprised and often rejected unexpected things. No one wanted this to be one of those situations and so the explanations and answers. Cassius would be so relieved.

"I can't wait. I love a surprise." Hermione couldn't stop her laugh at Pansy's seriously said words.

"Today was a good day." Hermione said as they reached the picturesque little town.

"Our boy is brilliant Mione." Harry said and she grinned up at him as he slung an arm over her shoulder.


	48. Chapter 48

"Can we go in today?" Sinclair asked when they appeared on the stone terrace behind the Tower. Brooms appeared beside them, courtesy of the elves and she smiled down at him. Not so far down now. He was finally shooting up faster and he was starting to put on muscle too. It was surreal and so she pretended it didn't make her a bit sad.

"Sabrina will be upset with us." She answered easily and he grinned.

"You know she has come alone." Sin said and she grinned back.

"She hasn't told me she has." Was Hermione's response and he turned toward the door.

"Let's fly before it warms up to much." She liked the crisp feeling here. Charms made it comfortable when it was cooler but it was exercise and Sinclair liked to always make flying count, and liked to encourage her too. His discrete version of lessons.

"This place is great. I need to come back with someone who will race me up a peak or something." His excited voice made her smile even as she cringed over the idea.

"Merlin Sin. Don't tell me." She pleaded and she smiled smugly.

"You will want to watch. Wand in hand." He argued and she grinned at that, it was true.

"Let's go." She said and they headed out of the August morning sun and toward the back doors. It was lighter and cleaner, the doors were wide enough that several rooms could be used as one and it could all open onto the wide terrace. The ballroom had been moved to the side and took advantage of the left set of doors and a curved wall instead of trying to make squares in this round place.

The two of them explored and she mostly listened to his comments and questions. They reached the family floor and he got quieter. There was a smaller library and several sitting rooms and offices. They weren't allocated but they allowed some change in set up if people wanted it one day.

Then the hallway split behind the stairs leading firther up. Sin looked to her and she gestured toward the hallway leading right.

"So are we on the same floor?" He asked her as they entered a hallway with doors leading off both sides and a huge window at the end of it. Plants for sure, it was on her list.

"Yes. I hated how the wing was shut and those sconces dark when you two weren't home. None of that here. I will miss you but your door and the whole house won't advertise it to me." Sin didn't smile at her somewhat whiny tone but met her eyes.

"You won't be alone though." He said and she just accepted his assertion. He didn't speak or move forward though so she spoke.

"I'm not alone now. I've got people and I'm plenty busy. You two are always worrying about me. Nothing wrong with missing you Sinclair." She chided him and he did smile at that. Not a smirk or anything but a soft smile.

"So this one is Sabrina's." She told him and they walked into the front room of the suite. It was surprising after the unfinished feeling of the rooms and halls, to enter a space totally finished.

"This is great. Look at this office." Sin stood in front of the long low table and around at the space she and Blaise had created for the witch. To use her skills and practice. To research and be herself. The wards were excellent and everything was the best they could find, make or have made.

"You didn't do this." He said when they walked into the closet. This was a dressing room and she laughed at his certainty.

"You are right. Narcissa wanted to do it and it is lovely." Hermione answered softly. It was. All soft blush pinks and tans. Comfortable chairs and a chaise. Then racks and drawers that looked like the most gorgeous boutique.

"No wonder she comes here." Sin said a few minutes later. They were in the bedroom and looking out the windows along the curved wall. The view was amazing and this room was sort of like Sabrina's one at the escape but bigger and more grown up. Less bright colours and more jewel tones. It suited her though and Hermione smiled as she surveyed the book cases and writing desk.

"I hope so Sin. This wasn't a happy place for her before." Sabrina and Sinclair understood each other well and she wasn't surprised when he met her eyes and looked around.

"It's nothing like she told me about when I first came." He responded and she smiled at that. It felt different to her too. Sabrina hadn't said anything but she seemed to be of the mind that they would all go to the Tower when Thorfinn was released. So Hermione assumed that was what they would do, or was planning for it just in case.

"Your room next." She said and listened to his quiet appreciation as they walked through the suite. The office was as if he was grown. She watched his face as he sat in the chair and looked across the desk at her.

"I thought we could really begin your scion lessons. A lot of it you know but the financials and the businesses are being released this winter. So the work begins. We will manage the day to day but you will be expected to help when you are home. Maybe some via letters too." She met his eyes and waited. Sin froze and then listened as she spoke and he relaxed somewhat before she had finished.

"It's more work for you." He said quietly and she nodded easily, then smiled a somewhat wry one.

"Yes and no. We've been fighting to get it back from the Ministry and that will end. It was kept quiet thankfully and the damage isn't total. It will be a project and I've got some help. Lots of it actually. We will go in and meet the goblins at Christmas break. Or meet your account manager, I know you've met Tolkturn before." He nodded and she could see him thinking about it as she spoke and then when she was finsihed.

"I don't know anything about businesses. Or managing an estate. I assume there is a home of some kind." Sometimes talking to him was startling. His word choices and bearing were so much older than his age. What he was saying wasn't though and she smiled her reassurance.

"I didn't either and I do a lot of it now. I want you to know and understand, be able to do things and make decisions. That said, we have been saving some of all we do for the anticipated monetary depletion. They did a number but it didn't cut your holdings down much. Some of the details and management will be taken on by those we already have doing similar things. Until you come of age, then you can decide if you want to continue some of it as we were doing or change all of it." The estate wasn't hers. She was the trustee and Rowle would be too. The responsibility of it was what she wanted him to understand. She didn't deal with everything but she understood it and that had taken nearly all of this time. Study and lessons from Mack and Stolford. Other things too and she knew it would be better if he slowly acquired it instead of had to take it on separately like she did.

"Thank you." Sin said quietly after and minute and she stood.

"It's interesting and both of us like having a goal and meeting it." He nodded in reply to her truthful and also dismissive comment and then asked where he could build and she indicated the floor two above them. The one above was guest suites and rooms but the fourth was work rooms. Bigger ones and smaller ones. A potions lab and warded spell rooms. He enjoyed this and they talked about some things she wanted to do.

When they walked back outside to apparate away he was quiet but his stride was easy and he looked around then met her eyes.

"I like it here." He said honestly and she smiled. Feeling hopeful and validated. If Sabrina and him liked it and so did she then maybe it could be home. Feel like home.

"I do too." He extended his hand to her and she moved closer to him and grabbed the bag with their brooms and gear in it. Then they disappeared with a crack and the Tower was empty again.

* * *

As usual, the day Sinclair went back to school Sabrina was home with her. Pansy was there too and the three of them were on the floor with wine glasses and freshly painted toes. The face masks had forty five minutes left and the ritual was calming. Ginny had a family dinner and Luna was on a creature hunt so it was the three of them.

"I can't believe the two of you sitting so calmly. Sipping this admittedly excellent white wine and talking about the coffee shop drama." Pans commented in her direct yet sideways way. Hermione looked up from the last swirl she was painting on her left big toe and shot the dark haired vixen a glare.

"I was enjoying the absolute normalcy of the moment Pans." She said and the smirk the witch shot her was both vexing and reassuring.

"Sinclair sidled up to me and told me his room was amazing." Pans said with a grin and Hermione scowled at the glare Sabrina shot her.

"You have already seen it." She protested and then Sabrina grinned smugly. It fell quickly though.

"It's so nice. So comfortable now. I can feel it, when I go there. The door opens and the silence doesn't ring like it did. There is no oppressive feeling. It's just open, like here." Sabrina gestured around the escape and Hermione smiled a small one into her wine glass.

Then she looked her question at the younger witch who smiled reassuringly and leaned back into the pillows stacked behind her. They all had hoodies and pajama shorts on. Sabrina looked as relaxed as she had ever been.

"What do you think Pans?" The younger witch asked and Hermione looked to her friend, who looked serious but calm. She wiggled her toes and smiled a bit at the black and silver stripes, then Pans looked up at Sabrina.

"I think that if he's anything like you think he is Rina, then he will be stunned for a while. Maybe it will be like My and take a while to start thinking instead of reacting. After that though, it will be good I think. I fell into your life and it took a while to stop being amazed by how easy and soft it was. To be among people and trust them. Expect sincerity and to return it. To know that there isn't something lurking underneath. Even my relationships with others are different because of how it felt to be included." Pansy's words were said in a normal tone of voice but her eyes were intent on the younger witch who listened with rapt attention.

"That's what I think too. I mean that's how I feel. How I felt when I came here. I remember asking you if you would be like this with them, open and trusting. Not really believing you wouldn't change or something wouldn't happen. Then we got Sin though and you said we had to be sure. That I had to be sure because we couldn't change our minds. If we took him then he would be part of our family, like I was. Like we were. It was so relieving. I really felt that every letter I got that first year was proof. Proof you were real. This life was real. I don't think about it much that way anymore. Now it's more like I rest on it. Can do anything, but don't have to do it if I don't actually want to. I can hardly believe this is my life that it will be Thor's life too." Hermione listened to Sabrina speak so thoughtfully and was surprised but not at the same time. That was the nicest thing she had ever heard and her cheeks were pink, she could feel the flush on her neck.

"It makes you uncomfortable. To you we are all family. Yours." Pansy said and Hermione nodded. That was it exactly.

"You love us for who we each are. Draco revels in it. Narcissa and I often share a smile about it. How you bait him when he wants you too and then capitulate gracefully. Outright ask his for help. I need your help Draco, as if you couldn't do it alone. Just an example but it is a telling one." Pansy spoke and Sabrina nodded. Hermione grinned at the example of Draco. He was hilarious and so enjoyed the push and pull. Arguing and winning, losing too but that made him more focused the next time.

"No one thinks you will be happy." Sabrina added after a minute. Hermione looked to Pansy who nodded.

"Not those around you. The masses." Pans clarified and Sabrina looked mutinous.

"I'm sorry. That this is so public." Hermione told the younger witch, not for the first time.

"They don't know anything. I worried more about the papers before too. Now I know that you aren't that concerned with what they say about you, won't let it change your mind or behaviour." It was endlessly fascinating to see the witch Sabrina had grown into. The woman too. See the pride and certainty. Both of which had grown from the flickers of years ago to what they were now.

"That's the Gryffindor in her." Pansy said and Sabrina nodded. It was strange to sit here and have them talk about her like this.

"Twenty six days." Sabrina said into the quiet and Hermione felt her whole body react to the thought. It wasn't wise to think about it. Plan for it and abstractly consider it but not think about actually seeing him. The dampeners off and the magic free.

"You look determined My." Pansy said and it broke her train of thought. She laughed lowly and sipped.

"If that's what shows them I'm golden. This whole thing is crazy. It would be bad enough without the magics but they know, or seem to know that I expect it to end finally. The dreams are enough to make me get up and I've been walking and walking. At night even. I made Zavi promise he wouldn't mention it. He comes along and isn't happy about his Miss traipsing around in the dark. I use a Lumos spell." Sabrina looked interested but Pansy looked grim.

"You don't usually say anything to me about that." Sabrina nearly blurted it out and Hermione looked at her.

"I know. I don't know what will happen though. I mean I really don't. Celeste only wrote about them finally being together. Not helpful. I just want you to know that it might not be either of us making decisions. I'll try and I know he will but I just don't know. I don't like not knowing." Her grudging admittance was petulant and Sabrina laughed and then sobered at the words that had prefaced her childishness.

"I mentioned it to him, at the visit. About the guys not leaving you to be touched. He wasn't surprised and seemed to take it seriously. He knows then?" Sabrina wasn't blushing and Hermione felt fierce pride in the relationship she had built with the witch.

"He knows. Doesn't know what will happen either though. I think at first he suggested the Rites without thinking. Kind of like I did. The goal was getting you and the Rites were the means to doing it. After though, he maybe understood before I did. That it would be bad, be bad for me. I told him I didn't want apologies or whatever, that this was what we had and that's the only way to deal. Or it works for me. Did work, now not so much and I'm just trying to keep it together." Her honest tiredness got a response from Pans, who moved closer and rested her head against Hermione's thigh.

"We will get there. Draco said he would be here at noon. Wear robes but be ready to change." Pansy had been saving this and she couldn't help her increased pulse and the spike of anticipation.


	49. Chapter 49

**Author's Note: Here we go guys. It's been a long haul to get here but we've made it. Thanks for all the support and excitement for the story. Let me know what you all think. Take care of yourselves and each other. Thanks to JkR as always, for creating the world we are playing in. **

**-Maybenotahufflepuff **

This time she was in the same office. The same pompous Ministry ass was there. The biggest difference was the fact that her brother sat opposite her. That and her raging feelings of apprehension and almost fear.

They had come early. Hermione had requested they come to the Ministry early enough that she would be seated when the dampeners came off. So she was reading notes from last week's tea and trying to not show her unease outwardly.

As if she had been hit by lightning, she felt the magic pull, hard and she took a long blink. Keeping her face as even as she could. Then it was like she was a compass and north had suddenly been found. It was a hard and steady tug. Thorfinn was precisely in that direction and she tried to keep her focus, assess the magic and the feelings instead of reacting to it.

Merlin and Morgana, this was powerful, felt as powerful as the ritual magic. Then she blinked. Her eyes registered the grain of the floor in front of her and then the tiny weave of her robes.

She could see. Her ears were working too and she straightened some, just to see if her body would work. The whole time she was grateful for these minutes to compose herself. Then he was moving toward them and she shifted unconsciously. Josh looked up at her then and she met his eyes. Then his focus went back down to the papers in his hand and she was grateful for his usual dismissal of her.

The door opened and she didn't look up, knowing Josh wanted to see him and wanting them to have this time. Her heart was pounding and she kept reassuring the magic that they would do it. It wasn't their fault it had been so long. If she tried to rebel against it, the pull hurt. Or close enough to actual pain and she didn't want that on top of all the other sensations she was feeling.

She could feel his magics. Then she focused on that and let herself tune the stupid Ministry man out while he made small talk about his own importance. It was as if Thorfinn's magics were searching for her. Reaching out, and she didn't want to meet it with hers. Not here. Old and respected these rituals might be but she didn't think anyone would be alright with an overt display.

"The papers." She spoke the same words as last time when the men were shaking hands and the one not important to her made to leave. He stopped beside her and she held up a hand, not looking at him but making her demand.

"It's protocol." She said after too many seconds of stillness and felt her frustration at the stupidity and arrogance flare at the man's sneer.

"Miss Rosier." He drawled and dropped the scroll onto her open hand. Her magic stabilized the scroll and she easily had it without a struggle to catch it. The man was a prig.

"Thank you." She said into the air, without looking at him and made a copy then put it on the side table.

When there was no movement she took a breath and looked up at the two wizards. One was watching her and the other the official, who was still sneering at her.

Her eyes caught the blue gray ones and it felt unreal. To see him anywhere but that stone box. One of four visiting rooms that looked identical. He was here and not on that island anymore.

Rowle took a step toward her and she though he was going to offer her his hand. She minutely shook her head though and the look in his eyes was fleeting but her whole body reacted. It was impossible to keep all of the colour from her face but she did keep her polite mask. Rowle looked to Josh who was glaring at the unimportant man instead of looking at her. Thankfully. So she stood without escort and headed for the doors out of this room.

More people littered the halls. Many more were watching. As if half of the Ministry has taken their coffee break at one o'clock this afternoon. He was maybe three feet behind her and she could feel his eyes on her. Or she thought that's what the prickling feeling on the back of her neck was.

This time there was no pretending. Harry stood alone, his back against the wall as she turned the last corner to the lifts. His bright green eyes stood out and neither of them smiled this time. Harry looked his support though and she nodded once at him. He relaxed some and she could see his attention flick to the wizards behind her. Finally able to observe the man she would marry, he had mentioned it several times in the last few months.

As the grilles on the lift closed she stared at the now dark wall behind the gold metal bars and tried to think. Then she chanced a glance at her brother, who was looking at Rowle. So she did too and his eyes flicked to her instantly. Then back to Josh and she turned her attention forwards again. Clearly she wasn't wanted at the moment. Then they were striding down the long hallway, through the Atrium and finally to the long banks of fireplaces.

Unsure of what he had decided, she paused four feet away from the flames and waited.

"Let's go have a whiskey Thor." Josh said quietly but she heard and waited for them to leave. Both looked to her and she gestured them go. Rowle's eyes caught hers then and she tried to smile but wasn't sure when his forehead puckered and then smoothed. He looked to Josh who quietly said something to him and then threw in the floo powder.

Rowle turned back to her when Josh was gone and called out the same location and vanished as well. She stood there for a moment and then felt as if she would break apart, the magic was pulling harder again. Right there in front of the people trying not to obviously watch her. Not acceptable.

"Rosier Dale." She said and stepped into the third rush of green flames. They were waiting when she exited the floo and she made herself look at their faces. Josh was watching his friend who was holding the eye contact and then she watched it turn to her. Hermione stood there and waited for one of them to speak or say something. It was like he was a lodestone. Pulling her and his eyes were nearly blazing at her.

"Let's have that whiskey." Josh said and turned from the room. Without even acknowledging her and she looked down. Feeling small and hurt. Forgotten and she didn't look back up at Rowle, who felt like Rowle and not Thorfinn.

"Sabrina is at the Escape. Would you like her to come now?" Hermione forced the words out. Realizing she would have to say something to the witch when she got home.

"Give us half an hour." Josh spoke before Rowle and after three seconds of his, silence she turned to the floo and called out the escape.

When she exited it was like the pull dramatically increased. Not liking the distance, but she could only make herself stand up straight and then walk toward the stairs to her room.

"Zavi. Tell Sabrina half an hour please." She was walking quickly and felt like she had years ago. Wanting to rage at the stupid robes and her life. The unfair feelings were juvenile perhaps but she felt it. Why didn't Josh acknowledge her? Purpose served, she wasn't worth any consideration.

When she reached her door, Sabrina exited hers and stopped. Hermione watched her face crease with concern and her step forward was hesitant. Immediately she smoothed her own face and forced her attention toward the witch.

"Is he alright?" Sabrina's question was quiet but Hermione could hear the fear.

"Yes he is. Looks so much better in the black shirt as opposed all that gray." Sabrina blinked at her and then smiled a bit and Hermione found it easy to return the expression. Feeling her joy for the witch she loved. The man she would marry too. One day anyways.

"He's at the Dale so if you want to get ready or something. Why I don't know. I'm changing out of these stupid things." She admitted and Sabrina looked her over then nodded.

"I'll be ready. Thank you Hermione." Sabrina stepped forward and hugged her. Letting herself soak in how it felt and the girl's happiness helped. This wasn't a time to be selfish or not consider others.

Twenty minutes later she had considered another calming draught but didn't want to be sluggish and decided socks and jeans would help more. A hoodie felt wrong so she wore her favourite sweater and tugged the sleeves over her hands. Her mind rebeled against her standing alone in the mirror. The magics wanting him behind her and she accepted that. That he would be one day. Trying to keep herself and the magics calm. Not increase the pull, knowing he was on the other side of it.

* * *

The pull of the Rites was way more than he had expected. As soon as the dampeners had come off, he had felt it. Then it grew strength in seconds and he was sure that he could have found her from thousands of miles away. He wasn't that far though. Only two or three doors and it was hard to listen to the official's last few words.

His mind was full of her and what she had said. How she would look. That she was waiting for him right now. How his body was humming with the returned magic and the Rites. He could feel all of his skin and he was still blinking as he walked toward the door.

Then she had been there. Josh too and a prick who didn't like his witch at all. Thor had been surprised by Josh merely glaring at the man. Then at his lack of offering Hermione his arm. The near blatant exclusion of the witch didn't make sense to him but he was trying not to look at her unless she was looking at him. The whiskey sounded good but he wasn't sure why that was the suggestion. Sabrina would be there and Hermione. Tea or something would have been better wording.

Her walking ahead of the had been so strange. He would have thought she would be tucked between them but neither sibling seemed to expect that.

Now he felt the pull nearly haul him off his feet as she disappeared into the floo and wanted to groan. What the hell was going on?

"Half an hour." He repeated Josh's words as he stared at the flames losing their green tint. His witch had just gone to France.

"Your house doesn't look anything like it did so I thought a whiskey in my study would be familiar." Josh didn't sound upset and he made himself look toward his friend, who was watching him as carefully as he ever had.

"Did you dismiss her for a reason?" Thor asked his friend and tried to ignore all the feelings he felt. Getting caught up in his own thoughts wouldn't help. Thinking about her hair and those eyes looking into his wasn't helping either.

"I'm sure she wanted to see Sabrina." Josh said as they entered the familiar study and and it looked the same as he remembered. Untouched. There had been subtle differences in the house that he had just walked through. His mind felt quick and slow simultaneously.

"So do I." He drawled and watched Josh grin at him. Then he was loosening his cuffs and a hand wave brought the whiskey bottle over. Thor sat in a chair and then stretched out further on the comfortable piece of furniture.

"Well?" He asked after a minute of Josh watching him and two sips that cleared his mind even as he revelled in the familiar burn.

"Are you alright?" Josh's question wasn't surprising but he didn't know what exactly his friend wanted to know.

"Yeah. It was lonely but I read and thought." He answered quietly and Josh nodded.

"Are you good to stay here tonight?" He asked next and Thorfinn didn't know.

"Are they staying here?" Thor asked in return and watched his friend.

"Our sisters you mean?" He didn't respond but Josh eventually shook his head.

"She hasn't been staying here since maybe two months after I got home." His tone was tight and Thorfinn sat up and put the glass on the desk.

"What do you think I need to know before I see my sister, or her." Clearly it was something and he was more than a bit surprised by how this had gone. He kept reminding himself not to have specific expectations but the lack of Hermione behaving as he had seen and the near absence of any example of familiarity between the siblings was unsettling. More than that but his mind was mostly on the witches. Both of them.

"She's been difficult. Not Sabrina, though she doesn't like me much either. I don't know what to expect. She has made it plain that your relationship is none of my business. Outside of her family obligations, none of her life is. Sabrina has firmly stood beside her." He listened and watched his friend. His oldest and best friend while he explained the mess he had somehow made. The witch had left for France. Why?

"I didn't tell you anything either." He pointed out and slouched into the soft cushions beneath him. Hands behind his head, and he could feel himself relaxing into the almost familiar feeling of a well padded armchair.

A look was all he got in reply and he realised this wasn't a simple concern. Or situation or whatever.

"Zabini." The name was bit out and he stilled, or stopped shifting his butt on the chair and waited.

"What exactly about him. They are close." He said after too many seconds and watched Josh take a sip and then refill his glass. A hand gesture declined. This wasn't a time to have one too many.

"He touches her, escorts her places and it's all so casual. Accepted. Matrons seat them together and I've seen them close several times." It was said as if Josh had found them naked together or something and he felt himself flush. The Rites didn't like it and he closed his eyes. Thinking of her eyes and the way her cheeks had flushed the day she told him about the Tower and the Rites. It helped and he felt the slight lessening of the tension on his magic.

"How many can touch her?" He asked and watched Josh shift and then meet his eyes.

"Three. Zabini, Potter and Malfoy." The words were quiet and he held the wizard's eyes until Josh looked away. What the fuck was this about?

"Were they intimate?" He asked directly. Knowing they didn't have time and this hadn't been a real concern of his. Outside of what she had shown him, Sabrina always mentioned the wizard and reassured him about it.

"Not that I know of. It wouldn't surprise me though. The level of physical contact is more than I would tolerate." Thorfinn raised a brow at that and sat forward, elbows on his knees. He didn't want to ask because it seemed stupid but decided to. Maybe it would get a reason out of him.

"Did you tell her that? It would definitely lead her to be in France." His tone was a bit jocular but in a second he knew that's what had happened. He could only stare at his friend. Not understanding what he was thinking or could have seen to put him in this frame of mind. He gave Josh a minute and then asked again.

"They are coming back, so if you want me to know something you will have to say it." He took the last sip of his drink and then tried to soak in how it felt to be comfortable. To not be in a stone room. Josh held his gaze and he could only wait.

"Don't expect much. Her life is set up and she doesn't need much. Doesn't ask for any help." He said quietly and after a long time. Thorfinn watched him, noticed the tightness around his eyes and the tone of his voice. The witch hadn't said much about Josh and the reverse was true as well.

"Alright." Before he could say more an elf popped in. Minty. He grinned at the elf and got a nod in response.

"The Miss be's coming." Minty said with dignity and Thorfinn stood.

"Both?" He asked and could feel his heart speeding up and then the Rites told him she was here. He closed his eyes for a second and then looked to Josh who was still seated. Was he coming, a glance asked.

A short nod from his friend and then he was walking to the door with Josh behind him. It was easy to know where Hermione was and so he walked directly to them. They were standing outside the floo room and Hermione knew he was there. Sabrina was looking in his direction too and he paused to look her over.

His sister was grown and beautiful. There were tears in her eyes but she looked happy and was holding onto one of Hermione's hands. Tightly it looked like. A quick glance at her got a small smile and he knew she was reassuring him that his sister was okay.

"Come here Sprite." He said quietly and wasn't embarrassed that his voice cracked. She let go of the witch and was running the few steps to him. Then her warm weight was in his arms and he spun her around, listening to her murmur in his ear.

"I'm so glad you are home. We missed you. I can't wait for you to see the Tower." He listened and nodded into her hair. Then he pulled back and looked her over carefully. She accepted it and smiled up at him.

Sabrina was alright. Better then, he had never seen her look so healthy and happy. Her eyes were clear and the fierce light was there. She meant it, had missed him and wanted him home with them.

"I missed you Sprite. So glad you are alright." He touched the end of her nose, the way he had when she was a kid and the grin was like a gift. So open and honest. Then he watched her look at Hermione and he did too. The witch was crying silently, didn't look sad or anything but it was clear this was emotional for both of them.

Josh was standing behind him and watching his own sister. Not very happily either. His face was hard and his eyes were watchful. This would take some understanding.

"Let's go sit. Or something. Do you want to stay here?" Sabrina asked and looked at the witch again. Hermione just gave her a nod. Encouragement he thought, and he looked into Sabrina's eyes. The same as his. Could see so much and didn't know exactly what was wrong. What she wanted or needed. It was hard to ignore the magics. Not watch Hermione but clearly his sister was important right now. The witch agreed and other than a few short shared glances, she had been watching his sister too.

Then Sabrina's wand came out and Hermione nodded again. More firmly, and took a few steps back from them. Josh didn't but Sabina murmured something and then began speaking.

"They can't hear us. I don't know what to say or do. Are you okay?" He could see that she was serious and hid his surprise at her doing this.

"Better than okay Sprite. Are you?" He took a half step back so he would see her fully and watched carefully as she huffed and then smiled up at him. She was taller, came to his chin and it was surprising. He had seen her a year ago but she looked different in this clean and normal home instead of that box. The circumstances were so different that maybe he could let himself really see how happy she was and how healthy. Never had he seen his sister so content and settled. She was worried but it wasn't huge overwhelming worries like before.

"So good. So happy. Worried about you. And her too. Do you want to stay here?" She was speaking quickly and glance told him that Hermione was looking out the window to their right, obviously giving them privacy and Josh wasn't. He was watching them closely, no doubt trying to read their lips or something.

"You aren't. Everything alright?" He asked her and she grimaced and then caught his eye deliberately and nodded.

"I'll tell you about it later. Or she can. Not a big deal but Hermione isn't happy living with him, so we aren't. We've been in France but floo back to England and then apparate all the time. Like we aren't really away. She has a flat we use if we don't want to come here. The Tower is done though. It's amazing Thor. I love it and can't wait for you to feel how different it feels. So warm and airy. Clean and so much better. She does this. Just makes somewhere a home. Not here as much, because it's Josh's but everywhere else she goes. If you want a few days or however much time here then that is fine. Anything is alright. Just don't let Josh make the decisions. Make them yourself." Her voice was firm and she wasn't pleading but her eyes told the story.

"Okay. I don't know though." He said and looked to the witch again. Tried to see her without the magic but couldn't. His body was strung as tight as he had ever been and it wasn't comfortable.

They weren't alone and things weren't really comfortable. That weighed against things. Wanting her to be comfortable or something. Something other than this clear strain among the people around him, those thoughts seemed to lessen the angsty feelings somewhat. Looking at her did too. Maybe she would give him some pointers, clearly she was managing it better.

"Let's have tea or something. It's what we do when we don't have enough to do with our hands." Then Sabrina's wand waved in a complex motion and he knew the magic protecting their conversation was gone.

Josh had a distinct furrow between his brows and Thorfinn caught his eye. Everything was alright. This was about his sister and he wasn't sure why Josh seemed so out of his element. As if when Hermione was around, he wasn't sure of his place. The observation was unexpected and unwelcome.

"Sabrina suggests tea." He said into the silence of the room and looked from his friend to his betrothed and watched her turn to them. Hermione's eyes went to his sister's and then flicked to him. She smiled gently and then met Sabrina's eyes again.

"You choose Rina. Whatever you think is best." The witch meant it and he looked to his sister in time to see her face with no mask at all. All of her emotions clear to see on her face. The hope and happiness. The plea there. What she wanted the witch to do, he wasn't sure and maybe Hermione wasn't either.

"Can we go to your rooms?" Sabrina asked and he could hear the challenge and the request in the words.

"Of course. Zavi." She was looking down before the elf appeared and the garment wasn't what Josh's elves wore. It was like a one piece suit. In a very light blue and the elf looked to the witch with what could only be open scrutiny.

"Miss be's alright." He said and Sabrina grinned up at him when he looked over at her.

"Of course I am Zavi. You are such a worrier. Could we have tea in my living room?" She asked the elf as if she really wasn't sure he would do it and the elf didn't answer. Merely looked to him for a second and then popped away.

"There will be tea." Hermione said and Sabrina giggled beside him. It felt amazing, to just have his sister so easily share amusement with him. Be so happy to have him home. Be here, with these people who were basically his whole life. Out of there and while the Rites were making him less than comfortable it was also stabilizing his magic. He could feel the steady pull on his core and that kept his control of the magics that he hadn't felt in years far easier.


	50. Chapter 50

Since she couldn't just stand here until Zavi came back and chided her, she had to move. So she did. Forcing her attention away from Sabrina and him. Sabrina was easier to look at and decent distraction. Walking past him was like trying to walk in a perfectly straight like on steeply slanted ground. Her body tried to swerve to him and she felt like an idiot.

Ignoring Josh was all she could do. He wouldn't help her in any way and she didn't want him to get between the siblings. Sabrina had been defensive lately and had said a few things about Thorfinn being with them. Not with Josh and she had tried to explain that they had to let him be comfortable or something. That they could wait and they didn't know how disoriented he would be. She apologized for the Rites, that it would make this different than it would be without it. Sabrina had gotten upset with her. Not angry but incredulous that she would apologize when she had done it for her. Invoked the Rites because her brother had asked her to, so she could get Sabrina. It was true but she still felt a million things about the betrothal and the Rites.

Finally she made it up the two flights of stairs without looking back at the people following her. It was difficult and she counted the stairs and tried to think about changing the molding from white to the clear varnished wood like Daphne had mentioned for this area. It didn't really work and she mostly watched the paint. The two dark sconces on the second floor didn't bother her but she looked at them as she usually did when she passed.

The big double doors to this wing were open and she caught sight of the large ornate J on the door across from her and turned toward the H. Only to find the door open and the room lit, not brightly but it was comfortable and a warm tone. The low table was laden with food and several beverages.

She looked around the room and couldn't help but smile. Then she turned to Rina and watched her do the same. She met those eyes she loved and the smile was small but genuine. Hermione wasn't sure why it felt so awkward but she moved the small couch she usually sat on and began pouring Rina a cup of tea.

"Can I make you a plate?" Sabrina asked her brother, who sat in one of the low leather armchairs across from her.

"I can't wait." The tone said he meant it and she caught Josh's eye. Maybe they could share a smile over this. He was seated in the chair beside his friend and looking around curiously. Maybe he hadn't come in here.

"Thor likes lemon Hermione. Do you have Sin's letter?" Sabrina asked and tucked herself beside Hermione. It felt better, not sitting alone and she nodded. Then pulled the letter out of her pocket and began fixing tea for the two across from her. Not thinking about her actions but watching Sabrina from the corner of her eye, touch the letter and look up at her brother. Solemn eyes and her determined look.

Hermione flicked her eyes to the wizard when she handed Josh the cup and watched him turn his attention from her brother to his sister. Then still and wait, clearly understanding Sabrina was serious.

"Sin didn't want to add to an already overwhelming day, so didn't choose to take the day and come home. He wrote you though and I hope you will come to Hogsmeade with us next month. Write him as well." She watched the wizard smile. Really smile at his sister and then his eyes flicked for her and something warm was there. Something not sexual or magical but it felt as important as those things pressing at her. She looked at the letter and then let herself smile genuinely.

The wizard took the letter and read his name printed neatly across the front of the envelope. Then he opened it and sat back with the letter in one hand and the teacup in the other. Not a dainty little cup either but one of her mug style ones. Bless Zavi for knowing them so well. Then she turned her eyes to Sabrina and watched the witch watch her brother. She caught her eye and the witch sat back and accepted the cup Hermione offered her.

"He writes like you said he talks. All proper." Was chuckled and she smiled too, felt Sabrina shift and then rest her shoulder against hers.

"He is eloquent." Josh put in and she looked to him. Nothing showed and she looked down at her cup, feeling as much of a burden as she ever had. Her emotions were all over the place and she wanted to run. The pull to the wizard six feet from her kept her rooted to her seat though. That and Sabrina.

"Yeah. We will go. He requested I come if I was comfortable and found the time." Thorfinn's tone was wry and she did smile a bit at the wording.

"Thank you." Sabrina said quietly and she did hold the eye contact with him this time. When he looked from Sabrina to her it was clearly concern and she tried to tell him it was alright. Just the normal concerns. Things changing.

"Tell me what you've been doing Sprite. Pass me a danish too." He said and Sabrina was reaching for the plate before she started speaking.

"Have one of each. That's four though. Merlin Hermione. Maybe halves then." Sabrina looked up and her eyes asked the question. Hermione nodded easily and smiled.

"Josh liked the apple ones best I think." She said quietly and Sabrina blinked and then began cutting the pastries and serving them.

"I don't have a favourite really and neither does Hermione. Some seem to come back more often though." Sabrina chatted and then sat back with her plate and took a bite.

Hermione did too and felt the melting pastry and the tart black currant settle her some. This wasn't bad. Nothing was wrong. The Rites were impatient but she didn't feel like she would crawl out of her skin and she just tried to project acceptance to the magic. It was quiet for a minute as they all ate and appreciated. She didn't look up at Thorfinn. Not knowing how her mind would react to any sign of bliss. Just the thought made her want to wiggle. It was embarrassing and expected.

"Work is good. I usually don't think of it that way unless it's a planning day. Those are hard. George wants to just do things but we need a plan, or things don't go as well. Fred has been coming to the product planning meetings and seems more cautious but he is stubborn. More than George, so it's challenging. We finished two for the holiday line last week though so we've all been on a high from our success. Mark, he started out behind the counter, he's been doing some ingredient sourcing for us. Blaise got him started on it so I know he has a list for them too. They always have a list of things to keep an eye out for. Anyway, we have been training two more for the front so a lot of the back end has been offered to me. It's mostly numbers so I don't mind and they do it differently than Hermione so it's interesting." Hermione listened to Sabrina tell her brother about that part of her life and finished her half a danish.

It did feel good. Like they had waited and prepared to be ready for this. Now it was happening and Sabrina was following through on her plan. To begin how she meant to go on.

"So most of what you do is make products? Like create them from an idea?" Hermione could see him thinking and looking at his sister with speculation when she looked up.

"Yes." She said pertly and lifted her chin. Then those eyes she had rarely seen but were the mirror of his sisters, were on her. She could see the question and grinned. It felt genuine and she noticed his return of the expression. Thinking about how handsome he was wouldn't help though so she picked up her cup and ignored the other half a danish for now.

"I think at first it was the challenge. I like working with them for this reason too. They want to do something and then actually try and make it happen. Years of success have taught them a lot and they are inventors. They have a shop and they love it but it's also an outlet for their minds. Some things are funny or merely meant for enjoyment. Others were made for a reason. Some were just the challenge. Now though, she offers ideas and has files of ideas for changes or how to do things. Uses all of her education and it keeps her always striving. George and her feed each other and console each other when it doesn't work out. I think she is a born consultant. Something like Blaise. The need for many projects and reasons to use the knowledge they enjoy collecting." He nodded as she finished and flicked his eyes to Sabrina who was looking at her.

Hermione could only shrug.

"You disagree?" She asked the witch and watched her face.

"No. That was all true. Is that how you reported. Information and your assessment of me?" The curiosity kept an insult from her tone and she held the witch's eyes.

"Yes. You know I love talking about you." The last was teasing and Sabrina shot her brother a look of such good hearted exasperation that he laughed and she chuckled too. Josh even barked a sound that might have been one.

"Am I allowed to see where you work?" Thorfinn asked and she felt herself let go of one worry. It had been a weak one but there. That he wouldn't openly show the interest she knew was there.

"George said he would come in and tell you all of my most embarrassing moments whenever you were ready." Sabrina assured and grinned. Her emotion was easy to see and Hermione felt herself getting emotional too. Feeling relief for the young woman she loved so deeply, who looked as if there wasn't any weight left on her. Her posture was loose and relaxed. There was a pink on her cheeks and those eyes were clear. Emotional but without deep pain or fear.

"I can't wait. He tells a good story. They both do and I'm sure there were pictures. Hermione brought a few good ones." He said and Sabrina just smiled at him and nodded. Then frowned and Hermione knew that look was apprehension.

"I suggest bribery if there is anything you want to have kept from your brother. Long term and think the conditions out." Was her answer and Sabrina looked thoughtful. Josh scoffed quietly and she looked up at him.

"Is everyone bribed to keep quiet about you?" It was a serious question and she felt Sabrina go rigid beside her. She only held the eyes kind of like hers and nodded seriously.

"Blackmail." She said and Sabrina laughed after a moment. Her body pressed further against Hermione's and she decided to speak, since Josh looked rigid.

"The usual confidences hold. If you went to George and asked him for embarrassing stories about me, I am sure he would happily act out the very worst ones." Her tone was somber but she tried to smile. Not understanding the tone or if he was sharing the joke.

"Let's save it for a party Josh." Thorfinn suggested and she watched her brother catch his friends eye and she looked away from whatever private thoughts they were sharing. Ignoring the way her eyes wanted to watch his expressions. She wasn't sure that was the magic either.

"So you would be at work usually. Do you work tomorrow?" Rowle asked after a minute and Sabrina looked from her to her brother.

"I took these three days off. I might go in for a bit or George might stop by. My schedule is pretty flexible and they made sure I knew I could take whatever time I want or need." Hermione couldn't help flicking a glance at the wizard and he nodded then sat further back in the chair.

"Tell me about something." Thorfinn said and she looked to Sabrina but Josh spoke first.

"She has been dueling at Titans once a week." Hermione looked at him and tried to understand the inflection. Sabrina tensed again and Hermione squeezed the arm closest to her and then refilled her cup and Sabrina's before sitting back. Those eyes were watching her and she finally met them. Curiosity, maybe intrigue.

"I needed an outlet." She said quietly but firmly and he looked her over and then at Sabrina.

"No. She hasn't been." Letting the irony be heavy, Hermione answered. He looked back to her and then quickly to Josh, who would have had to give permission.

"Solo?" He asked and she could hear nearly nothing.

"Malfoy." Josh answered lowly and she waited. Another look over of her and then he looked to Sabrina. So did Hermione. The smile was a bit mean and smug.

"They are amazing. Not as good when they duel each other. Well they are good but they don't like to go all out against each other. When they duel others it's them against the world and they can put on quite a show if they want to." Sabrina answered and Hermione watched her expression shift to a grin. A happy one.

"Do you want to go?" Thorfinn asked his sister seriously and she knew the witch would look to her. So she was ready and just answered silently that it was her choice.

"Yes. Hermione wouldn't have let me go if she could. I think she actually could have since she had the proxy forms but she wouldn't. Her attention couldn't be on me." It was as if he had his strings pulled. The way he draped himself into the chair. One throwaway comment about being unable to be alert to her had been enough to explain that she didn't want Sabrina there without what she considered enough protection. Blaise always wanted to have all of his attention on her and Draco, their backs mostly.

Sabrina nudged her and there was something triumphant in her fierce smile. It didn't last long but clearly the witch thought she had won. Or they had won. What they had won wasn't clear to her but it was encouraging nonetheless.

**Author's Note: Hopefully there has been some improvement in the editing. I've been trying to be more careful and carefully read each word and paragraph to find the errors. It's not as fun as writing so I'm sorry. There have been several comments on the improvement which makes me feel badly about the previous errors. I'll try and go through the chapters. It's many though, hundreds of thousands of words and that's just what is already posted. I appreciate all of your patience and enthusiasm. **

**-Maybenotahufflepuff **


	51. Chapter 51

"Miss has an owl." Hermione's elf, Zavi, he thought she had said, popped in and told Sabrina. Thor watched the two witches' facial expressions and the small furrow of Sabrina's brow.

Then Hermione nudged her gently and the witch took the scroll and he watched the leap of bright purple magic from the scroll to his sister before her hand had touched it and it opened with a flourish.

Resting in her hand as if it were a proclamation, her hands holding it from the top and bottom. Naturally too, as if it were normal for her to hold a wooden scroll handle and read such an ornate looking thing. Deciding he would think about the witch duelling and what Josh had meant with that look later, he pushed it aside.

He looked to Hermione and watched her mouth something slowly and thought it was George. He grinned then and looked back at the serious face reading the ridiculous letter. Then he was laughing lowly and Sabrina looked at him over the huge letter. She rolled her eyes and he felt as if it would be alright. Clearly the two witches were a unit, and he wasn't being excluded or he didn't think so.

"The man is trying to drive me mad. He has definitely written it on his stupid bucket list. I blame you for that Hermione. Listen to this. 'Rina, I know only Glenda gets to call you that but you can't glare at me through this contact medium. Do you think the three salamander livers I put in instead of two yesterday will have consequences? I know you are busy but if you could just send word of your opinion I will not express the usual lack of overt gratefulness. G.'" Sabrina's voice was as aggrieved as Thorfinn had ever heard and her face was going red.

Josh made a gruff sound and he could see him trying not to laugh. Then he looked at the witch beside his sister who looked pained before she giggled and then was being beaten with the ornate scroll that had abruptly become a regular looking piece of paper. He was laughing then. It was hilarious and the incredulous look on Sabrina's face was priceless. Clearly this was good for her. She looked like she had in the picture of her with Sinclair. How she had looked years ago when he tormented her, as she called it.

"Just wait until it blows up." Sabrina said darkly and tried to compose herself. Both witches were clearly trying to reign in their emotions and Josh laughed outright at the huff when the paper turned to a puff of smoke and sparkles in her hands.

"I told you Rina." Hermione said this consolingly and Sabrina looked at her then.

"The man is insufferable. No woman will ever take him." His sister said wrathfully and he managed to calm down.

"He doesn't have many problems with that." Hermione said apologetically and his sister huffed again.

"I will make him pay for this. Took me two days to get to that step and then he begged to help me. Like a fool I let him. Even though he had pushed for this at the meeting and we overruled him. Fred might help me, if it's a big enough mess." He wondered why this exploding potion didn't seem more alarming and Hermione looked thoughtful. Then nodded in a way he thought meant the other Weasley twin might, might slip her up too, hard to tell. Watching them was interesting and reassuring. He didn't think there was much Hermione didn't know about his sister, what she did or got up to.

"What is happening with everyone else?" Thor asked into the not uncomfortable silence. Then both witches looked to Josh who didn't speak, didn't react at all and didn't meet his eyes. So he looked to Hermione who took a breath and then spoke.

"The wedding is in two months, Josh's I mean. Pansy is eloping next week. No one knows that of course. Draco is chasing, or being chased by, Felicity Morten who has come from Zurich for an exchange between our ministries." She offered and he blinked.

Then looked to Josh who did meet his eyes and some things showed in the dark brown ones. This was going well. Josh was pleased and didn't seem as uncertain as before. That was good. His friend was like a silent version of himself. As he was when others were there, strangers. Those outside of his circle.

"Big to do then?" He asked and Sabrina made a small face but Hermione smiled.

"Yes. It changed Pansy's mind and Ginny has mentioned something small at her family home or the Escape. It will be elegant and lovely though. Daphne is gifted and dedicated." Hermione answered. Sabrina caught his eye at the end and he could see what she thought. It wasn't either of their things but Daphne was happy and they thought Josh was so onward.

"Here then?" He asked and they all nodded. Nothing else was said and he could see the exasperation on both witches faces and clearly understood that too. As if his friend had nothing to say about his own wedding, to their very good friend. Maybe this was all it was. His friend was an idiot and emotionally stunted.

"That should be fun." Was his dry comment and he looked over to Josh, who grinned subtly at him and knew his friend was actually pretty alright. This part wasn't but the rest of him was and that was relieving.

"Sin's first game is the end of next month. Ravenclaw, and he is playing seeker. Corbin made the team so they were going to play chaser together and it made the end of his Toulouse lessons more acceptable but then tragedy struck. Fawcett insulted a seventh year Hufflepuff witch on her fluffier shape and spent a week being hounded by her housemates. His vertigo has to heal naturally and Pomphrey says three months of no flying." Hermione spoke easily and he understood her flickering eyes. From him to the other two and her cup. It was hard to listen when she did meet his eyes but he wanted her to and so did the magic. He could feel his magic flicker toward her when she did.

"That was unwise. Now he has to deal with his own house." He said and all three nodded their agreement. It wouldn't be pleasant to deal with an unhappy house of snakes.

"He wrote and I sent him a few things." Sabrina put in and he grinned at her sly glance to Hermione, who had a soft smile on her face.

"The biggest news. Well most recent and most exciting though." He could hear the thrill in Hermione's voice and looked at her. Ignoring wanting to touch her and trying to just enjoy the anticipation he could see on her face.

"Anastasia North finally asked Blaise if he was going to man up or if she should give up." Thor blinked at that, having never heard the name, and looked to Sabrina. His sister looked the picture of shock. As if this were totally unanticipated and she hadn't known.

"Hermione! What happened? Where? You didn't tell me." It was nearly shrieked and he watched the curls dance around his witch's face as she laughed. Then her smile was smug and Sabrina sat back expectantly.

"You know I've been trying." Hermione began and Sabrina looked at him and gave a nod. This was a true statement.

"She is perfect for him. I mean she is devastating and brilliant, attended Beauxbatons but is a perfect blend of eagle and snake. Her glances are nearly incinerating and I know she doesn't want to sleep with me. We met her in France a few times. Then I started trying to make sure she would be places or dropping by where she would be when we would be out. Casually and alone or he uses me as a shield. So this was at least a year solid of seeing her more and getting to watch him try not to pant after her. She would leave or we would go home and he would rhapsodize and curse about her legs and her eyes. The way she moved when she danced and the time he saw a bead of sweat slide between her breasts." Her tone was dry and wistful. He couldn't help the laugh and Sabrina caught his eye again, something warm there and he knew Josh was wrong. Even if he hadn't meant they were sexually intimate, this didn't seem like a threatening kind of intimacy at all. Not to him at least, that thought could wait.

"Finally she wrote me two weeks ago and requested I come to her home in Provence for a coffee. I went and wasn't sure what she would say." Sabrina was riveted and nibbling a cookie while she completely faced Hermione, who knew she had the witch and looked as excited as he had ever seen her.

"So we sat down and she served me cannoli and espresso. She is perfect for Blaise in every way. Then those amazing nearly black eyes met mine and she asked me if he was in love with someone else. It was so heartfelt and I could only encourage her to beard the snake in his hollow. So we arranged for her to crash our weekly dinner at the hotel and I gracefully relinquished my seat to her and sealed them in as she had requested. Then went home and sat on my couch." Sabrina stood and held a hand up in a signal to wait. Hermione obliged and tucked her legs up then watched the witch summon wine glasses and a bottle.

"No time for sangria. We can have that with Pansy when she knows." Sabrina seemed happy and Hermione clearly was. He caught Josh's eye and could see the speculation.

"Have you met this Miss North." He asked as Sabrina sat back down and Josh nodded.

"And?" He asked, wanting his friend's opinion.

"She is as Hermione says." He looked from the serious face of his friend to the witches who nodded confirmation and he wondered at the witch who deserved such overt praise.

"What did he say when he came through? And was his shirt mussed?" Sabrina looked like she expected gossip and Josh shifted, not liking this and he realised another thing. This wasn't private enough for Josh to speak like this. Openly and without the public filter and he didn't think these two did it with him.

"He was mussed and his eyes were huge. I poured him a whiskey and watched him pace around. Then he pitifully said. 'Cara.' You know how he does Rina? I smiled at him and then he grinned and we danced around the room before I settled him down and demanded details. Basically she ate the salmon I had ordered and told him what she wanted. I love her for it. Sent her the huge gift basket I had been preparing. He would acquiesce and accept that whether he was ready or not, she was and so he would rise to the occasion. Stop teasing her and accept the invitation in for a drink after. She expected owls and to be seated with him at our private gatherings. She would be ready the next night at seven." Her smile was all satisfaction and he felt his body react. Not sure if it was the magic or just how she looked and that he knew she was his.

"I'm so happy." Sabrina crowed and then grinned over at him and resettled herself beside Hermione.

"He has been the best. Blaise is the best friend or uncle or whatever. He deserves everything." Sabrina's tone was steely and Hermione nodded. That was Gryffindor phrasing and he wondered what else she had taken from the witch she clearly adored and trusted.

"That's most of it I think." Hermione finished and then gestured to Sabrina.

"Claudia is working in Magical Creatures at the Ministry and it's alright. I don't think it's right for her but she doesn't hate it and her mother approves. Mark has become a great friend and I think maybe Claudia might take him up on the offer of a separate dinner one night but she hasn't so far." Sabrina offered and he waited. Then raised a brow at her continued silence and caved. Looking to the witch who was grinning and he knew she understood he was asking about Wood.

"Cam." The name was said with a small nudge and Sabrina blushed. Then her eyes flashed to Josh before back to him.

"He is good. Doing most of the estate things while Oliver finally gets to play again. He's growing some northern varieties of plants and doing a few other things too. He caught a fourteen pound trout a few weeks ago and brought it to the Escape to show me." He listened and watched his sister as she spoke. Then looked to the witch who caught his eye and nodded once. This was still going on then. Her easy tone and steady eyes were reassuring. The affectionate tone when speaking of a fish was telling too. Alright then.

"We can have dinner or do something less formal if you want. Just let us know." Hermione offered and he felt the relief at the offer. He wanted to meet this wizard and see them together, see these two interact with their circle. Meet the people he had spent years hearing about.

He watched Sabrina look to Hermione and get a nod. Then she shot a glance at him and then Josh before looking back at his sister. Sabrina nodded back once and then looked to him.

"Could we have dinner at the Tower? It's not completely finished, Hermione can explain but it's done and I want to eat in the small family dining room in our wing." The words were clear but her tone was small and her eyes were uncertain. He didn't know what to expect at his home but this was important to Sabrina. Clearly she wanted this to happen and he couldn't see why not.

"Yeah. What time is it?" He didn't know and wasn't sure he cared.

"Four. It's four o'clock. We could eat at six." Sabrina looked between him and Hermione. He just nodded and looked to the witch who looked proud of his sister. She looked to Josh expectantly and after too many seconds, he did too.

"Are you coming?" He asked casually and waited while Josh scanned him carefully. Nothing showed in the way of answer and eventually he gave up.

"The Tower is fine and we will be four." He didn't make it a question but Hermione nodded and Sabrina sat back into the couch. His sister's smile was small but there and he thought that enough for this moment. More than he had any right to ask for.


	52. Chapter 52

When Hermione stood from the table and waited pointedly for Josh, he knew this was deliberate and settled back into his chair. He shared a glance with Josh and then his witch before the two left the room and he took a long blink. It felt like he was stretching as she slowly walked down the short hallway away from him. When he thought it wouldn't show, he looked back to his sister. Sabrina's eyes were scanning his face and he knew that she had seen the tension.

"The Tower is amazing Sprite. You were right. Barely feels like the same place. If the view wasn't the same it wouldn't be." He praised her and instead of the happy smile her face was determined. He had seen more of that expression today than he had since she went to school.

"Lay it on me." He said when she didn't reply or speak. He watched her carefully as she accepted the wine glass that appeared in front of her. A rosé he thought and watched her smile at the glass. Then look at his space and wait. A whiskey was there when he looked down and the smile was wider when he looked back up at her.

"I don't know what to say Thor." He could see that she meant it and considered.

"What is most important, to you?" He asked her and watched her eyes look him over before she picked up her glass and sat back in her chair. Legs crossed and a woman. Not a girl anymore and he didn't know how he felt about that. Now wasn't the time to get maudlin though. Sabrina had things to say and he owed it to her to listen. To take her words seriously.

"So much is important but I don't know if it is right now." Were her eventual words and he watched her scan him again and decided his position wasn't helping. So he leaned into the chair and crossed his feet under the table. Then he picked up his glass and sipped slowly while watching her.

"You are. She is. Josh and I are fine. Sinclair too. Everyone else in their order of relevance to you three." He thought his honest answer settled her some and watched her sip and look into the pretty liquid. He didn't think he would like it but it suited her colouring and her. Delicate and robust. He was getting sentimental as he sat here. Hardly able to believe this comfortable room was in his home. The family wing of his home. Where Sabrina's room was too.

His sister had excitedly pulled him out pf the floo into the main sitting room of this floor and began talking about how it was different. How they were all in one wing. There were private versions of nearly every room up here and quarters for guests on the other side. How the use of the round space allowed the floor plan to not be equal on each side and the bank of guest rooms wasn't near the size of the space allocated to family.

Her emphasis on the word. Use of us and we. It was all clear to him and he had seen Josh stare at Hermione as Sabrina spoke and the witch quietly answered the questions put to her. So he sat here in a room meant for exactly the group that had been here. With a table that was set up for a minuscule six though could seat ten without changing it. Meant to seat his family only. For them to have intimate and comfortable meals together, away from the space others could or would be in without direct invitation.

"I think I will just speak about here and hope that is enough. There is much I want to share with you. Memories and photos. Plans and ideas. I'll just talk about the Tower though. I know you two need to talk about things. Hopefully what I think comes across talking about here." She stopped then and he could see her thinking and then she began to speak quietly.

"I'm sure she told you some of how I was, when she appeared in my life. I'll tell about being at Aunt's house another day. She said she didn't tell you anything other than that she didn't think it would be good for me to stay there, or something like that. She came. Just showed up and demanded me. Meda had assured her that she was within her rights and it was a Gryffindor moment for her. She does best when it's for others." He listened and remembered that girl. The angry and sad one that he had thought about endlessly in the last months of the war and the days after. Seeing her here now, speaking with him, open to him was a gift. He knew it wasn't one he deserved and he decided for the thousandth time to deserve it from here forward. Her pause ended and he pulled himself back to now.

"So she brought me to the Dale. I remember looking around and wondering why I was there. I knew she was a Rosier. It was in the papers and before my eyes the witch changed. I asked her if I was staying and she told me yes. Looked me in the eye and told me she was your betrothed and because you couldn't be there, she was looking after me instead. It was crazy. She was a legend at school. Larger than life and her posters were in the bathrooms and on dorm notice boards. You hunted her Thor. But at home, with her it was like she was a regular witch. Didn't seem old enough to have saved the world and the people who came and went. After a few days we started seeing people and they just accepted me. It was as if I had always been there. She accepted me that first day and has been the best parent and friend. Better than any other parent I know of anyways. Then there was Sinclair." The slow sips of whiskey and her voice added to the moment. It was better than any dream. He could only listen and then Sabrina's eyes came up. Full of emotion and he nodded at her. Once, to show he had seen it.

"I knew she took criticism for us. You and me, then Josh. Our family names and what they meant then. It's better now. Much better. It's hard to get to the Tower without some of what happened. I'm sorry it's not all in order." His smile was indulgent and she looked relieved at his acceptance. He just tried to learn about her. About them and felt so much relief that this was what she wanted to do. Tell him about their life.

"When she took Sin though. I could see how momentous it was for her to do. How big a change it was for her. Taking him meant loving him. Making sure he had a home and normal life. That I understood it couldn't be just us anymore. I just wanted to take him. Do for him what she had done for me. Hermione was right though, understood better than me what it meant to become family. Not already have been one. Told me it would take a while and it did. I gave and gave before he started to open up back to me. He knew a lot about me before I knew much of anything personal about him. We were at school together and she came to nearly every Hogsmeade trip. He couldn't come as a first year but she sent packages and things back with me. Wrote us hundreds of letters a term. Is completely available to us for anything all the time. Then it felt like a dream and I used to tell Sin she never broke her promises. She promised Harry she would stay with him and she did. Promised you she would look after me and she did." Sabrina spoke quietly but vehemently and held his eyes.

The emotion was clear and he tried not to let his overwhelm him. So much was implied in her words. That she hadn't trusted the life she found herself in. Not really.

"Then she bought the Escape." Sabrina's voice was different, passionate and almost her fierce tone.

"When we went there and I saw it. It wasn't her at all. She doesn't actually like these huge sprawling homes though she does like the lands. This wing is her version of a home. Small enough that you see the people who live there. The Escape was when she first spoke about after. I mean as in we would have a life together. With you. Josh was always included but the way she talked about the Dale being Joshs. Daphne's one day too. That it wasn't ours, wouldn't be Sin's or mine either. That she wanted a place for us to be ourselves. Maybe one day we could do normal things like a family. She said that then and we watched Sin fly around the pitch there." This pause was deliberate and he tried to see things from Sabrina's perspective. Remembered how he had felt when he thought about her words and face when she said she had kept the master suite.

"So when she came here, or told me about it anyways.

Asked if I would come and walk here with her. When I watched her here, comfortable and happy here. I wondered if she would do here what she hadn't at the Dale. Like she did with our rooms and hers. It's different than the rest of the house. Then we brought Sin here, After Josh got out and both of us were upset. Not with her or even him but I had been so hopeful. So much more than her. I thought he would be like you were with me. Not like you but in his way. He wasn't though and I think it scared her too. But she made this place for us. The way Blaise looked at the floor plans and she spoke about it. The way others looked at her when she did. It wasn't many but they know a lot about her. Pans and Blaise. Harry and Draco. The four of them and Luna. Luna isn't normal. Doesn't see things normally but she does see things clearly and told me Hermione build her dreams here. This is her dream. For us. For us to live here and love here, be a family here. That's what the Tower is." Every word was spoken with such sincerity, Sabrina didn't cry but she could have.

He felt his own emotions at Sabrina's words. Her view of Hermione and what she wanted. 'Of course he will love her if she gives him the chance.' The words from the conversation a year and a half ago rang clearly in his mind now. He tried to think but couldn't, just wanted to know which room was Sabrina's and which one was theirs. To pull her in there with him and close the doors on everything else. Let himself touch her and feel the magic rage around them. Let himself feel like she was his. Like this was his. Theirs. Now it was his and hers, not theirs. He scanned the room again and it was finished but it wasn't as personalized as the room they had tea in at the Dale.

Then he looked at the witch watching him. It wasn't uncomfortable at all and he could see the adult understanding in her eyes. Maybe she didn't know everything but she did know enough. His sister wasn't a child and knew about the Rites at least. Maybe she was his best bet. Josh was clearly useless as regards his sister and he didn't know who else to ask. If he should ask anyone, but he thought Sabrina wanted to say more.

"Tell me." He requested and finished his drink then spun the glass for something to do. She was still here, in the Tower. The pull wasn't tightened by distance and he wondered if that's how it was all the time for her before. No specific destination but a pull like he was far away. France had been like a crushing weight. He could move though and even now it didn't physically affect him. Just his magic and attention.

"I'm not sure she would want me to say anything." Were her words after a minute and he held the eyes he recognized from the mirror. Their father had them too. Exactly the same. Sabrina's showed only concern right now and he watched her finger the stem of her wine glass.

"Did Josh mention Blaise?" She asked quietly and he could see the defensiveness. He nodded, no point in hiding that. They all knew there had been an issue over it.

"Are you worried about it?" She asked and he thought about that, not wanting to lie. Sabrina's last letter had said she wanted to be as honest When she seen him last as they had been while he was there. Now he was here and it was hard to be honest. It wasn't flattering either.

"No. Not the way Josh is or was. I'll talk to him." She nodded and waited, that wasn't enough.

"She's got a life Sprite. Loves him. Others too. Doesn't really need me." The admission cost and Sabrina cocked her head at him. He didn't think she expected that.

"Yes she does. Maybe it is okay to talk about her, a little anyways. My observations rather than her thoughts. She loves Blaise. Really loves him and it's completely reciprocal. It isn't passionate though. More than once I've bitterly thought about what would have happened if he hadn't made her sign a contract. A betrothal contract. I think any of them would have married her, or tried anyways. Many did, still do but she hasn't once looked that I've seen. Blaise either. She uses you like a shield. The manners and guidelines of our traditions too. What I mean is that she does need you, can't have everything she needs now, unless you provide it. I asked Blaise to write you a letter. In case I didn't know how to say what I really meant." Sabrina looked up at him and he met her eyes. Thought she had said what she could. What had words and felt relevant to right now. As he thought over what she had said, it was a lot.

"If you want me to read it then I will." He didn't know what else to say but he wanted to read it. To know what this wizard, who had become so important to both witches in his life, thought. What Blaise Zabini would write to him at Sabrina's request, to explain what she didn't have words for. It was a nice thing for the man to have done for her bite Sabrina treated it as normal. Such gestures were normal from him and he was as curious about the dynamics among these people as he had ever been.

"Alright. I don't know what he might have written, so I'll leave you alone to read it. I'm sure you can find Hermione and call for an elf if you want to find me. I'm the second door on the left from the main door into the bedrooms." He nodded and stood up. She rounded the table to him and hugged him tight, let him hug her to him. Feel her warmth and the way her arms wrapped around him.

"I love you sprite. Thank you." He said and pulled back so he could see her face. His sister was crying but smiling and wiped her eyes.

"I love you too Thor. I'm so glad you are home." The emotion there was like a patch on the cracks he thought their relationship had suffered. Then he watched her walk to the door and stop to smile back at him. Then he picked up the letter and walked to the window. It was nearly dark but he could see the stars starting to shine among the clouds and the familiar shapes of the mountains around him. He fingered the envelope and wondered if this was the end of the letters, letters in place of people at least.

Standing against a wall was a familiar position from in there and it felt comfortable. The shirt that fit him and the way the room smelled was tangible evidence to his body that he wasn't there, no flashbacks or even a shiver in remembrance. Maybe it was the Rites pulling onto him, reminding him of the difference between now and this morning. It was surreal but now wasn't the time to think about that.

Rowle. The writing was thick and flourished but not feminine. He thought over what he knew of the wizard, from school but also what Draco had said. He was like weather vane but loyal. Draco had made a comment about sticking with him and Nott, even when it was clear the broom was breaking up under them. Deciding he better get to it if he was going to read it, he looked at the darkening sky again and then popped the seal. Fingering the ornate letter Z on the wax before flipping it open.

'Rowle,

Sabrina asked me to write you and I'll admit that a letter you would read your first night back was a gift I hadn't looked for. Your witches are always providing me such welcome rewards, usually without thought as to my own satisfaction.

That is the point of course. That they are yours. Your sister is a gem but you know this. I'm sure the polish is somewhat unexpected but it's been a privilege to stand beside Hermione and watch her grow into her potential. Credit to you for her bone deep trust in your character and being someone she wants to make proud.

I have no concerns about your sister as regards your return. Mine though, I have several. I'm sure Rosier has said something by now and I'm sure Sabrina has too. Hermione is so sincere that you can't actually be concerned. Draco assures me that you are oversized but not stupid and so you must know that her integrity and honour are nearly the most important things to her.

To have her be my partner in business and life has been an unlooked for blessing. In all ways excepting magic and blood, she is my sister. Best friend certainly and I love her.

This is my advice to you. From a wizard who loves her and sees her to one that has the chance to know her. All of her. The witch and the woman. It is an enviable position.

Throw out whatever isn't between you and her. Give her the space to stand on her own but offer your arm. Pay attention to her and let her reciprocate. Reciprocate Rowle. She has given you much, give back to her. Touch her. Don't let her uncertainty and wish not to trap you fool you into thinking she isn't ready. The witch is beyond ready. I'm sure you don't need that kind of advice and won't appreciate it. I've trained myself not to think about her like that even in the abstract. Draco has a written list of things he wants to think about when it might not mean seeing her face tighten at a discomfort she can't control. Let her lose control with you. Demand it.

I had to pause just then and think about who I am writing this to and why. Why it's so important to me. Why I would write about someone whose trust is so important to me.

She deserves the best life possible. She's built it there. In your home and has saved her bed for you. Saved the suite at the Escape for you. Made space for you and if you want it, will love you.

My advice to you is to take it and lose yourself in her. She is enough for any wizard to spend a lifetime protecting and learning about. You will wish you had more time.

I'll try to pretend I didn't write this when I see you and I'd appreciate the same effort. We've got whiskey and brooms, business ventures and dancing lessons. It's all here mate and I hope we laugh about this one day. While we watch your kids and try to get her to have some fun or at least read in a different location.

Blaise


	53. Chapter 53

Having taken Josh to the closest sitting room and sat in silence for ten minutes, Hermione knew she couldn't do it anymore. She didn't know what to say to him and the way he looked up at her over the top of his paper was ratcheting up the tension and she couldn't bear it.

"I'm going to go and check on a few things." She said into the silence and got a long look then a nod from her silent brother.

"Thank you for coming to dinner." She spoke honestly and his face didn't change but the look in his eyes did.

Still he didn't speak and so she murmured her goodnight and ignored his look around the room. No doubt implying this wasn't her home and asking if she were staying there. She didn't know, didn't know anything except that she needed to be away from this.

So as she walked to the hallway immediately to her left, she didn't know where to go. She had a room. It was connected to the master suite from the far side and could be a room for a child after they left the nursery. The thought caused a pang and she pushed it away. Should she go there though, she hadn't slept here or even showered here. No doubt there were things here though and Zavi would supply whatever she needed without being asked.

At that thought she made a decision and her strides were more certain as she reached the hallway and passed the double doors into the master suite. It wasn't far and she took a breath before opening the next door.

This room was comfortable. Darker walls with white panelling and she ignored the tempting chaise under the window and the chairs she really was looking forward to trying. Didn't stop at the room of half empty book shelves or go and explore the bathroom Zavi had been hiding from her.

Instead she walked to the window and opened the long one closest to her. The charming latches were mostly for show since magic sealed them closed but the act of turning the handle and pushing it open was comforting. Immediately the breeze pulled at her curls and she rested her head against the half of the window still closed and let the cooling wind calm her. Felt her curls whip around her face and tilted her face upward to the night.

Then when she felt calmer, actually calmer and not forced she let herself feel the magics. The Rites hummed at the hook into her own magic but she didn't think he would feel it. The strain was so tiring and she didn't let herself tense up as her body wanted to.

Instead she kept her relaxed posture and let her increased certainty soothe the magics. It would happen, not this second but she knew it would sooner rather than later. The way he had reacted to things and accepted Sabrina's needs was settling. The magic didn't seem worried either and that was strangely comforting.

It wasn't sentient but it did have a goal and she didn't feel like either of them were attempting to thwart it. Really thinking about him, or anything to do with the bond wasn't wise and just her increased conviction had given her body ideas she knew she couldn't achieve. It had been ages since she had orgasmed with any feelings of completion. Before the first ritual at the Dale. There was pleasure but no satiation and she had given up trying at all when she started dueling weekly.

Draco sometimes shot her a look when she closed her eyes after the match was done. When they were alone she tried to let all of her pent up emotions roll away, after letting each spell cast take some of it and the minutes of the needed concentration took some of it away too. Adrenaline worked the best, pushed the magic and her thoughts further away.

For minutes she tried to be still and calm, exert no tug or pressure on the Rites. Thorfinn was talking to Sabrina and she didn't want to interrupt that.

Being here was somewhat comforting and hindering at the same time. She didn't have mapped out distractions or habits here. That meant she had to pay attention to now. It was also his home and she didn't know how she felt about that. She knew how she felt about this place, or what she could feel one day but she felt like she wanted too many things from him and that diminished some things.

Sabrina had caught her eye before she left the table and Hermione thought it meant good night. Good luck too maybe and a plea. The same one as her first request years ago, to be herself with Thorfinn too.

They had spent many quiet moments together this month. Been together almost completely the last week. People had come to them instead of the other way around and Sabrina had been coming home early from work. So they had talked some, sat together mostly though. Chatted with others and let themselves be together. Daphne had cried during their last visit, it was surprising but heartening and Sabrina's surprise had been amusing despite their friend's conflicting emotions.

He was moving toward her. There had been a slight pull a few minutes ago that she had tried to ignore and now she thought he had gone to talk to Josh. Now the magic pulled harder as it seemed to do when one of them was actually in motion, as if it wanted to make sure the person didn't stop first.

Keeping herself calm wasn't an option now. All she could was try and manage all the darting thoughts and ignore her physical reactions. Then she thought that the bed in here wasn't wise, the whole situation felt suggestive in that moment and she felt herself flush then got angry.

She hated being embarrassed when she shouldn't be. Her rioting emotions and thoughts were not distraction enough from the feeling of him stopping. He was at the door to the master suite or to this part of it.

For a second she froze then realised it wasn't fair to leave him to discover his way through. That felt cowardly and she took a deep breath of the cooler evening air and then made herself move toward the door from this room into the connecting one and then out the way she had come in. He wasn't at the door in front of her, not the right direction.

Knowing he could feel her movement, surely he had figured it out, she didn't stop moving at the door but opened it and looked up the hallway the way she had come. He stood against the closed double doors to the master suite and was watching when she poked her head around the door frame.

Having never looked at him with any ideas of even kissing him before being betrothed to him it was strange now. She took a step out of the doorway and leaned against the door frame. If she was going to look then he should be able to as well.

For the first time that day she let herself just look at him, how his hair fell to just touch his shoulders and the way the shirt fit him. That thought died at the crawl of his magic over hers though and she let herself meet his eyes.

As soon as she did, it was clear that was as dangerous as she had thought it was. She felt her magic whisper against his and wanted to pant or groan. The flare of lust was palpable and she wrenched her eyes away from his blue grey ones and took two deep breaths. He was watching her still and she could feel it. That didn't help. It was like all the attention she hadn't wanted in three years had been stored and reversed into this. The crawling feelings of unease and the sharp jerks to her magic when it was more than that, her instinctive avoidance of scrutiny was also absent.

"How are you dealing with this?" Allowing herself the quickest of glances to show she wasn't avoiding him, other than the magics, she answered his question as evenly as she could. It took real effort.

"Practice and determination." He laughed lowly and she wanted to curse. Her whole body reacted to the tone. She was also less than impressed. She assumed his body had worked as usual in there and hers had not. Hermione had tried making sure it was him she was thinking about, his body and his face but to no avail. It had worked better for a while but that felt like ages ago.

Her mind was constructing ways to ask what he wanted to do, to have happen right now. Did he even want to stay here? He could or they all could. She could and he could go somewhere else. Anything was fine but the tense feelings of the magic and her uncertainty were pulling at her and it was exhausting. The whole day felt like a balancing act taking place behind the actual interactions.

"Do we have to talk about bonds first?" His question brought her eyes up and she wished she could meet his eyes like before. The press of the magics when she did now made thinking clearly apparently impossible.

"No. Not if you don't want to. It could be done that way but it doesn't hold any real benefit to either reason I mentioned it." Her mind was engaged by this and she tried to ignore the physical sensations and that they were in the hallway.

"Do you want to come in? Or go somewhere else? You've got rooms too, on the other side." She asked, gesturing to the door on the opposite side of the suite he was standing in front of the doors to.

Is it finished?" He asked her and she knew he meant the master suite.

"No. Well yes, in that it is furnished and usable." Was her answer and she wanted to run again. Closer or further and neither seemed an option. She couldn't close the door in his face or force her presence on him.

"Can we go in?" Thorfinn asked and she met his eyes again. They were darker in this light and he looked huge against the door. She knew he was tall and wide from today and seeing him for visits but with his magic back it was more evident. Standing here in his home while he asked her this felt unreal and she wished he had said he wanted to rather than asked her if they could. Even in her mind she could feel her flip flopping mood and opinions.

"Yes." It wasn't a whisper but she couldn't make it louder and she took a few steps toward him when he reached for the door handle beside him and turned it. She felt the magic sealing the suite and knew it recognized him as the other magic tied to it. Their eyes caught then and she felt her cheeks flush at the look in his, the way his body went nearly rigid against the door behind him.

When his magic pushed against her more deliberately she dropped her eyes. He didn't move and she had to pass him. A last look to make sure she wouldn't miss the door and she closed her eyes. The pull felt like she shouldn't be able to keep walking but she took the step past him and then another. Three more and she could open her eyes because he was following her.

The magic loosened some and she stopped. The room was too light. Not brightly lit but the walls were white and there wasn't anything on them other than the moulding details.

When she felt his eyes leave her to look around she turned halfway toward him and stared at the set of low caramel leather couches. They seemed huge and dark amongst the empty light space but she liked them and they would fit his size.

The muggle furniture salesman had been thrilled to get rid of the oversized and overpriced set. They didn't even have to deliver it and he really had been bemused by their decisions. She smiled a bit as she thought of that day, the look on Blaise's face when Pansy asked where it was for. Her smile fell at the silence now and the damned tension that wouldn't let go of her.

"Is the whole place like this? I like these." She watched him run a hand over the back of the smaller of the sofas and privately admitted his colouring would be gorgeous on them.

"Yes." It felt relieving that she got that single word out, she made herself ignore everything and speak more than that.

"Your rooms are based on before. All of your things are there from before. I assume the things we got you are in a closet somewhere." She stopped speaking when his eyes met hers again.

"Can we talk about normal things like that after? Will it help to sit down?" Hermione could hear the real question in his tone. She nodded then moved to the corner of the bigger couch and sat back into it. He watched her and she tried to relax. It was a comfortable piece of furniture and she pulled her legs up under her then opened her hands so they weren't clenched in fists as they had been without her notice.

"It wasn't this bad was it, before today?" She looked up from the grain of the leather at his words and wanted to laugh.

"No, this is way different. It's usually just a continual pull unless something is affecting it. That was enough." Her flat tone in her last words told the story and he looked away this time.

"Is it messing with your magic?" Hermione asked him a real question she had and hoped it was alright.

Watching him flop onto the smaller couch was enjoyable and she made her fingers release from the cushion she had picked up to clutch onto.

"It helped earlier. Now I don't know. My magic is moving quicker than I'd like and the pull is crazy." Her mind relaxed at his seemingly honest answer.

"I'm sorry." She said and meant it. This was a big transition and she felt like this was too much pressure, would have enough without the Rites.

"Are you actually sorry? Do you regret it? Not Sabrina, I know you don't regret that." Her mind stuttered at his question, she looked down at the lighter wood flooring she had picked and tried to think about the answer.


	54. Chapter 54

Lose yourself in her. Thorfinn wondered if the wizard knew what those words would do, Zabini couldn't have known the temptation it was. The letter was flicking through his mind in out of order snippets and her control over her magic was frustrating him too. He was having to continually pull his lin and it felt so good to let it reach for her.

His mind was full of questions. The bond had seemed an important one, the idea was more intoxicating than the whiskey he had earlier.

Feeling her like this was something totally new to him. Feeling anyone's magic like this and the feelings under the pull. The pull said it was totally right to feel so possessive, to want her to be his. The betrothal would have been enough. It was enough but that she was only his, would only ever be his, was so wound up in things that he couldn't separate the feelings.

He waited for her to tell him if she wished the magic between them wasn't there. It wasn't something he could answer easily either or he wasn't sure how to phrase it. The answer was unequivocally no. Not very much of him wished she wasn't his this way. That what she had done and the way she had done it meant everyone knew, knew that the witch was his and would be his. It was settling and it eliminated some of the insecurities he might have had otherwise. Sabrina had made it clear the witch had waited and Zabini made it clear in another light.

He was sorry for some of the effects though. Having spent so much time alone and thinking about her that now he wondered if she had been lonely too. Alone In a different way. It was hard to not let his mind drift to thoughts he had then and the ones he had now. About fisting her hair and hearing her whimper needily. The way she would smell and how she would look at him. So much of what he had seen was in her eyes. It was easier to picture emotions there and he didn't imagine he would want the lights off for a good long while.

"I don't know." Was her eventual response and he let his eyes meet hers. Keeping a right reign on his magic and waited, hoping she would speak. He wanted to know how she felt. Anything about just her.

Then he pulled his eyes away when his dick made its wants known and the magic pulled. Merlins fucking balls this was like some kind of twisted torture. The thought brought him back to himself with a bump and he watched her hands while he breathed and waited.

"I don't like the way it's pushing us. I've thought a lot about it though and there are some things. Fringe benefits." Her hand fluttered on the cushion and it felt relieving to watch some part of her, some part she could express herself with. He had a thought and felt stupid while he gestured her to go on with a hand and then waited.

"I didn't think much about doing it. I mean I read the legal papers but I wasn't processing very much. Sabrina helped a lot with that. Having her around and somewhat of a routine. I had to make things normal for her. My version of normal at least." That made sense. A lot had been happening and she had just come out of a war. He did let himself meet her eyes quickly, wanting her to know he wanted her to keep going.

"She was upset. It was hard to understand what she was upset about then. She didn't share as easily but she did tell me some. That's not important. What I mean is that there was some of me that felt relieved that the Rites meant I didn't have to try and be alone until you were getting out. I have friends and family but I don't have someone I've been trying things on with, didn't spend these years looking. I don't know what I would have done without Sin and her so it's irrelevant. It did help with legal matters too I think. You seen the prig today. Some are like that but they can't say much." He watched her small shoulders shrug and thought about what she had said.

"Those benefits are firmly in the fringe category witch." He answered quietly and she huffed a small laugh, he watched her hair bounce as she nodded.

"Do you regret it?" She asked quietly and he thought she was watching his hands too.

"No. I am sorry for the effects on you. I can't make myself be sorry for this though. The magics are crazy and that's interesting in it's own way too. Maybe one day I could tell you some of how it feels. To have had you wait for me. To know you will mine." Her whole body froze and he watched her hands tighten on the cushion and then she bit her bottom lip. Tightly, and he knew this was going to be so good. His body wanted it right now and his mind did too.

Not at her expense though. It was nearly impossible to watch her, look at her and know he was going to sink into her. The small sound he made brought her head up and he could see the awareness there. Her eyes were bright and her magic whispered against his. Fuck. He slammed his eyes closed and took a breath.

"Are we? I can't just." Her choppy cut off sentences made his own lack of control easier to accept. This witch was eloquent nearly always and that she couldn't be, it helped.

"That's up to you. I can leave. You tell me." Now he was looking at her, holding tight to the magic and himself. Trying to accept that this would happen without thinking about it happening now.

"What do you want?" Her eyes were closed as she asked the question and she seemed to be holding herself in control by willpower alone. It was hot, to have a witch want to climb you, especially after years of nothing. Years of knowing she would be it and not sure if she would even want him.

"To know this is okay and then to touch you." He tried to keep the gravel from his voice and any impatience but he thought he wasn't very successful when she shivered. Then her eyes opened and she stood up. Not intentionally he didn't think, he watched her eyes trace him and then she rubbed her thighs together and clenched her hands. His body throbbed and he wanted to press a hand between her legs and feel her warmth through the tight fabric. Trying not to think about her being wet and ready was taking most of his concentration.

"What happens tomorrow then?" Her voice was small and tight. He made himself look away from her and think about that.

"At some point we talk about the bonding and you explain what you didn't before. We will talk and eat. Maybe be able to look at each other." It sounded flippant but he meant it and she nodded at the floor and took a step backwards. He watched her sock feet and liked it, that she didn't have shoes on. Without thinking he toed his off and flexed his feet while he waited for her to answer him.

"Okay. Yes okay." Before he realised it, he was off the couch and took a step toward her. He did look at her face again, wanting to see if she was frightened or uneasy. Instead her eyes traced him and finally met his.

"Is there a bed?" He asked dumbly and she nodded. Seriously, as if it weren't a given in this part of the house.

"Yes. This way." She gestured to the middle door behind herself and he forced his eyes to look there. It was hard, the witch was like a magnet. Then he wanted to ask something and wasn't sure if he could but it wasn't something he could put off.

"Does it do anything about the pain?" He asked her quietly and watched her throat bob as she swallowed. Merlin, he wanted to lick her all over.

"I think so. I don't think it will hurt." She whispered and her eyes were on his. Gryffindor as she held his gaze and he could see some relief there. Like she wasn't sure he was going to put an end to her years of misery.

"Open the door Hermione." He said lowly when he was only a few feet from her and she nodded. Then backed herself against it and the door handle slipped before she got her hands on it and turned. She spun quickly, he watched her curls lift off her shoulders as she moved through the door and then he was maybe two steps behind her as she walked through two more rooms and into the master bedroom.

"The bathroom is through that one. I took what you said about showers to heart." The crack in her voice was like balm to his chafing body and emotions. Like she would cry if he decided to shower now that she knew he would touch her. The one at Josh's before they came here for dinner was fine until tomorrow. Maybe she would shower with him.

"Tomorrow." He forced the word out and watched her eyes slide closed. She was facing the bed but he could see her from the side. The shape of her and the way her eyes were scrunched tight.

"Can I touch you?" He didn't really think about asking that, just wanted permission. Her curls were maybe a foot away from him and he could smell her shampoo or whatever she put in her hair.

"Yes." It was a whisper and he moved so he could see her face.

She was pretty, always had been. Now though, he wondered if it were the magics or the thought that she was his, it was filling his mind. That face and the lines of her neck were his. What he would wake up to everyday. Her body would belong to him and no one else. No one else would ever touch her like this, or even see her like this, waiting to be touched. He would make sure she never wanted anyone to.

Slowly he reached a hand toward her face and her eyes opened and then she took the step toward him and pushed her cheek against his hand. He watched her eyes close and heard the low moan she made as their magics moved against each other and the pull of the Rites lessened. Touching her was more than fucking another witch had been. His magics were there too and his body seemed to know what would happen, knew that it was going to be something different.

"Touch me." He knew it was plea but instantly her hands were both on his chest and she gently spread her hands open and then smoothed them across his chest.

"Do you want me to be quiet?" She asked and he didn't hear anything but an actual question. Like she wasn't sure if she wanted to break the quiet feelings.

"No. Please talk to me. Eventually I will know what you like and what you don't. I'll know what you think but now I don't. Tell me." It was easy to speak so honestly with the magics around them and the knowledge in his mind and his magic that this witch was his, would be his wife sooner rather than later.

"Did your hand work?" The small voice didn't surprise him but her words did and he opened his eyes.

She looked as if she were concentrating. Her eyes were closed and her hands were tracing the tops of his shoulders. He gripped both sides of her waist and slowly pulled her flush against him, feeling her shorter height as she let her forehead rest against his chest. She came up to his collar bone and felt tiny under his hands.

"Yes witch. Did yours?" He breathed in her scent and felt like it couldn't hurt to think about it. Now that he could see her and smooth his hands over her waist and outer thighs.

"No. Not for a long time. I can't remember the last time I came with any feelings of relief. It's embarrassing but I want you to know why I think I can't stand up. It's so hard to feel you. My body is so sensitive and my skin." For a second he thought all the breath left him in a whoosh as she said relief. Then her quiet voice kept going and he could hear the pained tone to it. He put a finger under her chin and tilted her face up.

Her eyes opened and the golden facets were distracting but didn't cover the nearly desperate look in her eyes. She had never done this and her body had wanted to for years. He felt bad, really bad for a second. Then he kissed her. Gently. He wasn't sure he had ever kissed a witch so softly.

Her body nearly slumped. He had her waist and lifted her then. Clearly she had meant it, that she couldn't stand and he realised this would need to be him taking care of her. The witch was so capable that he hadn't really thought about it like this. In his mind they had always been equals in bed.

This wasn't that situation though and he kissed down the side of her neck as he walked toward the huge bed. It was all done in white and while it looked clean and comfortable, he didn't think it would stay. When she nipped the edge of his jaw, then rolled her hips against him, he knew this wouldn't be long and slow. Her low sound was so hot and the magics around them were moving more too.

Finally he reached the bed and decided they would raise this up. She was too low and so he gripped her waist then spun so he could be underneath her. He kept her lips on his while he situated himself against the headboard and let the witch writhe against him.

It was the closest thing to paradise he could imagine. Maybe they didn't know each other very well but that wasn't important. They were going to know each other as well as two people could. Magic and body. He knew some of her heart and that would be enough for now, for her to trust him right now.

He reached for the hem of her shirt and she nodded when his hands didn't move further.

"Take it off. Please." He did as she asked and cupped her gently while he explored her skin. Felt the soft texture against his lips and tried to let all of the feelings roll through him.

"I can't. Please." Her desperation was becoming clearer and he wasn't sure how to deal with this.

"Tell me what you need." Opening his eyes was hard and the picture she made was something else. Her chest was heaving and he could see the flush on her skin. Little marks from his teeth and he couldn't make out clearly any of how he felt except that he wanted her, wanted the clothes to be gone and to let her fuck herself on him. His witch. Her eyes cleared a bit and she sat back some. The movement slid her clothed pussy directly along his cock and then she froze. Her eyes opened further and he could see her trying not to do that again.

"You know how to do this right?" It was nearly panted and he loved her Gryffindor bravery right then. His body was so hard and tight but watching her meet his eyes and speak so directly to him was fucking hot. It boded well for the future. He wanted her to be open with him in here. Too many hours spent thinking about what he wanted, what he could settle for, what he might be able to push for. Now it was happening and he wanted to know all of her.

"Yes." He answered and she whimpered then. He pulled his magics a bit, trying to give her some thinking space or hoping she would speak. Tell him what she wanted, how she wanted him to do this. It was so important that he didn't want to fumble around and he didn't think he would be able to think when he could touch her.

He could feel the heat through their clothes and there was a wild look in her eyes that he thought wanted to run from this. The magic was overwhelming her and he liked it but didn't want her to regret anything either. It was complicated and so hard not to rock into her. He kept his hands on her hips and did his best to keep them still.

"I don't think we need to be any more ready." The quiet way she spoke and looked at him was calming. He felt less frantic as she acknowledged her readiness.

"I want you to agree while we can talk." He said bluntly and she looked understanding then.

"I consent. Will you, could you please?" Her eyes were like whiskey when the sun shone through the glass, he thought in the second he held himself still. As he let her words sink in and then he was pushing forward away from the pillows behind him.


	55. Chapter 55

When his weight toppled her over, she knew the words she had forced out were worth it. Admitting she couldn't do this had been right even if it had taken all of her courage.

His weight was on her as she felt his hand weave into her hair and cup the back of her head. Then she let herself kiss him back, let go of all the holds she had on herself and her magic. The release felt freeing in an unexpected way, more than that when it combined with the way his shirt felt against her exposed skin and the slight roughness of his cheeks when he nuzzled into her neck.

Then he was kissing down her chest and she obeyed the instruction that she touch him. His voice was so low and needy that she felt better about the small sounds she couldn't keep from making. The brush of his magic, instead of her shirt, on her skin was like silk against her. It didn't seem possible for her to want him to touch her anymore than she had but his magic felt amazing against her body and her core throbbed. She couldn't help wrapping a leg around his waist and pushing against him, feeling the restriction the material of her jeans had on her and not liking it.

The hand in her hair pulled her face away from his neck when he slid back up her body and she looked at him, braced on an elbow above her and she felt only relief when he held her eyes while their clothes vanished.

The magic surged and she wanted to weep with the feeling of finally being free of the magic. It wasn't pulling now but it was pushing and she felt the empty numbness between her legs fade. Her eyes closed at the feeling of the magic not blocking her. The Rites had been slow and subtle as it built but the sudden absence of it was enough to make her feel boneless and less frantic.

"I want to touch you but I don't want to make you wait." His quiet words were both enticing and comforting. His hot breath against her ear while he licked down her neck felt so good that she couldn't make her mouth work for a moment and a low moan came out.

"Another time." She could only gasp the words out as he gently pinched her nipple and rocked against her.

"You are so hot. So wet." Her body throbbed and softened at the words and more his tone, as if it were nearly unbearable and she hoped it was.

As he rolled them, she raised up on her knees and looked into his eyes, hoping it was what he wanted. That he wanted her like she wanted him. Even if she could, right now she wouldn't pick someone else for this. It felt so right to her and she thought the way his eyes and hands roved her body meant he did feel something like that.

"Fuck witch." He hissed when she wrapped a hand around his length and she tried not to think about it actually in her, just how much she wanted it. His muscles tensed and she watched his intense eyes as she felt his magic roll over hers. Her eyes closed in response and she rubbed against him without thinking about it. The slick wet slide against her clit was like an electric shock and she felt greedy now. It was all she could do to keep herself still when she felt him there. The head of him nestled against her and she paused, felt herself shaking some as she braced her weight and forced her eyes open.

"When you are ready. This is so." Thorfinn broke off and threw his head back into the pillows behind him when she let herself lower an inch.

Her eyes were closed now and the slow slide was nothing like she had imagined. She had tried to imagine it and this was so different. Then she felt it, maybe not a physical barrier but it was as if she would have to push down. The magic was whirling around them now and she wanted to watch but couldn't make her eyes open. Then his warm hands were on her waist and slid down to her hips. A slow rock of her hips, she slid further down him and moaned when her magic pulsed.

Then the impatience was back and she did open her eyes before she released herself from holding her weight up and let him fill her. It was tight and it didn't hurt but it was foreign and she watched his face until his eyes opened.

For a second their eyes met and she forgot the swirl of magic, could only see him and feel him. Then she felt the magic surge and couldn't keep still, she was moving and he was moving her. Rocking her on him, when she felt her clit slide along his skin she heard the sound she made and knew she wanted to move more than this.

"Help me." She breathed and pushed herself up. He helped, lifting her and she felt her body clench as he left her, nearly all the way. Then he let her settle back down and she felt relief. Yes. It felt so good and so right. As her body tightened, she felt as if she would burst, she heard him.

"Open your eyes." She did and then he pushed her down on him instead of letting her fall, she could only gasp and tremble. Again and again. Then she knew it was coming, she was going to cum and the tense look on his face was helping.

Just as she let herself tip her head back and felt her body tighten, the sharp hot pleasure began to roll through her. The magic surged again and this time she knew it was going to take her and it did.

* * *

For three years he had known this was going to happen. He was going to take this witch's virginity. Now he had and he didn't know if he could move. Her soft curves against him and her weight on him felt like gravity. It was easier to be here and in a soft bed, to accept it, because she was there too. He hadn't had even a day with the Rites and it felt like he was floating without the pull.

"Are you alright." He asked her and ran a hand up her naked back, feeling the cooling sweat and her breathing calming too.

"It's like nothing. I forgot how it feels, to just be me." Her stuttered words and uncertain tone told him it was alright to hold to hold her a bit tighter and so he did. Pressing her head gently to his chest and wrapping the other arm around her waist and opposite thigh.

As he felt her skin and thought about it, he knew he had made a mistake. Should have pushed for the bonding even if it was another day or however many of that, he didn't want her to be free. He wanted her to be aware of him and think about him. He was sure the Rites had helped with that. What she had said before about trying things on, she could now. He didn't really think she would but it wasn't a comfortable thought and those feelings made him uncomfortable too.

"My body feels so good." She mumbled into his skin and he grinned into the room. His magic felt shaky now and he regretted the loss of the easy way he had removed their clothes. He had no idea where his wand was and decided to ask.

"Can you dim the lights?" He asked and she nodded. Thorfinn watched her hold her hand up and the lights dimmed to something he could see in but didn't hurt his eyes. Then she flattened her palm and waited. His wand floated to her palm and then hers a second later. He watched her hold them for a second and then she wandlessly sent them toward the nightstand.

"Draco said it didn't take him long. It was more confidence than actual decrease of control." Her voice was tentative and he relaxed some at the words and her tone, that she wanted to talk to him and that she understood.

"Apparition?" He asked her, feeling her shift against him, then her head moved and she looked up at him. The witch really looked at him and he was relieved they could meet eyes like this now. Watching her face had been most of what he had before and it felt easier now, to be able to see her, have her meet his eyes directly as she did before.

"We did it Hogwarts style, in the ballroom. We danced, Blaise and I showed off until he lost his temper and demanded a turn. He did one to prove he could and then apparated me through three turns before we admitted he was as brilliant as he thought he was." The fond tone and enjoyment of the memory was clear in her voice and he smiled at the way they had gone about it.

"You dance a lot?" He asked her, wanting to know. It did seem like something she did with Zabini but surely she did it with other people too.

"Yes. I always enjoyed it but Blaise loves it, the steps and the mood of it. Even when he waltzed with Anastasia, seeing them tango will be incendiary." Her wistful and anticipatory tones were clear.

He waited, hoping for something else, wanting to hear her talk to him. They had had sex and he was grateful, the sated feeling of his body and the intimacy of now were foreign and it felt a bit like a dream. He didn't want it to stop, to separate from her and have to start somewhere else again.

It was prison or this so far and he preferred this to a table between them and a forty five minute time limit. Her body was relaxed and she seemed calm enough. The blush on her cheeks wasn't unexpected and her hair looked as if he had had his hands in it, which he had and the tiny bruises on her collarbone made him feel better too.

"I like getting lost in it. I dance with Harry and it's fun but he isn't as confident and feels silly doing it. Blaise or even Draco don't though. To them it's masculine to whirl a witch around and they like the control. I like it too, it feels so free and the other dances. Blaise taught me, usually in my pajamas and a pair of heels in the ballroom at the Dale. We would finish our meal after working and then he would ask me solemnly to dance with him. It was him who suggested my comfortable clothes, to make it fun and something I looked forward to. So I did and it is fun. Then he took me in France and we went mostly to muggle places. We've been lots of places now. Not many of them dance like that but some do and no one knew us there. We've danced here but save the really flashy things for other places." He listened to her speak and felt himself be jealous.

She had fun with these men. They had fun with her too and she released her control to them that way. He could also be grateful to them, for allowing her a safe way to be a woman. His thoughts felt profound and he wished he knew more than how to waltz, which he never had before. Then he met her eyes and could see she was waiting for an answer or comment.

"Teach me? I can waltz but nothing else." She smiled at him and he didn't like how relieved he felt. Things felt sort of out of control but also stable in a way he didn't understand.

"Yeah. You could lift me so high." Her thoughtful and serious tone got a genuine laugh out of him.

She sobered quickly though and he thought she would speak, not a trivial thing either. He couldn't see all the colours of her eyes in this light but the shapes her hair made and the pale colour of her skin.

"What happens now?" Was her question and he had no idea how to answer that but decided to stick with the immediate future.

"Right now? Can we sleep here?" He thought this a legitimate question and she nodded, no trace of sarcasm or anything else that told him she was just going along with him or placating him.

"Tomorrow?" She asked and he heard the uncertainty there now. She shifted, he thought she wanted the blankets, so reached for his wand and lamented his previous wandless skills. She stopped shifting when he didn't move his arm off of her back and the heavy duvet settled over them.

"Do you want to go back to France?" He asked her and she shrugged. He thought she frowned but wasn't sure, this was hard. Again he thought he should have bound her right to him, removed all of this aspect of decision making from the situation. They could have told Sabrina and Josh at breakfast and then dealt with whatever. Now she didn't know what to do and he didn't know either.

"Ask me witch." He ordered her softly and she stiffened, then turned her head so she was resting on his chest again. She could still see him but it felt better to him, like she felt better, and he snuggled into the blankets to wait for her to ask whatever had her biting her lip.

"Is it that you don't want to say what you want or that you don't know." The quiet question was surprising but a good one and he felt good about the fact that she wanted to know.

"Both. You?" He figured she would answer if he did and he was right.

"Same, I want to do what you want to. It's still warm there." It was offered as if she wasn't sure if he liked the sun.

"If we all go then that sounds good." He didn't like not knowing and heard it in his tone, the assertiveness and waited for her reaction. He couldn't take it back and didn't really want to but just didn't know how to talk to her or even what he wanted exactly.

"Sabrina wants to show you. We could talk about it at breakfast." Her words were simple but what they meant wasn't. Sabrina would be at breakfast, they would all be there and make the decision together.

"Do you have time too?" This question had just occurred to him. Maybe she had things going on. Sabrina said she had taken the rest of this week off but Hermione hadn't.

"Of course. I don't really have to do anything. Blaise can deal with all of that and Mac with the rest. Stolford doesn't actually need my opinions." She liked all of those people. The affectionate tone and easy way she talked about them told him the story. He thought she meant it too.

"Owls come and the elves too. Paperwork or whatever. Everyone knows and they have all assured me that whatever time I need is more than fine. They are also there if I need them in any way. Mac tittered and gestured at the piles of paper when he said he barely had enough to do and that I could stop by for tea. Stolford merely assured me at our last meeting that I needn't be concerned and then owled yesterday with the assurance he would handle everything." Her hand moved as she spoke and he wondered at this witch.

She spoke so easily of her life and the people in it, seemed to know he was interested and maybe understood he needed some reassurance. That wasn't comfortable but he did want her to accept it from him, whenever she actually needed it.

There hadn't been any shyness from her in the quiet minutes while the magic ebbed and they lay panting together. Her small hand had roved through the hair on his chest as she had laid boneless lay on him. Even now she didn't seem to mind the way they were laying together.

"Your friends?" He asked and she peeked up at him with a small smile, though it fell quickly.

"They all want to meet you, or see you if they know you. They won't come though, not right away but they will write. Owls will come in the morning and they will probably write to Blaise, so his will have to be answered promptly." That brought the letter to mind and he wondered about it, he wanted to tell her but wasn't sure why he did.

"So it's just us and letters for a couple days at least?" This was comforting. He didn't want an audience, not one that knew her so well, until he knew a bit more. Or felt more sure of whatever was between them without the Rites.

"Food too. You can fly and be in the sun." The way she said it made it clear this was something important and he hoped she would continue. So when she caught his eye, he raised a brow and she bit her lip.

"We talked about it, or I talked to Draco and even Flint when he asked if there was anything I wanted to know. Pucey doesn't seem as comfortable with me but Marcus has spoken to me several times with what I think is honesty. So when Sabrina asked me what you would need I had some answers. She decided the Escape had all the things in one place. It was calm and felt secure. You could easily go inside and outside. I've noticed we all spend a lot of time outside, as if we were all indoors for too long. Too many years of not being safe Andromeda says. If you want to stay here or go to the Dale then that's fine too." She meant it, he thought she did, and he thought Sabrina would be alright with wherever, if they were together.

"Take advantage of the time we are being given?" She nodded into his chest and he thought about that, feeling himself getting tired and not wanting to fall asleep. He picked up a curl and wound it around his finger. This was so different from now he had woken up that morning. It was better than anything he had dreamed up in there. The way she was naked with him was enough to put him in a fog. He wanted to know this would happen again.

"If we go there, or even stay here, can we sleep together tomorrow?" He could hear the rasp in his voice and waited. Eyes open, so he wouldn't succumb to sleep while he waited for her to answer.

"That sounds good." She mumbled into his skin and he felt his body react to her warm breath and the slide of her curls along his chest as she shifted some of her weight off of him. He let his hand slide along her leg instead of her hip so she could move and then tightened his grip so she would stay half on him like she was. When she didn't pull away or shift further, he let his eyes close and felt her breathe until he fell asleep.


End file.
